The new girl in Town
by yourgoldeneyes
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in town and the new girl in school. InuYasha is the schools bad boy. Naraku is the evil monster. You can do the math. When Naraku suddenly kidnaps Kagome and takes her to america, will InuYasha be able to save her in time before its to late?
1. Career

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Career<p>

~KAG POV~

I ground my teeth together, my hands balling themselves into fists. "Mom come on! You can't be serious!"

Standing in the middle of my childhood room, I stared at my mother in shock and disbelief, my school bag half on my shoulder and half falling off. I had just come home from a rather hard and tiering day of school and this _is_ was what my mother had to say to me? This of _all _things?

My mother stood her ground, casting me a scathing look. "Yes Kagome, I'm being dead serious." Her arms were folded tightly across her chest - a sign that meant she was dead serious and that she meant business.

"Bu-but… I mean I can't just leave my friends!" I stuttered pathetically. "No! No, we can't just leave. What about school? This is insane!"

My mother cleared her throat loudly, trying to get me to stop my ranting. "Kagome, you and I both know we need a little extra money and the job is perfect. I've never been offered a more perfect job. Please try to understand…for me." she added the last part quietly, with a hit of sadness in it. I felt my narrowed eyes and pinched expression melt away a little. My mother always knew how to make me feel guilty.

I sighed. "But mom that's just it- I _don't_ understand. What about Souta? What about Gramps? Buyo? Mom what about me? I just don't understand…I just don't."

Honestly, I didn't understand how this could have happened. I knew that living in a shrine that was built in the middle of the city was costly and that we have had to be cautious of what we bought or spent in the past. But I didn't actually think my mother was looking for a new job. I hadn't thought it was _that_ bad. So bad that we were going to move for a job…

Clearing her throat yet again, showing that she was a tad uncomfortable, she added, "Kagome I know this is hard for you to understand. And I'm sorry that we do have to move. If the job was closer you know we would stay here," My mother dropped her arms to her side and ran a hand through her dark ebony hair, "But Kagome you need to be strong for me and your grandfather. If not for us then be strong for souta. Please."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I had never been a selfish person. I always put others before myself in dyer situations. But now that I needed someone to be there for me, I had to be there for someone else. How ridiculous. Ridiculous, but…necessary.

Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose -feeling an approaching headache- I nodded slowly. "Fine mom. Ill be strong…" and then I added, "for Souta," making it clear that I was anything but loathing about this decision.

"Thank you Kagome. That means so much to me and I know your grandfather will be pleased to." Mama hesitantly walked up to my side and put her arms lovingly around my stomach. I tried staying strong for as long as I could, trying to hold fast and steady, but feeling the warmth and compassion coming off of my mother, I shattered. Finally, releasing one last deep breath, I let go of my built up tension and sobbed like a toddler in my mother's warm embrace.

xXx

Personally, I thought that Souta had taken the moving news better then I thought he would. He only got really mad, stomped around like a deranged dinosaur and yelled really, really loudly before he finally scrambled up to his room and slammed the door behind him, making my flinch.

"Well that went well…" Mama muttered sarcastically.

I sighed and reclined further into the couch cushions. "Mom what did you expect? This-" I motioned my arm's around our living room,"is where he grew up. This is all he knows." Seeing my mother's worried expression I added, "You cant honestly blame him for being a little upset."

She sighed loudly for the upteenth time that day. "I know but I just hoped…"

"Yea I know mom. I know." I soothed sympathetically as I maneuvered around on the couch so my arms were dangling over the back rest so I could look at her. Seeing the dark purplish bag's under her eyes that screamed of insomnia, and the way she puttered around the kitchen made me feel sorry for her. She was just trying to give us a better life. One that we could afford. Standing up and walking over to my mom so I could help her pick up the rem nets of our dinner I said, "Mom? Why don't you go upstairs and take a really hot bath? It might help with some unwanted stress. I know I might later on."

My mother stopped picking up the kitchen and turned so she could give me a warm smile, making the corner's around her eyes crinkle. "Maybe later honey. Ive got some things to take care of first before I do anything else." She went back into the kitchen to pick up Souta's untouched plate of food. He'd gotten so upset that he forgotten to eat.

I turned back around and walked back over into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. Putting my head in my hands I muttered, "This is going to be one hell of a ride."

xXx

I could feel every muscle in my body clench and unclench. I was furious and confused, a combination that didn't bode well with me. "What?!" My eyes were wide and my mouth was agape. Souta was standing next to me in a similar position. After learning the news about moving yesterday _this_ wasn't something I could even fathom. When mama had asked both Souta and I into my room, Id thought it was just something more about the move. But not this...

Mom gave us a weak smile. "I know this is something we all will just have to get used to but..."

"No mom I will Never get used to this!" Souta said and he pounded a fist on my bedroom wall for emphasis.

I stepped froward, after staying quiet for the beginning portion of the conversation. "I have to side with Souta on this. I have to go to school with demons now? Mom, I know you said be strong for souta but this..this is insane!"

A confused look graced Souta's features before he glared up at me. "Hey I can be strong on my own! I don't need your help." He was trying to be strong. Trying to be brave. All of that flew out the window as Souta stuck his tongue out at me. I replied maturely by pulling on my ears, puffing out my cheeks and crossing my eyes, making a monkey face. Dropping my hands, I muttered, "That you think so _proves_ you need a babysitter." Turning my full attention back on mom who was watching us intently, I noticed she was trying to figure how we would react to this news.

"You both are fine with being around demons, so why is going to school with them such a big deal?" She asked as she moved my desk chair around from my desk, turned it around so she could sit down on it backward. She watched us both as we mulled that over in our brains for a minuet.

"Because…," Souta mumbled, failing to find a good enough reason.

"Because…," I said as I thought it over. There really was no reason to be so upset about sharing a school with demon's. Growing up in a shrine, we were taught from a very young age that demon's weren't harmful to us. We lived in a day of age where demons could mingle among human's and there was nothing to be frightened about. And the one's that were evil, and wanted nothing but to cause major harm to human's, and the human race, were dealt with. Severely.

"Because?" Mom finally asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. its just…well….well I mean you never know how they are going to act around you" I finally stuttered. I really didn't have a good answer for that question. I cringed inwardly at how ignorant it sounded.

"Well, Ive already had taken a tour of both your your new schools today with your grandfather and we've both a greed we like them vary much. And I even had a meeting with both of your new principals before we signed you both up for your courses. You both start in two weeks." She sated firmly.

I groaned as I plopped down on the edge of my bed, making the old springs groan and squeak. I took a relaxing breath before placing my chin into my palm, looking my mother in the eye. I sat there, staring at her for a few second's, thinking over my options.

Closing my eyes and sighing I uttered, "Fine. I give up. If I struggle with you, it'll only make things worse. I'm going to have to move anyway. Theres no point in trying to fight and struggle with the idea. I might as well face this move with my head held high, trying to make the best of a crummy situation."

Then I turned so I could look at my baby brother. He was pouting, his back pressed up against the doorframe to my room with his arm's crossed stubbornly across his chest. "Souta, don't be mad at mom or Gramps. Just look at this move as an opportunity, not a bad thing. Remember, your not the only one having to move. Ill be right there beside you. Ill be there for you. Okay?"

_'How was that for being strong?' _I thought smugly as mama stood up from my desk chair and walked over to me, placing both arms around my shoulder. This time though, I hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear before smoothing down the back of my hair. I gave her a squeeze before I pulled away from the hug and gave Souta a look.

"Theres room for one more." I said winking before opening my arms in a silent gesture that said he could join us. Souta sighed and walked over to us, letting us swallow him up in a warm embrace.

xXx

We were sitting at our usual booth in the middle of WacDnald's, I was pouting and glaring dagger's into my soda cup and everyone else was staring at me intently, silently asking if what I had just was true or a lie. "No really, I'm telling the truth. Im moving."

I had just broken the news to my four best friends; Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo. They sat around me with sad and confused expressions. Expression's I should imagine I was wearing when I had been told I was moving. At first they thought I might be joking, pulling their legs or preforming some kind of prank. But when I shook my head, keeping a stern look on my face, they realized I was being serious. And the news sunk in hard- I was moving.

Yuka tucked a stray hair behind her ear awkwardly, her short brown hair didn't even reach her shoulders. Eri adjusted her yellow headband she had worn ever day since kindergarten and Ayumi played with her the end of her wavy ebony hair. And Hojo..well Hojo just stared at me. No expression upon his usual light and care free face. He looked like he couldn't process what Id just said. But, surprisingly, he was the first one to speak.

"You-your moving?" His eye twitched slightly, a glitch that didn't go unnoticed by me.

I nodded and poked a hole into the top of my cup with my forefinger. "Im afraid that I am." Then quickly I added, "And trust me I'm not vary excited about it."

Hojo made a sputtering sound, kind of like he was trying to talk but was completely tongue tied. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was pouting angrily. I felt my lips twitch into a sad smile. I had known for years about the small crush Hojo had on me. And maybe, just maybe, if Id been a better person for him, I would have gone out with him. He was the kind of guy any girl would have been proud of. He always had sweet gifts he gave to me - most of them being for medical reason or illness. But still, the thought was sweet.

"Well.." Yuka sad sadly as she finally found her voice, "were not happy about this either. Were going to miss you so much."

"So much." Eri and Hojo pipped in, in unison.

I appreciated their words; it made me feel like my friends really did care for me and were going to miss me when I was gone. "Im going to miss you guys too." I turned to give Hojo a warm smile, but the look on his face made me stop. "Are you ok Hojo? You look…pale."

Hojo swallowed and brushed away the bangs that sat neatly on is forehead. "I-Im uh fine. I guess I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh well can I get anything for you?" I asked, getting more worried about him.

Hojo's face flushed and he adjusted himself awkwardly in the booth. "O-oh N-No! T-thank you, K-kagome."

I nodded solemnly. "Of course. I just want you to feel better." I said quietly, returning my attention back to my half eaten food and soda.

The five of us ate in a bitter and dejected silence, probably thinking the same thing: what were we going to do when we were serperated?, until Ayumi pushed her food as far away from her as possible and commented that she had to go home. We had homework that needed to be attended too. The rest of us agreed, though the subject of school wasn't the main topic on my mind, and left the restaurant.

We walked slowly, which oddly reminded me of a morbid death march. All saddened by the thought of us, me, being gone and apart had us walking with our heads downward and our expressions grim.

Finally after walking a few blocks, I noticed that it was only Ayumi and I walking side by side. I had probably been so indulged in my own thoughts I didn't notice the other's going their own way home. Ayumi lived only a block away from the shrine so naturally we liked to walk home with each other.

Soon we found ourselves at the fork in the road that separated her block from mine. Ayumi gave me a weak smile that looked so forced it made me wince. She lifted up her had and gave me a small wave.

"Bye Kagome. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and forced myself to return the gesture. "Sure thing. See you then." And then, we turned away from each other and headed to our homes. My head downcast as I walked, I kicked a small pebble all the way to the many stairs that lead upward to the shrine. Sighing, I started the long ascend upward until I reached the courtyard of the shrine grounds. I blew my bang's out of my face as I opened the sliding door into our home and muttered a gloomy "I'm home," before sliding it shut behind me.

I kicked my shoes off and tossed my bag to the side and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a simple after school snack before heading up to my room, passing the den and noticing that Souta was sitting about five inches away from the Tv, playing a video game he'd received on his birthday. Shaking my head at him, I continued upstairs. When Id finally made it up into my room, I locked the door behind me and collapsed onto my soft, familiar bedding.

I closed my eyes, counted to ten and another ten for good measure, before I let out my anger and frustrations out in the form of a muffled and strained scream in one my pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my fist chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review!**

**Updated: [1/11/13]**


	2. The new girl In town

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2. The New Girl In Town<span>

~KAG POV~

"Come on Kagome, hurry up! The trucks are just about to leave!" Sotua hollered from down the hallway, probably from the kitchen.

Sitting in the middle of my old room, looking at the pale pink walls and the marks on the floor where my bed and desk used to be, I fought off the urge to cry. Again. What would crying do? Absolutley nothing. Except, maybe, make me feel even worse then I already did.

Saying good bye to my friends yesterday had been hard enough with all the crying and hug's and sniffling and whining. And Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were saddened too. Hojo had been a mess. A sobbing, hysterical, weeping mess.

After he calmed, as best as he could, he'd even given me a framed picture of all of us together smiling and laughing after a school carnival we'd had back in the seventh grade. It was such a thoughtful and kind goodbye gift. That was when it really hit me- I was going to miss them so much. Ever since kindergarten, Id always been with my friends. They were always there for me when I really needed them and I hated and loathed the thought of a goodbye.

Sighing and grumbling under my breath, I stood and didn't look back as walked out of my room shutting the door tightly behind me, for the last time. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and looked around the now sold house and groaned.

Seeing Souta struggling with a few boxes out the front window, I ran outside to help and grabbed the heavy load before he could say otherwise. Souta wheezed out a mumbled "Thank you," as we continued to walk, headed for the long stairway down to the main road.

Looking upward, I noticed for the first time that day that the sky was a perky blue, and was dotted with puffy white clouds sporadically. A slight, morning breeze was blowing wistfully through her my hair and above my head birds were singing their morning songs. Souta walked down the shrine steps with me for the last time and I could tell he was walking just as slowly as I. We were savoring the last moments that we spent on those old shrine steps.

"Thanks sis," he whispered quietly, keeping his shoulders down and his head held high. He was trying to be strong, something I was finding to be difficult at the moment.

"Mmmhmm," was all I could mumble back. I couldn't find any words, my thoughts were blank because, in my mind, this couldn't possibly be happening. It just couldn't. It must have been a wild and crazy dream, and that at any minuet I would wake up and realize just that. But the more we packed, the more we stuffed all of our valuables and personal items into moving trucks, did I realize that it wasn't. It was very real.

As we finally made it all the way down the steps, we saw that Mom was talking the truck driver of the moving van, standing by her car. She saw us sulking and trend her attention away from the van guy and shouted, "lets go kids! These guys get paid by the hour and its already been three hours. Lets hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. Was that all she could think of right now? Money? I scoffed under my breath, earning a question look from Souta. Well that _was_ why we had to move anyway.

I put the box I was carrying in the trunk of the car and slammed it closed with a furry. I flung myself into the backseat and shut the car door and looked out my window and stared at my beloved home. I glared at the 'Sold!' sign that stood in the yard, hopping it would catch on fire. It was way too cheery to be a sold sign.

My eyes wandered up to where the house was perched, high up on the hill, the sun blazing brightly behind it. The shrine house standing next to the sacred tree and the little garden our mother use to take care of, the place where Souta took his first steps as a toddler. A single, tear slid down my cheek as a flood of memories came rushing back to me. All the moments we'd spent, all the seconds, minuets, hour's and day's spent there.

"Someone better take care of this place or I swear to God…" I growled out quietly, as I put in my ear buds to listen to some music from my iPod to drown out my thoughts.

As soon as Souta and gramps were all buckled in and situated in the car, mom pulled the car away from the curb and started down the street, leaving me to crane my neck to look out the review widow to watch the shrine disappear in the dust the back wheels the car picked up.

The tear slid down off my chin and splattered onto my right palm. I tore my head away from the disappearing shrine, lowered my head and bit my lower lip. It was official; we had moved.

xXx

It was a pretty long car ride to our new home. It lasted about 3 and a half hours and the whole time I listened to my music and ignored mom, gramps and Souta who were sining road songs and playing sight seeing games. Buyo, however, made himself at home on my lap, sleeping quietly the whole way there. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, using my free hand to stroke Buyo's back, making him purr in contentment. I stared dully out the car window, watching as the city morphed into country side and then back into a city. My mind wondered to my new school and a flurry of questions came pouring into my mind.

Would I like it there? Would I make any friends? What were the demons there _really _like? Would they be nice? And the most important question; would I be _happy?_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car turned down a quiet and peaceful looking street lined with cherry blossom trees, and cheerful little houses. I pressed my nose up against the glass of the window and took in the new sights.

Mom slowed the car down and stopped in front of a modern house that was painted a pale green color with charcoal colored roofing. It had a tall, willowy tree (not like the sacred tree because, come on that thing is huge) planted off the side of the house, and a really green and manicured lawn with cute shrubbery bushes with little red flowers placed underneath the windowsills.

"Here we are!" Mama said cheerfully as she turned off the small car. She opened the door and practically skipped out while everyone followed behind sluggishly. We hadn't made many pit stops and our limbs and muscles were sore form sitting so long in awkward angles. I held on tightly to Buyo and I gazed up at our new home. It wasn't as bad as I dreaded it to be. It was actually pretty nice and maybe even bigger then our old home. I shrugged indifferently.

Mama walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as we gazed up to our new house. "Its nice isn't it?"

"You know mom, I have to admit its not bad." I stated as I looked over at mom and smiled.

Mom smiled in gratitude and gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Souta can you come her for a second?" Souta, who was running around our new yard, came bounding over to us.

"Ok, your grandfather gets the room on the top floor way to the right and mine will be next to his on the left. There is another room down the hallway from that one and then and two extra rooms downstairs." Seeing our sudden peak in interest and excitement, she quickly added, "_But_ I want one of them to be a guest room when we have company. So only one of you can get a room downstairs. Now try not to kill each other for the best one. I don't want blood staining the new carpet." Mom said and then giggled at her own lame attempt at a joke

I looked at souta and he looked back at me then we both looked at the house. Then, Souta returned his glare to me and I glared right back at him with even more furry. Before anyone knew what was happening, we took off toward the house. I dropped Buyo softly on the ground before darting toward the door, luckily being faster then my younger sibling, I reached the front door first and bursted into our new home.

The first thing I noticed was that the place smelled…clean. Like the house itself was brand new and newly made. I eyed the hardwood floors, which looked immaculate and decided that maybe it was.

Remembering that I was participating in a race, I wildly looked around to find the stairs that led downward. I didn't want to have to stay upstairs with her Gramps and mom. I mean come on, how lame would that be? Souta, who had arrived shortly after I had, must have been thinking the same thing because he was also ignoring the winding staircase that was placed off to the right of the kitchen and led upstairs.

_'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? _I chanted in my head as I ran franticly throughout the house. I ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop as I noticed the really new, shiny appliances placed carefully in huge kitchen. The cupboards where stained white that the backdrop above the black granite countertops were painted a light robin's egg blue.

I smiled like a wild woman and punched a fist into the air."NICE!" I _loved _cooking and _this_ kitchen was a chiefs best dream. I didn't know how gramps or mom had afforded the new house considering we had to move just because of money's sake, but I didn't second guess it.

_'Alright focus'_ I scolded myself. I ran past the den and noticed the large flat screen Tv hanging on the wall by the glistening fireplace. Finally, I noticed a closed door by the back of the den. I practically flew over and pulled the door open. My eyes grew wide with excitement and a toothy grin spread across my face-the stairs led down.

Forgetting how dreadful I was of moving, I flipped on the light and headed down the wide stairway and I held back the urge to let out a huge squeal of excitement when I reached the last step.

The basement was gigantic. And when I say huge, I mean it was like a whole different house built below the main one. It had an air hockey table, two old pin ball machines and a Ms. PacMan machine that looked like it was an original. I blinked stupidly as I gawked at the luxurious space. _'How the hall had mom and grams afforded this!?' _Next to that I noticed another flat screen that matched the one upstairs and a black leather couch was perched in front of the Tv's monitor as well as a small kitchen with the same type of appliances that were upstairs were lining the black countertop.

I turned my gaze away and for a split second, I didn't know if I was still breathing or not. _'Have I died and gone to heaven?'_ The reason for my ogling, was through the painted back french doors placed next to the kitchen, was an olympic sized pool and a hot tub surrounded by trees, blocking any outsider's view from the pool deck. A few white chairs lined the back of the pool.

"Oh. My. Kami," was all I could mutter out coherently.

Souta, who had finally found the door by the den, came bounding down the stairs and took one step into the living space and stared, his jaw dropping. I snickered to myself at his reaction. I mean, what preteen boy wouldn't want this to be all his?

I noticed him still spluttering and stuttering incoherently like a broken coffee machine and realized that I still hadn't won the room search. Taking off down one of the hallways, I gave out a little laugh as I opened the last door off to the right and smiled in delicious victory. It was a master sized bedroom with a large, high walk in closet the size of my old room and a bathroom with a bathtub _and_ a shower.

"I won?" I asked myself quietly. Then realizing that I had, indeed won, I shouted happily, I WON!" And began to hop around and dance and laugh.

"Awh come on! Don't tell me I lost….." Souta grumbled and then began to pout as he watched me dance around obnoxiously in my new room.

"Aww. Its okay Souta. You can always come visit me down here." I said, winking at him. His hand's balled into tiny, angry fists and I began to laugh as he marched back out of my new room and slammed the door behind him.

xXx

A muffled buzzing noise sliced into my dream's like a knife as I slept._ 'Whats that sound? And why won't it stop?' _I reluctantly pulled myself out of deep sleep, feeling as though I was coming up for fresh air after being underwater for a long period of time.

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned tiredly. Rolling over in my bed, I realized that the offending noise was my phone, buzzing obnoxiously on my bedside table. I grumbled incoherent words into my pillows when I realized that it was my alarm for school. I hit the glowing green OK! button, forcing the sound cease.

The sun was just starting to color the morning sky a shade of light pink and yellow as I trudged out of bed.

I trudged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, cringing as I flipped on the light switch, the bright, harsh light forcing me to squint. Looking at myself in the mirror, I visibly winced at my appearance. My obsidian hair was plastered to the side of my head id been sleeping on and I had a dark, purplish bags under my eyes. I turned on the sink and splashed some cold water onto my face to wake myself up.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my walk in closet and turned on the light. Since there was no uniform at my new school, I really didn't know what to do with myself or how to dress myself properly. Even though mom had taken me shopping and bought me a load of new clothes, I still didn't know what to wear. I had never _not_ had a uniform before and I always knew what I was going to wear to school. Now what?

After about a half an hour of trying on different outfits, I finally decided on a white cashmere sweater and a cute pair of jeans that hugged my thighs and flared out at my legs. I then brushed the tangles out of my slept in hair and styled my bangs so they framed my face.

I had never really been good at makeup so I decided to wing it this morning. I put on some light, cream colored eye shadow and a light pink blush. I used a small tube of mascara and then to top it all off, I used my favorite pink 'Vary Berry' lip gloss.

I moved back into my walk in closet and looked around for some shoes and decided on my pair basic black Toms. After which, I walked back into my room and grabbed my yellow school back pack, getting ready to go upstairs and face the day when I suddenly stopped in mid stride. A frown tugged at the corner of my lips at the picture Hojo had given me, placed carefully on my night stand. I gave a small at all of my posed friends who were smiling back at me, still in the moment this picture was taken.

"Wish me luck you guys." I mumbled then made my way upstairs toward the kitchen.

Grams was sitting in a chair placed in front of the fireplace and Souta was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. "Morning sis." Souta grumbled as he slurped his captain crunch.

"Good morning, Kagome." Gramps grunted, keeping his eyes glued to the morning newspaper in his grasp.

Mom was unpacking things from boxes in the kitchen when she finally turned around and graced me a with a bright smile, one that wasn't forced. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. I bit the inside of my cheek at my sudden feeling of guilt. My mother must have been so stressed about this whole moving situation, but didn't show it. She had been so strong for us and Souta and my hostility hand't been very helpful.

"Good morning Kagome." When she realized what I was wearing she placed her palm on her cheek and studied me like I was some exotic painting. "Oh Kagome you look wonderful."

I gave her a smile of my own. "Thanks Mom." Then I turned toward gramps and said good morning to which he grunted in reply.

I set my bag onto the floor. "And Souta don't talk with your mouth full. Its disgusting." I muttered, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, sitting down next to Souta on the bar stools that surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright, well why don't you two finish your food and then Ill take you to school?!" Mom asked in very cheery voice. _Too _cheery for my liking.

I bit my tongue, keeping myself from saying the snarky remark I wanted too. She didn't get it did she? Today I started _public_ school. Which meant I would b mingling with demons and the like. And don't get me wrong, I'm not like that. I am _not_ racist. But I didn't know how demons would act around me. It made me nervous and fidgety.

After we ate, I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door with Souta on my heels. I held the front door for Souta and mom and walked down the driveway. By now, the sun was higher into the sky, shad in it a really pretty shade of pink and orange. The fresh, crisp, morning air tickled my nose.

I opened the car door and sat down and instantly felt the butterflies form in my stomach. I just wanted today to be over and done with. Once mom started the car and Souta finally got in the back seat, Mom backed the car out of the driveway and headed for my new school.

I tried to ignore how my palms started to sweat and how the butterfly's in my stomach where having a spastic attack. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. There was no reason to be so anxious and jittery.

I didn't even notice as mom pulled up to my new school. Shikon no Tama Public high school.

It was a pretty big school. I had read about it online, trying to do a little research in my spare time, and learned that it was one of the best schools in the country. It ranked highly in academics and athletics. And it got a lot of funding from Takahashi Corp.

Whoever that was…

Souta hit the back of the head rest, popping me out of my daydreaming. "Kagome you do know your not moving right?"

"Shut up I know. Alright I'm going." I said as I turned and hugged mom then I looked at souta.

"Good luck." We said in unison. I let out a huge sigh and climbed out of the car and watched as mom drove away. And I realized I was alone. _Alone _alone.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around, instantly noticing a lot of other teens staring at me from the school yard. Some of them were in little groups talking…and looking at me. Some of them were leaning up against the tall building and some of them were sitting under trees listening to music…all staring at me. It seemed like the whole world stopped and stared. And at _me_ of all people...

There were a lot of kids who went to school here. Surely they wouldn't take notice to one new girl would they?

I walked slowly toward the looming building and tried to keep my head down, trying to be as invisible as possible. I gripped the shoulder of my bag making my knuckles turn a shade of white. I climbed my way up the stairs of the school, pretending I didn't notice anyone.

When I entered the school, it was like all hell had broken lose. Teens were running around in the main lobby and some were just sitting on the floor and talking or eating. It was truly madness. Maybe what made it really crazy were the few demons walking around. A guy who looked half snake and half teenage boy stared at me with his yellow serpent eyes as he stalked past my unmoving form.

"This is insane" I muttered, eyeing the insanity.

I stood on my tip toes to see over the teens heads looking for the main office. When I spotted what I was looking for, I headed toward the open doorway.

A receptionist who looked human, but had bored, expressionless, red eyes, sat at the front desk, talking quietly on the phone. Her ears were strangely pointed, almost like an elf's. No. She must not have been human. She didn't notice me walk in so I coughed, trying to gain her attention. She didn't look up.

"Ehhem?" I said quietly, finally getting her to look up from the phone, glaring at me like I was bothering her or something. She pointed toward the wooden benches that lined the room then went back to her phone call. I rolled my eyes as I turned away from her and plopped down onto one of the benches. When the cranky receptionist wasn't looking, I made a face in her direction.

After about five minutes passed the receptionist finished her 'oh so important phone call' to ask if she may help me.

I grabbed my yellow bag and walked back up to her. "Yes I'm Kagome Higurashi and today is my first day here and I need my schedule and a map of the school.'' I said as politely as I could to her. Then I looked down, noticing a name-plate I hadn't noticed when Id fist walked in. It read _Kagura W._

Kagura glared back at me and went searching though a big bin, looking for my things I assumed.

I was looking around, waiting for her to find my stuff, tapping my finger's on the desk, when a door cracked opened. I the sign, I read, said _Principal's office._

A tall guy, who was staring dagger's at the ground, came stalking out the doorway, dressed in all black. Black zip up hoodie, black jeans with his wallet cain dragged across the front and tucked in the back of his pants. He wore black biker boots and even his backpack was black. But what caught my attention was his silver hair. It was longer then mine!

"Now, I trust ye will make better decisions next time. Ye won't won't ye?" A short grey woman said as she followed him out the doorway. I presumed she must have been the principal. She looked old. Old, but wise.

The guy grunted angrily. "Yea yea whatever you old hag. Can I go now?"

I felt my face distort into a frown. Why was this guy so rude?

The woman ignore his offensive comment and nodded solemnly. "Yes. Ye may go."

"Thank god." The boy muttered, stalking away from her. Just as he was about to leave, he lifted his head and turned his sharp gaze on me.

My eyes grew wide and my breath hitched in my throat. He had to have been the most stunning person I'd ever seen. He had a strong jaw line and full lips, his eyes were half hidden by the wild, silverfish hair atop his head. He had boyish features and a cute nose. Then, when I thought id seen it all, I noticed two perfectly triangular ears perched up on his head. They looked so fluffy and velvety soft, I wanted to reach my hand out and touch them. But what topped anything else were his piercing and unwavering golden eyes that bore into mine. Golden molten pools of ocher.

I lowered my head but kept my eyes on him. He wasn't human, I realized.

He looked confused as he stared at me. His face was soft, but his eyes were narrowed on my, like he was trying to solve a difficult math question. But all too soon it faded and quickly went back into a I-dont-give-a-shit-about-anything, face.

"What are you looking at?" He all but snarled at me as he walked by. Bumping into my shoulder purposely, he brushing past me and left through the main office door.

I blinked a few times, swallowing. What had just happened? I tore my gaze up off the floor to see Kagura glaring at me like I was a tiny, insignificant bug. I swallowed and wondered if she naturally looked pissed off all the time or she was always that angry. It wasn't until she cleared her throat sharply that I realized she was holding out my map and schedule out toward me.

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear out of nervous habit and quickly grabbed the paper's, mumbling a "Oh! Um thanks," before making a hasty retreat.

I tried not to notice the small smile that was tugging on her lips as I practically ran from the office. But when the office door finally swung shut behind me, I swore I heard her laughing.

xXx

Classes weren't that hard to find if you knew what you were looking for. The map, which id first thought to be useless, helped me a lot. But the one thing that it didn't direct me to was my locker. I had locker number six. Thats right. Six. What a stupid locker number.

Before my first class started, I decided I should put my school supplies away so I wouldn't have to carry them around all day. I walked down the hallway just as the five minuet bell buzzed throughout the hallway, making me jump slightly. My nerves were on high alert and I didn't exactly know why I was so on edge. Maybe it was because I was now going to school with demons. Or maybe it was because I was going to a new school. Maybe it was a bit of both. I hadn't a clue.

Taking a deep and calming breath, I kept moving down the hallway, noticing that the locker numbers were slowly getting smaller and smaller. A few teenaged demons scampered past me as well as other teens, rushing toward their first hour classes. A red eyed, red skinned demon about the size of a building, marched past me, forcing me to press my body up agains't the lockers just so I wouldn't get pulverized by his massive size. After he'd passed, I scratched the back of my head, watching him tower down the hallway. This was going to take some time to get used to.

Finally, after resuming my mini locker scavenger hunt, I found locker number six. I gently set my overstuffed bag down on the ground and tired opening my locker. I had memorized the locker combo so I wouldn't look like a total idiot when I first tried to open it. But when I _did_ try, it wouldn't budge. I yanked on the lock in frustration after the fifth try.

I mumbled angrily at the metal monster before resting my forehead on the cool shiny metal and closing my eyes. So much for _not_ looking like an idiot.

"You must be new here." A deep, breathy voice called out, making me jump back from my locker. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of with baby blues.

The boy staring in front of me was taller then I was and had long, dark brown hair that was held in a top knot on the top of his head. He wore a dark brown shirt underneath a leather jacket. His light washed jeans hugged his thighs nicely.

He was…cute. Handsome even. In a boyishly handsome way. But he didn't look like a full human. I looked down and noticed a brown tail, twitching and swishing behind him. Nope. Definitely not human.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked playfully. He smiled, showing off his pearly white, inhuman fangs.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Nawh. Everyone has a hard time with their locker at first." With that he did a few really fast punches and kicks to my locker and it popped open.

"Wow. Hey thanks..um.." I said, fishing for a name. I started to pile my things inside my locker.

"My names Koga. Koga Ookami," The guy said, aiding me his name.

"Nice to meet you Koga." I stuck out my hand, offering him a handshake. He immediately took my hand in his much larger one.

He sent me a flirtatious grin. "And might I know what your name is? Because I think I deserve to know that much after graciously coming to your aid." He said, his tone becoming smug and arrogant.

I noticed he was still holding onto my hand, a calming gesture, albeit a little weird, but I let it slide.

I smirked at him. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ka-Go-Me.." He said, breathing my name like my name was something he'd been needing all of his life. I blushed a little, lowering my gaze to the ground. His voice…. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe my day was looking up. I shut my locker, grabbed my bag and walked with him down the hallway.

He never let go of my hand.

xXx

~INU POV~

I hate it when someone tell's you a bunch of bullshit just to make you feel better about they try to cover up their own bullshit with sweet lies and call it fucking candy. Maybe thats why I liked Kaede. She never beats around the bush and I like and appreciate that in a person. But if anyone ever knew I had a small soft spot for her, Id beat the living snot out of them.

I had just come back from the Kaede's office, after having yet _another_ chat with her. This time it was about my smoking on school grounds. I should have been suspended and sent home for the day but she let it slide….again.

I smirked to myself. I guess I'm not the only one with soft spots.

Then my mind wandered back that girl, that dumb looking bitch that stared at me in the office. What the hell was her problem anyway? She'd stared me like I was some kind of mysterious new marvel. An alien. Hadn't she ever seen a half demon before? Well, she better get used to it because she would probably see my ugly mug everyday.

"Stupid girl," I grumbled to myself, kicking my feet up onto my desk and putting my hands behind my head and gazing out one of the nearest window's.

My ears did an involuntary twitch on the top of my head as noises around the classroom annoyed me. Having demon hearing was sure useful..when you needed it. When you didn't…well, let's just say its a bigger pain in the ass then having a root canal. But what annoyed me more than anything else, was the soft giggle floating in coming from the hallway. My ears could pick up a lot of noises and and high pitched frequency's other's couldn't. Thats what I get for being born half dog demon.

Knowing exactly who's light giggle that was, I rolled my eyes and glared at the door as it opened. A foul stench hit my nose and a foul sight graced my eyes. That stupid ass wolf was holding that dumb bitches hand casually.

"Thanks for showing me to my class koga." The girl said with a soft smile and a blush.

"Keh'," I scoffed, casting my gaze in a different direction. Though my ear's swiveled back toward that mangey mutt and that girl, trying to pick up their conversation.

"No problem. I hope you have a good first day. If someone is giving you a hard time-" My eyes flicked back over to Koga, "come find me."

Koga told her as he kissed her hand, not taking his eyes off mine. A growl that surprised me escaped my lips.

Apparently this was her first day.

"Thanks Koga. Ill see you at lunch?" She asked.

Apparently she shared the same lunch time with the scrawny wolf. Which meant she was in my lunch period….Great.

"Sure thing. See you later Kagome." Koga said as he left the room which left me and the girl staring at each other. I glared at her. And surprisingly enough, she glared right back at me.

And apparently her name was Kagome. I guess she's the new girl in town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I have a difficult time writing in InuYasha's point of view. Anywa, Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**Updated 1/11/ 13**


	3. There's A First For Everything

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3. There's a first for everything<span>

~KAG POV~

I would have walked around the rest of that school in a daze if it weren't for Koga. He showed me where all of my classes were and where all the cool places to hangout. He was so nice and friendly. Id felt like I had known him forever.

We were walking to gym class, the only class we shared, holding hands and laughing with with each other, when that guy dressed in all black, I saw in the main office earlier, came out of nowhere and purposely bumped into Koga making our hands come apart.

His golden eyes sparkled and gleamed like wild fire and he smirked. "Opps." He said, though, there was was nothing but pleasure and cockiness in his voice.

Koga sneered, moving me behind him as if to shield and block me from Inuyasha's view. Watch where your going, mutt face." My forehead creased and I looked at Koga for an answer. Mutt face? Why did Koga call that guy a mutt?

Said guy wrinkled his nose like he smiled something bad. "You should talk wolf breath." With that, he turned and walked through the gyms double doors and let them shut behind him.

Koga place a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Kagome. InuYasha can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Just ignore him. I know I do."

I stepped out from behind Koga's back. InuYasha? That boy's name was InuYasha?

"Why did you call him a mutt?" I asked curiously.

He smirked knowingly to himself, like he knew a secret about this InuYasha person that no one else knew. "InuYasha is a half demon. He is one part human on his mother's side and and one part dog-demon on his father's side."

I stared at the floor as I thought it over. So…he was half demon? "Oh," I said quietly.

Koga shrugged. "Yeah." then he cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "Well enough about the mutt face. I have somethin' cool to show you." Koga grabbed onto my hand and opened one of the double doors and lead me inside. Koga let out a snicker as he saw my draw drop and my eyes grow twice in size.

_'Somethin' cool_' didn't even begin to describe this gym. Maybe amazing, indescribable, unbelievable and stunning would have been more appropriate. The gym was huge, gigantic even. Yea. The gym was gigantic.

It had to have been the size of an official indoor football field, and that didn't include the olympic size track next to it, off to the right of the basketball court and large wrestling mats. There were a bunch of demon's running around the track so fast it hurt my head trying to watch them for too long.

I titled my head up and noted the huge lights that were gleaming down from the ceiling, next to the big, whirling fans that I assumed kept the indoor arena cool.

Turning my attention back to the field, I saw that some demon's were wrestling on the field and demonstrating all of their power's. InuYasha excluded of course. He wasn't wearing the standard white teeshirt and red track shorts, no. He had changed into baggy black sweats and black tee, defying the the dress code. He was leaning lazily on the side of the gym, glaring at the field with his muscled arms folded tightly over his chest.

Next to the wrestling mats were a bunch of regular looking teen's holding weapons and aiming them at mock demons. One of the teens, a tall girl with sleek dark brown hair, grabbed a tan, boomerang looking thing, ran across the field at an inhuman speed, jumped high into the air and yelled "HIRAKOTSU!" before throwing the object dead on the demon. The boomerang rounded itself around the dummy and came swopping back into the girls waiting hand, securing it tightly behind her back. She whipped her brow from sweat and gave a cocky grin as some boys ogled at her, obviously impressed that a girl had been able to accomplish such an amazing skill.

"Woah." I said in in-between a breathy sigh. "This place is incredible."

Koga snorted and folded his arms across his chest."You can thank Inu no Taisho for that."

"Who?"

"Thats InuYasha's very wealthy and very powerful father. He owns the business So'unga 's one of Japan's biggest business tycoon's. "

I nodded my head slowly, the name _So'unga _becoming ever more familiar. Id read something about that in my search to find ou tore about my new school. "Oh yeah. I read about him on the internet. Thats InuYasha's father?" Koga nodded, keeping his eye on said Demon. "You'd think InuYasha would be more friendly with a father like that." I said quietly.

Koga snorted. "You'd think. Well anyway, I have to go get ready for gym."

I gulped, suddenly nervous. Koga was the only person I knew. He was my only friend and I didn't want to leave him. He was very comforting to have around. "The girls locker room is over there," Koga said, obviously sensing my sudden distress as he pointed toward an open door with a girls sign over it.

I nodded slowly. "Ok well I'm taking archery for my gym class. Where should I go after I've changed?"

Mom and dad had started training me to be a priestess when I was little. And archery had been my favorite thing about being a priestess. Not to mention I was good at it too. But that was before dad died. After he passed away, I told mom I didn't care for it anymore.

She didn't argue with me on the subject.

He pointed to the very middle of the field where a few bows and arrows were set up. "Over there. Your teacher is miss Nazuna."

Giving him a grateful smile I mumbled a "Thanks."

I watched as Koga sprinted over toward the boys locker room and shuffled myself into the girls. I put my bag into an empty locker and changed out of my school clothes into a pair of red shorts and white teeshirt with SH (Shikon High) on the front in bold red letters. Once I was finished lacing up my white gym shoes and had put my hair into a high pony tale, I looked around and saw three girls talking to watch other in a small circle.

I eyed them for a moment, before walking over and clearing my throat. This was the only chance at me making friends. Why blow it?

The girl who'd I assumed to be the leader by her cocky stance, her chin which was jutted out a firm angle and her arms over her chest, turned around and gave me a 'what the hell do you want?' look and I frowned. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I took an involuntary step backward. "Um…Hi." I said, sounding as friendly as possible. "Um, do you know where the archery group is?"

The leader of the clique, I noticed suddenly, was a bit taller then me but looked a tad like myself. She had long flowing black hair and dark brown eyes that looked down at me as though I were some type of an insect. "Your looking at it," she grunted.

Yep. This was _definitely _a very bad idea. Instead of asker her what the hell her problem was, like I wanted to do so badly, I smiled."Well Im Kagome. Im new here." I said, hopping she'd changed her tune once she saw I wasn't a danger.

Her eyebrow arched up in a hostile movement.. "Im Kikyo Johnston. Captain of the cheerleading squad and archery club." She turned and motioned forward two other girls. "This is Kagura who's co-captain of the cheerleading squad and and this is Tsubaki who is co-captain of the archery club."

My forced smile grew, and I gave a pathetic little wave. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Kikyo smiled, though it looked forced. "Were going out to the field if you want to join us."

I shrugged indifferently. "Sure."

Kikyo then led us out onto the open field and walked slowly toward the bows and arrows. It was then that I noticed her eyeing InuYasha like he was a piece of meat, causing a feeling to boil up in my chest. What was that feeling? InuYasha, thankfully, wasn't looking at her though. Instead, he was picking at his long claws, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. I had to agree.

"Doesn't he look good?" Kikyo whispered to Kagura, who, had looked bored up until now and nodded her head and hummed. My eyes snapped to the back of Kikyo's head and I glared. Did she like InuYasha? Then that feeling came back. A feeling that I didn't much care for. What the heck was that feeling?

"Yeah. And look at his arms! They look so much bigger and stronger then they did last semester. I bet he's been working out." Tsubaki commented, snickering. And that was when I realized what feeling was; jealousy.

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of the drooling girls and grabbed a unused bow and arrow. Was I jealous? No. I couldn't be. It was impossible. I had _just _met InuYasha. And even when I had met him, he was a complete and utter jerk. I hadn't even properly met him _met _him. I couldn't possibly be jealous. The idea was insane.

I glanced backwards, over my shoulder, trying to see what said half-demon was doing now, only to find that he was staring right at _me._ When he caught me looking his way, a small, crooked smile appeared on his face. He even began to wave a little. I blushed and looked all around to make sure he was in fact waving at _me. _when I was absolutely sure that he was, I gave him a smile and a small wave back.

That was when his smile turned into a glare and his wave turned into the bird.

My mouth dropped open and I immediately turned away from him. What the hell was that for? Did I seriously offend this guy or did he always act like a complete asshole to ever person he'd ever met?

I didn't have time to ponder about the mysterious InuYasha for long before Miss Nazuna called out attendance. After which, we were all instructed to go and practice out on the archery field. Kikyo, I had to admit, by far the best out of the whole class. The exception being me.

When it was my turn to practice the arrow of sealing, which Kikyo had demonstrated flawlessly, I stepped up to the center line and aimed my bow and arrow. I pushed the thought of InuYasha and his assholey-ness away and tried calming myself with a deep breath. This wasn't about anyone else now. This was about me. Me and my bow and arrow.

I stretched my arms out, accommodating the bow and I titled my head just slightly, narrowing my gaze on the practice target. Just like my father had instructed me so many years ago. I narrowed my eyes, watching a beat after taking another breath and fired my arrow, letting it wiz in the air until it hit the bullseye with a soft _thud._

A few people around me let out small gasp and whispers and I looked around and blushed. I hated being the center of attention. Miss Nazuna smiled and walked up to me and gave me a small pat on the back. "Great job Kagome. Keep it up."

My smile became bashful. "Thanks. I will."

Koga, who had been watching me from his place on the running track, ran over to me with a huge grin plastered onto his face. "Wow Kagome! That was great!"

I fought off blushing and looked down to the grassy field. "Thank you Koga." I looked up at him and he had this really cute expression on his face. My gaze soon traveled past his cute expression, over his shoulder to InuYasha who was glaring at me, his muscled arms folded over his chest.

I tilted my chin in InuYasha's direction. "I guess it seem like not everyones a fan of my shooting though…"

Koga followed my gaze and scowled. "He can hear us…." He muttered.

My eyebrows came together. "What? He can?!" '_InuYasha can hear me?'_

That was when InuYasha stopped leaning on the wall and shouted, "YEAH. I CAN!" He glared at me for a second longer before he turned and walked away.

I scowled at InuYasha as he left. "Wow. Is he always this charming?"

Koga was about to say something but I wasn't paying attention to him because InuYasha was once again looking at me. He smirked a little and mouthed the words "Only for you princess," before walking into the boys locker room.

xXx

~INU POV~

There was something about her that I couldn't place. She was different, somehow and I didn't like it. It made the tiny silver hairs on my arms stand on end and my inner demon growl. That Kagome girl was something different.

I walked through the cafeteria and sat on one side of a barrier that separated the human side and the demon side of the school. Demons were chowing down on raw pieces of meat and the humans were delicately placing food into their parted mouths. I snorted loudly. If the school boards were oh so scared about demons killing humans, why didn't they just segregate all schools?

Seeing as how Im a half demon, I get to sit wherever the hell I want. I always sit on the human side. I mean if I had to choose between powerful angry ass demons who didn't like half-breeds, such as myself, or humans that were scared of me…it was a no brainer.

I mean come on. Which side would you choose?

My best friend, Miroku, strolled his happy ass into the cafeteria. Miroku was pretty tall for a human his age. He dark brown hair that was gathered into a small rats tail at the base of his neck and bangs that fell in front of his letcherou's face. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt and skinny jeans today.

Miroku and I had been best friends for what seemed like forever. He was like a brother to me. Well more then a brother then my actual brother was. But man was he a pervert. You put him into a room with bunch of hot chicks and he starts to hyperventilate.

Immediately upon his arrival into the cafe, he began to try to talk to some cheerleaders who were wearing their red and white cheerleading outfits. All the while, the turned away from him and stuck their nosies into the air, pointedly ignoring him. But Miroku has never been the, shall we say, brightest? when it comes to women. It looked like he was giving them the whole 'You are one of the most gorgeous women Ive ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Would you consider, bearing my children?' speech. And as if on cue, Miroku got down on one knee while he stroked the hand of a busty brunette.

I looked away and chuckled as a slapping sound echoed though the noisy cafeteria. All too soon, Miroku came over to our usual table, pouting. He always pouts when he was turned down, so you can only imagine how much he pouts.

Miroku walked up to our table and grinned deviously as I eyed the new hand mark he was sporting on his cheek. "Hey man, I'm starving. Lets go get some food."

I shook my head. "Seriously you gatta' give up on those girls. They're just going to ignore you."

He gave me a knowing grin. "You could at least give me points for trying."

I smiled, shaking m head at his antics and went and got some food from the cafeteria which consisted of ramen and a pepsi.

"Very healthy." Miroku commented as he sat down next to me at our empty table.

I snorted, stuffing food into my mouth. "Thanks."

Thats when I saw that new girl, Kagome, walk into the cafeteria with Koga. Together. Talking. He was probably explaining how she couldn't sit new to him on a count of him being a demon.

"Awh darn." I said sarcastically.

Miroku looked up from his food and eyed me. "What?"

I smirked and leaned back in my chair, nodding my head in the direction of Koga and the girl. "The princess cant sit with her favorite wolf boy today."

Miroku followed my gaze and smirked when he saw who Id been eyeing. "What? You jealous?"

I suddenly at froward, bring my chair back on all four, making a menacing face at him. "You have to be kidding right? Me be jealous of the wolf? And over that skinny brat of all people?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

He put his hands up in defense like I was holding him at gunpoint, but he was still smirking. "Sorry man I was only joking."

My eyes flicked back over to Kagome and Koga who were now sitting across from each other and the border of the barrier.

"Oh wow." I said in disgust. "They're like what? Three fucking feet away from each other?"

Miroku smirked at me, resuming eating his lunch. "Man, you really must like her to be jealous of Koga."

"IM NOT JEALOUS OF KOGA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, slamming my palms onto the table.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at me like I was crazy, Kagome and Koga included.

Kagome smirked and turned her head away from me and back to Koga who grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"I fucking hate him." I snarled, bringing the hood of my sweatshirt to cover my burning ears.

Miroku couldn't stop laughing.

xXx

~KAG POV~

My last class of the day was english and once I sat down in the seat the teacher assigned me, I sat down next to the girl who I had seen throwing the huge boomerang type thing in gym. Her hair was down now and she was wearing a pink shirt and a very stylish green mini skirt. She smiled at me when she saw me starting at her and I smiled back, embarrassed that she's caught me staring.

"Hey, I'm Sango. I guess were desk partners." She said.

"Im Kagome." I said as I put my backpack onto the floor.

She nodded her head, keeping a warm smile on her face. "Its nice to meet you Kagome. I hear that you caused quite a stir in gym today. Nice shooting by the way."

I blushed slightly. Again, I _hated _to be the center of attention. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "No problem."

I hand't realized it until after it had happened but Sango and I became best friends almost instantly on my first day. She got me, when most people didn't. Her humor was sharp and she had a fast tongue, something I wish I had. She was snarky without being to rude and she always spoke her mind. I liked her.

I liked her a lot.

When class was almost finished, I noticed the boy who had been sitting next to InuYasha at lunch, grab ahold of Sango's butt with a evil hint in his eye.

This, obviously, enraged her. "MIROKU YOU LECH!" She yelled.

Miroku put his hands up in defense and coward away from her. "My darling Sango please.." He pleaded.

"Im not your darling." She said as she stomped her foot.

I smirked and turned away from the scene to stare out the classroom window. I did turn my attention back, however, when I heard a _smack _being echoed around the room. Miroku sat back in his chair, rubbing his now smarting mark on his face. I winced, but giggled a little to myself.

Yeah. Miroku was going to be feeling that one for a while…

xXx

After english, Sango was still mad at Miroku and Miroku still had the bright, pink hand mark on his right cheek and he was pouting, so I was more then ecstatic when Koga came over out of nowhere and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Kaggs. How was your first day?" He asked, using my new nick name he'd given me earlier.

I giggled. "Fine, thank you."

We walked out of school and Sango gave me her number and told me I should text and call her sometime. I smiled and assured her that I would. Deffinitly. We were waiting around for our rides when I saw InuYasha, sulking his way out of school and toward a sleek black motorcycle and got on. Seeing me watching him, he smirked smugly, gave me a wink before he drove away.

I shook my head and sighed when suddenly mom drove up in her car. I smiled and waved at all of my new friends before hopping in the car.

As soon as my butt touched the carseat, Mama was bombarding me with all sorts of questions. Like how was my first day? And where the kids nice? and did I have a good time? She was so excited, she didn't even let me get a odd in. I soon found myself so bored with her questions, that I didn't answer most of them.

When we picked up Souta from school, and he finally made it into the car after being so busy talking with kids that I would imagine to be his own new friends, he was practically screaming. He was so excited about his new school. Apparently, from what I could be able to decipher from his constant chattering, was that he had made a new demon and human friend.

I sighed closed my eyes. I was so tired, and I still had a lot of homework to do. I tried pushing the thought of homework away when suddenly Souta said,"Look a motorcycle!"

I cracked opened my eyes under my eyelashes, turned my head to the direction the Souta was yelling and wanted to scream myself. But for a whole different reason.

Even if InuYasha had been wearing a helmet, I still would have been able to spot his silver hair a mile away. InuYasha was placed in the lane directly next to us and he wore a somewhat peaceful expression on his face, something I thought he never did.

It was definitely nicer then him giving me the bird.

InuYasha's head suddenly looked over at our car and what he must have seen was something like me, with my nose pressed up against the window, looking like a deranged pig and Souta screaming, pointing and hopping up and down like a monkey. He must have thought we were our own traveling zoo.

His mouth gapped open for a second before he turned his gaze back onto the road ahead of him. Then he looked back at me, slightly. I narrowed my eyes and he did the same in a quiet challenge. We were having out own staring contest, waiting for the other to chicken out or look away. Suddenly, when was done staring, he lifted a clawed hand off of the handle bar and waved at me. He actually _waved _at me. I clenched my teeth and gripped onto the side of the padded carseat. InuYasha saw my irritability and smirked. He placed his hand back down on the handle bar, revved his engine a little and took off down the road so fast that I thought we were slowing down.

"Wow! He was so cool." Souta said once he'd calmed down.

I rolled my eyes, huffing myself back into my seat. "Yeah. The coolest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im actually glad I finished this chapter. After this we can get to the fun stuff ;) Until next time my darlings. **

****Updated 1/11/13 ****


	4. Princesses Never Say Die

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4. Princesses Never Say Die<span>

~KAG POV~

I pushed my way into the front door of school the next morning and yawned loudly. I wished I had gotten more sleep last night but I had stayed up talking to Sango over the phone. We had talked about school, Miroku, Koga and of course…InuYasha. I bit my bottom lip thinking about our little conversation yesterday.

~Flashback~

Laying on my stomach, I drank a bottle of orange soda, listening to Sango talk.

"… and I think I would actually like Miroku a lot better if he didn't grope my ass as much as he does. I mean, I do need a little respect, you know?"

I nodded my head in agreement even though she couldn't see me. "Yea. Guys shouldn't treat you like that. Thats not how to win a girls heart."

I heard Sango sigh loudly over the other line. "Exactly!" Then after a few seconds of silence, she asked,"Anyway, what was up with InuYasha today? Did you notice how weird he was acting? I mean he always act weirder then most people but today was really weird."

I sat up a bit more on my elbows and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well usually he just sits in the corner not talking to anyone besides Miroku and I. He's usually scowling at every moving, living, breathing thing. But today his eyes were…more bright. Eager almost. Ive never seen him act that way. Didn't you notice?"

I twirled a pice of ebony black hair around my pointer finger. It had been two weeks since I had started Shikon High and InuYasha and I still hand't said more then two words to each other. I didn't know how he usually acted. beside giving the bird to new girls and glaring dagger's at them. "Well Sango, I've never really met him before. I don't know how he usually acts," I said honestly.

"Well, come to think of it, he seemed really interested in you. He couldn't take his eyes off you in gym. And if you think I didn't notice, I noticed."

My heart pounded against my chest wanting to break free. Just like every day since the first day of school, InuYasha had stared at me, watching me intently as I practiced my archery. I thought I was the only one who noticed but she saw it too?

I cleared my throat. "Well I don't really care for him. He acts like a jerk. And I get the feeling that he doesn't like me very much either."

The other line was silent.

"Sango? You there?"

A few silent seconds went by, before Sango mumbled a "Mmhmm I'm here. Its just…."

"Yeah?" I asked, tipping my soda bottle back and taking a swig.

Sango sighed quietly before saying, "well maybe he…he likes you."

I choked on my mouthful of soda, spitting a little bit out, allowing it to dribble down my chin. "WHAT!?" I laughed nervously at the thought, trying to find anything to clean up my mess. "No Sango he doesn't like me. He likes to _antagonize_ me. And I really hate it." I found a tissue box on my nightstand and started cleaning off my face, removing the sticky orange soda. Seriously? What was it about InuYasha that made me act like a fool?

"Well whatever." Then she added, probably as an afterthought, "I bet Kikyo is jealous that he's even paying any attention to you at all."

I scrunched up my now clean face. "Why would she care?"

Sango stayed quiet for a second before she sighed again."Well they sort of have a past together."

My eyes widened. Ha Ha! I was right! I knew something was going on between those two! "Oh Sango tell me!" I pleaded.

"Ok…," I could hear her mentally prepare herself before telling me the story. "Well you see when InuYasha and Kikyo started freshman year they dated. They broke up halfway through sophomore year. And I hear she still likes him."

I suddenly didn't feel very well. "She still likes him? Well if she still likes him, why did they brake up in the first place?"

"Well there was this other guy named Onigumo from our sister school who liked Kikyo. They met at a house party that Tsubaki was throwing. And when Kikyo wanted to go father in her relationship with InuYasha, -if you know what I mean- and InuYasha said no, that they should wait, Kikyo went and cheated on InuYasha With Onigumo." She scoffed, sounding like remembering it. "It was a pretty nasty break up."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but air. Which was weird because it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Sango, sensing my sudden quietness, said, "So yea. Thats the story."

"Woah. So….does he you know…_like_ Kikyo to or is he just done with her?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

"No. I don't think her likes her. But I could be wrong. InuYasha and I haven't talked about Kikyo since they broke up."

"Oh. Well um Sango, the next time you see him…can you ask him if he still does? Just so I can know?"

I didn't know why I wanted to know. I mean why should I care? But I decided knowing was better then not knowing when it came to InuYasha.

Sango suddenly giggled. "Ohhh. Why do you want to know?" She asked, her tone suggestive.

"Well because I…." I suddenly realized where this conversation was headed and It needed to stop._ Now!_ I cleared my throat. "…Hey, you know Sango, I think my moms calling. I have to go. Ill see you tomorrow. Okay? Okay. Bye."

"Bu.."

I hung up before she could protest. I didn't want to hear anything more about Inuyasha for the day. Having to actually deal with the real thing was enough for me.

I rolled over, closed my eyes and pressed a cool palm to my forehead. I took a deep breath, trying to get the image of a smirking InuYasha from my eyes. My cell buzzed in my palm, signaling that I had a text. I flipped open my phone.

Sango_: Hey! U hung up on me! :/ Ok ok. I guess InuYasha is a touchy subject with you. I won't tlk about Inuyasha with U anymore. Night girl._

I groaned and rolled over on my creaky bed and laid my head back on my pillow. Buyo came into my room, jumped up on my bed. He crawled over to my side, curled into my stomach right below my ribs and started purring as I scratched behind his ear. I reached over and flicked off the lamp next to my bed, sending my room into darkness.

With Buyo curled up next to me, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~End of Flashback~

I made my way into History class and saw InuYasha casually tilting his chair back on two legs, his hand clasped behind his head, wearing a black teeshirt and dark washed jeans. His signature biker boots were propped up on the desk. His eyes were clamped shut, his fuzzy white ears twitching at noises coming from around the room.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in the desk right in front of him. I sat down, suddenly feeling a intense pair of eyes on my back and I tried to ignore the feeling of his molten gaze on me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, hopping that my outfit was cute today because I _couldn't_ handle looking like a slob around him. I looked down to examine myself for the hundredth time today. My bright red tee hugged my curves -not that I really had curves to begin with- nicely and my black mini skirt was short but not _to _short and not to suggestive. I was wearing black flats and accessorized with a red rose chocker necklace. My makeup that I put on today was light.

I grabbed my folders and pencils out of my backpack before our teacher stepped into class. I rummaged around in my bag, looking around for my homework folder, but I still couldn't find it.

I growled in frustration, continuing to dig in my bag. "Where is that stupid thing?"

I felt a slight, hesitant tap on my shoulder and I turned away from my bag and found myself staring into pools of gold.

"Yea, you dropped this," InuYasha's lips in a tight line but were turned up on the edges, like he was fighting off laughing. In his hand was none other then my homework folder.

I stared dumbly at him for a few seconds. Where did he get that? And what was InuYasha being so nice to me? What? Had hell frozen over?

I ran a hand through my hair in a nervous action. "Oh um…Thanks." I said, hopping I sounded like I didn't care _too _much.

InuYasha's ear's twitched, causing m gaze to shift form his unworldly eyes to his inhuman ears. Man. They looked so fuzzy and soft. Why on earth did I have this sudden urge to touch and rub them?

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. Yea yea, whatever." I grabbed the folder out of his grasp and watched as he walked back to his desk and propped himself back into his previous lazy position.

I began to open my mouth, trying to come up with something clever to say, when out teacher, Myoga strolled into the room. I sighed and walked back to my desk and sat down.

Myoga was a short man, about five foot one, and he had beady little eyes. He was a curious little man. Myoga sighed tiredly and sat back behind his desk. "Good morning class. I hoped you finished your homework yesterday because today, you will begin researching your unit projects." A round of groans and mumbling whispers started spreading through the class.

"Alright, alright thats enough of that. Now, you will each be given a partner that I will assign you and you will each research one part of the project and combine your facts together to make up your project. You will have three weeks to finish it. But the sooner you turn it in, the more points you earn. Now, I will assign you partners and then we will head down to the library and computer lab where you will both pick a project together and start your research."

Myoga started calling off partners and my stomach rolled, and started praying in my head. Praying that Myoga won't call my name with _his. _Praying that Myoga would call any other name along with mine that wasn't _his_. I prayed that Myoga wouldn't say - "InuYasha and Kagome. Your partners."

I felt my whole body stiffen. Had I heard Myoga right? Hearing InuYasha scoffed crudely behind me, I knew that I had. I slammed my head down on my desk and heard InuYasha chuckle. This couldn't be happening.

After Myoga called out all the paired partner's, we turned in our assigned homework and headed down to the library and computer lab. The computer lab was built right next-door to the library, only being separated by ominous bookshelves. The lab was equipped with new looking computer's and new projectors and monitors.

InuYasha slid a hand into his back pocket, stretching his teeshirt over and around his chest (not that I noticed or anything) making the muscles in his chest more obvious. He strode confidently down the hallway, keeping his head held high and his back straight. I ,on the other hand, trailed behind him awkwardly.

Once we entered the library, InuYasha tossed his backpack down on an empty round table and sat down, and I following behind him sluggishly, not really knowing what else to do.

"So…. ," I said, starting the unavoidable and awkward conversation I knew was coming. "What should we base our project on?" I asked, sitting in a chair as far away from him as humanly possible.

He flexed his arms out behind him before placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "Whatever you want our research to be on, princess."

I narrowed my eyes on him. He'd called my that before, in the gym on my first day of school. "Princess? Why did you call me a princess?" My toes began to curl in anger. "I do have a name you know. Ka-Go-Me," I said. Enunciating each syllable like he was a toddler.

He continued to talk, ignoring my statement, watching me with his annoyingly bright golden eyes. "Well I just figured if you keep walkin' around here like you own the place, I should call you by your proper name don't y'a think?"

I felt like a blood vessel was going to pop in my forehead. I forced myself to calm down and I closed my eyes, reminding myself to remember to breathe. Sighing hotly, and bringing myself to look him in the eye I asked, "What did I do to make you hate me so much? We haven't even properly met!"

He smiled slightly. "Nothin. Its just, everyone's talking about the new girl and how cool the new girl is. There treating you like freaking royalty around here, even if you've been to stupid to notice. Your on everyones lips. Everyone wants to know you." He explained, sitting up straighter in the library's plastic blue chair.

"No they aren't." I said, shaking my head.

He looked past me and nodded his head the direction he suddenly gazed in. "Yes, they are."

I flowed his gaze, turing my body around to look behind me seeing a lot of my own class mates staring back at me. They look alike they were curious about me. Like I was an alien, come to their planet. Or some new type of species. Once they saw me me looking back at them, their eyes grew wide and they went back to pretending like I wasn't there.

_'Huh.'_

I turned my attention back to InuYasha who was watching me with an inept look on his face. Probably wondering what I was thinking. I bit my lower lip and tucked the bangs around my face behind my ear. "Well why are they talking about me? What did I do?" I asked, wondering why _I _was the main topic of people's conversation. People I didn't even know for crying out loud.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I have no clue. I mean, who'd want to talk about you?"

I sent him a heated glare to which he replied with a smug smile. Sobering up a little he added, "Well you do have the aura of a priestess. And you do know how to use a bow and arrow like a pro." He scratched the back of his right ear with his claws, reminding me of a dog. "That, and people around here are just desperate to know someone new I guess."

I let my eyes trail down to my hands that were clasped in my lap. "Oh well I..." I mumbled, trailing my sentence off. Partly because I don't have a clue on what to say next and partly because InuYasha makes me nervous. And when Im nervous I cain't speak. I forget how to use my tongue like a normal human being.

InuYasha cleared his throat, dragging me back to reality. "Yea. Anyway, I want to actually finish this stupid ass project by next year so can we pick up the pace?" He all but growled.

My cheeks flared with anger but I placed a kind smile on my face. "Of course." I bit out between clenched teeth.

The rest of our history period consisted of me asking InuYasha what we should do for our project and him responding with arrogant smart ass comebacks. It was then that I noticed people were still talking and staring at me. I felt so self conscious. Between InuYasha who was acting like a petulant child and my classmate's who kept talking about me behind my back in front of my face like I wasn't there, made me want to rip my hair out and scream.

When the bell at the end of the hour signaled that our class was over, I lugged my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the library with InuYasha hot my heels after we were dismissed. I kept walking, my teeth clenched. That was th sonly thing hiding me back form yelling in InuYasha's face to back off.

I kept walking, urning down a hallway to the right and saw Koga walking out of his classroom. When he saw me coming he gave me his friendly, albeit, wolfish smile. I forgot all about InuYasha as I walked up to him, returning the smile.

"Hey Koga." I said, glancing up to look into Koga's familiar and calming caribbean blue eye's, but they weren't looking at me. They were focused behind me. Well not focused. More like glaring.

"Takahashi," he growled and I groaned. Had InuYasha followed me? "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his tone gruff and hostile. Nothing like the usual calming voice he usually held for me.

"Oh nothing. Just walking my partner out of the library." I could hear Inuyasha's smirk in his voice. I looked back up to Koga who's hands were bald up into fists. I turned around to give InuYasha a warning glare. I might not have been a demon or a half demon. But when I wanted to be scary, damn. I could be scary.

"Your Kagomes p-partner?" Koga asked, spluttering like a fool.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "InuYasha, just go away. Go home and do your part of the project and Ill do mine ok? We'll talk later tonight so we can discuss when we can meet up and go to the public library together and work on it. Alright?"

InuYasha glared at Koga who glared back with just as much ferocity. Shoving his hands into his back pockets, keeping his eyes glued on Koga, he growled out a, "Fine. Ill call you."

Finally, InuYasha looked down to me, allowing his eyes to soften, but just a little. "Ill see you later _princess_." He winked cheekily before walking away and I found myself balling my fists into a similar position to Koga's. Together we stared at InuYasha's retreating back.

Koga was the first to speak, after what felt like a thousand years. "What…the..the hell was that all about?"

I released my fists and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. Why was InuYasha having this big of effect on me? I mean Ive never had a guy act this way around me before. Why couldn't InuYasha just be normal when we were together? What was his problem?

I slid a hand down my face and sighed. "I have no idea. I really have no clue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty. This is a short chapter and Im sorry about that. ****Anyway I have a question for you guys. Should I speed up Kag's and Inu's romance or should I make it slow and steady? Everyones different and I just want to know what y'all think. ****Personally I like em slow :p ****Press the REVIEW and tell me your opinion. Ill go from there**

**Updated 1/11/13**


	5. Perfect Little Accident

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5. Perfect Little Accident<span>

~INU POV~

"InuYasha?….INUYASHA!"

My brother, my stupid ass-hat of a brother with a rather large pineapple shoved up his ass, bellowed as he slammed my bedroom door open, nearly breaking it off its hinges, barging himself into my room. I rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets and pillows over my ears, hoping I could find a way to miraculously block him out. At this ungodly hour he sounded like nails on a chalk bored.

"InuYasha control that damn contraption of yours!" He said, growling low in his throat- a signal meaning that I should probably do as he says or face the consequences.

I groaned loudly, voicing my displeasure at being woken by him, pulling the sheets back down and squinting as the morning sun assaulting my sensitive eyes. I looked over to my bedside table and realized that my alarm clock was buzzing around loudly. Why hadn't I noticed it? I slammed a fist down on it, hard, breaking it apart into tiny pieces.

"Dammit to hell. Thats the sixth alarm clock I've broken." I muttered groggily.

I looked up and over to Sesshomaru who was standing irritably in the doorway to my room. He had dark bags siting under his eyes and he was still growling. The only thing he was wearing, which was highly unusual, was blue boxers and his hair was all messed up. I snorted at the hilarious picture.

"Awh. Did you have a rough wake up call?" I said, baby talking to him.

He gave me a pointed stare. "Shut up InuYasha." He cracked his knuckles and glared at me from across my huge bedroom. Then- _to my absolute horro_r- he lifted one of his elegant eyebrows and smirked.

He actually _smiled _at me.

That action alone was enough to cause me to stiffen. He continued to smirk as he said, "And speaking of rough wake up calls InuYasha, Didn't I hear that you have a date with that pathetic wench at the public library in about, _oh_ fifteen minuets? And aren't you the one who agree'd to pick her up?"

My own smirk fell to the floor and my eyes gained in size.

_'Shit!'_

_'I was supposed to pick up the princess and take her to the library at ten thirty. And its ten fifteen! _After I called her yesterday, we had agree'd to go to the library to work on our project. Kagome had been reluctant, saying that she should just do the project alone and that I probably won't even help her with the project. _'Dammit all!'_

I flew out of bed like a bat out of hell and ran into the bathroom and pulled on a plain white teeshirt and wildly looked around for my jeans.

I heard Sesshomaru chuckle a bit from outside, still standing in m room. And it was such a rare thing, it scared my shitless.

"What the hell are you laughing about you jackass?" I growled from the bathroom, still in search for my damn jeans.

"Well you know as well as I, that we do have a quite impressive library downstairs next to the lounge. I was wondering why you don't just invite her over here. Then I came to a realization; you don't want her to come over because your nervous about having her in our home. Its obvious you harbor feelings for that human, though I cant imagine why."

I poked my head out of the bathroom so I could give Sesshomaru a look. "Yea as if id like a stupid bitch like her. She's to skinny and annoying and her voice makes me want to claw my eyes out. The only reason Im _not_ inviting her over here is because, I don't want to have her stench all around my home. I do _not_ have feelings for her."

I went back to search for my jeans in the hamper placed next to my large shower, flinging all the contents inside to the floor. Growling loudly I hollered, "Dammit Sesshomaru, do you have any idea where my fucking jeans are?"

I walked back into my room, my eyes wildly looking everywhere for the article of clothes. He picked at his claws-which I new to be very dangerous-with a bored expression on his face. "Try hanging next to your closet?"

I looked over to my open closet. There they were. I looked back over at Sesshomaru, giving him a confused half glare. '_How did he do that?'_ He always did creepy shit like that.

I ran over and put them on over my red boxers before grabbing a black jacket and flying out the door.

I heard Sesshomaru call after me,"Go get her lover boy," before he started cracking up. I rolled my eyes and idly wondered what crawled up his ass to get him to be in a such a perky and happy mood.

I flew down the huge winding staircase placed in the middle of the rather large living room and and ran past many corridors, leading to guest rooms, offices and my gym room. Once I made it into the kitchen, I searched for my phone. When I found it sitting on the counter next to a few set of car keys, I grabbed it along with my keys for my 2012 BMW K1600 GTL and headed out into the garage, grabbing my black leather jacket as I went.

I maneuvered around Sesshomaru's Silver Ashton Martin DB9 convertible, one of his many car's, and over toward my bike, 'Black Beauty.' Thank the gods dad didn't get me _another _car this year. He buys Sesshomaru and I a brand new car each year. It was supposed to be a 'I love you'gift. But really, it was use the old man's way of buying us off. A present fr not spending any actually time with us.

I looked over at my other car which was parked next to Sesshomaru's and grinned. Id thought about taking the Kagome to the library In my cherry red mustang convertible, but watching her ride 'Black Beauty' was something I couldn't pass up on.

I started up my baby and smiled when I heard her purr. I grabbed an extra helmet for the princess, figuring that she'd probably wanted to 'wear one' for 'safety' or something.

I revved up the engine once more, enjoying the beautiful sound, and pushed the bike forward, heading out onto the long winding,driveway, lined with huge tree's. The house -err mansion- had that placed in the middle of a forest feel to it. The long gravel driveway lead up to the mansion that I liked to call home. Sure, being rich was nice. But I wasn't the type to brag about it. The less people new about my father, who owned many companies and who was well endowed, the better.

Our driveway finally ended and I headed out toward the highway. I pushed up to eighty miles but I felt like I was only going thirty so I sped up. It felt great going that fast, feeling like I was practically flying. I felt like nothing, and no one could ever catch me. Like my father always used to say; I was built for speed.

I reluctantly slowed down when I made it into a residential area, finally stoping in front of a modern light green house. I re-read the address on the side of the home, making sure I was at the right place. When I was positive it was, I turned off my bike and straitened myself out before walking up the front stairs to the house. But I hesitated before knocking on the door, my closed fist hovering over the door in a knocking position.

_'What the hell man? Its just Kagome! Don't be an idiot._ I scolded myself mentally, finally pounding my fist agins't the dark wooded door. I shoved my hand deep into the back pockets of my pants, waiting.

I heard footsteps, a murmured chattering coming from the inside before the locks were turned, and the door was flung open, a kid, about the age of seven or eight, standing in front of me. Staring. I figured him to be Kagome's sibling. They had the same eyes and small nose.

He cocked his head to the side, continuing to stare. "Who are you?" He demanded hotly, titling his chin up in a way that reminded me of his sister. Yep. Definitely a Higurashi.

I cleared my throat and swallowed. "I'm Inuyasha, I'm uh here for the Princ-….I mean Kagome."

His lips spread apart into a toothy grin, one that I don't much care for. "Are you Kagome's date? Are you her boyfriend?"

I felt my brow crease. "I-

"Are you guys in love? Are you gunna' run away together?"

"Oh Hell no. I mean I uh-"

"Souta who's at the door?" A woman, who I presumed to be Kagome's mother, walked up behind the kid looking at me suspiciously. _'Probably wondering what the hell a half-breed is doing standing on her front porch,' _I thought cynically.

The kid, who hadn't stopped staring at my ears since he'd first spotted them, continued to give me a toothy and odd grin. "I think its kagome's Boyfriend!"

My eyes widened and I took a step back. Was the kid nuts? At the moment, I wanted nothing more then to shut the kid up for over exaggerating things.

I waved my hands around frantically. "N-no I, you see,…"

Kagome's mother placed a hand on her chin. "Oh my goodness! I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend!"

My ears pinned down onto my head. "You see I'm not her…,"

"Well why do you look all nice and stuff? Are you taking Kagome on a date?" The kid asked.

Looking down at my clothing, giving myself a once-over, I realized I was dressed in way a boyfriend would when he took his girlfriend out. I slapped a hand onto my forehead, letting it slide pathetically down my face. _'Dammit.' _ I sighed, straightening out my jacket. "No, no really you got it all wrong Im just here to…,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, cutting me off. "Well come in then. I just made a batch of pancakes and waffles with aside of bacon. I made enough for everyone."

"Oh no thank you I-…," I started to explain how the thought of me being Kagome's boyfriend activated my gag reflexes and that I _wasn't _hungry, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me inside before I could say otherwise.

"Im sorry but I didn't even catch you name." Mrs. Higurashi said, allowing me to gaze around the home.

"Takahashi. InuYasha Takahashi, ma'am." I said, trying to sound as polite as I could. My mother had taught me how to be a gentlemen when I had been a young kid. Not that I used those lessons that often - I liked to belch and cuss like ordinary men to much to be a gentlmen- but when I needed to ham up, boy could I. Porky pig would be proud.

"Oh my goodness! Your Mr. Takahashi's son! I work for your father. Thats why we just moved here." She said, continuing our conversation.

Allowing my eyes to grow in size, I feigned being shocked. "No kidding. Well, my father sure is lucky to have a beautiful woman like you working for him." I continued, smiling charmingly at her. I wanted to get on her good side. Perhaps if her mother thought I was a gem -which hello? I am- maybe it would bug the crap out of Kagome.

"Oh please Inuyasha." She said in-between girlish giggles. When she sobered up a little she gave me a kind smile. "Would you like to sit down and have some pancakes? They're fresh."

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafting out from the kitchen made its way into into my nose and was enough to cause me to drool slightly. The food smelt _so_ amazingly delicious and I, being born a hungry person, rarely turned down delicious smelling cuisine. "Sure. Thank you."

I made my way over to the kitchen table and pulled out my chair, sitting next to Souta who continued to openly stare at my hair. I folded my arms across my chest and fixed my gaze onto the opposite wall, trying to ignore him.

Mrs. Higurashi, who had disappeared into the kitchen, made her way back out to the dinning room with two plate's, pilled high with mouthwatering looking food. She placed the food carefully on the table, earning a shout of thanks from the kid. Souta, instantly grabbed a plate and started dishing up. I, on the other hand, just stared, not knowing if I should be rude and dig in like a pig.

Mrs. Higurashi saw this and grinned. "Help yourself to as much as you want, InuYasha. I can always make more."

Hearing that, I grabbed a plate, about five pancakes and began drowning them in syrup. Mrs Higurashi poured me a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat with us. An old man, who I hadn't noticed up until now, hobbled his way in to the dinning area, holding a cat that looked like he'd been put through hell.

The old man then started shouting at Souta for not bringing in the cat last night, and how they would be cursed for the next seven generations because of his negligence or some garbage like that. And at that moment, the fat cat somehow hopped its way up onto the table and started eating his way into the old man's food when he wasn't looking.

Souta started laughing like a maniac by this, soon joined in by his mother's light laughter and then by my own chuckling. After which the old man finally realized what had happened, only to start chasing the cat around miserably.

Watching this all happen, I thought, '_Is this what its like to have a normal family?'_

Mrs. Higurashi turned around in her seat, calling to Kagome who must have been downstairs this whole time, telling her to join us. My years picked up the sounds of something ruffling noises-a blanket?-And then a muffled "Coming mom!"

And I couldn't help but let a little devious smile form on my face, suddenly thinking, _'hark, The princess! She has awakened!'_

xXx

**KAG POV**

"Coming mom!" I shouted up the stairway, then resumed getting myself ready. After I was fully dressed, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed up stairs, grabbing onto my stomach when it started to growl in hunger. The smell of pancakes and whatever else mom had cooked for breakfast had been taunting me since I had woken up.

A sudden thought occurred to me and I glanced down at my wristwatch. _9:37. _Huh. InuYasha's late. My nose wrinkled slightly as my mind wandered to InuYasha. He'd probably ditched me, forcing me do our partnered project alone. Wouldn't that be just like him?

A sudden image of him flashed before me. Him smiling with that cocky, lopsided grin of his, whispering, _"Only for you, Princess." B_efore tilting his chin back in the air, turning away, ignoring me.

Oh yeah. Ditching me would be _just _like him.

I kept heading toward the dinning room, but came to an abrupt half, mid stride, my jaw going slack.

What I saw wasn't a pretty sight, one that I didn't want to see ever again. I suddenly got the urge to go crawl back under my nice safe bed sheets, forgetting that Id ever seen it in the first place.

Inuyasha was sitting at _my _kitchen table, eating _my_ breakfast and smiling and laughing with _my _family.

I stomped my way over to the table and just stared at _him…_Excuse me._ It. _

My mother smiled at me, very nonchalant like. "Good morning Kagome dear. Would you like to have some pancakes with us?"

I glared dagger's deliberately at InuYasha who, in return gave me his signature cocky grin and took large mouthful of pancake's before swallowing it. I didn't take my eyes off him, knowing that he was probably up to something. "Sure. Id love some." I said, grinding my teeth. I plopped myself down in an empty seat right across InuYasha and began grabbing some pancakes and syrup.

Mom swallowed her mouthful of food before saying, "So Kagome, you have a boyfriend? And Mr. Takahashi's son no doubt."

I began to choke on the pancakes Id just placed in my mouth. Why on earth did the subject of InuYasha always cause me to choke on whatever it was I was eating or drinking? Pounding on my chest, trying to clear my airway, I said, "Um excuse me but _WHAT? _Have you lost your mind? Date…_Him?" _I looked pointedly across the table at the offending subject, who was merrily watching with a gleeful expression, obviously enjoying watching me flounder. I shook my head. "No mom he's just hear to…"

InuYasha cleared his throat, folding his clawed hands not the table in a very professional looking manor. "Im just picking up Kagome to go to the public library to do more research on our history project, ma'am."

My eyebrow's drew together and my jaw, again, went slack. The reason for this was partly because I wasn't done talking until InuYasha had rudely interrupted me, and partly because I was wondering who in the world this gentlemen was sitting across the table, and what he did with the real InuYasha.

I eyed the impostor and he sent me a wink that went unnoticed by everyone else. I bit down hard on my fork.

My mother sighed and pushed her now empty plate away from her. "Well Kagome, I trust that you won't be out late. And If you are_,_ please call."

InuYasha continued to stare at me, engaging me in a silent challenge. "I won't keep Kagome out to late Mrs. Higurashi. I know she's a very _busy_ girl."

Any normal person wouldn't have been able to catch the subtle sarcasm dripping in InuYasha's tone, but I did. I knew InuYasha well enough by now. He was implying that I had no life and that I _wasn't _a busy girl.

My eyes narrowed on InuYasha, the corner's of his mouth now turning up on the edges at seeing my obvious annoyance in the situation. _'That bastard.' _

My mother smiled kindly at InuYasha and I begin contemplating on how I could get poison into his food.

"Oh well thats reassuring, thank you InuYasha. Your a good, polite young man."

InuYasha's expression became that of an innocent little bunny. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. You're too kind."

"Polite my ass," I murmured under my breath. InuYasha's eyes snapped onto my face, narrowing. Oh. I guess he heard that. Oppsie.

That was when we had begun a silent stare down that was oblivious to my whole family. They continued to eat, chattering away about trivial things, not noticing our little western stare down that was happening from across the table. I swore a tumble weed was going to tumble its way through here any second, it was that intense. I watched as InuYasha resumed cutting and eating his food, but he didn't take his narrowed, golden gaze off me.

"Moron." I mouthed silently.

"Bitch." He mouthed back.

"Kiss ass."

He gave me this stupid cocky look. _"_Bite me."

"ASSHOLE." I mouthed in a way I hoped he knew I was being serious. But he didn't take the hint. And even a little smirk found its way back onto his smug ass face.

"Princess." He whispered mutely before stuffing more pancakes into his mouth.

_'Good.' _I thought silently to myself. _'I hope you choke on them.'_

xXx

"No. Absolutely not." I shook my head, trying not to stamp my feet like a little child. "We can hail a Taxi, but there is no way I'm getting on _that _thing." I concluded, crossing my arms and turning around for emphasis. '_He cant be serious can he? A motorcycle? Ha! He's crazy.'_

InuYasha merely chuckled, puling his lit cigarette to his lips in anther drag. I pursed my lips, letting my nose wrinkle, showing him my obvious disgust for his nasty little habit. "Smoking isn't good for you, you know."

His eyes widened in mock surprise."Really? I had no idea! Thank you for that amazing news." He smirked, seeing the obvious disdain on my face and pulled the cigarette back up to his lips. I glared at him, secretly hoping that he would get lung cancer.

Okay. So I don't _actually _want him toget lung cancer. Smoking was a really bad habit, one that I didn't want InuYasha having to regret later on in life.

Wait a minuet.

_What? _

What that hell did I care if inuYasha smoked? He could smoke like a chimney and I shouldn't care. But why did I have this feeling tugging in my gut, telling me that I should try and help him stop?

InuYasha finally took the last drag of his cigarette, letting it out in a breathy sigh, tossing the butt to ground and crushing it with the heel of his booted foot. Climbing on his metal contraption of death that he called his 'baby,' he held out a black helmet in my direction. I slowly and unsurely took it from his grasp and stared down into the helmets shiny reflection.

InuYasha scoffed, seeing as I wasn't moving. "Come on princess. Don't be stupid. You're acting like such a scaredy cat. Just get on and stop being a baby." He reved up the engine, earning a loud squeak from me.

Standing my ground, clawing the helmet in my finger's I say, "First of all, don't call me princess! Second, I am _not _a baby. And third I am not scared!"

But the truth was, that I _was _scared. Id never ridden a motorcycle before and they scared me to death. Even thinking of riding one had my knee's nocking.

I _hated _motorcycles with a fiery passion.

InuYasha sighed hotly, obviously annoyed that I _still _hadn't moved. In a much calmer voice, one that I didn't know he had, he said,"look its safe ok? Just trust me on this." He reached a clawed hand out to me, silently asking me to take it.

I stared at his hand and swallowed a lump the thad lodged itself in the back of my throat. '_Why should I trust you? What have you done so far that should make me trust you?' _Bitting my lower lip I thought, _'C'mon Kagome. Just get on the back of th motorcycle. Everything will be alright. InuYasha's here.' _

Slowly, and very reluctantly, I slid my hand into his, trying not to notice how small flutter's of excitement raced up and down my arm by his touch. He urged me toward the bike and swung me around onto the back. I placed the helmet on my head right away because, there was no way in hell I _wasn't _going to wear one.

"Your going to have to hold on tight, unless you want to fly off." He said, smirking silently to himself at the thought.

"Hold on to what?" I asked. '_Whats there to hold on to?'_

He turned around a gave me a'You- know- what- you- need- to- hold- on- to- don't- be- stupid' look.

Oh.

Slowly, I slid my hand's forward and around his torso, noticing how he visibly stiffened by my touch. My hand's blindly moved agains't rock hard muscles under his jacket and shirt. I clasped my hands around his stomach and leaned my face against his warm back, leaning my body forward onto his. I was genuinely surprised when I wasn't instantly revolted by being so close to him. It was actually kind of…_nice._

_'Get ahold of yourself Kagome!' _I scolded myself mentally. _'Your on a motorcycle with InuYasha for gods sake! Thats not a good thing!_

"You ready?" He asked me over the roar of the engine.

"Um, no. Not really." I said in truth.

"Well thats to bad." He chuckled, kicking back the kickstand letting the bike fly forward, taking off down the road.

My eyes are instantly clamped shut and I tried to imagine that I _wasn't _on a motorcycle with InuYasha Takahashi. I tried picturing that I was _anywhere _else but on the back of InuYasha's motorcycle. Anywhere, anywhere, anywhere else.

I heard the wind whizzing past my ears like angry whistles, it accompanying the sound of other cars on the road we had to have been driving on flying past us. I forced myself to remember to breathe.

Out of some sort of high that I was on, I poked one eye open, it followed almost instantly by the other. My mouth dropped open a little and I let out a little gasp of surprise by why I saw.

It had been beautiful day out, with the sun shining warmly on my face and the sky is dotted with a few big white puffy clouds. But the way InuYasha was driving, the city flew by us in a blur, colors and building smudging together like some living painting. Everything around me a blur but I could still make out object easily. The city streets flew past us as InuYasha dodged in and out of cars, weaving his way to the library. Weirdly enough, I didn't find myself hating being on a motorcycle with him anymore like Id thought I would. I was actually enjoying myself.

When InuYasha turned the bike onto an entrance ramp for the highway, I was bombarded with a sudden taste of freedom that hit me like a tidal wave. _Real _freedom. I felt like nothing and no one could ever catch me.

I was _flying. _

_'This is incredible.' _I mused quietly to myself.

"You ok back there?" InuYasha hollered over his shoulder.

"Yea. Im alright." I shouted back.

He sort of laughed, "Well, we're almost there. Just hang on a bit longer."

"Ok." I said, grabbing onto the front of his shirt, fisting it in my grasp. I leaned my face back down onto the back of his jacket, smiling a little.

I _loved _Motorcycles.

xXx

InuYasha and I walked into the library, the cool breeze form the air conditioner slapping me in the face.

"Ok. I think the history section is this way." I said, heading toward one of the tall book cases. InuYasha trailed lazily behind me, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he gazed around the library.

I ignored him and started my search for any books concerning George Washington. Our project, which Id decided on with no help from a certain half-demon, was based on Georges life, the revolutionary war, and a little bit about him after. I knew that it was going to be a tough project, but I'd been up for the challenge. Hopefully so was InuYasha.

Fingering the spines of the books, I kept walking. "….C,D,E,F, Ahh here we go, G." I mumbled and reached for the first George Washington book I came too. Unfortunately it was placed on a higher shelf, causing me to stand on my tip toes trying to reach for it. When my hand only grasped air I blew my bangs out of my face in frustration. I continued to tech for the spine of the book until InuYasha walked up from behind, chuckling, and snatched the book just as I was about to reach it.

I grumbled angrily and turned to him, holding out my hand. "Alright, give it back."

He made no intention to move, only opening the book and scanning his eyes on the pages pretending to read.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "Come on give it back!" I said rather loudly, forgetting where we were. He put a clawed finger to his lips, pointing his other finger to a sign that read ' Please be quiet while in the library'.

I let out a small growl of annoyance and he let out a soft chuckle. Marching up to him, I feebly reached out for the book and he continued to hold it from my reach. He snickered and kept the book behind his back, forcing me to grab for it like a wild woman. InuYasha stopped forward and dangled the book in front of my face. I stopped forward, trying to grab it and he stopped back, keeping it from me.

We danced around the empty isle, him initiating a game of keep away. He smirked at my failure and held the book high above his head forcing me to once again, stand on my tip toes and reach for it. What was it with him and trying to make me look like a complete fool all of the time?

When his smug snickering and smirk faded away I immediately realized our position; my chest was pressed up against his, my face dangerously close to his.

He gazed down at me, slightly lowering his head until his dark lashes fanned over his beautifully striking eyes. His gaze was so intense, it sent shiver's up and down my spine, causing my knee's to give out a little. His parted mouth hovered precariously close to my face and my breathing increased. My heart started hammering noticeably in my chest and I almost wanted to smile as I felt InuYasha's doing the same. I inhaled sharply, suddenly noticing that InuYasha smelled like the earth. Or rain. He smelled like the earth does after it rains. It was…intoxicating. Why hadn't I noticed that he smelled so good up until this point?

_'He's…he something special,' _a little voice whispered in the recess of my mind and, as if someone had suddenly broke apart the spell that had been cast upon us, I swallowed, lowering myself back onto the balls of my feet, pushing myself away from him. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear with a shaking hand, trying to get control on my breathing pattern. _'What the hell was that? What just happened?' _

After a very awkward silence, InuYasha cleared his throat. "Hey look theres a stool, for shorty's like you." I turned around, watching him as he grabbed a library step stool for me. I stuck my tongue out him, earning me a chuckle. I walked over to the ladder, giving InuYasha a glare before climbing up. Trying to forget what had just happened, I started grabbing all the books down from the shelves that I think we'd need. I grabbed each book and handed them down to Inuyasha, who stacked them all into his arms.

When I was done, we walked into the main part of the library, found an empty table and sat down. I looked over my shoulder at InuYasha and laughed quietly to myself. The pile of books InuYasha held was so high that I couldn't see his face anymore. The only thing I could see where his arms, legs and cute little doggy ears atop his head.

When InuYasha finally maneuvered his way over to the table, I helped him with the stack of books before sitting back down. Opening the first book within my reach, I grabbed out my notebook Id brought along and started taking notes in my homework folder.

Gripping the pencil in my hand harder, I tried ignoring the unwavering look InuYasha was sending me from across the table, an open book in his grasp, pretending to read but casting me little looks out of the corner of his eye.

I swallowed and started gnawing on my lower lip. _'Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my shirt?' _Finally, when I couldn't take it any longer, I set down my book and looked up at InuYasha, who was now reading, pretending that he hadn't been staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Whats wrong?"

He looked up from his book causally. "What are you talking about?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

He made a face. "I wasn't. You must be seeing things…"

I snorted in a very InuYasha like manor. "Oh please. You were staring." Did he actually think I didn't see him looking at me like that? "Why?" I demanded.

InuYasha merely flipped the page in his book, leaned back in his chair and continued reading. "I think your going crazy." Then his eyes snapped up to me from behind the rim of his book, narrowing on my face. "Shouldn't you be studying, like we came here for? Not bothering me?"

I scowled but did as he said, lowering my gaze back down onto my book, scribbling new notes into my notebook. But all too soon, the feeling of InuYasha's eyes on me, watching me, was back. This time I didn't bother looking up and I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I kept my head down, fighting off the urge to do something violent.

But a small, grin _did _find its way onto my lips.

xXx

Inuyasha flew down the road, me clinging on to his back for all it was worth. Once he pulled down my street, he slowed his bike, finally stopping fully in front of my house. Slowly, ever so slowly, I brought my leg around and hobbled off. InuYasha followed me, shutting of his motorbike.

"Thanks for the ride" I said, hopping it sounded modest.

He looked away, placing his hands into his pockets again. "Keh'. Whatever. It was just a ride."

My gaze lowered to the ground. I guess my little day of fun with InuYasha was over and things were back to normal. "Yea. Right." I said, handing him his helmet. I walked up to the front door and stood there, my hand resting on the door knob. I watched as he watched me, looking like he wanted to follow me inside, but also wanted to run away at the same time. _'What a confusing person.' _I mused.

I cleared my throat and said, "So ill see you in class on monday, right?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yea well its school ain't it? Of course you'll see me." InuYasha said, practically spitting. But right after the words left his lips, he seemed to regret them.

I sighed tiredly, a frown appearing on my face. We were right back to where we first started. "Right. I guess Ill see you Monday then. Again, thanks for the ride. Bye." I pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

He stared at me a second longer, before mumbling, "Bye Kagome." He turned and made his way back over to his bike.

I stood there there, staring dumbly after him. He'd never said my name to me before.

_Bitch? _Yes. _Princess? _Always. _My first name?_ Never.

I turned, closing the door behind me before running over to the window. Peeking out from underneath the curtain, I watched as InuYasha climbed his bike, turned it on and revving up the engine. He looked over his right shoulder, gazing at the house, and for a second I felt like he was staring directly at _me. _I ducked my head down and waited a few seconds before poking my head back up. When I peered throughout the window again, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well heres another chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review and tell me about it. If not...well I don't really care. :P **

**Updated 1/11/13**


	6. Jumping Without A Parachute

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6. Jumping Without A Parachute<span>

~INU POV~

I made my way into the hell hole people called 'School', pushing my way through a crowd teenager's and tanager demons, heading toward my first class. I turned down the hallway leading to first period, instantly spotting Kagome. A small and highly unusual smile made its way onto my lips at the mere sight of her. Shortly after her scent, her intoxicating scent, wafted its way into my nose. I hoisted my bag up up higher on my shoulder and started walking toward her. But stopped short when I saw who she was with. Walking down the hallway with her, holding hands and laughing his head off was Koga. The flea bag.

Instantly my chest tightened and I dug my claws into my backpack strap, a low growl escaping my bared teeth. My instincts were telling me to go over there and rip his throat out with my bare fists, but I somewhat calmed myself and breezed right past them into first period instead, casting Kagome a wayward glance which she returned.

It was hard not to get intoxicated on Kagome's scent when she finally walked into class, and sat down in front of me. She smelled like a summer's night. I stared at the back of her head, trying to think of a good excuse to talk to her. But I pushed the idea out of my head because Id would only make an idiot of myself anyway.

Don't fucking ask me why - _because I have no idea _- but ever since our little 'date' at the library, I hadn't been able to get my mind off her. I mean I know Id only just met her a few weeks ago but I felt like there was something about her I couldn't put my finger on. Id even been in a surprisingly good mood. When Sesshomaru ate the last piece of cake Id been saving in the fridge, in front of my face just to antagonize me, I didn't even flinch or get mad. I just said "_Thats ok. I wasn't going to eat that anyway. I hope you enjoy it."_

Like what the hell was that?

_"I hope you enjoy it?"_

The fuck?

When I was riding my motorcycle to school this morning, a rabbit hopped into my path on the road. I slowed my bike down waiting for it to hop away and didn't even speed up and run it over! I slid a hand down my face in my pathetic shame and slammed my head down onto the top of my desk. I was trying to think of why I had suddenly become such an asshole when I heard a quiet "Um…hey?"

I jerked my head up and saw Kagome sitting in the desk right ahead of mine, her body turned in my direction. He brown eyes were laced with concern, her mouth turned down into a frown. She seemed confused, maybe even more confused then I was. My heart sped up

T_hump-Thump Thump-Thump_

"Yea? What do _you_ want?" I _really _didn't want to have a conversation with her. Because it seemed like whatever the hell my problem was, it was because of her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Whats wrong with you today InuYasha?"

_Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump_

She noticed? I coughed awkwardly. "Why would you say that? Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, when I was talking to Koga earlier this morning you didn't even try to come 'save' me like you usually do. And you haven't even called me princess all this morning. Are you sick?"She reached out and placed the back of her hand against my forehead, seeing if I had a fever. Her hand was cool and it felt good on my burning flesh. I felt my breathing become normal and my heart stopped pounding fists on my rib cage. It was like..like her touch was calming me down.

She smirked. "Nope no fever. So whats wrong with you?" Her expression became sad. "Did..did I do or say something that made you mad at me?"

I had to think about that one._ 'Ever since you moved here I've been acting like a grade A prick, and I haven't been able to get my mind off of you. I have no idea why the hell I feel this way but it does seem to have something to do with you. So yes. Yes you did.'_

I shook my head. "No. It has nothing to do with you." I could practically feel my internal demon smirking at me. It had been dormant for some year, occasionally gaming back to speak to me about random thing's. But strangely, when Kagome had came into my life, it had suddenly became Mr. Talkative. **"Your an idiot."** It growled.

I rolled my eyes. Oh here we go. Now Mr. Personality is telling me how much of an idiot I am._"' Know ok? Now shut up and let me fucking concentrate.'_

Kagome was looked down, drawing lazy circles into my desk with her finger. "Ok. Whatever I guess."

I raised an eyebrow at this. Kagome looked disappointed in me. '_Wonderful.' _Deciding not to say anything back to that, I sighed and Kagome turned around to face forward in her seat. I watched the back of her head during the rest of first period, thinking of any possible explanations of why all of this was happening to me. Kagome was chipping away at my icy heart, melting it in the process. I was slipping and it was obviously showing. I felt like I was losing control.

Or maybe I really never was. Not when it came to Kagome anyway.

xXx

~KAG POV~

InuYasha was acting weirder today. Okay let me rephrase that; Inuyasha was acting weirder then normal. I mean _really _weird. He was avoiding my gaze, practically ignoring me and not even calling me a princess. When I was talking to Koga in the hallway this morning, he didn't even so much as look in my direction. He didn't try to push my buttons or get on my nerves, he didn't try to be the annoying jerk faced asshole id come to know. It was like…like he was trying to pretend I didn't exist.

And I _didn't _like it.

For some reason, not having him annoy me was worse then when he _was._ I sighed and rolled my eyes as our history teacher rambled on about something that happened a a few hundred years ago or something. I wasn't even paying attention! That was so unlike me. I usually paid full attention to whatever course I was learning, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

I clenched my hands together around my pencil in a death grip, my foot tapping irritably underneath my desk. Hearing a quit crack, I looked down and noticed that Id broken the pencil. I stared at the broken pieces on my desk, when the teacher cleared her throat. "Kagome."

My head snapped up, my heart suddenly beating faster and faster as all eyes in the classroom turned to stare at me. "Ye-yes?" I could feel the intense gaze InuYasha was giving the back of my head and tried to think of something else. _Anything _else but him.

Out teacher adjusted her glasses. "What government replaced the Kamakura regime during the early fourteenth century in Japan?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I racked my brain. I didn't know the answer. "Um.." I swallowed nervously and kept thinking. _'Think of something, ANYTHING stupid!' _ But my mind had gone blank. Except for _his_ face. My shoulders slumped and I finally gave up. "I don't know." I mumbled sadly, sliding down in my seat, trying to disappear.

Our teacher, Mrs. Asano, looked at me with disappointment. Mrs. Asano, aside from being a history teacher, was also a music teacher, her specialty being the wind flute. I heard that she was a fantastic musician. As a history teacher, however…well that was a different story. She, personally, gave me the chills. She wasn't my favorite teacher.

Her blue/ grey eyes lingered on me for a few more seconds before flicking back to the rest of the class. "Was anyone _else_ paying attention? Can anyone answer the question?"

Kikyo- the bitch- raised her hand.

Mrs. Asano nodded. "Yes Kikyo?"

Kikyo stood up and faced the class. "After the Kamakura Regime, the Tokugawa Shogunate was to rule Japan from Edo (Tokyo) for over two and a half centuries."

"Vary good Kikyo." Mrs. Asano said smiling, obviously glad one of her students _wasn't _an idiot.

Kikyo smirked and winked at me before she sat back down. She immediately leaned over in her desk to start whispering with her friends. I glared at her, hoping she'd catch fire.

She didn't.

_'Probably talking about me,' _I thought bitterly. I didn't even dare turn around and look at Inuyasha. Not after _that_ embarrassment. '_He's obviously going through something. I should just let him be alone. He'll talk to me eventually…right?_

I let my head fall to my desk. _'I hate today.'_

xXx

When the last period ended I was so happy I wanted to scream because it meant that I only had two more classes to zone through and then I could go home and sleep. I walked into the lunch room and found Koga waving for me to join him. I grinned like a mad woman and walked around the human side of the barrier to join him, like usual.

He grinned. "Hey Kagg's." I smirked at my nickname he'd given me and tried keeping my gaze away from InuYasha who was talking Miroku and Sango's ear off from the other side of the cafe. I could see InuYasha was irritated by the way his ears kept swiveling back and forth furiously on his head.

I sighed and looked back at Koga, plopping myself down into a plastic red chair, turning so I could face him. "Hey Koga. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much. Well actually there _is _something," I eyed him suspiciously. "Um…you know Demons Heart right?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where h was going with this. I knew about them, they were this really cool demonic band. I wanted to go their concert they were having next week, but it had been sold out before I could buy tickets.

"Yea I know about them. Why?" I asked, propping my feet up on my backpack underneath the lunch table.

"Well see I have this problem." Koga started, putting a clawed hand on his forehead and faked being upset.

I smirked at his amusing behavior. "…..And that would be?"

"I have two tickets to their up coming concert and I don't know who to take with me," He murmured, sighing dramatically. My eyes widened, a large happy smile spread across my face. Koga continued to be dramatic, "There are just _so _many people I could take." He leaned forward on the table toward me. "Know anyone?"

My mind flew. "Um…YEAH! Me!?" I said, letting my arm's flail around. Was he crazy? He was _so _going to take me. Koga laughed and reached into his pocket for something.

He then got down on one knee on the cafeteria floor, causing a few people to look our way. Kouga knelt on the floor like he was going to propose and held out two tickets for the concert, and I swear to god my fucking heart stopped. "Kagome Higurashi, I would be most honored if you did this for me. Will you go to the concert with me?" He winked and I burst out into laughter at his cute stupidity.

I faked being flustered and fanned a hand at my face."Oh Koga I will. Yes yes a thousand times yes!"

He smiled and punched a fist into the air. "Yes! I'm going to the concert with the most beautiful girl in the world."

We laughed together and sat back down. "Damn strait skippy." I told him with a firm nod.

We then went on and talked about the band, wondering how awesome the concert was going to be for the rest of lunch. I munched on a sandwich as Koga talked about how excited he was to be going with me. I instantly stopped chewing in mid bite as a thought came to mind._'Does Koga like me? Does he 'like' me like me?'_

I watched him more closely, continuing with food. '_So what if he does? He's a really nice guy. Why shouldn't I be happy if he likes me? He's cute and funny and he makes me laugh. Why wouldn't or shouldn't I be happy about that?'_

Out of habit, my eyes flicked over to InuYasha's table. He was glaring at Koga like he was trying to figure out how to murder him without being caught. Then, when he felt my eyes on him, his eyes flicked over to me and his cold hard gaze softened. My heart ached as I realized why I wouldn't be happy about Koga liking me and me liking him back…

Because I knew InuYasha wouldn't be happy about it.

I looked back to Koga and forced out a laugh as he cracked some kind of joke. I knew maybe I was hurting InuYasha but I mean why should I really care? He had been acting like a jerk to me recently and it seemed l like he wanted nothing more but then to ignore me.

So why _did_ I care?

I knew InuYasha had witnessed the scene Koga and I had made earlier when he asked me to the concert. Now that I had a chance to look back on it, maybe that was the reason Koga had down it in the cafeteria; to get InuYasha's attention.

My brow furrowed and I swallowed down a lump of sandwich. But why would Koga do that? Was he trying to make InuYasha jealous? I shook the thought out of my mind. No. InuYasha would't be jealous. Not over me anyway.

I looked back to Inuyasha and watched as Sango and Miroku seemed to be trying to calm him down. He was obviously upset over something. His back was hunched over, his hands were balled into fists and Sango was rubbing his back in a way that a mother would. Miroku was talking to him. InuYasha was glaring at his uneaten food. He opened his bout to say something but I couldn't watch anymore. I returned my attention back to Koga. I didn't want to see Inuyasha like that anymore.

The rest of lunch was a little tense but once it ended, Koga, clearly sensing my distress, took a hold of my hand and rubbed circles onto my palm of with his thumb. I looked up at him smiling, and he smirked right back.

Koga walked me to the gym entrance like on the first day of school and even opened the door for me. He bowed slightly, sweeping his arm backward. "My lady."

I rolled my eyes at his corny jokes, but smile. "Why thank you kind sir."

When we made it inside, Koga grabbed me around my waist and kissed my cheek, startling the shit out of me. "See you after school Kagome." I stared dumbly after him as he ran to catch up with his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

I blew my bangs out of my face. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

xXx

~INU POV~

I revved the engine and sped my bike up, casting a glance behind me.

I was pissed off. And I mean _really _pissed off. When I had over-heard Kagome being asked out on a date by Koga, of all people, my internal demon had lost it. It was talking my fucking ear off about how I should go over there and 'stop him' and how I 'should protect Kagome.' And I had lost it.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest was tightening around myself like a snake trying to squeeze the life out of its pray, my heartbeat was thrumming throughout my chest. Sango and Miroku tried calming me down, but the only thing I wanted,_ needed,_ was to go and think for a while. I decided to skip the rest of school after lunch and go home and talk to Sesshomaru. He was the very last person I wanted to speak to, seeing as how he hated my fucking guts, but it was necessary. Maybe he knew something about what was going on inside my head and why.

I killed the engine of my bike and parked in front of the house. I burst through the front oak doors, ending them crashing inward and slamming them behind me, wildly looking around for Sesshomaru.

"SESSHMOARU!" I hollered. "I FUCKING NEED TO TALK TO YOU! _NOW!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My shout echoed throughout the doorway and into the living room. I was not happy at the moment and I needed to talk to him. Now.

I crossed my arms and waited for him, feeling his yokai within five seconds of my shouting. He brought a cool, harsh breeze with him. My back stiffened and I turned around to face him. I looked him over and saw he looked calm, but looks can be fucking deceiving. I could smell the anger on wafting off of him. He was holding a few papers in his hand, which told me he had been working and Id interrupted him.

He cracked his knuckles, trying to keep his cool exterior. "What is it, little brother? Why aren't you at school? Its obvious you need to be taught a thing or two."

I chose to ignore his comment because I would deal with him _after._ "Sesshomaru, you have no idea how much this is going to hurt. Like I mean this will physically hurt to say this, but dammit to hell, I'm desperate." I said, struggling to force the words out. Cracking my knuckles, and growing I grumbled, "Sesshomaru, I need your help."

I let out a huge breath, finally saying it to his face.

Sesshomaru blinked like he was bored. "Inuyasha, can you get over the dramatic's and just tell me what you want and why your here? I was vary busy working on a possible merger with another company with dad when you rudely inturrpted us." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "So just tell my what your problem is."

I looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy; which he was, instantly forgetting my problem. "Dad's here? Where is he? Maybe he can help me with my problem!" Suddenly, I felt happy. Giddy almost. Dad was _never_ home. He was always away on business, and Sesshomaru stayed home to hold down the fort in dads absence. Which was always. Even though I was throughly pissed of at my father for not being here when I needed him most of my life, I wanted to talk to him. He could help me more then Sesshomaru could.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "He is in a vary important meeting and I will not let you interfere. Just tell me what it is you need."

I glared at him, feeling my ears pin down onto my head. "I need someone to tell me what its like to be in love." I blurted.

His face faltered for once in his life, and he tried to mulling over what I'd said. "Um well…you…um." This was ridiculous. Even _he _couldn't even tell me. Great.

Turning away from him, I walked into the living room, sat down on the leather couch placed in front of the fireplace and put my head in my hands. Sesshomaru walked over to the couch blankly and sat down on the opposite end, as far away from me as possible. He was staring straight ahead awkwardly like he didn't want to be anywhere near me.

_'Awh family talks'… _I thought sarcastically, looking up. "Sesshomaru I…I need to know what It feels like. Can…could you tell me?"

Sesshomaru kept opening his mouth like he was going to talk or say something, but then he'd clamp it shut. I knew love was a touchy subject with him but I really needed to talk to someone. '_Maybe I should just wait to talk to dad_.'' I rolled my eyes and moved to get up, when Sesshomaru started to speak. He glared at the floor like he was watching his life playing before him. He spoke in a low sad whisper.

"It feels like nothing else in this world. You feel so protective of her, if she even gets so much as a paper cut you feel the need to kill. You want to nothing more then to love her even if she doesn't return your feelings, you want to always be there for her. You would run thousands of miles just to hug her when she's sad and crying. You feel nothing but pride when she's happy. Her smell is so intoxicating, it makes you feel like your drugged when your not near to her. If a man try's to claim whats your's, you feel nothing but pure and utter rage and anger. Even if she told you she never ever wanted to see your face again, you'd still love her. She attract's your yokai, you cant _help _but love her. That's why she's your mate."

When Sesshomaru stopped talking, his eyes narrowed on the ground in tiny slits, his hands clenched. "Rin…she…was my everything."

Rin had been Sesshomaru's fiancé. They met in high school and Sesshomaru had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her. He was so protective of her, he even accused_ me _of loving her. The end to that fight wasn't a pretty one. Believe me Rin was nice and all, but not my type. She seemed more like the sister I never had. She was bubbly and funny and made everyone laugh. She had a mouth on her and she always had good comebacks even I couldn't think of. She could cook like no one else could, and she made me cookies all the time._"For no reason" _she'd say. And she had a great smile. She loved flowers and gave a new bouquet she'd picked out to Sesshomaru almost every day.

Sesshomaru was his happiest when he was around her. He would even smile, if you can believe that. But just when Sesshomaru was going to marry her, she was killed in a vicious car accident. I had even cried when I heard the news.

And I _NEVER _cry. Ever.

After Rin's accident, Sesshomaru disappeared for a year. I _still _don't know where he went, even after all these years. During which time, I lived on my own. Except for dad stopping in once every blue moon. But when Sesshomaru finally did come back, he seemed like half of himself was missing. Because in reality, half of himself _was_ missing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, his face as impassive as ever, all traces that he'd been thinking of Rin gone. "Why?" He asked, his tone strained.

My brow furrowed. "Why what?"

"Why are you asking me what love feels like?"

I looked away, staring out the window, trying not to blush at the mere thought of Kagome. I swallowed hard, trying to get past the huge lump in my throat. It felt like I had just dry swallowed a pill. Finally getting over myself, I looked Sesshomaru straight in his eyes. A small ghost of a smile tugging at my mouth. "Because I….I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 119/13**


	7. How Far Could I Push You?

****Story rating: T. For mild language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7. How Far Could I Push You Until You Reached The Edge?<span>

~INU POV~

Sesshomaru continued staring at me like I was a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater."What?" I snapped, not liking how he was looking at me. It gave me the creeps.

He continued to stare, ignoring me. "Your..your in love?"

I rolled my eyes and shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in my own skin. "Well I think so. I'm not exactly sure. Thats why I wanted to talk to you."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Who's the girl?"

I let my head fall into my hands, letting out a tired sigh. "Kagome Higurashi. This annoying little brat who always thinks she's never wrong, and who is always on everyone's tongue even though she doesn't seem to notice. She's as stubborn as an ox. Maybe even more stubborn then me." I admitted.

"Yes I remember. The wench you had a study date with at the library, correct?"

"Yea! And ever since then, my mind has always wondered its way back to her face. And its starting to fucking freak me out."

Sesshomaru smirked deviously, leaning back on the couch and crossing his long legs. "Ahhh yes. The symptoms."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Symptoms?"

He nodded, a bored expression plastered onto his pale face. "Yes symptoms. The symptoms that you and your _body_," he made a face like he smelled something _really _bad "have found your mate. I imagine you have started to feel vary protective of her, and you feel like killing any guy who comes near her. You feel claustrophobic when you cant be with her and your heart rate also increases. It feels like you get a panic attack. And I would also imagine that your inner demon has been talking to you much more recently, all about Kagome. Your body is preparing itself for being around her all of the time. Thats why when you cant be around her, you feel like you cant breathe."

"How…how did you know that?" I asked, amazed that he knew all of this. He smirked again.

"Because thats how I felt when I first met Rin. She was involved with this guy at the time and I practically killed him just for looking at her."

"Yea but you were in love with her. I cant be in love with Kagome. Can I?" I felt one of my eyesbrow's twitch at the thought.

He nodded agin. "I believe you are little brother."

"But…but." I shook my head. "What am I supposed to do about it? Cant I just make it go away somehow?" He looked at me like I had gone crazy. Maybe I had in all reality. I mean I _was _asking advice from Sesshomaru. Maybe that proved it.

"InuYasha," He said, sighing like the mere thought of me was exhausting, "Did you eat an extra bowl of stupid this morning? " I clenched my teeth and fists, so I wouldn't beat him into next century for that comment. He just ignored me.

"You cant just make love go away. Just suck it up, be a man and be there for her right now. Maybe she will come around and love you to. Or If your desperate, by the time you and Kagome graduate, you can always mark her." He stated simply. "Then, no other demon will try to steal Kagome from you."

I sighed as I let this all sink in. I loved Kagome? This couldn't be happening. There was no way this could be happening. I needed a smoke…and a beer…

I looked back at my smug looking brother. "Ok so what do I do about this? How do I protect her? And I _don't _want anyone, especially her, finding out about this. So how an I keep all of this a secret?"

"Well first you need to protect her, or else you inner demon will chatter away until you go insane. Try to protect her, keep it at bay. I recommend being near her without her noticing, that should be good enough. And if you don't want anyone to find out, just act like normal. Act like the self absorbed, smart assed, smart mouthed, idiotic, reach, uncouth, dumb fool I have come to reside with."

I shook off what he said, mostly because I was to numb to do any thing else. He smirked a little as he stood and started to walk away. I stared blankly after him,suddenly thinking of something else. "Sesshomaru." He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at me.

"When can I talk to dad?" I asked.

He glanced down at the Rolex on his wrist. "His meeting should be complete by now."

I swallowed. "Can I speak with him?" Sesshomaru turned to stare at me. IT looked like he was contemplating telling me if I could or couldn't go see he seemed to make up his mind he gave me a curt nod. I stood and raced past him, heading up the stairs. I flew down the hallway to the main office, that I assumed dad was in judging by his scent that was wafting from that direction. I slowed my pace and stopped outside looming twin oak doors, trying to control my breathing. My ear twitched hearing the shuffling of papers from the inside.

I just stood there dumbly in front of the doors. I hadn't talked to dad since Rin's funeral. And I knew that dad and I had never really had the best father and son relationship. He'd never say it out loud, but I knew that Sesshomaru, his precious first born, was his favorite. Much like our father, Sesshomaru was business oriented. He was always focused on work.

I,on the other hand, was anything but business oriented. It was no wonder the family business would be passed down to Sesshomaru when the time came.

Probably hearing and smelling me, father suddenly called. "Come in, InuYasha."

I swallowed down my nurses and lightly pushed the one of the french doors open and poked my head inside.

Dads office was impressive. He had a L shaped desk placed horizontally agains't floor length windows that overlooked the two acre's of land he owned. A really long table for his meetings was set across the opposite wall. A flat screen Tv with a couch perched in front of it was positioned next to a bookcase.

Dad was sitting behind his desk, peering at some paper's over the rim of his glasses. His long silver hair was tied in a high topknot at the crown of his head. He was wearing a light tan business suit with a pale blue button up shirt underneath andI stared at him stupidly from the doorway. Id forgotten how much he looked like Sesshomaru.

He didn't look up from his paper work when he said, "What do you want Inuyasha? I can smell that you have something on your mind."

I suppressed the urge to growl. _'Yea hello to you do. Oh no no Im fine. Yea, life's been great ever since you left me here alone with only Sesshomaru and the butlers and maids to care for me. And how are you?' _I thought sarcastically.

I made my way toward his desk, letting the door shut behind me. "Dad, I just had a talk with Sesshomaru and I- "

"You've been getting along with your brother? Thats surprising." He smirked at his paper work. I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts.

"Well not really. He's still a bastard, but thats not the point. See I think-"

"You know, you really should get along with him InuYasha. He's your brother, half or not. And when you join the company when you graduate you'll have to work beside him." He grunted, interrupting me again.

I clenched my fists in my anger as I tried speaking again. "Yea sure whatever, but see I -"

"InuYasha you need to accept the fact he's your brother and he works for the company. And so will you someday so -" This time _I_ interrupted him. And I exploded with ferocity.

"DAD I DONT CARE ABOUT THE COMPANY RIGHT NOW! I JUST NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!" My vision was starting to become red and I knew my inner demon was just as angry at my father as I was. "CAN YOU PLEASE, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, PRETEND LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME? AND NOT ABOUT THE COMPANY? CAN YOU JUST BE MY FATHER AND NOT A CEO MANGER PERSON? PLEASE?"

I stood panting in front of him after my out burst trying to calm myself down. He slowly raised his head and gazed at me from behind his glasses and I felt like I was going to piss myself. I knew I had over done it. Id overdone it way to much.

My back tensed as I waited for him to raise his voice and shout back at me for yelling at him like that, but oddly, he didn't. He was shockingly quiet. He looked like he was seeing me for the first time. His face was hard and angry. He then let it became surprisingly soft. He suddenly smiled at me and I really thought I was going to piss myself.

After looking me over, he spoke. "You have my undivided attention, InuYasha. Speak freely about whatever is on your mind and I will listen intently." I swallowed hard and blinked a couple times, making sure I was awake and not dreaming.

"Um…alright then." He gestured for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk and I did just that. I didn't want to push my luck.

"Alright. Tell me what it is you wish to speak to me about." He said, eyeing me from behind his spectacles.

I let out a huge sigh as everything Id been thinking about came to my mind. "Ok. Well there's this new girl in town…."

xXx

After what felt like decades, I pushed open dads office doors and walked out, my head held high. I let them shut tightly behind me and I inhaled and exhaled. Dad and I had talked about everything. And I mean _everything. _We'd talked about why I was mad at him for leaving me. How I didn't know If I wanted to join his company. We even talked about my mother. He never ever talks about her. _Ever._

There was yelling, shouting and cursing involved with our conversation. Dad had even gotten so angry, he had smashed an expensive vase through the window of his office. '_Someones gunna have to clean that mess up.'_

And most importantly we'd talked about Kagome. He explained to me about the things that were happening to me were vary normal, and that the same thing happened to him when he met my mother. He told me that it was vary natural, but could become dangerous if I wasn't around Kagome enough. I could end up hurting someone. Or even worse…

We'd made a plan of what I should do and say when I was around her, but also keep her safe from any harm.

I walked further down the hallway and into my bedroom. My bed was already made and the furniture had been dusted and cleaned, obviously the handy work of the maids. I ran forward and pounced onto my bed and relaxed into the black crisp duvet cover. I put my arms behind my head and I closed my eyes as I felt my body relax. I smiled to myself. My discussion with dad might not have been a world famous dad and son talk, but it had been a better conversation then we'd ever had.

I suddenly felt Sesshomaru's presence in my room but I didn't open my eyes. "How in the seven hells did you do that?" He asked, bewildered.

My smirk grew. "I have no clue. But damn, I wish I would have said something like that to him sooner." I only got a grunt in response before I heard him leave.

I crawled under the duvet and laid down on my blood red sheets. And within in five seconds, I was out like a baby.

xXx

I screeched 'Black beauty' to a stop in front of school the next morning, groaning in pure and utter annoyance. Not because I had to go to school, not because I didn't want to be here, and it wasn't because of Kagome. It was because my inner demon had been talking to me all fucking morning.

_'Shut the hell up. Were here ok? She's near, I can smell her….' _I growled mentally.

My demon hadn't shut the hell up since I'd woken up and gotten out of bed. I couldn't even pee or eat my breakfast in peace.

**'Find our mate.'**

I rolled my eyes inwardly. _'Im going to 'find our 'mate' so shut up already.'_

Putting my keys into my back pocket, I grabbed my black backpack and walked sluggishly into my prison for the day. Demon's and teen's were running to their classes down the hallways, chattering noisily, forcing my ears down agains't my skull in annoyance. It was too early for this shit.

I walked quickly to my first period in hope's that Kagome was there. Because if she wasn't, my inner demon would make me go insane. I pulled out my desk chair and threw my bag on the floor near my feet. I was lazily looking outside, picking one of my fangs with my claws when I heard a signature laugh. My heart beat speed up.

**'Mate.'**

_'Yea yea mate. Shut up.'_

**'Our mate is with another...'**

I jerked forward, narrowing my eyes on the door. '_What?'_

Kagome came walking through the class room door laughing with Koga. I eyed Koga in pure and utter disgust, digging my claws into the desk subconsciously, causing huge gashes to appear.

_'Calm down idiot. Remember you don't want her to know."'_I told myself, taking a few deep breath' all reality, I was just inhaling Kagome's scent to calm myself down.

"Ill see you at lunch Koga. We'll talk then. Ok?" I looked back over to see Koga holding Kagome around her waist. A growl escaped my bared teeth.

If Kagome _was _my mate, then I didn't want Koga's fucking arm around her waist.

"Sure thing." Koga murmured, kissing her cheek.

She giggled.

I hissed.

"Bye Kagome." Then the puny ass wolf disappeared from the threshold of the door, leaving Kagome to come practically skipping over to sit in front of me. She didn't turn around this time, to ask why I was 'acting weird' today. She was purposely ignoring me, and for good reason. Id acted like a asshole to her.

I cracked my knuckles and straitened my spine as I realized what I had to do. My plan; annoy Kagome until she rips her hair out, needed to start with me acting like a jackass.

I leaned forward in my chair, a smug, evil smile on my lips. I leant close into her back and feeling my presence, she tensed. I put my head right next to hear ear and \whispered in a low, seductively evil voice. "Well, well, well. You know, you two love birds should just go out already. All this tension gives me hives." I leaned back into my chair as she turned around to face me.

Her eyes were narrowed, her expression pinched. "What?" She looked a little pissed. Good. The plan was working.

"Well I was just saying you two should go out and become a couple. You guys do look adorable together." _'God, kill me now.' _I wanted to vomit on my own words.

She looked taken back, like she hadn't excepted me to say such a thing. Trust me I really didn't want to.

Her eyebrows knit themselves together. "You..you think Koga and I would make a cute couple? I thought you hated Koga?"

I didn't let the smug look fall off my face as I nodded. "I do. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy, princess. You like him right?"

She stared at the ground "Well I…he's.. I mean. Well I mean he's nice but …I don't know." Another small grin twitched at the corner of my mouth but I didn't smile.

She suddenly looked up at me with suspicion. "Wait a minute, why are you so concerned about me and my love life all of a sudden? Not that its any of your business anyway. I mean, yesterday you seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me. Now your interested in my love life? Did you hit your head?"

I snorted and folded my arms over my chest. "Good one princess. But no, I did not hit my head. I only care because I just want to see you happy." I continued, half sarcastically.

She node but her gaze was still suspicious, like she could totally tell I was bull-shitting her. "Right."

I nodded in agreement. "Right." She gave me another look before moving to turn around. Not wanting our conversation to end, I add, "Oh and by the way, your coming over to my house this saturday to study on our project."

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring. "Actually I'm busy tomorrow. So no, I will not be coming over to your house this weekend."

I mocked her position, rising an amused eyebrow. "No, Im pretty sure you'll be coming over to my place, weather you like it or not." I could smell the annoyance starting to come off of her skin.

"Are you going to make me?" Her tone was was purely annoyed now.

"Oh no. Im pretty sure you'll come ever to my place willingly. Tell your precious little wolf boy that you're busy and that you'll have to cancel you plans with him this weekend."

She dropped her arms, her expression becoming confused. "How did you know I was meeting Koga?"

I leant back farther in my chair, placing both hands behind my head. I smirked. "Darlin'…" I said with a heavy drawl, "It wasn't that hard for me to tell who your 'date' was with this weekend."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of wanter and Im tempted to laugh. But I don't. I know that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do at the moment. I want to make her mad, not put her into a state of burning, fiery rage.

Her eyes are smoldering and aggravated when they flicked back over to me. "We'll see about that."

I licked my lips, giving her a fanged grin. She rolled her deep brown eyes and turned back around and faced forward again, ignoring me. I watched as she placed a deathly grip onto her pencil, getting me to chuckle quietly.

The rest of class went by without any incident. Kagome pointedly ignored me and I stared at the back of her head, tracing her figure with my eyes for the whole thirty five minute's. When class ended, Kagome quickly stood up, grabbed her bag and brushed passed me, bumping into my chest as she shuffled off to her next class.

I smiled full heartedly as I walked out into the hallway and yelled over the chatter of other students "Bye princess!" I watched as her hips swayed back and forth. She made no move of turning around, and kept marching forward. Instead, she held a fist into the air and flipped me the bird.

Excellent. Phase one of 'annoy Kagome until she rips her hair out' was working beautifully. I smiled to myself, took one last inhale of Kagome's scent before heading off to my next class.

xXx

~KAG POV~

I gnawed thoughtfully on my bottom lip as I gripped my backpack strap. I shook my head, trying to come up with some kind of solution to why InuYasha was begin such an asshole this morning. I walked past the main doors on my way to lunch, looking down at my shoes as I went. '_Why was he acting that way? Whats wrong with him? What-_

"Hey princess." I groaned at the feeling of a muscled arm being flung around my shoulder. '_Speak of the devil.'_

"What do you want InuYasha? Im in a hurry because I'm meeting Koga for lunch." I glanced up, looking into his eyes, finding myself being lost in them.

"Ah no. Not today you aren't." He grinned stupidly, starring straight ahead. We kept walking down the hallway, passing large demons and other laughing teens on our way to the cafeteria.

I stared at him like he was nuts. "What do you mean Im not? Of course I am! We eat lunch together everyday." I said, waving my hands around.

His grin grew even wider, oddly reminding me of the Grinch. "Well you see, someone else will be sitting with that puny…I uh mean _Koga_ today." InuYasha pushed his way through the cafeteria doors, guiding me toward his usual table. "Your sitting with me today. End of story." He said forcefully, permanently ending the conversation.

Glancing around, I noticed a few teens and demons staring at me, like they were waiting for a big show to begin.

"Who's siting with Koga today then?" I asked, searching the cafeteria for my wolfish friend.

"You'll see." He chuckled, folding his hands out in front of him on the table, turning his gaze to the door like he already knew what was going to happen. Moments later the cafeteria door came flying open by Koga who was being clung on to by a girl with fiery red pig tales. He ran forward, plopping himself down at his usual table with the redhead still clinging onto his neck.

"Ayame!" He shouted angrily, trying to pry her finger's off him. "Get off'a me! Im supposed to be sitting with Kagome!"

"No Koga! InuYasha told me you wanted to sit with me today! Besides, you know I love you more then that stupid human girl ever could."

I scowled. _'Stupid girl? Don't tell me she't talking about me.' _

Koga glanced back to our table, catching InuYasha's stare immediately. InuYasha just smiled his smug smile, waving slightly. "Don't thank me." He mouthed.

"InuYasha!" Koga yelled angrily.

Glancing over at InuYasha I asked, "What did you do?"

He turned, giving me a very innocent look. "Who me? I didn't do anything. I had Ayame In my last class and I simply mentioned that Koga wanted to sit with her today."

I looked back at Koga and the girl, Ayame, who were now having a heated argument. Ayame was waving her hands around obnoxiously and Koga kept pointing his finger at her angrily.

Seeing my stare InuYasha chuckled. "Yea bout' that…Ayame is sort of in love with Koga. Whatever." He shrugged, and moved to stand. He offered his hand to me and I glared at him, tempted to smack it away.

"What? don't ya' want food?" I looked up at InuYasha, giving him a once over. He was wearing faded jeans with a ironic dog collar belt and his signature biker boots. His black zip up hoodie sleeves were folded at the elbows so I had a pretty good view of his arms. He saw me practically ogling him and his smirk grew. Fighting off a blush, I slowly slid my hand into his. It was warm, soft and comforting. It sent shivers up and down my spine that ended in my toes. He pulled lightly on my hand, helping me stand.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He was doing it again. He was being…cute. A little sexy almost. I hated it. I hated feeling…drawn to him. Almost like an invisible pull, pulling my closer to him.

Ignoring him and forcing away that feeling, I slipped my hand from his and made my way over the lunch line. Seriously, I needed to get ahold of myself. InuYasha and me? Together? Yeah right.

Grabbing a plastic red tray, I slid it down the metal counter, looking over different foods. I grabbed an apple and a turkey sandwich and, deciding that was good enough, I headed over to the cashier. I grabbed soda from one of the machines as I stood and waited for the kid in front of me to pay. Suddenly, I felt InuYasha towering inches behind my back. I could practically feel his breathing on my neck thats how close he was. I men seriously InuYasha? Can you take a few steps back, be polite of my personal space and keep your Darth Vador breathing to yourself?

Taking a good, deep calming breath myself, I tried not to pummel him to the ground. Once the kid in front of my finally paid, I handed the cashier my money and then I headed back to the table, only to stop in mid stride.

I watched Koga and Ayame fight, debating on weather or not I should go over there and stop it, until I felt a hand gentle pushing on the small of my back, urging me forward. Knowing who it was, I swatted InuYasha's hand away and kept walking back toward the table.

I plopped myself down and cracked open my soda, guzzling half of it down in the first gulp. The carbonation felt amazingly good on my parched throat. InuYasha eyed me confusedly as he slurped on his ramen noodles.

Suddenly noticing two bodies missing from the table, and seeing that it was only InuYasha and I, I glanced around the lunch room.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" I asked InuYasha.

He flicked his hand absently behind me and I turned and saw Miroku and Sango sitting together at the lunch table behind us. They were both staring at InuYasha and I until they saw me looking their way. Then, they quickly turned back around in their seats and started to each their untouched food.

"Whats up with them?"

InuYasha's eyes became a bit wide before they quickly narrowed. "Oh uh nothing..they just wanted to eat alone today is all." Knowing that was probably lie, I watched as he suddenly became _vary_ interested in his ramen.

"Uhuh. Ok tell me something Inu-Ya-Sha." I mumbled, enunciating the syllables in his name. "Why did you whisk me off and have me sit here with you today? It even seems like the whole Ayame thing was just a part of a plan. So tell me, whats up with you today?"

He glanced past me in the direction of Sango and Miroku were sitting, and I felt like they must have mouthed something to him because he sort of noded then flicked his gaze back to me. "Nothing wrong with me today. I'm perfectly fine, as usual. I just wanted to prank Koga a little bit. That's all. You were just part of the plan." I eyed him, giving him the stink glare that I gave to Souta sometimes when I knew he was lying. InuYasha gulped notably, making his adam's apple shake viably. InuYasha was a terrible liar and I could see right through him.

"A plan?" I asked skeptically. Nodding, he gave me another dumb grin and I nodded unbelievingly. "Sure it was Inuyasha. Sure it was."

_'If you wanted to just sit with me, you could have just asked. I might not have said no…' _I thought to myself as I took a huge bite out of my turkey sandwich.

xXx

I jogged around the rest of the indoor track, loving the way the feeling of being out of breath burned my lungs. I finished up the rest of my laps and collapsed into a curled up ball on the ground. I was panting and wheezing and trying to catch my breath when our coach yelled for us.

"Good job on the final run ladies and gentlemen. Now, everyone go and grab a bow and arrow and lets start the trimester evaluation."

I peeled myself off the ground and hobbled over to where the bows and arrows were placed. I grabbed the first one up and turned around to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all staring at me. Kind of doing a limp/walk over to where they were standing, I smiled. "Hey." I wheezed, still out of breath.

Sango smiled at me. "Hey Kagome. Is it your turn for testing?"

Today was the day all the gym classes did our fitness testing. I was being tested on my running, agility and most importantly, my archery.

I smiled and wiped sweat off my eye brow with the back of my hand. "Yea. We just finished with running, and now I have to go and start the archery test. Have you guys all been tested already?"

Sango nodded her head and her pony tale went flying all over the place. "Yup. I finished with my leaps, jumps and my Hiraikotsu tests. InuYasha and Miroku finished to." I looked over to Inuyasha who was smug and I figured he did well with his testing.

"So can we watch you Kagome?" Miroku asked over Sango's shoulder.

I nodded, "Sure, but just let me concentrate." I saw Inuyasha's smirk get a bit bigger, but I ignored it. Then, Mrs. Nazuna called of us to go and line up for our testing. "Hey, guys I have to go. Ill see you after I'm done. Bye!"

I ran over to the line of people waiting for their turn for testing and joined the gourd. I watched as all of the teen in our gym class aimed and shot as best as their abilities would allow. Most of them had improved and Mrs. Nazuna seemed pretty impressed for the most part. Then It was Kikyo's turn. I watched her closely as she stored her way over to the first set of targets confidently. She rose her arm's up calmly, aimed and shot.

She did this with every single target and she had hit every single bullseye dead in the center. Kikyo had earned a perfect score.

After she hit the last bullseye she did a little mini dance, pranced her way over to her little circle of groupies and hive fixed them all. She then turned around to face InuYasha, gave him a coy smirk and waggled her finger's in a small wave. Surprisingly he returned the smile and waved back.

Ignoring both of them, I clenched my hand tightly around my bow and stepped up to the center line. This was completely ridiculous. I couldn't allow Kikyo and, of all people, _InuYasha _get to me while I was taking my test.

"Alright you can do this Kagome. I know you can." Mrs Nazuna cheered from behind me.

I breathed in and out as I brought up my bow, aimed and fired. The arrow flew through they air and smacked the target dead on. I half smirk appeared on my face, before I forced it away before I walked over to the next target. Acting as casual and nonchalant as I could, I aimed for the next target. This one was a pushed back farther then the last one, but it was still an easy mark. I aimed, shot and hit the bullseye again. Mrs. Nazuna clapped a little and said, "Good job Kagome. Keep it up."

Every single target. I had hit every single target easily, just like Kikyo had, and now I was on the last one. I could feel all eyes on me,Miroku's, Sango's, Kikyo's And InuYasha's, but I wan't nervous. If anything, I was confident. I waned them to watch as I easily hit the last mark. I new I was showing off and knew that I was being very conceited about it but I didn't care. So I was showboating. So what?

I made it to the last target which was the one placed the farthest away and I let out a breath, raised the bow into my alignment, closed me eyes and focused.

I told myself the exact thing dad had always told me when he first taught me how to use a bow. '_No ones else is around. Its just you and me now. Don't worry. Just focus on the arrow. Guide it and it won't ever let you miss.' _

I opened my eyes and narrowed my gaze in a intense focus. Just as I was about to pull my finger's back and let the arrow go I heard a, "Don't miss princess!" being yelled behind me. My wrist twitched slightly and so did the bow, causing the arrow went sailing through the air and landed on the outskirts of the target. Id missed the target completely. I stared wide eyed after it and let my mouth drop open. To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. How in the world had I missed?

I twitched my head in the direction of whoever had shouted and found only pools of gold. A vary smug, evil smile plastered on his face. I griped the bow so hard, I thought I'd break it in half. _'Why that…that bastard!'_

I threw the bow to the ground and went marching over to InuYasha who didn't flinch like I thought he would. "YOU!" I screeched. He put up his hands in defense in front of him as I swung my arms at him wildly. Miroku and Sango just watched with their mouths hanging open.

I kept punching and swinging my arms around hoping Id hit his smug ass face but all I kept hitting was air. I swung my right arm forward and only got a whisper of hist shirt. "You! Why? Why did you do that? I was so close! Why do you feel the need to ruin my life!?" I yelled furiously, gaining the attention of other teens who were also done with their testing.

InuYasha easily caught and held my wrists near his chest, brining his face closer to mine, sneering down at me. "Chill Princess." He said in this annoyingly smooth voice.

"NO! I will not _Chill_!" I was so mad, so infuriated and angry, my vision was becoming blurry.

"Thats enough Kagome. You can have a another shot." Mrs. Nazuna called from behind me. I tore my hands out of InuYasha's and whipped around, instantly forgetting about InuYasha.

"Really?" I asked, not believing her and she nodded. I smiled and let out a small squeal. "Thank you so much Mrs. Nazuna." I giggled and walked over, picked up my discarded bow. I was about ready to try the course again when Kikyo's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Kikyo?" Mrs. Nazuna asked.

Kikyo's face was innocent, almost childlike, everything I knew her to _not_ be. "Well see, I don't think that Kagome should be able to have an extra shot when everyone else doesn't. I don't think its fair for the rest of us."

I let my mouth drop open as I stared at her. _That bitch. _Mrs. Nazuna rubbed her chin as she started thinking over what Kikyo had said. I turned to glare at Kikyo who in turn winked at me, smiling happily behind Mrs. Nazuna's back when she wasn't looking. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't run over and rip all of her hair out of her head.

Then Mrs. Nazuna turned toward me, coming to her decision. "You Know Kagome, I think Kikyo is right, It just wouldn't be fair. Im sorry dear."

I let my bow tumble to the ground and I swallowed out a small sob. I bit my lip as my legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the found. I tucked my knee's up under my chin and began to pout.

Sango came running over and crouched down next to me on the ground. "Are you ok?" Her tone was so soothing and calm like my moms, that I almost wanted to cry. Almost. I wouldn't let either Kikyo or InuYasha get _that_ satisfaction.

"Yea." I nodded. "Ill be fine. I just need to be away from InuYasha and Kikyo right now." Sango nodded before standing up and offering her hand to me.

"Why don't we go watch Koga run around the track and cheer him on?" She offered, winking.

I snorted and let out a small giggle. Leave it to Sango to make me feel a hell of a lot better. "Id like that." I said sniffing back tears. Sango put her arm around my shoulder and we headed toward the track.

I kept my chin held high as I walked right in front of InuYasha, sending him a vary deathly glare out of the corner of my eye. He seemed scared for a second -which, trust me, he should have- before he crossed his arms over his chest, returning me a glare in a silent dare.

"Where are you going?" He asked stubbornly.

Fighting the urge to strangle him, I ground out, "Not that its any of your fucking business, but Sango and I are going to go watch Koga run and cheer him on."

I started to walk past him but him grabbing onto my wrist stopped me. I whipped back around to face him, preparing to say something really nasty, but stopped when I saw his face. He looked like he was sad or something. Which is hysterical because I knew it couldn't have been about what he'd just down. Could it? His ears were even plastered against his head, like a puppy would if you yelled at them for being bad.

"InuYashaaaa!" Kikyo suddenly called from across the field.

I flicked my gaze at her over InuYasha;s shoulder before returning my gaze back to him. "Besides," I said in a low, harsh whisper, relishing in the way they mad eInuYasha visibly flinch, "it looks like someone else wants your attention."

I ripped my wrist out of his hand, spun around on my heel and headed off in the direction of the track, leaving InuYasha staring after me.

xXx

"Mom seriously? You couldn't have told me that this morning?" I rolled my eyes as I balanced my cellphone on my shoulder with my ear pressed tightly against it. I stood on the balls of my feet, trying to reach the top shelf of my locker to get my history book. Suddenly a hand reached over my head and grabbed the book Id been reaching for over five minuets. I turned around to see Koga smiling at me with that cute, caring smile of his. He handed me the book and I mouthed "Thank you." He nodded, obviously seeing that I was on the phone and and mouthed back "Your welcome."

_"Im sorry Kagome, I didn't schedule Sota's dentist appointment until after you left for school this morning."_ My mother continued on the other end. _"And your grandfather is out visiting an old shrine on the outskirts of the city, so he wont be able to pick you up. Im sorry but you'll just have to walk home."_

I groaned out loud and Koga raised an eye brow. I shook my head and sighed. "Alright mom. Ill see you at home."

_"Ok honey. I love you."_

"Love you to mom. Bye." I hung up my phone and stuck it into my front pocket.

Koga leaned against the locker next to mine, staring at me with concern. "What was that all about?"

"Mom cant pick me up today so I have to walk home." I mumbled, slamming my locker shut and walking toward the front door. Koga easily fell in step next to me as we walked. He reached out and captured my hand in his and started rubbing circles onto my palm. I instantly relaxed.

"Id take you home myself but I have track practice I have to get to." He said.

I smiled at his kindness." Thanks Koga but its alright. I don't really mind walking. I guess Im just lazy." I chuckled.

"Well I hate to leave you but I have to go and start stretching for practice. Ill see you later?" he asked and I nodded immediately.

"Definitely. Bye Koga."

His hand slipped out of mine as we headed off into two different directions. I pushed my way out the front door of the school building and into the sunlight. The fresh afternoon air felt amazing in my lungs and the wind blowing lightly through my hair made me smile. It was so nice to be outside after being coped up inside all day.

I started walking down the sidewalk and waved to Sango as she ran past me and onto her bus. I made my way past the school and down about half a block when I heard the distant sound of a motorcycle engine roaring up from behind me. I didn't turn around. I kept looking straight forward as the engine kept coming closer and closer. I finally heard the bike slow down on the road, pulling up next to me.

I rolled my eyes. _'Cant he just leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough today?'_

"Hey Kagome wait up." He hollered.

"No." I growled as I kept walking. I was in no mood to talk to InuYasha Takahashi for the rest of the day. Maybe even for the rest of the school year. No, for the rest of my life!

"Come on Kagome. Please stop being mad at me. Im sorry okay?" He said, letting his motorcycle crawl on the street next to me.

I stopped walking, whipping around to glare at him, picturing him bursting into flames. He jerked his motorcycle to stop out of surprise. "I don't care if you _are _sorry! Im still mad at you." I turned back around and started to walk away, picking up my pace. The sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath my feet as I kept marching forward.

"Kagome…come on. Get on and ill take you home." He stated.

"No. I don't want a ride from you." Snarkily I added, "Why don't you go give _Kikyo _a ride? I bet she'd loooove it if you did.."

I heard InuYasha scoff. "Awh come on princess. Im not interested in her and you know it. Now stop being so stubborn. Just let me drive you home. Come over here before I come over there and make you." His tone was light and teasing but I was in no mood for him today.

"No." I spat.

"Kagome…" he said softly and I _had_ to stop walking and listen. "Please? I already feel like an asshole for doing what I did earlier. Don't make me feel any worse." I turned slowly, my hands still clenched into fists. His eyes were big and pleading as he leaned over his handle bars and rested his chin in his arms. He looked completely pathetic. Like a little puppy.

I groaned out loud and stomped my foot as I felt myself giving into him. A ride _would _be better then walking. Even if it was InuYasha giving me the ride. "Dammit all." I grumbled under my breath. I looked left and right before I ran out into the street over toward and flung myself on the back of his bike.

"Alright. Im only doing this because you said please." I said in a tone I hoped sounded angry. I could feel him becoming smug as I wrapped my arms around his torso before taking off down the roast toward my house.

It took InuYasha about ten minuets to drive me home. And when we finally made it, He stopped his motorcycle in front of the sidewalk by the front door. I swung my leg over the side of his bike and hopped off.

Knowing that I had absolutely nothing to say to him, I started to walk towerd the front door when he shouted a "Hey!" stoping me from moving.

I lolled my head back in his direction. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"You do know I am sorry right?" He asked, his face as innocent as ever.

I ground my teeth together. He was completely exhausting. Exhausting…but…sweet. I smiled al little, my cold exterior fading away almost instantly. "Yea I know."

"Do you forgive me?" He had his bottom lip sticking out slightly and the wind was nipping at the end of his hair, making him look like a puppy in a pound.

I snorted. "Your just a big boy scout underneath all of that heard nosed exterior, aren't you? "

He grinned. "You know it." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to leave when he yelled for me again. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips.

"Your coming over this weekend right?"

"Maybe." I said casually. I turned around and walked to my front door when Inuyasha yelled for me yet again."Kagome!"

"What inuYasha!? What do you want?" I whined pathetically.

"Geez calm down! I was just going to say that Ill text you later."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "You have my number?"

He let his bike come to life, a huge grin spreading on across his face. "No. _You _have _my_ number. See you later princess." He said mysteriously before taking off down the street.

Shaking my head at what he'd said, I walked through the front door and let it slide shut behind me. Going into the kitchen I noticed that mom had baked a batch of brownies before she'd taken Souta to his dentist appointment. They were sitting out on the counter just begin me to take one. And who was I to decline? I eagerly grabbed one and popped it into my mouth, the chocolaty goodness was tantalizing. I was almost done chewing the first brownie, getting ready to pig out on another one, when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. The ringtone playing was_ 'Sexy and I know it' _by LMFAO.

That was strange. I hadn't bought that ringtone. I stopped in mid-movement as I was reaching down to grab my phone. Only one person…no, excuse me. Only one half-person would _ever _program '_Sexy and I know it' _as their ringtone. I grabbed my out phone and choked on the current brownie I was inhaling when I saw the caller ID.

Yep. I was right.

_InuYasha Is a sexy beast'_ was texting me. The ID picture was of him smirking and flexing the rather large muscle in his forearm. I slid open my phone to read the text.

(Inuyasha, **Kagome)**

_Hey. Do you think I'm sexy?_

I almost laughed out loud at his stupidity. How in the world had he gotten his phone number programmed into my phone without me knowing it?

My finger's typed furiously in reply: **_No. But good try. How the hell did you do that to my phone?_**

Shutting my phone, I walked down to my 'private' part of the house and flopped down on the couch, turning on the Tv. 'Im sexy and I know it' started playing and I snatched my phone, making the song shut up.

I_ts my little secret ;P Anyway your coming over to my house tomorrow at noon._

"Oh really?" I asked out loud.

**_ No I don't think so. But If you really want me….you'll have to come and get me xP _**

I knew that was a…slutty-ish thing to say, but come on. For the love of god he freaking programed '_Sexy and I know it' _as his ringtone. I figured we were way past harmless and playful texts.

I was watching a guy and girl argue on spanish on the spanish cannel. I seriously needed to learn spanish, I had no idea what they were saying. I groaned and laughed out loud when _"wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle YEA!"_ suddenly made me jump.

_ You reeeeaaaally shouldn't have said that. but we'll focus on that tomorrow ;) Anyway, how are you liking your new ringtone?_

I smiled. **_its just fucking fantastic. thank you. But how in the hell do you make it stop? _**

A few minuets later I got a response. _Oh your welcome. Im glad I could be of service And Oh no. Ill never ever tell._

I laughed out loud and rolled over on the couch and smashed my face in the pillow. How the hell did he do that? One minuet I was beyond pissed at him and the next…I wasn't. I sat back up and curled deeper into the couch, bringing my phone back up to my face.

**Thanks a heap InuYasha.**

I felt myself starting to drift asleep. My eye lids were getting heavier and heavier as I zoned out. Knowing I was going to fall asleep and figuring a little cap nap couldn't hurt, I rolled over on the couch cushions and curled up into a tiny ball.

My eyelids snapped open as I got another text message. _"Girl look at that body. Ah. Girl look at that body. Ah. Girl look at that body. I-I-I work out!"_

"ARGHH! I was almost asleep!" I moaned, groaning out loud. Snatching my phone once again, I rolled back over. Would InuYasha ever give me a moment's peace?

_ your welcome princess. Anytime. See you tomorrow ;)_

No, I guess he wouldn't. I couldn't help but smile as I finally let myself fall into a deep, calming nap. Boy did I need it. Wouldn't you?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this chapter was posted late because a horse at the farm I ride at cut its leg yesterday and I had to stay and wait for the vet to come and bandage him up instead. ****But luckily he's all better now and this chapter is up :D **** Ill update by tuesday this week so keep yur eyes peeled.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Updated 1/19/13**


	8. Begin The Beginning

**Before I start this chapter I would just like to thank my amazingly wonderful reviewers. I seriously wish I could hug you all. Will you settle for a cyber hug instead? *hugs***

**_nane-chan3_ : Im sorry I don't speak spanish but Id really like to know what you said if you speak english.**

**_TheRealInuyasha:_ Yes the horse is fine. A little banged up and bruised, but fine. Thanks for caring :) Im pretty sure you can do that to a cell. I have an iPhone so I'm pretty sure you cain to some phones. And Thanks for your kind words.**

**_lovemondotrasho: _Thanks. I really appreciate what you said. It made me smile so hard my cheeks started hurting. lol. Anyway thank you :)**

**_GoldEyedRamenLover: _I love you girl lol. This chapter is dedicated to you...and YOU know why ;P**

**I do not own Inuyasha (but if i could wish for anything..) they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE!**

***THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GOLDENEYEDRAMENLOVER***

**Story rating: T. For language.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8. Begin The Beginning<span>

**KAG POV**

After finally finishing my homework, I let myself sleep. And it was a pretty hard thing to do considering InuYasha kept texting me, bugging me about coming over to his house to study, and ditching Koga. When I finally collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, I dreamt.

My dream was full of mini InuYasha's. They were all so tiny I had to make sure I wouldn't step on one and kill him. They were all flexing obnoxiously and singing 'Sexy and I know it.' My arms and legs were eventually tied down to a chair and I was forced to watch them sing and dance around. Suddenly a distant voice broke into my dream, making the mini InuYasha's scatter and flee.

"…ake up. Come on, wake up sleepy head." The voice soothed to me, rousing me from my deep slumber. The voice, calm and deep, was distant, but at the same time it seemed like I could reach out and grab it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." It sounded like whoever was calling for me was coming closer. The voice was soft. It was nice.

"We have things to do," It continued. Just who's voice was that?

"Come on, get up." I could feel that the person was right next to me. But my eyes wouldn't open. I was to tired.

"Princess, come on I _know_ you can hear me." Finally registering what the voice had said, my eyes snapped open. I wasn't _that _tired. '_No. There was now way he could be..he wasn't…he just couldn't.'_

I rolled over, squinting as my tired eyes fluttered open. There was someone kneeling beside my bed staring at me intently…. staring at me intently with a pair of golden eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but my throat wouldn't cooperate with me. It was to dry from sleeping my with mouth open. His smiled amusedly as he watched me wake up, finally registering that it was him by my bedside.

I rolled away from him and groaned into my pillow. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you get in here? MAMA!" I yelled, the sound being muffled by the padding in my blankets and pillows. What in the actual hell was InuYasha Takahashi doing in my bedroom? He'd he been watching me sleep? '_Man, what a creeper…_'

InuYasha only stood up, the smug ass smile never slipping from his face. "Your _mama _was the one who let me in. I told her we have another study date. She such a nice woman.." He muttered, shoving his hands in his back pockets making his shirt stretch over his chest. I sat up and scratched the back of my head.

"Where…what? Bu-but why didn't you just text me or something?" My voice was strained and groggy. "I told you I have a date with Koga today." His smile faltered at the sound of Koga's name, but he shook it off.

"Yes you did. But I told _you _that you weren't going with him. Your coming with me."

I stared at him dully. "Oh really? Are you gonna make me?" He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop him. "Never mind. Let me guess…thats why your here right now, right?" He nodded his head, allowing his lips to spread apart in a very preditorial grin.

"I told you, you would regret telling me to come get you." He grunted, starting for the door. "Get dressed." He stopped just short of the door and turned back to me, chuckling as he looked me over. "By the way…nice hair." He said cheekily, winking. And with that, he slid out of my room and into the living room.

I ripped the comforter off my warm body once he was gone and flew into my bathroom. I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror, letting out a small, strained shriek. I looked terrible. I mean _really _terrible. My hair was sticking straight up and smashed to the side of my head and face that I'd been sleeping on. My pink tank top was twisted funny and my black shorts were also sticking to my body at a weird angle. I had dark purplish circles under my eyes and my eyes themselves were bloodshot. I had a small drool stain on the side of my face and my lips were dry and cracked from breathing through my mouth all night.

"Shit." I said to myself. Great. Just great. Im so glad InuYasha had seen me like that. I would have preferred to sleep a thousand years, dreaming of mini dancing InuYasha's, then him seeing me like that. I ground my teeth together as I heard InuYasha laughing at me from outside my room. '_I hate him. I really hate him…'_

xXx

"Bye mom!" I yelled before shutting the front door behind me. I adjusted my frilly white tank under my cardigan and hurried down the front steps. The early morning birds were out chirping and the clouds were big, white and fluffy as they roamed the sky. InuYasha was already on his motorcycle, patiently waiting for me on the side of the street.

He was wearing dark jeans, a red and faded teeshirt underneath his leather jacket. He looked casually stylish, something I found I could never accomplish. He watched me from behind his aviator's as he revved up his engine; a signal that I better get moving. I rolled my eyes, thinking back to this mornings breakfast.

I had sat through another family breakfast with InuYasha after I got myself dressed. I hadn't even eaten and neither had InuYasha. Although, Inuyasha pretended to be charming and whitty and Souta thought he was some sort of super hero and my mother just _looooved_ him. I hated it. My face _actually _hurt from scowling all morning.

I grabbed my designated helmet from his outstretched hand and hopped onto the back of his bike. I hated how arrogant he got every time I put my arms around his torso. "Get that smug look off your face before I slap it off myself." I growled over the roar of the engine.

He snorted. "My, my. Aren't we feisty today?"

I squeezed a bit tighter around his stomach, making him grunt a little. "Yes I am. Don't mess with me today InuYasha." I warned.

He snickered and took off down the road. To where? I had no idea. He hadn't told me where he was taking me, only that I should _shut up and hold on tight._ His words not mine.

We drove around half of the city before he finally slowed his bike in front of a large restaurant building. The building's neon sign advertising its name flashed brightly before my eyes. I took off my helmet and stared up at the building. _Maggiano's_ _little italy huh? _I thought to myself as InuYasha jumped off his the bike and held out his hand for me. I smiled as I took his hand and he seemed almost bashful.

"You-Your taking me to lunch?" I asked, disbelief clearly aparent in my tone.

InuYasha shrugged. "Yea. You didn't eat anything this morning and I just thought that you might be hungry. Are you hungry?" I nodded and he smiled. "Ok then shut up and lets go eat."

"Ok but lets get one thing straight; this _isn't_ a date." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

He scoffed, mimicking my stance. "Don't flatter yourself, Princess."

I give him a playful glare as he placed his hand behind my back, walking me through the restaurant's revolving door.

Looking around once I'd made it inside, I let out a small gasp. The inside was a lot bigger then it seemed from outside. It was dark, but cozy. The only light was coming from big elegant, golden, chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. Huge black booths, that seemed soft and plush, were pushed to the back of the walls, surrounding the whole restaurant. Small candles and lamps illuminated each of the darkened booths, giving them a romantic feeling. The tables had a red and black checkered pattern on the table runners.

InuYasha grinned as he saw me staring wide-eyed the atmosphere.

"Nice isn't it?" He asked and I could only nod dumbly. He chuckled and put his hand behind my back again, leading me up to the check in podium.

There was a small blond girl with huge blue eyes, talking on the phone about a later reservation that hung up the phone and turned to InuYasha and I. She looked InuYasha over and smirked, her eyes becoming lustful. She licked her lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I wrinkled my nose by her openly ogling InuYasha like he was something to eat. It was revolting.

"Hi and welcome to Maggiano's. How many are in your party?" She purred, batting her eyes and pushing her arms up next to her sides so her boobs practically popped out of her shirt. She was teasing him. I didn't even think she noticed I was standing right next to the both of them.

"Booth for two please." InuYasha replied smoothly, winking at her. I held back the urge to throw up as her high pitched giggle filled the air. InuYasha too joined in with his own chuckling.

_'Well this is…interesting.' _I thought as the hostess grabbed two menu's and motioned for us to follow her. I picked up my stride, making my steps bigger so I was walking in front of InuYasha, hoping that he couldn't see the blond wiggling her butt in her hight fitting jeans. He didn't need to see that.

InuYasha suddenly leaned forward, letting his hot breath brush the corner of my face and neck. His voice is hushed so the blond couldn't hear, "You don't look vary good as a green eyed monster Princess."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed and InuYasha snickered behind me. "Oh please. Me be jealous of her? Ha. Thats funny. You're a funny person InuYasha." I gestured my head toward her. "You go at her all you want. She just seemed to stupid….Even for _you._" He leaned away from me but didn't stop grinning.

The blond led us to a huge booth that could seat about six and that was set up away from where the main dining area was in a secluded area. It felt like we were the only ones in the restaurant, though there were a few other's dinning. I figured that this sort of restaurant was only busy during dinner. I slid my way into the cool booth and InuYasha sat across the table from me.

"Your server should be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal." The blond said, winking at InuYasha. He grinned right back her, his face flirtatious. After she finally left, I picked up my menu to hide my red face.

How could I be jealous of that…that _girl?_ _Slut. _Over InuYasha of all people? _No._ I wasn't jealous. I was just disgusted that they were obviously flirting with each other. '_Yea that's it. I was disgusted,' _I assured my self, nodding my head a little.

But a little voice in the back of my mind whispered, _'Don't deny it. You were jealous Kagome.'_

Pushing the voice to of my mind, I started reading over the wine list, pretending InuYasha didn't exist, when he placed a hand on my menu and pulled it away from my face. A serious look had settled on his features, but I could see the small grin twitching at the corners of his mouth as he fought off the urge to smile or laugh.

"What do you want? I was trying to read that." I said looking down and picking at the end of my cloth napkin absently, not looking him in the eye.

"Come on, Princess. Don't tell me you were _jealous."_

I jerked my head up and threw my napkin down. It was my only defense. "Oh yeah right. In your dream's InuYasha." I turned my head in a completely different direction.

InuYasha, being ever persistent, kept pestering me. "C'mon. Talk to me."

I slowly looked back over to him and he wiggled his eyebrow in a funny fashion, causing me to roll my eyes.

Chuckling, I asked, "Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I folded my hands on the table and looking straight into his golden orbs. He grinned at me in a cute way, causing me to shift in my seat. Man I hated it when he did that.

xXx

Kagome giggled before straightening her back, placing her small, delicate hands on the table. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

I grinned, happy she was talking and not ignoring me. Feeling bold, I asked casually, as if discussing the weather, "How about we talk about your friend _Koga_?"

She immediately shook her head and stared at me with a little fire behind her eyes, something I found to be completely adorable. "How about we _don't? _Koga's _my _business. He's off limits." She sent me a heated gaze, daring me to say something about it.

I took a breath, trying to calm my roused inner demon. '**_Our mate's teasing us.'_**

I nodded a little, both to Kagome and my inner voice. "Ok fine. We won't talk about that flea-bag." She made a face. "What about your family?"

"What about it? You've met my family." She said, looking down and twisting the ring around on her finger.

"Well..what about your father? Ive never met him before." I said noticing how she visibly flinched before looking down into her lap, her eyes suddenly glazed over with emotion. I suddenly felt like an asshole for brining it up. "Hey, you know Kagome, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Whatever it is."

She shook her head forcing a smile on her lips, though its sad and it makes my heart ache. He eyes wandered up to my face, but this time, they were dull and unconnected, laking their usual spark. "No. Its…its ok I just.. He…." Stumbling over her word's, she took a breath and swallowed. She looked like she was preparing herself for spilling her deepest darkest secret. Finally she uttererd a quiet, "He died when I was seven and Souta was four. It was a… car accident."

_'Man I AM an asshole for brining this up!' _I wanted too kick myself making Kagome bring up such a painful memory, especially since thats the very last thing I want to do. I tried quickly to think of something comforting to her, but I couldn't so I don't.

Seeing this, she continued. "The guy in the other car had been recently divorced. The wife had taken the kids and moved far away and he'd become depressed. The only way he knew how to feel better was crawling inside of a whiskey bottle and drowning out the world. He had been drinking heavily that night…." She mumbled, trailing of her sentence. Her voice started to shake, her heartbeat beginning to be a loudly within her chest. Sensing and smelling her sadness, I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed a little.

"And after his funeral, my mother went into a deep depression. Before I knew it, I had taken over the position of being the adult of the house. Mom would sit up in her room and cry and cry for day's, doing nothing but rambling and sobbing. Gramps would try and help, but with his old age, he just couldn't manage it. And Souta had been to young to know what was going on, so I cared for him and my mother. I helped her when she wouldn't eat or when she wouldn't bathe because she didn't see the point in anything anymore. The moment my dad had died, he'd taken my mother's heart with him. Finally after a few years, she got back on her feet, but I secretly think she still hasn't moved on. And, well…. I really just blocked out dad's death." I could see her brown eyes starting to fill with tears.

Before I knew whats happening or what the hell I was doing or thinking, I opened my mouth and told her something Ive never told another soul beside's Miroku and Sango."My mom died from cancer when I was six ."

Her head snapped up and stared at me with her tear filled eyes. "Oh InuYasha Im so sorry."

I shook my head, trying to shove off my own sadness I was starting to feel. "Its okay."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, giving me a soft smile. "Was…was she pretty?"

I felt my own smile form on my lips, and stared down at the table. "Yea. She was really pretty."

Kagome continued to smile, making me feel a hell of a lot better. I rubbed her hand as we both started a nice conversation of small talk after getting our secrets of our chests. That was when our waiter _finally _decided to come over to our table and serve us. He was tall and good looking I supposed for a mortal man. He seemed a little over eager as he asked Kagome' what she would like to drink. I suddenly had the urge to drive a steak knife into his neck as he continued to openly stare at her.

After Kagome ordered an ice tea and I ordered a soda, I squeezed Kagome's hand out of possessiveness as the waiter told the daily specials to Kagome's boobs.

**'Our mate. She's ours. OURS.' **My inner demon snarled furiously.

_'I know that. I know what she is. Ill never let her get into the hands of some greasy buss boy. Trust me.'_

When the waiter, Magatsuhi his name tag read, brought our drinks over to our table, Kagome picked up her menu, sipping her free hand out of my own, leaving it painfully empty.

When Magatsuhi asked what we would like to order, Kagome said she'd only liked to get the angel hair pasta with the sauce on the side. I ordered the Arugula Flatbread pizza, glaring dagger's at Magatsuhi head, mentally shooing him away.

After the waiter boy left, Kagome and I talked. We talked about school, we talked about our project that was due monday morning and then we talked about our friends.

The time passed surprisingly fast as Kagome continued to chatter on and on about her daily life. When Magatsuhi came back to us fifteen minuets later with our food, I continued to eye Kagome. It was becoming increasingly harder to let my eyes stray from her for more then a few seconds at a time.

When Magatsuhi leaned down to slide Kagome's food onto the table, leaning a tad to close to Kagome for my liking, I let my face become dark and hard, emanating a small growl that is oblivious to Kagome. Fortunately for me, Magatsuhi heard me perfectly, obviously getting the message. He took one fleeting a terrified look before running away like he's a startled bunny.

Our lunch was a fun one. I chuckled at Kagome's smart whited comebacks and she laughed full heartedly when I told her jokes. The food was delicious and Kagome's company was perfect.

Once we were both finished eating, Magatsuhi came back over and asked if we wanted desert. Kagome and I looked over at the same time, and laughed with each other. Dessert? We were way to full for dessert.

When Magatsuhi slipped the check onto the table, I ignored Kagome's meaningful stare as I snatched it away from her. There was no way in hell I was going to make her pay for her own food. Especially when the idea of coming to the restaurant was my idea. I pulled out my wallet, paying the bill with my platinum card.

Kagome's mouth slightly parted and hung down in a silent gasp. "What?" I asked as she ogled the shiny silver card.

"How…how come you have a platinum card? Most seventeen year olds don't have that kind of cash."

I knew that she would eventually figure out I was filthy rich but I didn't want her finding out in that particular way.

"Okay one," I said holding up a clawed finger, "Im not seventeen, Im two hundred and fifteen. I just look like Im about seventeen, thank you very much. And two" I added another finger. "Well you see the thing is that…Im filthy stinking rich." I said, practically whispering the last part. Then I added sheepishly, "Im pretty sure my brother, Sesshomaru, uses one dollar bills as toilet paper."

I searched her face for some kind of reaction. Shock or surprise, anything. But I found nothing but a blank stare. Nothing. She just nodded her head blankly as she mulled it over.

After a few minuets of her saying absolutely nothing, her kind of creeping me out, she spoke. "Can you buy a yacht?"

Suspiciously, but not without a slow spreading grin on my face I said, "We already have one but I guess we could buy another…"

Her blank face started to melt away as a charming grin seeped across her face. "Can you buy your own private jet?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "We have two.O ne fro business and one for vacations."

"Can you buy your own private island?"

I scratched my chin, feigning being deep in thought. "Im pretty sure my father's looking into buying one actually."

Kagome quietly slammed her hand's agains't the clothed tablecloth. "So your filthy, filthy rich?"

"Pretty much."

She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest shaking her head and nibbling on her lower lip. "Huh. You keep surprising me Takahashi."

I was still chuckling softy at Kagome's reaction when Magatsuhi came back with my card, wishing us -mostly Kagome- a good afternoon as we stood up to leave.

But before Kagome could sneak her way out the restaurant door, I winked at the blond hostess at the hostess podium, clearly making Kagome jealous. Her cheeks turned an attractive shade of red as she stomped her way toward the front door. I grinned and slipped on my aviator's. Its really cute how jealous she gets.

xXx

"This…this is your house?" Kagome stuttered, bitting her lip. I snorted at her reaction and shut off my bike.

"Yeah, it is."

Kagome's tiny hands tightened on the front of my shirt unconsciously as she continued to ogle the front of the large mansion. The house, my house, is huge. I mean really it is. Dad wanted it to be that way; flashy and obnoxious. Just like him. The lawn was manicured and trimmed to perfection and nothing looked out of place. It was, outwardly, perfect.

When Kagome continued to stare with this doe-eyed look on her face, her mouth gapping open, I placed a clawed finger under her chin and eased her mouth shut. "You'll catch flies," I muttered, grabbing her hand and helping her down and off my bike like a life sized rag doll.

I lead her up the main doors of the mansion, unlocked the door and stepped a foot inside. When Kagome stubbornly and forcefully held her ground, I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing. "What the matter?" I asked, turning to look at her. She still had that look on her face as she stared in and around the main living room. "Aren't you coming inside?"

She looked down at her toes and mumbled, "I don't think I should."

"Why's that?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Because!" She threw up her hands and gestured inside. "Jus took at this place. Its so…_fancy _and I don't think I should-"

"Oh shut up," I groaned, rolling my eyes and grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her inside.

"Wow," she said, tilting her head up toward the ceiling, her eyes drinking in everything she saw. When Kagome get enough of the house, or a portion of it, she walked over to the leather couch and flopped herself down in a dramatic way, throwing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. "A girl could get used to this." She grinned.

I laughed lightly and joined her by sitting in the small armchair placed next to the coffee table. "Wait till you see the library.." I say nonchalantly, like its no big fucking deal, pulling invisible lint of my teeshirt.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, staring at me incredulously. "You….you have a library?" She practically screeched, making sure she heard me correctly.

"Yea. Its- " I didn't get to finish my sentence before she gripped my hand, forcing me to stand.

"Where?" She asked, starring up at me under thick layers of her bangs.

Without saying another word, I started walking down the hallway, never letting go of her hand. I liked the way her hand fit perfectly in mine to let go. She followed closely behind me. I made my way past a few closed doors and finally stopped in front of two double doors with twin silver handles. I turned around and grinned.

"Cover your eyes." I said firmly.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she slowly shook her head. "What? Why"

My grin grew. "Just do it. Okay?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, eyeing me with a suspicious gaze before carrying out my instruction and closing her eyes with a soft sigh. I waved and hand in front of her face, making certain she couldn't see. When she doesn't flinch or move away from my hand, I turned around and pushed open the doors. once again I grabbed one of her softer hands in mine and lead her inside.

I slipped my hand out of hers and placed both hands onto her shoulder's, stopping her just inside the doorway. "Ok. Open." I said, watching her face closely. Her eyes flutterd open slowly and it took her a few seconds to register what exactly it was she was looking at. But when she finally realized where she was and what she was starring at, I laughed softly. Her eyes doubled in size and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

Like Sesshomaru had said, the library _is_ impressive. The ceilings are high, curving off with detailed columns. The windows are floor length that over look the main fountain out in the backyard. The floor is made of expensive, hand scraped maple hardwood. Placed in the middle of the room are seven tables with a small desk lamp on each. The bookshelves are pilled high, higher then most libraries. A ceiling to floor length, rolling ladder is placed on each row of shelves. Against one of the window is a small seating area. Light streams through all of the windows making Kagome's face shine.

"Where do you wanna start?" I asked her once her attention was back on me.

"Whichever book I can reach first." She said laughing, running toward the book shelve closest to her. I watched her for a second before running over and catching up to her. We started running around the library like chickens with our heads cut off, trying to find as many books as we can get to.

We spent the rest of the day in the library, laughing and smart mouthing each other. When Kagome called me a _dog boy_ and threw a book across the room, ordering me to 'fetch', I playfully growled at her.

"Is dog boy a touchy one? Ohhhh I'm so scared." She snikered, putting her hands up in front of her face like she was scared.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that _girl_." I growled, crouching down on all fours. Sure, in this posting I was only confirming what she'd said about me being a dog, but whatever. Her face lost its cockiness and laughter, which made me smile. _'Good,' _I thought. _'Ill teach her for callin' me a dog.' _I showed her my fangs when my lips spread into one of my most evil grins.

Immediately, she stood and made a run for the open door. Knowing she won't get anywhere fast, I took off after her with an unmeasurable speed.

When She felt me behind her she stopped running, allowing me to stand closely behind her. I pressed my chest against her back, feeling her becoming tense, her breathing rigid. I leaned my face close to her ear, enjoying how sinfully sweet her hair smelled that close to my nose."Are you scared of me now.." I paused second for dramatic effect before growling, _"Princess."_

Kagome's scent takes a dramatic dive from playful and happy to nervousness. Knowing this won't do, seeing as how all I wanted to do was mess with her a bit for calling me a dog, I reached my hands forwards and snaked my arms around her waist. Immediately my finger's get to work and I begin to lightly tickle her.

She squeaks slightly and jumps away from my hands, turning around to playfully glare at me. "InuYasha don't. Im terribly ticklish."

I cocked an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. "Oh are you?"

I took a step toward her, reaching my hands forward. She takes a step back. "InuYasha, don't." She warned, the playful glare gone.

I smirked, taking another step. She took a step back and I took one forward. We kept this up unitl her back was pressed up against a wall. She pointed a finger at me, as though that would help her.

"InuYasha, Im warning you…"

I wasn't listening anymore. Her sides were just begging me to tickle them. And who was I, as the good demon that I am, to ignore their request? So I shot my hands forward and began tickling her. Kagome began to laugh and giggle, squirming around in my arms like a fish out of the sea. She floundered in my arms, her laughter ringing in the open air.

When my hand reached dangerously closer to the underside her arm, she squeaked loudly, jerking her body to the side. I lost my footing and tripped over Kagome's ankles and toppled to the floor, making sure Kagome was above me and not below. If she was, I might have crushed her. Kagome, still panting and laughing quietly, started clawing at the floor, trying to get away. But before she could make her escape, I grabbed her legs and drew her back toward me and flipping her over onto her back. I pressed my chest down onto her stomach, holding her in place and pressing each hand on the other side her face, trapping her.

"Get…off…me!" She giggled and started laughing harder. She looked…fantastic that way. Panting quietly from laughing so hard, her face flushed, an attractive blush dusting her cheeks. She squirmed a bit under the wight of m body and I bit the inside of my cheek as I suddenly was come over by this painful urge to kiss her.

**'Do it you fool!' **My inner demon snarled.

I shook my head slowly, forcing myself, and inner demon, back.

_'I don't want to kiss her right now,'_ I thought reasonably, trying to talk myself out of it._ 'Well, I mean I do, Kami only know's how much I want to kiss her.'_

Her mouthwash parted slightly and a flash of pink darted out between her lips. I gulped and clenched a fist. I wanted our first kiss to be perfect. And I wanted her to _want_ to kiss me back. There was no way Kagome would _ever_ want to kiss _me._

_'But I'm only a half-demon. She's so much better then I am. She deserves better then a lowly half-human.'_

Finally and very reluctantly, I decided I should stop holding her hostage so she could actually catch her breath and breathe. Slowly, ever so slowly, I rolled off her body, slipping onto the floor space next to her.

We laid there, chuckling quietly and panting softly for a few minuets before someone cleared their throats forcefully from somewhere behind us. I shot up, looking around frantically, the scent of Sesshomaru greeting my nose before my eyes finally found him. He had a weird, half smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning up against the open doorframe, his legs crossed.

"Having a little to much fun _studying?" _He asked, giving me a suggestive stare before gliding back out the door.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Kagome who only started laughing again. When she sobered, somewhat, I got to my feet and helped her stand. She looked up at me not letting go of my hand, her mouth part alike she wanted to say something. But she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head, walking back over to the table we'd been studying at. I followed her lead and resumed studying with her, occasionally sneaking glances at her.

A few hours later, when we'd finished our studying, I drove Kagome home. I stopped my bike in front of her house, watching her as she hops off the bike, taking off her helmet. The wind made her hair fly around her face and her cheeks were pink from the wind nipping at her skin from the drive home. She stood in front of my motorcycle and leaned forward, resting her elbow's on the front of handle bars.

We stay'd there in the middle of the street just looking at each other. I watched her hair nipped and tugged when the autumn wind sent it whirling around. I don't know how long we stared at each other before she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What for?"

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I tensed up from the bolt of lightning coursing through my body at the feeling of her lips agains't my flesh.

**'So much for her not wanting to kiss you,'** my sarcastic inner demon replied with a dark chuckle.

"For everything," she whispered into one of my dog ears. She abruptly turned on her heel and walked toward her house, her hips swaying back in forth as the wind continued to ruffle and tousle at her hair. She didn't look back to me as she reached her home and shuts the door behind her.

Slowly, I brought up a clawed hand to my cheek, still feeling the sting of her sweet kiss._ 'Dammit. That bitch is ruining me and my reputation.'_

I smirked and I let my bike roar to life, turning and taking off down the street and let the crisp wind and sun nip playfully at my face.

_'I might just let her ruin it to…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Maggiano's is my all time favorite restaurant. Remember to feed the Author!**

**Updated: [1/28/13]**


	9. Welcome To The Real World

****Story rating: T For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9. Welcome To The Real World<span>

~KAG POV~

InuYasha and I stood stood in the front of our history class finishing our oral report. We were both dressed like we belonged in the late seventeen hundreds; I was wearing a powdered wig and a pale green dress that skimmed the floor and InuYasha was also wearing a powered wig and breeches. He looked so funny as he stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere that wasn't my face. I had made him dress up because it was part of our project. The more effort we put into it, the better grade we got out of it. And thats exactly what I told him. Which is why he was dressed that way. '_Damn, I wish I had a camera...'_

"….And so you see, George Washington was one of the best presidents america has ever seen. Thank you." I said, finally finishing that Kami forsaken report. I glanced over to InuYasha who glared at me playfully for making him dress in such a silly fashion.

We both took a small bow while everyone clapped before heading back to our spots. I plopped myself down in my seat and ripped off my itchy wig, letting my hair cascade down my back. InuYasha chucked his own wig at the back of my head and I whipped around to glare at him. He was grinning at me like a mad man and I stuck my tongue out at him to which he replied with pulling on his lower eyelid and sticking out his tongue. Man. Sometimes we were so grown up.

"Good job Inuyasha and Kagome." Myoga commented, jotting down a few notes in his grade book. I turned around from InuYasha who had placed his hands on his head like they were antler's while crossing his eyes childishly.

"Thank you sir." I really _really _wanted a good grade. I worked my ass off on this project.

"Anyone who changed into a costume may go back to the costume department and get your regular clothes back." Myoga muttered and Inuyasha and I bolted for the door. Im sure InuYasha wanted to get out of his costume as much as I wanted to get out mine. Were the only ones in the whole class that needed to change. I ran out into the hallway had had InuYasha following right beside me.

"We did awesome!" I announced smugly.

"Yea we did! I mean we kicked everyone else's asses. Our grade is going to be the best." InuYasha said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Were walking quietly down the hallway when a song suddenly popped into my head. And out of playful randomness, I started to twirl down the hallway in my flowing dress like I was dancing with someone. InuYasha cocked his head to the side and stared at me like I was insane.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I started to hum softly as I continued to twirl around. "Im dancing stupid."

He chuckled softly to himself and stopped walking so he could just stare at me. I closed my eyes and continued to dance. I was lost in my own little world when InuYasha had silently stepped forward, grabbed my hands in his and stopped my dancing. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he placed one of my hands on his shoulder. He snaked his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest, allowing me to get a small whiff of his masculine aroma. He slipped my other free hand in his own. A slight trace of a smile flittered across his face and I found myself completely helpless to him. I was completely and utterly helpless.

InuYasha was such a mystery to me. One minuet he was this big, tough guy, with a large wall around him. Keeping people out. And then in another minuet, he was a big teddy bear. Lovable and sweet. And all at the same time he was like the big scary monster and I was the scared little girl lost in the forest. I was his prey. He knew it and I knew it.

But still, when he started to hum the same song Id just been humming and began swaying his body with mine, I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I allowed myself to be twirled around the empty hallway by InuYasha like a thoughtless puppet. My stomach started giving me butterflies and my heart beat sped up when he continued to stare me with those eyes of his.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked breathlessly as he continued to whisk me around.

"Im dancing stupid." He replied with a charming grin. I couldn't help but nod and smile, leaning closer to his chest. We continued to sway with each other, with no one around to see and no music playing. Just his quiet humming and the beat of our two hearts.

xXx

"Hows it goin' Kagome?" Koga asked, casually leaning up against the locker next to mine before our next period block. I looked up from my locker, slamming it shut.

"Its goin'." I said cheekily and he chuckled.

I turned and started making my way toward my next class when I felt Koga's hand slip casually into mine as he always did. But for some reason it didn't feel as nice as it usually did. Something was wrong. Something _felt _absolutely wrong. I glanced down and eyed our interlocked finger's. Koga was rubbing small, lazy circles into my plan just like every day but somehow it felt…different. Its almost felt _wrong._ But I still couldn't find myself to pull my hand out of his. He led me to my next class before dropping me off at the door.

"Hey so Kagome, I was wondering when I should pick you up this friday." He asked, continuing our small talk. I stopped walking, finally able to slip my hands out from his. I felt my face turn into a confused frown and I clutched my school books closer to my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

His eyebrow's came together and he leaned up against the wall next to my side. "The concert? Remember? Its this friday."

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. "Oh Koga I'm sorry! Of course the concert! Um, well the concert doesn't start until nine so how about you pick me up around seven so we can go out to eat before it starts?"

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds great. Ill pick you up at seven!" He leaned closer and kissed my cheek; our usual goodbye. But again, I get the feeling that it was wrong. "Bye Kagome." He winked and I forced myself to give a warm smile.

"Bye Koga." He had slipped away and was gone before he could see me slam my head on my desk out of frustration. _'Whats going on? Whats wrong with me today?'_

xXx

At the end of my last period, I got up and shuffled my way out of the classroom and down the hallway. I was halfway to the cafeteria when a sudden thought hit me- _Who am I sitting by at lunch today? InuYasha or Koga?'_

I made my way down the rest of the hallway and pushed my way into the cafeteria. Two clawed hands simultaneously shot up into the air to wave at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and groaned inwardly. '_This is going to be a long day isn't it?'_

When Koga and InuYasha realized they were both waving at me, their hands immediately dropped down to their sides and they stared daggers at each other from across the cafeteria.

I just stood there like a blank-faced idiot. I had no idea what to do or who to sit by. Koga or InuYasha? I received my answer when Kikyo wiggled her slutty self over and slid right next to InuYasha at his table. I clenched my fists, holding myself back. Instead of walking over to Kikyo and gouging her eyes out with my bare hands, I made my way over to Koga and sat down in my regular spot.

Koga turned around in his seat and gave InuYasha a proud look, as if to say '_Hah. She chose me.'_

I looked away from InuYasha who was glaring at Kikyo with a completely disgusted look on his face and back to Koga.

He smiled and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Im glad your sitting with me today."

"Yea…me to." I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to get myself to relax. So what if InuYasha was sitting with Kikyo? What did I care? Why _should_ I care?

Peeking out the corner of my eye I watched as Kikyo talked InuYasha's doggy-ear off. She was so busy chatting and blathering away to notice that InuYasha wasn't paying attention to her because he was staring straight and my table. He was looking me me. I gave him a small smile but his expression didn't change.

Sighing, I turned myself back to Koga and we start a mindless conversion about how our day was going, what homework we had due. Koga started explaining how his track team was doing and how he thought they might even win the annual championship, I started to zone. My mind was somewhere completely different.

After lunch, Koga lead me out the cafeteria, taking a different route then we usual took. I assumed Koga did it to avoid InuYasha and or Kikyo and I didn't mind in the least. The less I saw of InuYasha and Kikyo the better.

We continued to stroll lazily down the hallway toward the gym when I suddenly felt a hand slip over my mouth, muffling a surprised scream that passed my lips. Koga was completely oblivious to what was happening to me and he left me behind as he entered the main gym door.

My hands are brought together and held behind my back with one single hand while the other hand still covers my mouth. The person, id assumed was a guy considering the large biceps that were squeezing my upper arms to keep me from moving, started dragging me backward, causing me to trip and slip over my own two feet. My sneakers slipped on the flooring as I continue to struggle, causing loud squeaking noises to fill the empty hallway. My heartbeat quickened. _'What the hell is going on? Whats happening!?'_

My attacker kept moving backward until we reached the theater, where he opened the door and tossed me inside carelessly. I turned around furiously, trying to get a look at whomever decided to treat me that way but I couldn't see more then a few feet in front of me. All the theater and stage lights are off, save for the tiny red illuminated lights in the isles.

Hands were suddenly on my arms, squeezing them and pushing me back until the back of my shoe was pressed up against the theater's seats. I let out a small, terrified squeak and looked up at the person.

InuYasha.

My mouth opened in shock. _'InuYasha?' _My eyes widened as I looked up into his eyes. But they weren't their familiar golden color. They were red and beady. Like a rat.

"InuYasha? What the fuck was that for?" I asked, completely offended. I pressed a cool hand against my forehead and tried to comprehend why he would do such a thing. If he thought that he was being funny he_wasn't. _He scared the shit out of me!

InuYasha stared down at me, his expression dark and grim. His silvery bangs were covering half of his face. A small and twisted grin appeared on his face, making me flinch. "InuYasha? Whats wrong? What happened?" I asked. Was something wrong?

His grin grew as he tilted his head to the side, earning one of the nots in his neck to pop. "Nothing_Princess. _I just wanted to talk to you." He muttered with a dark chuckle.

I frowned, my hand drifting uselessly down to my side. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with InuYasha. He seemed…dark. Like he was warped or something. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

Turning, I moved backward as he take a step forward. He took a step forward and I took took one backward. I felt like a trapped little animal being hunted by its prey. I looked around, hopping someone, anyone, would be in the theater. But I wasn't that lucky. We were the only two people in the dark space. I kept moving backward until my spine was pressed tightly against a wall. I pressed my back against it as close as possible. InuYasha continued to advance forward.

"Wh-what do you want to talk about? Whats wrong with you?" He was starting to really scare me. I felt myself starting to panic as my hands started trembling and my knee's grew weak and noodly.

His grin grew and turned into a warped smile, his unusually sharp fangs staring me in the face. He stopped stalking once he got within an inch of my face. If I was to inhale, our chests would've touched. He brought a clawed hand up to gently stroked me cheek. I flinched and turned my head to the side, avoiding his sudden gentle caress and gaze.

His hand slid down my cheek and he picked up a strand of my hair and gazed at it, as if checking the quality. "Nothing is wrong with me, Kagome. I just wanted to tell you, in person, that I'm madly in love with Kikyo and that I want nothing to do with you anymore."

I jerked my head back and stared at him disbelievingly. His words…they felt like they'd actually struck out and slapped me on the face. Was he joking? Surly he couldn't have been serious. I continued to stare into his unwavering gaze and knew that he wasn't joking nor was he lying. He meant it.

I could feel my eyes starting prick at the sudden sensation of tears forming in my eyes. I blinked helplessly but I couldn't do anything to stop them. "Wh-what do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice breaking.

InuYasha moved forward in a fast motion, roughly pressing his lower stomach and pelvis into my body, making me gasp in surprise. He rested both of his hands on either side of my head, forcibly trapping me. He suddenly bent forward and lowered his face closer and close to mine, stopping only when he reached the juncture of my neck and shoulder. Unexpectedly he took deep breath in through his nose, like he was smelling me or something. I shivered as he returned to his full height and stared me own.

"Just what I said. I love Kikyo. Your nothing to me. A pathetic little_ nobody. _The only person I want and need is Kikyo. Not _you_." He said, practically growling out the last part. He pushed back from the wall, turned and started walking away. "See you later Kagome." He said, giving me a wink and a smile. He then turned and left the auditorium.

I stood there, still pressed up against the wall, trying to control my rapid breathing until my legs finally gave out. My black slid down the wall and I collapsed on the ground, letting a small sob. I looked around, only just realizing that I was completely and utterly alone. I pulled my knees into my chest and allow my tears to roll down my face freely now that InuYasha wasn't around to see them. I started to cry so hard that my sobs rattled my whole body. I cried for me, I cried for what just happened, I cried because I was confused and hurt. I cried because I didn't understand. I was so confused, frustrated, hurt, embarrassed and baffled.

_'How could he say those things to me? How could he just do that to me? How could he look me in the eyes and practically rip my heart out? _I cried so hard I didn't even notice the theater door opening, someone poking their head in and calling my name into the darkness. I didn't notice them as they ran up to me and knelt beside my weeping body, frantically asking me whats was wrong. I didn't notice them as they threw their arms around my trembling body, wiping my tears away with the pad of their thumb.

I only noticed truly noticed that he was right there beside me when I look up at him through my puffy red eyes.

He frowned and brushed the hair out of my eyes."Kagome? Whats wrong? What happened?" Koga asked me, his voice unusually soft and quiet. Soothing.

I choked back some more tears that where threatening to spill over my eyelids and down my cheeks and a tried to even out my breathing. My throat felt swollen and my mouth tasted like salt. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I finally opened my mouth and I found the strength and muster up one word. A word that used to mean so much to me. A word I used to trust and smile at. A word that will forever haunt me.

"InuYasha." I sobbed pathetically, throwing my arms around Koga's neck. Koga rubbed my back as I continued to cry onto his warm shoulder. He just held me, like it was the most natural thing to do. He just held me, allowing me to sob, continuing to wipe away my trembling tears.

xXx

~INU POV~

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. My bones are itching to fight with someone and my inner demon hasn't shut the fuck up since lunch.

**'MATE.' **It growled _again. _It had been going off in my head like a fucking warning signal or something. I knew something wasn't right with Kagome and it was putting me on edge. She didn't show up for gym right after lunch and it was making me uneasy. I changed out of my gym uniform and headed out into the unusually empty hallway. I told my coach that I wasn't feeling well and he said I could go to the nurse. Really I was just going to skip the rest of class to go look for Kagome.

I walked around one of the hallways that lead to the auditorium when I smelt Kagome's scent. It hit my sensitive nose like a ton of bricks. Usually I would've smiled; her scent naturally calmed me. But this time it made me frown. Her scent was mixed with the smell of saltwater. Tears. She'd been crying.

I ran past the main entrance to the auditorium and followed my nose to the front of the theater. As I stopped momentarily to look around for her, a door simultaneously opened and Kagome walked out of the auditorium side by side with Koga, his arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

Her eyes were puffy and red, tear stains streaked down her cheeks. Koga was whispering comforting words into her ear and she nodding. When I made a move to approach her and she finally noticed me standing there watching her, she gave me this look that made me wish I were dead. Rotting, bug eaten, stone cold dead. She looked hurt and betrayed, an emotion I never wanted to see on her face.

Not knowing what else to do, and not understanding what the hell was going on, I jog over to her. "Kagome whats wrong what happened? Did Koga make you cry?" I asked her franticly, letting my eyes instantly narrow on that mangey wolf. I knew something like this would happen. Koga must've done something pretty awful to make Kagome look like that.

I reached a clawed hand out to touch Kagome's arm when Koga jumped in front of her, letting out a very preditorial warning growl. Kagome just sniffed back her tears and stared blankly at the ground.

I jumped back and got into a fighting stance, my claws itching to rip Koga apart. "What the hell Koga? What did you do to her? Why did you make Kagome cry?" I was furious. He wouldn't let me near Kagome or let me comfort her, my mate and it was making my inner demon furious.

Koga looked a little taken back as he continued to stand protectively in front of Kagome. "Oh come on InuYasha, don't play ignorant. She crying because you hurt her!"

My eyes turned into slits. "Koga did you hit your head or something? I would never ever hurt Kago-…" I didn't finish what I was about to say because Kagome walked up to me, drew back her arm and slapped me. Hard.

I brought up a hand up to my cheek, trying to calm my now stinging skin. I looked down at her through wide eyes. She looked furious. Her eyes were narrowed on me and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Don't you dare say you would never ever hurt me." She muttered darkly in voice I could barley recognize.

"What? What are you talking about? I would never make you cry." I tried to reach out to her but she took a step back.

"Thats bullshit InuYasha and we both know it!" Again I moved to reach out to her, to comfort her is nome way, but she flinched away like I would hurt her.

I frowned and slowly brought my hand back down to my side. '_Kagome whats wrong? Whats happening?'_

"Kagome what the hell are you talking about? Is this because I sat with Kikyo today at lunch and because I've been spending more time with her? Because if it is you shouldn't be jealous of her."

Kagome flicked her gaze back up to me and once again she slapped me across my face. Only this time she used the back of her hand. "Don't you dare think I am jealous of that bitch! If you want her, fine! You can have her!"

She turned on her heel to walk away but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. I wanted to ask her what was making her think that way, ask her why she would think I loved kikyo.

_'Kagome don't you know that I-'_

She turned back around, glared at my hand grasping her wrist, brought back her other hand and slapped me. _Again. _What the hell was up with this girl and hitting me?

I released her wrist and pressed my hand to my cheek. Once I was finished trying to soothe the stinging sensation, I looked back to her face and noticed that Kagome was starting to cry again.

_'Kagome, don't you know how much I care about you?.._

"I never EVER want to see you again Inuyasha." She wiped her eyes and glared at me with a deadly expression through her tears. "I _never_ want to talk to you or look a you or speak to you ever again. I _HATE_you!" She growled out through clenched teeth, her words dripping with intense venom, scorching me with every drop of poison she had. She looked at me once more with disgust on her face, turned and stormed through the main entrance of the school and left.

My mouth hung open as I tried to figure out what the fuck just happened, when Koga walked up to me and got into my face, jabbing one of his finger's into my chest. "Don't you ever hurt Kagome again, or Ill kill you." He turned to follow Kagome though the front door before he stopped and turned back around. "By the way, nice going you stupid half-breed." Sneering, he pushed the door open and left the same way Kagome had.

I couldn't even follow him and beat the living shit out of him because I was to stunned to move. My ears dropped down on the sides of my head, feeling completely and utterly alone.

_'What the fuck just happened? Why is Kagome so angry with me? What the hell did I do? _This couldn't be happening. How could she hate me so much?

When the final bell for the last period rang, I put myself together and walked out the main doors and out into the parking lot. I climbed onto my motorcycle and ditched the rest of my classes for the day. '_Should I go over to Kagome's and try to talk to her again? What if that just makes her more mad? Maybe I should just go crawl under a rock or something.'_

I couldn't focus. I don't even know how I made it home. I don't know how I walked into my house or how I got myself upstairs. I don't know how I took of my jacket and boots and crawled into bed. I don't know how I could even move my body. My mate had just told me she hated me. I was just to numb to notice anything around me until my body enveloped me into darkness and I fell into a painless sleep.

**'MATE.'**

~SECRET POV~

She continued to bite nervously on her fingernails, pacing. Her long dark hair flowing behind her. "Did you do it? Did you make her think InuYasha no longer has any feelings for her?" Her voice was eager and impatient.

I grinned. "My dear, the job you asked me to do has been done. Kagome hates InuYasha and InuYasha will soon be put into a state of shock and panic. His inner demon will force him to shut down completely without Kagome near. This will be the perfect time and opportunity for you to swoop in and take what you desire." I sat down and folded my hands in my lap. I was quite impressed at myself for my earlier performance. Kagome would never suspect a thing.

She stopped pacing and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure we can do this? Because I want that bitch to pay for what she took from me."

My grin only grew. "Of course I'm sure. When have a proved you otherwise?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHAA. I'm evil, no? So**** yea, there you have it. This chapter is short because I obviously have a lot to write in the next chapter and I wrote this one pretty quickly. Once again h****ope you enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**-Yourgoldeneyes.**

**Updated: 1/21/13**


	10. The Space In-Between

****Story rating: T For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10. The Space In-Between<span>

**KAG POV**

Things had turned upside down, and not for the better. Why it happened? I didn't know. One minuet I was so happy just being near InuYasha that it made me smile so hard my cheeks damn near hurt. And the next minuet, I was revolted by even the slightest thought of him. I couldn't understand it. I didn't know why he had all of a sudden acted like the words biggest asshole and then claimed to know nothing about it. I tried to come up with some sort of possibility, some sort of explanation, but I could't think of any.

In spite, Id hoped InuYasa was very happy with Kikyo. Or kinky-hoe as I had now been officially calling her behind her back. Yea, yea I know. _Very _mature, but whatever. She was one so shut up.

I stared mindlessly out the window of Koga's _very _expensive convertible car. We hadn't said a word to one another since I left the school after yelling at he who shall not be named. After I ran out of the school crying, Koga just walked my sobbing self over to his car and pushed me in the passenger seat and started driving. I had no idea where were heading but frankly, I didn't care. I was still to numb to care.

Koga had been driving silently for about forty-five minuets and I thought he really didn't know where we were headed in all honesty. I thought he was as numb as was. I watched as random hay bails flew by every once in a while, followed by some small herds of cows and horses grazing by the side of the road so I knew we were somewhere out in the country, away from the city. Koga pushed the car forward, causing the dirt road we were driving on to pick up dust behind us.

I glanced down at the really nice upholstery covering the seats and noticed the car still had its new car smell. I blinked and turn to look at Koga. His hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel, grinding his teeth together. He looked as mad as I felt so I decide to lighten the mood.

"So uh Koga? Are all demon family's like filthy rich or what?" I asked, trying to sound light and cheerful, but my voice comes out sounding strained and broken.

Koga visibly flinched at the sound of my raspy voice and shook his head."No uh….a lot of demon family's live in poverty because of their race. But my grandfather was a wolf demon chief and when he died, I took over the head of the wolf demon tribe and so thats why I live a nicer life. Its all about rank, really." He continued to stare out the window as he talked so he couldn't see the small smile starting to form on my painful lips.

"Chief huh?" He nodded his head but still didn't look at me. "Chief Koga!" I said in a playful voice and Koga _finally _tore his hardenedgaze off the road and looked over at me. His baby blue's were distant. But when he saw my smile, he cracked a smile himself that wrinkled his nose.

"Don't call me that." He winked at me and for some reason, I suddenly found everything funny. _Everything. _I started laughing a little, occasionally snorting. Koga looked over at me like I was completely bonker's but soon joined in with my laughter. Our laughter burst out and filled the entire car, ringing noisily in my ears. We both start laughing so hard at each other that I have to hold my stomach from the pain and Koga has to pull over and stop the car. We laugh and laugh and laugh.

Why were we laughing? I didn't really know. I just needed some type of release from my built up anger and I guess so did Koga. When we finally calmed ourself's down and sobered up, we just sat, staring out the wide windshield of Koga's car. I glanced over my shoulder and out the tinted window, watching the rolling grass hills and light blue sky. It looked so peaceful and calm that I want to go run and bask in the sun. So I do. '_What's stoping me, right?'_

Flinging the car door open after taking off my shoes, I jumped out of the car -much to Koga's surprise- and ran out into the field, enjoying how the cool each felt on my feet. Koga shouted after me, asking me where I thought I was going but I ignored him. I ran so hard, after a while I stopped feeling my legs pound into the grass. The autumn sun and wind felt like heaven on my face. I grinned when Koga caught up to where I was and we run together. He was even kind enough to run at a human speed next to me.

We continued to laugh and run around the open field, when Koga decided to play a game of tag. I kept trying to stay out of his reach, running around as fast as I could but Koga, _damn him and his demon legs, _kept up with me easily.

Finally I had to forfeit the game, surrendering to Koga. I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to catch my breath, and just stare up at the sky. The cool, crisp air nips and tugs and the end of my hair and I had to smooth it away from my face.

I turn and smile at Koga who looks like he enjoying the unusually warm weather as I was. I smiled at him and he smirked. Then, he made a remark about how I should just forget that stupid dog breath and Im suddenly thrust back into the real world again. Suddenly Inuyasha's voice rang thought my head. "_Just what I said. I love Kikyo. Your nothing to me. A pathetic little nobody. The only person I want and need is Kikyo. Not you."  
><em>

Tears are instant, welling up in my eyes as I been to cry again. I let out a sob and suddenly I feel Koga's arms around my waist and I leant into his chest. I grip the front of his shirt with my fist as I continued to sob out painfully. My tears spilled down the front of his navy gray button up shirt, but he didn't mind or care. He rubbed my back, whispering soothing words, calming me. We continued to stand in the middle an empty field, holding onto each other when I regained my composure, calmed myself down and stopped sobbing. My tears stopped cascading down my cheeks, and I'm left to hiccuping and sucking in air. I slowly slid my arms out from his shirt and he brushed away a strand of my hair from my face. I smiled a small smile at him in a way I hope he understands that I mean 'thank you'.

Only then do I realize how worn out my thighs and legs are from my running and crying and I move to sit down, tucking my knees to my chest. I sniffed uselessly, wiping the streaks of tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand. I glanced around through puffy eyes, taking notice how the grass was taller then I was when I was sitting. All I could see was the sky and tall-grass. I move my knees away from my chest and lay down on the dying autumn grass, shoving my hands behind my head, watching the clouds rolling overhead. They look so soft and harmless, floating lazily in the atmosphere that it makes me want to take flight and fly up there so I sleep on them.

Koga, who had been starring at me witch cocnern strewn all over his face, nervously wringing out his hands, shifted and lay dawn right next to my side in the same position. Wordlessly he gave me a grin before returning his gaze to the sky, watching the clouds with me. I smiled slightly as I watched a big cloud floating over our heads.. I point up to it and tell Koga that it looks like a guy who has a banana for a nose. Koga turned his head to stare at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I asked innocently. "It does. Look." And I point again.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face scrunching up as he tried to see the band nosed guy that I was blathering on about.

"Cloud watching." I sighed, and he blinked confusedly. Frowning I asked, "What? Have you never been cloud watching before?" I could hardly believe it when he shook his head no. "Oh my god Koga!" I screech, my tone accusing, as if never going cloud watching was a sin. I scooted closer to his side so that we were resting shoulder to shoulder, our heads almost touching. Ok here's what you do: you watch as the clouds roll over your head and you try and figure out what they look like. It could be anything."

His face scrunched up again. "And why would I want to do that?"

I shrugged, half taken back by his question. "I dunno. Because its fun?"

He rolled his eyes but focused his gaze back on the clouds, determination written all over his face. After a few minuets of me mindlessly rambling off a few things I thought the clouds looked like, Koga finally opened up and pointed out what a few clouds looked like to him. He seemed like a little kid, watching all of the lazy clouds roll by. I laughed at all of the silly things we came up with. Like a guy with a banana for a nose, a giraffe doing the tango, a car that was wearing a superman cape, fighting crime and a lot of other funny random things.

After we done and tired with cloud watching, Koga captured my hand in his, guiding me back to his car. Omce we were both seated and buckled in, he silently turned on the car, and drove away from the field. I watched sadly as it faded into the distance behind us.

xXx

~INU POV~

I don't know how long I'd been lying in bed just staring at the ceiling, but I really didn't give a flying fuck anyway. I couldn't get Kagome's face out of my mind. Her eyes filled with tears, her quivering lips, her balled up fists as she yelled that she hated me and wished that she never saw me again. I still didn't understand why she was so upset with me. '_Did Koga tell her a vicious lie about me?'_ I shook my head, trying to erase that thought._ 'Nah. He wouldn't do that. At least I don't think he wouldn't.' _

I bit my lower lip. 'Is_ she mad because I sat with Kikyo for lunch? No. Even if she did get jealous of me sitting with Kikyo, she wouldn't be furiously angry at me. So what the fuck is going on?_

My inner demon would't shut the hell up and it had been blaming me for the whole thing. Everyone is, apparently. I would tell you the nasty things my inner demon had been saying to me but uh… you really don't wanna know.

I groaned as I heard the doorbell ring. "SESSHOMARU! GET THE DOOR!" I yelled out into space.

Sesshomaru slowly approached my room and stood in the doorway. "You wish little brother. I am not a slave nor a servant to you. Besides, I believe whoever is at the door is here to see you."

I rolled over and grunted into my pillow. "Well who the hell is it?"

"Some wench with long brown hair and big brown eyes." He said, his tone completely bored and emotionless. It was only when Sesshomaru disappeared from my doorway did his words suddenly registered in my brain.

I shot up from my pillow but didn't move. _'Is it Kagome?_

Flinging myself out of bed, I put on a black button up shirt and headed downstairs to the door. I made to grab the doorknob when I stopped, my claws inches away from the handle. What would I say to Kagome? '_Hey Kagome how are you'?'_ I scoffed at that thought. _'_No_ thats way to stupid' _

_'How about; Kagome, hey! Whats up'? Oh hell no. Thats worse then the first one. Oh fuck it. Who cares what I say?_

Clenching my jaw, I grabbed the handle and cracked the door open. "Hey Kago-..…" My words died on my tongue when my eyes were met with dark chocolate ones. The person standing in front of me isn't Kagome and it a person Id though Id never see on my front porch.

The person smiled at me, showing off her flawlessly white teeth. I shift uncomfortably, crossed my arms over my chest and leaned onto the doorframe. "Kikyo? What the hell are you doing here?"

xXx

~KAG POV~

I fidgeted nervously with my hands, staring down at my lap. Koga and I were parked outside my front door and he was staring at me but I couldn't myself to look at him. "Thank you so much Koga. I must have been insanely annoying to deal with today, and I hope I can fin a way to repay you somehow." I was so embarrassed and mortified. Id cried so much in front of Koga and he'd just taken it without any complaints. '_How embarrassing.'_

As if he read my mind, he started to chuckle and shook his head. "Kagome, I know you've been hurt and you were sad. Don't be embarrassed. You needed me, and I'm glad I could help you try and get you mind off of…" He cleared his throat. "Well, you know."

I nodded sadly, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "Yea. I know."

Koga leaned across the inside of his car and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. When I lifted my head to look at him, he slowly stopped wiping my tear and stared into my eyes. Being so close to his face like that, I could see how perfectly pale and blue his eyes were. They looked like crystal clear, caribbean water. He smirked at seeing my obvious ogling and I felt my stomach doing flip flops. Blushing embarrassedly, I was going to hurl from all the butterfly's suddenly occupying my stomach.

_'Yea, like thats just what he needs. Cry and barf on him all in the same day. Real smooth Kagome.'_

Koga eyes flutter down from my gaze and he eyed my slightly parted lips. I try to control my breathing as Koga leant in toward my face, allowing me to feel his warm breath on my lips. Time stopped as he moved forward and pressed his lips against mine. I blink rapidly, completely surprised. When Koga's mouth continued to ghost over my own, i blinked a few more times before my eyelids fluttered close. After a few seconds of our lips just touching, he pulled away, leaning his forehead onto mine as he tried to catch his breath. I licked my lips and and closed my eyes, enjoying being close to him. Then without warning, he pressed his lips onto mine again and he brought his hands up to cup my face. I threw my arms around his neck, suddenly desperate to get more of him, to taste more of him, to now more about him.

_'Is this what is supposed to be like?' _I thought as his hands snaked into my hair. _'Is this what love is supposed to feel like?' _ He slid his tongue over my lower lip, nipping and nibbling away. I nudged my lips closer and allowed him into my mouth. Our tongues danced agains't one another as he explored the inside of my mouth. My mind goes completely blank, except for being very content with Koga. All I wanted, all I _needed, _was Koga.

It was weird, only just today Id felt uneasy about merely holding his hand and now, there I was, kissing him. No. I wasn't _just _kissing him. We were making out. And I was enjoying it. Honestly, I could've stayed there forever, in that deliciously wonderful moment. Only when we both needed a good lung full of air did we pull apart. I giggled softly and blushed like crazy, staring at the middle of his chest not being able to meet his gaze, I mumbled "I have to go," suddenly realizing how late it was getting. '_Mom must be worried sick by now.'_

Koga suddenly leant away from me, looking at me like Id slapped him. "Oh so thats how it is. You didn't like our kiss so now you bail?"

Frowning I shook my head."No Koga. No never. I…that was.. It was wonderful. Really." I giggled some more and he let a small smile tug and the corners of his lips.

"Really?"

"Yea. Really. I mean it." I licked my lips, still feeling a ghost of Koga's mouth on mine.

His smile turned smug. "Ok. I just thought maybe you didn't…"

"No. Its not that. I just _really _have to go. My moms going to have a cow if I don't come home soon." I mumbled and reached for the door handle. Koga- being the freakishly fast demon that he is- ran over and opened my door even before I could blink. I let out a squeak when I realize he's there and he chuckled. He reached out for my hand and I grabbed it, allowing him to help me out of the car. He walked me up to the door and I stopped and stared at him underneath the porch light, swallowing when I realized I don't know what to say to him.

He must have sensed my sudden discomfort because he spoke. "Ill see you tomorrow, right Kagome?"

"Definitely."

He captured both of my hands in his, leaning in and pecked my lips like we'd done it a million times before. And I let him. Drawing back from his mouth, I grabbed onto his shirt, drawing him closer to me so I could hug him. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you. I whispered, nuzzling into his comfortable shoulder. "Thank you."

I felt him node his head slightly and I could almost feel him smile. "Anything for you babe."

Tucking my hair behind amy ear and stopping back from him I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Bye Koga." I gav him one last grin before pushing open the door and stepping into the house. "Bye Kagome." I was about to shut the door when Koga's hand snaked its way in and blocking the door from closing.

"Wait. I need to ask you something."

I opened the door wider and let him step into the doorway. "Yea what is it?"

He took a huge breath, his eyes flicking all over my face until they stopped on my own."Kagome, I know I only met you a few weeks ago but I really like you. Your the type of girl Ive always pictured being in my life."

I wiped my suddenly sweaty palms on my jeans. "Koga, what are you saying?"

He smiled, showing off his fangs. "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

xXx

~INU POV~

Kikyo was sitting on my couch. The same Kikyo Id known since I was four. The Kikyo that I used to love like crazy. The Kikyo that I would've done anything for. The Kikyo that wanted _way _more from me then I was ready to give when we were dating, and dumped me when I said I wasn't ready. The Kikyo who was once my world and turned out to be just a ordinary horny bitch.

Sure I loved Kikyo when we were dating, really I did. But I wanted to wait to have sex because if I had sex with her, then our whole relationship would be different. And when I told her that she ran off and cheated on me with a guy named Onigumo from a different school.

When I found out, I was so mad nothing could calm me down. I had went on a rampage, telling her how much she hurt me and that I couldn't believe she would do something like that. She begged me to take her back. She tried telling me how sorry she was but I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I couldn't trust her. So I broke up with her, just like that. I didn't expect her just to show up on my door step out of nowhere.

I sat awkwardly on the opposite side of the couch from her, starring at my hands resting on my knee's. I didn't have any idea what to say so I kept my mouth clamped shut. What could Kikyo possibly want?

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "You probably weren't expecting to see me right?"

I rolled my eyes. Well isn't_ that_ the understatement of the year? "Obviously." I grunted harshly.

She turned toward me and gazed at me with a pensive look. "Look Inuyasha, I just really wanted to talk to you about…some things."

My eyes slid over to her and she smiled weakly. "Ok. Talk."

She inhaled and exhaled loudly, glad that I was giving her a chance to explain herself. "Ok well… see I think we need to talk about what happened between us when I… well, you know."

I feel anger start to boil up in my chest and I stand up and start pacing the length of the couch like a caged lion at a zoo would.

"Whats there to talk about Kikyo? Hmmm? You _cheated _on me! I mean hell, you wanted some so you got some, Right? I don't know why you think theres something to talk about. There's really is nothing to talk about that is there?" She lowers her head in what I think is shame.

Her bottom lip quivers and shakes. "Inuyasha I know I hurt you. I hurt myself to! After I cheated on you, Onigumo wanted nothing to do with me! He got what he wanted and then he just left me." Her voice broke and cracked. A part of me actually felt bad for her.

I turn my back to her and I look at the flickering fire thats burning in the fireplace and wonder what the hell happened to us. "Look Kikyo I…. Im sorry he did that. No guy -no matter what he is to you- should ever do that to a girl."

I groan inwardly when the smell of salt water embraces my nose.

_Fuck it all. She's crying._

She sniffs loudly and her words come out in sobs. "Look Inuyasha, Im so so sorry. I-I never ever meant to hurt you I…." She cant finish her sentence because she starts crying to hard.

I groaned and rubbed the pads of my finger's over my tired eyes. I hated crying women. My mother used to cry whenever she saw me when she was getting really sick. And after that, I hated crying girls more then anything. And I hated a lot of things. A crying girl just isn't right. Because when a girl cry's, you know it usually for a good reason.

Sighing and grumbling to the seven hells about crying women, I stood up stiffly and made my way over to where she was crying and gazed down at her with pity. What was I supposed to do? Awkwardly, I lowered myself down beside her and cleared my throat apprehensively.

Pushing all of my past grudges of Kikyo out of my mind, I reached out and grabbed one of her hands in the only reassuring way I knew how, only to have her start blubbering harder. I shifted uncomfortably and cleared my throat again. "Look Kikyo, Im sorry for what ever that dirtbag did to you, but honestly? Its sort of your own fault." I admitted truthfully. Kikyo sniffed and lifted her head and glared at me fiercely from behind her tear filled eyes.

she ripped her hand out of my grasp and stats whipping her tears away with the back of her knuckles. "Don't you think I know that Inuyasha? God. I mean how stupid do you think I am?"

I rubbed my forehead and slid my hands down my face. "Kikyo, why the hell are you here?" I asked, getting impatient.

She stoops sniffing and whipping and looks up at me from underneath thick eyelashes."I don't know Inuyasha. I just thought maybe….maybe I could just tell you how sorry I am and that we could try being friends again."

I reclined a bit on the couch, completely taken back by her statement. This was what she was here for? This was why she was sitting on my couch, _crying _might I add, just so she could ask me if we could be friends? I mean, being friends with her would be a hell of a lot nicer then being her enemy, but I still didn't know if I could fully put my trust back into her. But maybe being her friend would't be all that bad. '_Although, _my brain supplied,_ 'if I suddenly start hanging out with Kikyo more, Kagome is going to hate me more then she already does.'_

I frowned at that thought. _'Kagome.' _

I sat forward agin and gazed at Kikyo thoughtfully. "Kikyo? Do you know why Kagome is really mad at me? She just randomly blew up at me today for no reason and I don't know why."

Kikyo visibly stiffened, her eyes flicked around nervously, landing on anything that wasn't my face. She swallowed hard and shook her head no.

I sighed, shortly followed by a soft sigh from Kikyo. We both sat on the couch staring blankly at the fire place, not saying a word to each other for what felt like a century. I felt the need to asks her all the questions that war buzzing around in my tea like an angry nest of bee's but I didn't say a word.

She was the one who broke the loud silence. "So...Inuyasha. can…can we at least try being friends?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch again. Could I really _really _trust Kikyo that way? Could I truly put the past behind us and try to move forward with her? Against the little voice inside my head telling me that I couldn't, and that I shouldn't, I nodded slowly.

Her head whipped over in my direction, her dark eye wide in surprise. "Really? Are you serious?"

Now, I wasn't exactly sure _why _I was saying yes. Maybe it was because I was a sucker when a girl cried. Or maybe it was because I thought that she maybe knew something about why Kagome suddenly hated me, and if I was friends with her maybe, just maybe, Kikyo would tell me why. And Kagome was the most important thing to me and I wanted her back.

I needed Kagome back.

Kikyo suddenly threw her arms around my neck, thrusting me out of my thoughts, and hugged me. I was so stunned and surprised by her actions, that I sat there awkwardly staring at the top of her head as she nuzzled her face into my neck. I lifted my hands and patted her back lamely, wishing that she would get the hell off of me. "Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you." She whispered.

Just when I thought she was going to get up and leave my house, she leaned backward only to lean forward again to kiss me. Just like that. It was a fast kiss, no tongue, just a small peck on the lips. Just her pressing her lips onto mine, my lips completely limp like a dead fish. Before I could ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, she giggled and smiled at me before standing up, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Bye Inu-baby! Ill see you tomorrow! Tell fluffy I said hey, kay?" With that she flounced out the doorway, slamming it behind her. I winced, my ears pinning themselves down onto my head.

I gawked at the doorway where she had stood. 'What_ the hell just happened?' _I rubbed my mouth with the back of my rough hands, trying to to get the taste of kikyo off my lips.

My eyes flicked themselves over in the direction of the stairway as someone walked into the room. And wouldn't you know all the luck? Its Sesshomaru.

_'fucking fantastic.' _

He laughed darkly and lower himself down onto the couch next to me. "Well that was pathetic." I felt my eyes narrow on him with little amusement. Why the seven circles of hell was I settled with him for a half brother?

"Well gee thanks. I really appreciate your words of mature wisdom."

He ignored my sarcastic comment. "You know, that _wasn't _Kagome." I turned back around to glared at him while he reclined comfortably on the couch.

"Yea no shit sherlock. Any other bright statements?" I shuffled toward the kitchen and flung open the fridge and looked for something to eat. Apparently Sesshomaru didn't get the hint that my sherlock statement meant leave me the hell alone because he followed.

"You know what your problem is little brother? You don't know when and how to say no to that girl."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, digging a spoon into a jar of peanut butter. "I said no to her when she wanted to get into my pants didn't I?" I gazed at my half brother with a lazy expression, plopping the spoon into my mouth.

He sat down on a barstool across from me and scrunched up his perfectly pale face in to disgust. "Well the was a little more then I wanted to hear."

I pulled the spoon out of my mouth and let the peanut butter slide onto my tastebuds. "Yea? Well then why not try and stay out of my fucking business and your wouldn't have to hear about it then." I put the spoon into the sink to let the maids clean it in the morning before grabbing a coke from the fridge and heading upstairs.

A grin formed on my face as stopped at the top of the landing. Leaning over the main balcony I shouted at the top of my lungs,"NIGHT FLUFFY!"

I laughed myself into my room as I heard him mutter angrily, "That wench is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahahahah. Fluffy. I love Sesshomaru's nickname. **

**Updated/ 1/ 23/13**


	11. Frivolous

****Story rating: T For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11. Frivolous<span>

~INU POV~

I growled my way into school, not having a single clue as to what I was going to find. Kagome wouldn't return my texts or phone calls, as expected, so I knew she was still angry. Kikyo _wouldn't _stop texting me so I know she's gonna be all over me which was exactly what I didn't need. My inner demon had been surprisingly dead silent my little 'talk' with Kikyo. Although its nice to be left in silence, it was still unusual.

I pulled my bag strap higher onto my shoulder and continued down the hallway and teens and demons alike scurried to move out of my way. Clearly, they could sense that I was in no mood to be messed with. I rounded the corner and almost lost my footing as Kagome's scent wafted its way into my nose.

**'MATE.'**

I rolled my eyes and kept moving. '_Damnit. I spoke to soon'_

I walked my way into first period, only to stop mid-stride as a horrific sight greeted my eyes. Kagome was sitting on the top of her desk and Koga was sitting in her desk chair, his hands resting on her pale, slender knee's.

My jaw clenched. **_'He's touching her!' _**My demon hissed.

Kagome was wearing a plain black tee and skinny jeans with a brown leather belt. The black shirt didn't reach her pants and a little part of her flat, well toned stomach was showing.

One of my eyebrows twitched. 'She_ looks…sexy. And Koga, of all people, is the one who gets to touch her.'_

As Koga continued to mumble things to her, a wolfish smirk on his face, Kagome tipped her head back and laughed at whatever '_hilarious' _thing Koga had said. It made my heart ache and my claws dig into my backpack strap.

Kagome turned her head to the side slightly, only just noticing me standing lamely in the doorway. Her brown eyes narrowed into angry slits on my figure and I gave her a weak smile, and gave her a little wave. It was such a stupid gesture at a time like that, that I had to force myself to lower my hand back to my side, mentally smacking the stupid grin off my face.

Kagome's nose wrinkled in disgust and she leaned forward near Koga and whispered something into his elfin ear. This time, it was his turn to throw his head back to laugh. I scowled and craned my ears to hear what she was muttering but I couldn't pick it out. But somehow I still knew whatever she had whispered was about me.

I growled low in my throat and walked over to duo and 'accidentally' bumped into Kagomes chair, causing Koga to lurch forward, his hands slipping off her lap. I forced myself to chuckle a little bit, despite my irritation. "Opps. Im sorry your in _my_ way." I didn't take my eyes off of Kagome and she returned the gaze. Only her's was much more fierce and terrifying.

"I have to disagree _dog-breath, _Im pretty sure that your the one in the way" Koga sneered, returning his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and wrinkled her nose at me but addressed the stupid ass wolf. "So Koga? You ready to go to the concert? I know I am." She didn't take her eyes off me for a second. It was like she talking to me instead of that flea monster.

Koga -being the brainless block head he is- didn't notice. "Yea I am. So where do you want to eat before? I have a place in mind but I wanted to know if there was any place you wanted to go."

I crossed my legs underneath my desk and frowned at Kagome. 'He's_ taking her out to dinner before the concert? Wonderful.' _I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and her eyes flicked back to Koga before returning back to me. "I don't care where we go. Surprise me."

The five minuet warning bell rung and Koga stood up, grabbing his backpack. "See you later Kagome."

She hopped down off of her desk, stood up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her thick hair. My stomach clenched as well as both of my hands. To all my horror and discomfort, Koga leaned down and gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips, like they'd done it a thousand times before and would do it a million after.

I felt my mouth hang open in disbelief and my nostrils flared. _'No no no nononononono NO! This cant be happening!'_

She licked her lips and smiled against his mouth. "Bye. See you at lunch. Kay?"

I grabbed onto my desk, suddenly feeling like the earth was slowly rotating off of it axis. 'I_ think I'm going to hurl.'_

He nodded his head and beamed down at her. "Most definitely. Bye Kagome." He gave her hand a squeeze before smiling and leaving the room heading off to his first class.

Kagome turned around on her heel after Koga was out of sight, walked back to her desk and pointedly ignored me. I didn't know wether to yell, punch someone or laugh because that couldn't have possibly have happened. Maybe I was dreaming. I ran a hand down my face and sighed, completely exhausted. "Kagome you _cant _be serious."

Her back stiffened and she clawed her own desk with her nails. She whipped around to face me and glared at me with nothing but hatred in her eyes. "Why the hell do you care anyway InuYasha? Besides wasn't it you that said…" She cleared her throat obnoxiously and put a hand on her chest dramatically. "All this tension gives me hives" In a mock voice of my own. I had to admit it was pretty good. She pursed her lips.

I folded my hands on my desk. "Yea, yea alright. I _did _say that but come on Kagome be serious. Koga? Really? Are you really going to lower yourself to that wolf? I asked, keeping some sort of conversation going, because any type of conversation with her was better then none at that point.

"Whats your point? I like Koga and he's there for me when I need him. So what if he's my boyfriend?"

My eyebrow twitched and I dug my claws into my fist so hard, I drew blood._' Boyfriend? Did she really just call him her boyfriend?'_

"So he's your-" I gulped, swallowing down the taste of bile that was now occupying my mouth. "Boyfriend?" I finished slowly, hardly believing Id actually said that.

She frowned and visibly ground her teeth together. "Isn't that what I just said? What? Are your ears just of decoration?" When I began to open my mouth to retort to that, she cut me off. "Look, I really, really, _really _don't want to talk to you. Besides I don't have to explain myself _or _Koga to you. Im still angry and pissed off at you."

I leaned forward on my desk, trying to get closer to her. "Kagome I don't even know wha-"

"InuYasha, please. I don't need to hear anymore of your lies and bullshit. So do me a favor; leave me alone. Thanks." Again I went to say something, but she turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder before I could. I sighed loudly, completely defeated and slumped backward in my desk chair. My eyes never left the back of her head for the rest of class.

She didn't speak to me again.

xXx

~KAG POV~

I might have been acting a little harsh toward InuYasha, but he deserved it. Although, the look on his face when I told him Koga was my boyfriend made something inside me cry out for him. But what was I supposed to do really? He didn't leave me much choice on the matter.

I walked out of my last class and out into the hallway, scowling my way into a sea of teens and demons. I was so tired and stressed and stressed because I was tired. A long day at school sounded completely horrid and the mere thought of trying to avoid InuYasha sounded even more horrible, but I was somehow pushing through it.

Suddenly, out of no where, huge blue demon with orange eyes and big fangs, came out of nowhere. He walked right out in front of me, one of his massive arms pushed into my side and knocked me to the ground. My book bag and all my things inside of it went flying out on the schools marble floor.

"Watch were your going shrimp." He growled at me, casting me a ill-tempered scowl before leaving. I groaned out loud as I lowered myself to the ground, voicing my frustration, flipping him my middle finger when I was sure he wasn't looking. I didn't want to anger him any further. Clearly he was already pissed off at the world.

I started crawling around on the floor, trying to pick up any pencils and pens and other random papers that spilled out of my bag. When a random pencil started rolling away from my reach and I crawled after it. A black converse shoe unexpectedly came out of nowhere, stepping on the pencil, holding it under the soul of their shoe so it wouldn't roll away. Making my way to stand, I brushed myself off. "Hey thanks."

Only when I met the stranger's eyes did I stop brushing off my clothing, my hands slowly falling back to my sides. The guy, who'd apparently stopped my runaway pencil, was lanky and thin, but not to skinny that he looked like he was under fed. His alabaster skin was so lift he looked like he glowed. He was wearing a dark, button up shirt and dark washed jeans, making his skin seem even more translucent. His Long raven hair, flowed down to his lower back in a seemingly silky waterfall of dark tresses. His eyes were a luminescent maroon that were half hidden behind dark, thick eyelashes that fanned over his unusually high cheek bones. But despite his seemingly abnormally dark eyes, he had a smile stretching across his thin lips.

"Yea you looked like you could use some help." He chuckled, his voice like a honey. But not in a particularly good way. It was thick, smooth and deep.

He picked up the troublesome pencil and handed it to me. I reached out to grab it and brushed the sides of his knuckles with my finger tips when a cold, sting nipped at my hand. His fingers felt like freezing icicles and I flinched back from his hand like it had lashed out and bit me.

I tucked some of my bangs behind my ear awkwardly as an embarrassed blush stained my cheeks. "Well, thank you." I said nervously as I picked up the rest of my fallen papers and pencils. I turned around to grab the rest, but the guy had already picked them up and was holding them all in his arms.

Knowing he couldn't have done so that fast I quirked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at my mouth. "Let me guess- Demon right?"

He smiled again and nodded silently before handing me the rest of my things. I shoved them into my backpack and nodded my thanks again, ready to go my separate way from the guy and go find my boyfriend for lunch when he bang to follow me.

I cleared my throat and looked at the guy from the corner of my eye. His eyes were strained on me, his mouth pursed as he watched me. _Intently._ "My names Kagome," I offered as we started walking down the hallway together.

He shook his head, his expression bashful. "Im so terribly sorry. How rude of me that I did not introduce myself earlier. Im Onigumo Muso."

I almost stopped dead in my tracks to openly gawk at him. First, because of how he spoke. Terribly sorry? And introduced? Who talked like that nowadays? And Two, because wasn't that the name of the guy that slept with Kikyo?

'_Did he mean Onigumo, Onigumo? The Onigumo that Kikyo slept with and cheated on InuYasha? Why is he here at our school? Did he transfer?'_ I snuck another glance at him, only just noticing his school backpack. _'Yeah. He must go here now.__ This cant be good.'_

"Are you new here?" I asked nervously as my voice rose a few octaves.

He nodded and fidgeted with his bag strap over his chest. "Indeed. My mother and father thought it best if I transfer to a new school. And seeing as how the school is starting a new semester next week, they thought it best to transfer now. "

The school was staring a new semester next week with all new classes and I was overly excited about having a fresh new schedule. A schedule that I hoped had me in more classes with Koga and less classes with...well, you know who.

I looked over at Onigumo and tried to get a look of his expression but he was staring straight ahead. "Why did your parent's think that?" I asked. I wanted to know as many things as I could from him. He seemed….off. Like something 'upstairs' wasn't turned on.

He smiled a small evil smile and unintentional shivers shot up and down my spine. "Well lets just say I caused some trouble at my old school." He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered what ever it was he did or didn't do.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable being next to him so I stopped walking. "Well I have to go to lunch. My boyfriend will be mad if I'm late." Koga would be mad if he knew I was late _and _with another guy. Maybe I just wouldn't tell him I was late _because_ of another guy.

Onigumo halted to a stop in the middle of the busy hallway, causing a few demons walking behind him to trip and spill a few of their things onto the floor. He didn't notice though because he was to busy glaring darkly at me. "You…have a _boyfriend_?"

His voice was so thick with anger that I took a step back, afraid he was going to lash out and hit something. I filched my head in a nod. "Yea uh, we just started going out. Since yesterday actually."

His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed harshly on me. "So, indulge me- is InuYasha a _good _boyfriend?"

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. "What are you talking about? Koga's my boyfriend. Why would you think InuYasha would be my…." I frowned, allowing my sentence to trail off. Why in the world would he think InuYasha was my boyfriend?

He shook his head. "Forgive me I just thought perhaps…." He continued to shake his head, not finishing his thought. "Never mind. I should be getting to lunch as well. Excuse me." He muttered quickly before running past me, causing me to flinch.

I glanced over my shoulder and stared after him as he continued down the hallway, unable to move. '_What was his problem? Somethings not right.'_

xXx

"Koga, do you know a guy named Onigumo Muso?" I asked, sitting down at my usual lunch spot. Seeing as said wolf demon had a mouthful of sandwich, he shook his head no.

I reached forward and snatched a french-fry off of his tray and popped it into my mouth. When he finally swallowed he said,"But I've heard about him. I don't personally know him myself. Why?" He cocked his head to the side in a adorable fashion.

"Just wondering. I met him in the hallway and he seemed weird. I told him I was dating someone and he thought I was talking about InuYasha. And he seemed to be pretty mad about the idea."

I lazily played with the end of my hair, searching for any spilt ends when Koga barked out a laugh. "Seriously? Well did he bother you?" He asked protectively.

"He didn't bother me. He just…seemed off. Dark almost. It was really weird." I would have reached out and grabbed his hand to rub it affectionally but the barrier separating us prevented me.

"Ok. Well if he harasses you, or makes you feel uncomfortable again, you come find me. Ok? Ill beat the shit out of that guy."

I fought to stifle my laughter. "Its ok Kaga. Don't worry about it."

The door to the cafeteria swung open as InuYasha stalked in with Kikyo draped obnoxiously onto one of his arms. He looked so uncomfortable and grumpy with her being all over him that it made snicker quietly to myself. Sango and Miroku trailed in behind them, glaring dagger's at the back of kikyo's pointed head.

I smiled as Sango found my face in the crowded room and made a gaging gesture while Miroku simultaneously rolled his eyes. I smirked at the both of them and rolled my own eyes and pretend to bring up an invisible arrow and bow to to aim and fire at Kikyo's back. They both smiled and laughed out loud as they passed us. InuYasha overheard their laughter and looked over to them and followed their gazes to me, his eyes slipping to my face. I swallowed under the pressure of his staring before looking back at Koga who, obviously, was more important.

Koga and I continued to eat our lunch with little conversation, he seemed to be just as stressed as I was, probably from the upcoming track event he was competing in and I didn't mind. When Koga wasn't paying attention to me, I stole a glance over my shoulder and toward InuYasha's table, only to find him staring at me attentively. InuYasha looked hopeful as I gazed back at him as I wasn't glaring at him or scowling.

I was just looking at him, trying to figure out why he would have said all those mean things to me in the library in the first place. Well, I _was_ just looking at him until Kikyo appearing out of nowhere and shoved a french-fry in his mouth. She was probably trying to be romantic or something but whatever, it was gross and it made me gag. She smiled at him in a loving way and I rolled my eyes at him and turned back around to dry heave in peace.

After Lunch ended, Koga walked me to the gym and I kissed him before he ran away to join his track class and I headed into the girls locker room to change into my red shorts and white tee. After I was finished tying my shoe laces, I made my way into one of the bathroom stalls to go to the restroom. I was almost finished when high pitched laughter filled the room.

A voice that I instantly recognized as Tsubaki's whispered, "Is she in here?"

Another voice that sounded an awful lot like Kagura mumbled, "No. She must be on the field already. Ok Kikyo spill it."

At the mention of Kikyo I wanted to throw up. As of recently she was becoming the reason of my unease. '_Good thing I'm near a toilet in case I need to up-chuck.' _

Kikyo giggled loudly, pulling my back from my thoughts. "I went over to his house to surprise him and we talked."

I felt my eyebrows pull towards one another. Who was she talking about? At hearing a few lockers open and I figured they were changing for gym. "So? How did it go? What did he say?" Tsubaki asked.

"He said that he forgives me for what I did and that he is considering dating me again!"

I bit my lower lip, holding in the surprised breath I was going to let out, not wanting them to hear me and know Id been listening in. '_Is she talking about Inuyasha?'_

"Oh my god! Well, how did he act today at lunch?" Kagura asked.

"Ugh. He kept looking at that stupid little bitch. He would barley talk or look at me. But its just because he cant get over her. He will though. He's smart enough not to waste time on her. She's not worth it."

I covered my mouth with my hand, completely confused. They were talking about me and InuYasha! I felt like marching out of the bathroom stall and punching Kikyo in the face for saying that about me. But I held myself back.

"Come on guys. Ill tell you more about it out on the field." Kikyo said, the locker's shutting loudly before they left. I mentally counted to ten and another ten for good measure before I poked my head out of the stall door and surveyed the now empty space, making sure no one had seen me and realize Id' been eavesdropping.

Sighing, I walked quietly into the locker room and out onto the field where Kikyo and Tsubaki were staring at InuYasha who was watching me. I slid my eyes away from InuYasha and looked over to Miroku who was staring goo-goo eyes at Sango who was glaring back it him. I wanted to laugh at the big circle.

Koga caught my eye from the track and smirked and waved. Grinning proudly at how adorable my boyfriend was, I smiled back and nodded my acknowledgment to him before making my over to where the archery practice was set up for the day. I lifted my arm over my head in a stretch, when I caught the critical and pinched glare Kagura was sending my way. My arm drifted back down to my side as I wondered if she knew I had been in the locker room when they were having their little talk earlier.

After gym ended, I shuffled tiredly into the locker room, the gym's activity wearing me me out, with Kikyo and Co. following close behind me. I stepped into the locker room to change as fast as I could, wanting to get away from Kikyo as quickly as possible. The less Kikyo I would have and receive, the better. Besides, Id had Kagura staring at me with a critical eye the whole gym period and I was desperate to get away from her, wanting to feel a bit more at ease.

I was just finished with freeing my hair from it pony-tale and combing it out with my finger's, hoping it would look halfway decent despite it being ruined from working out, when Sango huffed her way into the room, muttering angrily and incoherently to herself as she stalked over to her locker. She flung open her locker with a vengeance, her jaw tightly clenched.

"Geez. Can that pervert keep his hands to himself?" She asked, halfway to herself, taking off her pants and top, flinging them into her locker. With only her bra and panties on, she turned to face me, clearly not caring that she was practically half naked. "Im seriously done with him. He's such a pervert!"

A few girl's around us, also changing, stopped moving and eyed her like she was completely insane. She noticed their obvious and rude staring, putting on a crazy look on her face and asking,"What the hell are you gawking at?"

The girls, sensing Sango's self-evident anger, smartly turned around and went back to their own business.

"Miroku problems?" I asked, snickering quietly.

She groaned out a yes and pulled on a hot pink tank top on with a black vest over her head. "Please don't mention that sniveling, pathetic, leacher." She growled, sitting down on the wooden bench and pulling on her black heel-less boots over her skinny jeans.

I pulled my own clothes on before tying my shoes. "What did he do this time?" Miroku had better step up his game, because, clearly, if he was going to keep this up, he was going to get himself seriously injured by Sango's hand.

"He got down on one knee and asked this stupidly skinny girl if she wanted to bear his children. And to make it worse, being the skank she is, she said she'd think about it!" Sango scoffed and threw her hands up into the air like that was the most horrible thing in the world. "This happened right in front of me! I swear someday I'm not going to put up with his shit."

I smiled at her reassuringly, hopping to quell some of her evident anger, and lopped my arm through hers, leading her toward the doorway. "Come on. We'd better get to class. If Miroku's there, Ill kick his ass ok?"

She grinned at me, an evil glint sparkling in her eye at the thought of an injured Miroku. "Your the best you know that?"

I shrugged cheekily. "I know I am."

xXx

"Miroku Hushi your dead!" Sango yelled as she chased said horny, teenaged boy down the hallway and out of our english class. I shook my head and smiled as I watched them go before grabbing my textbooks and heading out into the busy hallway.

"Kagome."

I stopped walking but didn't turn to face the twin footsteps that were approaching me. I didn't have to, to know who called out to me. _'What do they want?' _I gripped onto my books and turned slowly, nodding my acknowledgment at Tsubaki and Kagura. "Yea? What is it."

Tsubaki stalked up to where I was standing and got real close to my face. She was few inches taller then I so I had to, unfortunately, look up to her. "You need to stay out of other peoples business." She sneered.

"What do you mean? I don't know what-…"

Kagura shook her head, cutting me off. "Oh shut up. I _know _you were in the locker room listening to our little conversation."

My eyes flicked back and forth between both girls as they continued to stare at me with fierce and intimidating gazes. "Look, I was in there because I needed to pee. Its not my fault you guys walked in and started talking about Kikyo's problems. Which by the way, I don't give a rats ass about."

Tsubaki scoffed unbelievingly and shoved a pointed finger in my face, close to my nose. "Whatever the reason is, you still overheard what we were talking about. Besides thats not the real reason we want to talk to you."

I smacked her fingers away from my face and looked at her with disgust. "And what the hell would _that _be?"

"Stay away from InuYasha. Or else."

I open my mouth to reply but I cain't find any words. They were confronting me about InuYasha? Really? Did they honestly think that they could verbally threaten me about a person I didn't really care for and get away with it? Who the hell did they thin they were?

Kagura and Tsubaki gave me tow identical stink eyes before walking away, purposely bumping into me as they leave. I turn my neck to watch them as they leave. At hearing yet another set of footsteps coming up form down the now empty hallway behind me, I turn around and smirk when I see who it is.

"Hey my beautiful Kagg's." Koga smirked, walking up to stand in front of me, suddenly grabbing me around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent his knees and swung me around off the floor, causing me to go into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Koga! Stop it! Im gunna' get motion sickness!" I managed out between giggles and he mercifully placed me back down onto the ground.

I grabbed his hand and we headed for the main door. He rubbed my palm like he always did and gave me a quizzical look. "I waited for you. What was up with all the whispering and the hush hush with the two girls of doom and gloom?"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Kikyo's follower's. "Oohh, Tsubaki and Kagura were just warning me to stay away from InuYasha." Koga snorted indigently and nodded in agreement. "Yea no worry there. I _won't _be talking to InuYasha any time soon, " I grumbled, pushing my way out of the front door with Koga right behind me.

"Id hope not."

We start walking toward the parking lot and Koga placed his arm around my neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. Changing the heavy topic, he asked, "Hey can I give you a ride home?"

I smirked to myself at how generous and kind my boyfriend was, and nodded enthusiastically. "Actually yes. My mom isn't going to pick my up today. She has to work late and sota's getting a ride form his friends mom."

Koga stuck out his hand for me and started pulling me toward where his car was parked. "Well come on then beautiful." I forced back a blush and followed willingly.

"Kagome hey!"

I stopped walking which caused me to jerk on Koga's muscled arm and he stopped as well. I turned around and saw Sango and Miroku standing next to each other giving me the 'look.' Probably because I was going home with Koga. I smiled and shook my head at their naughty thoughts and mouthed 'Ill call you' to Sango and she nodded in understanding.

Koga and I continued walking to his car. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his key's before pressing a button. The expensive sports car chirped to life and I made my way over to the passenger's side and buckled myself in. Koga climbed in as well, turned on the car and pressed another button and cranked up the radio. The cars roof retracted backward until the car had transformed into a convertible I punch a fist into the air and let out a 'whooo!' as he revved up the engine. The whole courtyard of teens and demons, departing for home, stopped to stare at us.

Koga backs up out of the parking spot and I glanced over the side of the car, suddenly taking noticed to InuYasha who's walking out of the school with Kikyo at his side and her friends trailing behind them. InuYasha mutter's something to Kikyo and he glanced up and took notice of me. His eyes narrowed dangerously and I could almost physically feel the anger radiating off of him in pulsating waves. Beside Kikyo and her friends let their mouths drop open comically and I smirked halfway to myself. InuYasha started approaching the car and Kikyo and her cronies follow along like obedient pets.

"Hey hold on Koga. I think someone wants to talk to me." Koga, who'd been preoccupied with finding a perfect radio station, glanced up and practically snarled when he saw who I was talking about.

He stopped flipping radio stations, leaving it on one I wasn't not familiar with. "I thought you didn't want to talk to him."

InuYasha continued to stride over toward me, his chin lifted audaciously into the air, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Ill be quick I promise."

"Kagome, what the _hell _are you doing?" Inuyasha growled over the purr engine.

I suddenly, and very uncharastically, felt like acting a little naughty. Well, at least while I had an audience to see my performance, why not?

A seductively evil smile spread across my face and I leaned closer to him. "Whatever the hell I feel like doing. Im not going to let anyone stop me." My eyes flicked over to Kikyo and I saw her viably stiffen and her eyebrow arch in a silent dare. I returned my gaze back to InuYasha. "Maybe you should tell your little girlfriend and her friends over there to stay out of my business and sop threatening me. If Kikyo has a problem with me, she should confront me about it instead of having her stupid little vultures do it for her."

He glanced at Kikyo from over his shoulder. She was in the process of glaring at me but when she feels InYasha's critical gaze on her, she looks scared that he's know's her little secret now. He shook his head, his face contorting into a pinched expression. "Kikyo what did you do?"

She rubbed his arm in what I figured was a gesture of comfort but looked more like she was just trying to feel his bicep. "Nothing Inu-baby I just…"

He placed a clawed hand in her face to stop her from speaking. "_Don't _call me that." He all but growled.

I was smiling on the inside but my face didn't show it. Instead, I feigned being at unease from the look on InuYasha's face. "Ohhh you didn't know did you?" He looked back to me and I silently mouthed 'Eeek. "Well then, I believe you to have some things to talk about don't you?" I leaned backward again, and wiggled my finger's in a small wave. "Bye."

Out of impulse, I rose the palm of my hand to my lips, planting a soft kiss on it, then blew it directly at InuYasha. Kikyo crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a petulant two year old, and Kagura and Tsubaki glared at me with identical stares. InuYasha smiled a weak, pathetic smile and shook his head. I winked at him before turning back around and facing forward. Koga, who clearly got the message that I was done talking to InuYasha, revved the engine and tore out of the schools parking lot, the tiers squealing loudly as we went.

Koga took one hand off the wheel and captured my hand in his and rubbed circles into my skin. I smirked at him as he looked at me from out of the corner of his eye, clearly impressed that Id told InuYasha off. But still, I lost my smirk as I glanced into Koga's review mirror and stared at InuYasha as he watched me go. Im not exactly happy to admit that part of me, a large part, wanted to force Koga to stop the car, get out and run back to InuYasha's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 212/13**


	12. Broken Mistakes

**Chapter 12. Broken Mistakes**

**INU POV**

I awoke to the most pleasant need and feeling. The the severe need to wretch.

I groaned loudly as a splitting, harsh pain throbbed into my head. I rolled over in bed, fighting back the the ugh to throw up as my stomach rolled. "What the hell happened?" I groaned, my words spilling out of my mouth like water. Uncontrollable.

I peeked a cautious eye open from behind eyelashes and shut it quickly, hissing as harsh morning sunlight burned into my cornea's. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb, pointer and middle fingers before taking a deep breath and trying again, this time opening both eyes simultainusly.

My eyes narrowed as I adjusted to the morning light. Small, bright dots invaded my vision and my head pounded rhythmaticaly like a drum. I pushed myself up from my pillow and onto my elbows and tried and steady my rocking body.

I took a quick glance around my room and noticed that it was in complete and utter disarray. The two chairs placed in front of my T.v were broken, my lamp was broken, my desk was broken…Lets just say a lot of things in my room were now broken.

The dark drapes hanging over my windows were torn and shredded, like a cat had had been set on them. Sunlight peered in through the holes and was pouring down on my bed.

Red plastic cups lined the floor along with articles of clothing Id never seen before and that _weren't_ mine- including a red thong that was hanging tastefully on my wrecked lampshade.

Grumpily, I flung my bed covers away and forced my groaning muscles to work. I somehow managed to push myself up, without falling, and stumbled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

Out of habit, I flicked on the bathroom lights and once again hissed as the cruel fluorescent lighting invaded my vision. Rubbing my forehead, I glanced in the mirror and made a dissatisfied face. My hair was hanging wildy around my head and tangled together in large knots I knew is going to be a bitch to comb out and my eyes were bloodshot. Large, purplish bags framed my eye sockets and I was pale as a ghost. I looked like shit.

Angrily flicking the devil lights back off, I headed back out of the bathroom, scratching the back of my head, trying to figure what happened last night. When I realized I couldn't recall a single thing, I frowned. I continued to scan my whole brain, what little of it was working, but I found It completely empty and void of whatever happene. Except for the stampede of elephants I was apparently housing up there.

I headed back over to my bed and crawled into the sheets cautiously, vuegly aware that if I moved to fast my brain might explode. I settled myself in the warm cradle of my blankets and sheets, wrapping them around myself like a cocoon.

I was about to allow myself the pleasure of sleep when Sesshomaru's scent floated into my bedroom. I snapped my eyes and pretend to be sleeping so I didn't have to talk with him. I wasn't in the mood. I felt him breeze into my room and hover right over my bed.

_'What is he doing?'_

Just when Im about to ask what the hell he thinks he's doing in my room, he brought a metal frying pan and a pot clashing together, making a horrible clanking sound. I growl, my ears pinning themselves down into my hair and I rip the covers off my body and stare at him, but he continues to bang the pot and pan together, with a little, satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, little brother."

I practically catupult out of bed and run over to him, ripping both of them out of his hands, gritting my teeth. I narrow my eyes at him and fling the pans on to the floor angrily which only results in another loud crash. I cringe.

"What the hell was that for?" I demand.

"I need a good way to get you out of bed. Hence, the pot and pan." He said, gesturing toward the offending objects, still wearing his smirk.

My eyes narrowed even further. I could tell that he knew I had a severe headache and that I was feeling like I was on the verge of death. Thats why he woke me up that way. He knew exactly what I didn't. I scratched one of my ears and gazed around my room, which is in shambles. "Do you know what happened last night?"

His smirk gets bigger, which is _not _a good sign. "You don't remember do you?" I shook my head slowly and he rolled his eyes. "Were you that drunk?"

"I was drunk?" Well... that _would_ explain why I feel like crap.

"Indeed." And with that, he stalks out of my room the way he came.

I stared dumbly around my room, as if it would give me some sort of clue as to what happened. Thats when I realized I would have to ask Sesshomaru. Dammit.

"Hey, Sesshomaru wait up." I holloered, running after him. He had made it to the stair's when I caught up to him but he didn't stop moving. I reached out and grasped the collar of his cream, white shirt with both my hands, forcibly stopping him. He let out a warning growl and I recoiled cautiously. It was way too early and I was far to hung over to start a fight with him.

"Look, juse tell me what happened yesterday and Ill leave you alone. OK?" I asked cautiously.

He inclined his head like he was about to answer. But just as he opened his mouth, he turned on his heel and continued down the stairway. I followed him, still cautious, as he strode into the kitchen and ordered some of our maids and chiefs around. He demanded the chiefs to make us breakfast and the maids to clean up my room and the rest of the house.

_''Wait'._ I stopped in mid-stride. '_Did he say the rest of the house?'_

I gazed around and noticed that _yes_ the rest of our house is jut like my room. In pieces. Furniture is either ripped or broken. Things that were made of glass are broken on the floor and shattered. Red plastic cups are placed on top of the fire place and on the floor. Everywhere really.

I turned around and find a passed out Miroku sleeping in an awkward position on the couch with sharpie marks drawn all over his face. He had a fake mustache and a uni-brow. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes as I noticed a long, jagged claw mark lining one of the walls. I glanced down at my claws and realized that they match.

I whipped around to where Sesshomaru was watching me intently with his arms crossed over his chest. "Did…did I do all this?"

He nodded his head slowly, his expression oddly pinched. Sighing, I walked over to the ripped up couch and collapsed on it. I stared blankly at the floor and Sesshomaru walked over and lowered himself down next to me.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked quietly in a tone he hadn't used with me before. It was raw and unguarded. But I didn't answer him for a while. The maids cleaning and the cooks cooking in the kitchen is the only sound that filled the air.

"Did…just tell me. Did...did I hurt anybody?" I looked over to him with pleading eyes and I almost smiled when he shook his head no.

"The only people you tried to hurt was me in the beginning. Then the party started and Kagome showed up and then you tried to hurt Koga. After that everyone fled." He muttered causally as if we were discussing the weather.

I felt my eyeborws come together and my eyes widen._ 'Wait, Koga? Kagome? WHAT? What the hell did happen last night?'_

"Sesshomaru," I pleaded quietly, leaning closer to him. "Tell me."

He smirked at my vulnerability but spoke anyway. "It all started when you came home yesterday. And you were furious….

(FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY)

Kagome rose a hand to her pink, pouty lips and blew a kiss to InuYasha. He smirked sadly because he cant believe whats happening. Was she seriously leaving with Koga?

Kikyo stomped her foot next to InuYasha's side and her friends glare at Kagome's retreating from.

Kagome winked at InuYasha and Koga puts the car in drive and floored it. The tires squealed as they departed the parking lot. InuYasha glared at the car until he couldn't see it anymore.

Next to InuYasha, Kiko grabbed his arm again. "Hey Inubay- I mean InuYasha, why don't you drive me home? I don't have a ride."

He looked over his shoulder at her, scowling. "You have the bus don't ya?" He wiggled out of her death grip and headed for his motorcycle. Without another word he stormed out of the parking lot.

Kikyo gawked after him. "I cant believe he did that!"

Tsubaki and Kagura walked up next to her side and put a hand on each of her shoulders to comfort her but she shrugged them off.

Tsubaki suddenly smiled, a devious idea coming to mind. "Ive got an idea."

Kikyo puts her hands on her hips. "Ok what is it? Im up for anything to get his mind off of that little bitch." They gather around each other in a circle, forming an evil plan.

Meanwhile, InuYasha rode his motorcycle down the road as fast as he could. He kept looking over his shoulder as if he was excepting someone to be there. His motorcycle rolled into the driveway of his house and he shut it off and headed inside. An angry and pissed of look graced his features, making frown lines appear.

He stomped inside and threw his backpack to the floor. He started pacing, trying to figure out how to fix all of this. How to make Koga stay away from the most important thing to him, how to make his inner demon shut up. And most importantly, he wanted to figure out how to get kagome back. His inner demon hadn't stopped talking since Kagome left school with Koga.

"**SHES WITH ANOTHER MALE**" It growled. InuYasha put both of his hands on his head as if trying to push it out of his head. He let out a yell of frustration and anger. It was literally driving him insane. His body started moving around erratically.

"**NEED MATE**." It kept yelling. Without warning, InuYasha's golden, honeyed eyes began to flash red. His fangs began to growl longer. His claws elongated into talon like claws and purple stripe marks began to appear on his cheeks.

His inner demon was taking over his body.

From upstairs in the study, Sesshomaru sensed his brother as he came home. He could smell the anger wafting from his body, even all the way upstairs. He smirked. Was his brother always this angry?

When Inuyasha's scent suddenly took on the spike of demon, with demon blood like that of his and his fathers, he raced downstairs to see what was going on.

He lost his smirk.

He sped into the living room and found InuYasha fighting…himself. InuYasha was holding on to the sides of his head like he had a bad headache, yelling and thrashing around incoherently. As soon as InuaYsha's eyes clashed with Sesshomaru's, he let go of his head and crouched down on the floor and let out a growl that even frightened Sesshomaru slightly.

It was very uncharacteristic of his baby brother to act in such an animalistic way. Even with his blood being half human and half demon, InuYasha usually thought with the more human part of his brain, keeping his inner demon at bay. _This _InuYasha however was clearly acting on basic instincts alone.

InuYasha, growing more agitated, leapt onto the couch and launched himself into the air, sailing straight down toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch as he grabbed InuYasha loosely around the neck and flipped him over his right shoulder and onto the floor, cracking a few flooring tiles. Sesshomaru pressed down hard enough on InuYasha's neck to restrain him but not hard enough to kill or do any harm.

"InuYasha get a hold of yourself. This behavior is ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled.

InuYasha only snarled and growled at his brother, trying to wiggle his way out from his elder sibling's grip. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, alowing himself to become irritated at how in-human his brother was behaving. "You want to act like a crazy wild animal?" He pushed down on InuYasha's throat and stood up. "Fine. Then come at me little brother."

Seshomaru cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance and InuYasha smirked and chuckled evilly in his throat, delighted he was getting the fight he desired.

But Sesshomaru didn't want to have to fight his brother like this. The way he saw it, InuaYsha's life belonged to him. Their father was hardly ever around and Sesshomaru had taken care of InuYasha for the better part of his life.

Though when the time actually came to claim his brother's life for his own, InuYasha would be fully conscious and aware of what was going on around him. Not like this. Not this way.

InuYasha mindlessly ran toward Sesshomaru with lighting speed, but he simply dogged out of the way, making InuYasha stumble forward and into a lamp. It fell over and broke with a loud crash.

Again InuYasha turned around and raced back toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his pointer finger and middle finger together and let out his demonic energy in a green whip. He whipped at InuYasha who was leaping out of the way, nocking things over in the process.

InuYasha raced for Sesshoamru again, getting past brother's lighting whip while Sesshomaru drew back and punched his brother in the cheek. InuYasha went sailing backward and into a wall, making a big indent of his body. The blow went directly toward InuYasha's head and he was instantly shattered from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched slightly amused as InuYasha's body slumped forward and finally slid onto the floor. It took about a minuet before InuYasha came out of unconsciousness. He watched as InuYasha groaned and put a hand to his head, glancing around with a stupidly confused look on his face. He watched as his fangs and claws retracted and the purple stripes on his face faded until they were gone.

InuYasha groaned in the back of his throat as his eyes turned back to their original color. "Ow. What…what the_ hell_?" He stumbled as he froced himself to stand and shook his head.

He glanced up at Sesshomaru. "Hey that hurt you bastard!" InuYasha barked and marched around Sesshomaru, heading for their father's privet study. Sesshomaru followed InuYasha curiously, idly wondering why InuYasha was acting so blasé about the fight they just had.

Normally when InuaYsha loses, which he normally does, he begins to argue with his brother, swearing that his elder sibling had cheated somehow even though that was impossible.

"InuYasha what do you think your doing in here?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Finding some of the old man's booze. I need some right now." InuYasha answered and sliced through the pathetic lock on their father's liquor cabnit with his claws. Sesshomaru shook his head watched as his little brother rummaged through the rows upon rows of expensive wines, beers and sake's.

"You don't _need_ alcohol. You just think you do." With that, Sesshomaru turned and left.

InuYasha ignored him completely and picked up a bottle of tequila, popped the cork and downed the whole bottle with ease.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

InuYasha came stumbling out of his fathers study, giggling and hiccuping like a drunken college girl on spring vacation. Sesshomaru was sitting in the main living room finishing some work files that were due the next day.

InuYasha leaned up against a wall and got a crooked smile as he watched his brothers back. "Hey- hiccup- wassup broski?" InuYasha babbled.

Sesshomaru turned and stared as his brother wobbled over to the couch and tried sitting dow but his vision was distorted and he missed the couch by a few inches and fell on to the floor.

InuYasha laughed and rubbed his backside. "Oww that -hiccup- hurt. Woppsie." He murmered and went into another bout of giggling.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. This wasn't the first time the boy had found himself in a drunken stupor. "How much did you drink?"

InuYasha brought up his hand and narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. He started counting on his fingers but lost count and shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I dunno…maybe a lot." InuYasha started laughing at his own lame joke and Sesshomaru took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an oncoming headache.

"InuYasha, can you please leave and go be a drunk idiot somewhere else? I have important files to finish and turn in to work tomorrow and I really don't need your incessant chattering to bother me."

InuYasha stopped laughing and looked at his brother with all seriousness. "Sesshomaru I-I have a...a _secret _to..to tell you." He mumbled, slurring his words.

InuYasha brought up his pointer finger in beckoning manner and Sesshomaru leaned in cautiously toward his brother. "Okay..okay so I...Im pretty sure _you're_ gonna hafta' leave because I...Im hosting a party!" InuYasha finished, throwing his hands up into the air like he was on a ride."Its gunn' be fun Fluffy! I contacted everyone in my phone and told them to invite people to0. Isn't that gre -hiccup- great?"

Sesshomaru stood up and set his glasses down on the table, feeling his blood starting to boil, the singe of his poison whip hissing at his finger tips. "YOUR HOSTING A PARTY HERE? WHEN?" He shouted and InuYasha's ears flattened down on his skull.

He brought a finger to his lips. "SHHHHH. You haftah' be quiet. Sesshomaru is trying to work." InuYasha started giggling again and Sesshomaru started pacing, growling much like their father does when he's trying to settle important business deals.

Sesshomaru calmed himself down somwhat, regaining his calm composure and turned and looked at his slap-happy brother. "InuYasha when are they going to be here?"

Just as the words left his lips, the doorbell rang.

**THREE _MORE_ HOURS LATER**

"Damn. This is the coolest party I've been to all year!" A random boy shouted over the loud music filling in the Takahashi's mansion.

Random teens were dancing on table tops and grinding together with the music's beat. Teens danced around the huge mansion with red plastic cups in their hands, laughing and getting wasted. Someone had even been so kind as to bring a keg full of beer.

Sesshomaru cloaked himself in the shadows, watching all of the noisy and out of control teen's who were dancing and getting more drunk by the second.

At first when they all arrived, he had tried to make them leave. But then he got a wonderfully wicked idea. If they trash the house, InuYasha would be the one to blame and their father would be furious at him. So why not let the party happen?

Kikyo was sitting seducticly on a white couch, watching as InuYasha made a fool of himself as he danced. She was wearing a slinky, slutty green strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. Naturally, she had been one of the first people to arrive at the party. When she had revived a message from InuYasha that he was having party at his house, she let out a squeal and immediately got dressed. She hadn't seen Kagome yet and she was smug about it.

InuYasha was dancing on a table to Nicki Minaj's '_Super bass'_ when the door bell rang again. Despite being completely wasted, he jumped down off of the table and stumbled to open the door.

"Oh hey, look, it's my princess." InuYasha laughed out as the door swung open to reveal an angry looking Kagome.

"Look InuYasha, I know we've had our differences lately but you didn't even invite me to your party? When Sango texted me earlier saying you invited everyone to the party and I didn't get invited, I was a little upset. So I came here to see why you didn't invite me."

She watched as InuYasha fought to stand upright and her eyebrows knit together. "InuYasha are you…drunk?"

InuYasha smiled and plopped his arm around Kagome's shoulder like they were best buddies. "Look princess, I may be a little drunk but I remember why I-I didn't invite you. I didn't invite you, because I didn't want that stupid mangey wolf to come with you."

InuYasha walked Kagome inside and shut the door behind them. "But I'm glad your here my little princess." InuYasha stated and tapped the end of Kagome's nose like a magic wand. Kagome flicked his hand away and glanced around and saw all the teens partying and ruining the house.

There was huge speaker blasting music from in the living room and the lights were dimmed down low. She didn't know if InuYasha was the one who owned the color strobe lights or if someone had brought them.

She turned to see Miroku sitting on a couch talking with two brunettes who seemed drunk and he didn't seem very sober either. They were rubbing their hands on his chest and laughing and he certainly wasn't complaining. She shook her head and turned back around to InuYasha who was looking at her hungrily.

"Hey, you... look_ hot_ tonight." InuYasha breathed, sending the smell of booze wafting toward her and she made a stink-face and fanned the air away from her nose.

"Whooo... You _are_ drunk. How much have you had to drink?" She gripped his arm, afraid he might topple over as he shrugged.

"Dunno. All I know is I got drunk cuz' of you." He grumbled, jabbing a clawed finger in her face and she went crossed eyed trying to stare at it.

"What do you mean you drank because of me? What did I do to you?" She asked completely confused, moving out of the way as two teens started to make out with each other in front of her.

Kikyo watched as all of this happen with a sneer on her face. How could InuYasha just ignore her and spend all of his time with Kagome of all people?

InuYasha downed the rest of his beer that he had in the plastic red cup he was holding, then crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. He turned to her and stared at her with lust in his amber eyes. Kagome backed away a little, nervous about he was about to say.

"Look, my in-inner demon has been wanting you_ really_ badly. Ever since we fir-first met actually. And when I saw you with Koga today, it went nuts. It tried to take over my body and shit. So I drank away the pain and noises." He muttered like a crazy person, waving his hands around his head franticly.

"And all I want….all- all I want is you, princess." He finished, smiling at her lovingly.

Kagome opened her mouth to demand to know what the heck it was he was talking about. But InuYasha, seemingly forgetting about her, turned and started dancing to the new song that just came over the speakers, as if he had never said anything at all.

_'Was it just the beer talking or did he really mean that?' _Kagome thought to herself, watching a dancing InuYasha with wide eyes.

After she regained her thoughts some, she put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

He smiled and pointed to the people dancing on the tables, completely ignoring her. "Hey princess, lets do that together."

She looked at what he was talking about and turned as red as a tomato. _'Boys'_ By Britney Spears, blasted out of the speakers, sending a lot of the drunk teens into a dancing frenzy.

_InuYasha…wants to…to GRIND with…with me"_ She thought to herself wildly. Before she could answer him with a big fat '_Um, Hell No!_ _I have a boy-friend!'_ He decided that she was taking to long to answer. He jumped back up onto the table again, captured Kagome's wrist and hoisted her up onto his long dinning room table.

Before she could even say anything about it, he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around the front of her small frame, his hands rested on her hips. His hips were pressed tightly up against the back of her's, sending chills go up and down her spine.

"InuYasha! Stop it!" She cried, trying to pry his hands off her hips but he was to strong for her. He started to sway with the music, pressing up against her tightly. She felt a blush spread over her face.

_'Oh my god. InuYasha is…oh my god', _was all she could think.

Kikyo glared at Kagome like she was a piece of dirt. She couldn't watch anymore without the feeling of becoming nauseous. When she saw Kagome blush as InuYasha continued to sway, she stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She would have a talk with InuYasha about that later.

Meanwhile Kagome continued to try and wiggle out of InuYasha's grip, but he wouldn't let go. Even if he was drunk he was still a strong half-demon. She tried to get away, tried to get away from his tender fingers that were firm yet gentle. She tried to get away from his smell that was coming off of his body. He smelled...he smelled wonderful. Well, besides the drunk part. But mostly, she just wanted to get away because she…was _enjoying_ herself.

And she absolutely _loathed _herself for enjoying it.

She enjoyed being in InuYasha's protective grasp. She enjoyed having his arms around her and their bodies dancing together. And it scared her. It scared her that she was enjoying just being near him. She was scared because…It felt…_right_. Like their bodies were made to be together. Like puzzle pieces. He was tall but not to tall. She was small but not to small. It was perfect...for a moment.

She fought harder and only wiggled her butt against his hips more. He ground into her hips with his own with each rhythmic beat of the music.

InuYasha leaned his head down into the back of her neck, next to her ear, and inhaled deeply. He was getting intoxicated on her scent. It was driving his inner demon mad. Kagome's eyes suddenly widened as she felt a _very_ important part of InuYasha's male anatomy press up against her lower back.

She did the only thing a sensible person would've done in her position- she started to panic. "INUYASHA STOP! STOP!" She yelled over the music. She wiggled harder and he finally let go. She stumbled away from him and she started to fall off the back of the table. InuYasha saw this and reached out for her and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him with ease.

He smiled down at her as he held her in his arms and she shook her head. "I need to go." She mumbled, ripping her hand out of his and hopping off the table.

InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull as he watched her head for the door. What had he done wrong?

Just as she was about to reach for the handle, the door opened for Koga and Sango as they stood in shock of what was going on inside. Sango gazed around until she saw Miroku and the two slut's he was with and went storming over to him. "Hey you perverted skirt chaser!" She screeched, shaking an angry fist in the air.

Kagome smiled, feeling relieved to see Koga. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Her heart started thumping as she realized he could have seen what she was just doing with InuYasha on the table.

He smiled. "Well I came to get you what do ya' think?" He cupped her cheek and ran a thumb over her cheek. "That and Sango made me."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh how gallant you are." They both laughed and Koga threw an arm over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome exhaled deeply. Ok so maybe he didn't see her. Good.

"Kagome, not to be a wet blanket and ruin your fun, but can we go? This place reeks of dog." Koga scrunched up his nose as he continued to look around. He was scanning the place until his eyes landed on InuYasha. "Is..Is that dog breath dancing on the table without his shirt?"

Kagome glanced over to InuYasha and let out a groan. '_He took off his shirt? Why? Ugh_, _maybe I didn't want to know...'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head slowly as she watched said half-demon. Kagome turned back to Koga and nodded her head. "Yeah we can go..I just need to-"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MANGEY, STUPID, SLUTT BUTT WOLF DOING IN MY HOUSE?" InuYasha roared and he leapt down from the table. Still shirtless, InuYasha strode over to Koga with a dark look on his face. Kagome's chest rose as a thought came into her mind.

_'Man, he looks sexy.'_

Wait. WHAT? INUYASHA? And sexy? Oh no. That is a very, very, _VERY_ bad combination. She shook her head and gripped onto Koga's long sleeve gray shirt tighter.

Koga cracked his knuckles. "Shut up mutt face. I just came to get _my_ Kagome." He brought an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to his side and InuYasha growled.

"Hey take your hands off Kagome and get the hell out of my house before I make you regret the day you were born." InuYasha growled menacingly.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights were turned back on. Sesshomaru tossed the stereo plug-in to the ground and walked over to the railing that overlooked the living room. "EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" He roared and nobody dared to question him. They just ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Teens dropped their red plastic cups onto the ground, spilling the contents onto the floor. People who were making out in random rooms ran, leaving some forgotten pieces of clothing behind. Teens pushed and shoved at each other leaving the mansion until it was completely empty except for a select few.

Sesshomaru leapt off the main balcony and floated quietly down onto the floor below him. He eyed InuYasha, Kagome and Koga. Miroku was passed out on the couch from all the booze he drank. Sango smirked and reached into her purse and grabbed out a black sharpie…

InuYasha growled and tried punching Koga in the jaw. Koga leapt away from InuYasha and Kagome ran over toward the couch for safety. InuYasha and Koga dodged around the the main living room. Koga ran onto one of the couches and jumped away just as InuYasha clawed up the couch. Koga ran away from InuYasha up the stair and down the hallway. He ran into InuYasha's room and jumped onto his bed.

"Get offa there you disgusting piece of shit." InuYasha swiped toward Koga who dogged off the bed. He ran toward the drapes that covered InuYasha's french door windows. InuYasha tried clawing at Koga but missed and ripped his own curtains. Koga turned around and kicked InuYasha in the jaw making him fly into a chair, breaking it.

Koga punched InuYasha again, sending him hurtling onto his desk and it broke under the force of the blow. InuYasha shook his head as he tried getting over his dizziness. Koga smirked at him then ran at lighting speed down the hallway. InuYasha stood up and started charging after him. Koga jumped skillfully over the main landing on to the floor below them. InuYasha followed Koga over the railing. InuYasha jumped and landed on Koga, pounding him into the ground. InuYasha hovered over Koga and punched him in the jaw, making an ear splitting crack.

"Damnit InuYasha, stop!" Kagome screamed as she ran out toward Koga. She lay her body over Koga's in a protective manner. InuYasha stopped his fists and stared at her, panting.

"Kagome.." InuYasha whispered and watched as she helped him stand up. "Why... are you helping him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and he needs me right now. Idiot." She added the last part quietly. He glared at her holding Koga and growled. She whipped her head around and looked at him. "InuYasha, stop. Just stop. I came here to ask why you were acting so weird and why all of this happened and everything but now….I just need to get Koga out of here." Kagome wrapped Koga's arm around her neck and helped him stand, and walk toward the door.

"Wait. Kagome..." InuYasha reache dout toward her.

Kagome sighed and stopped walking. "Sango can you get Koga out to his car?"

Sango quit drawing on Miroku's face and ran over to Koga and helped him walk outside. Kagome turned around and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at InuYasha.

"Ok. I'm listening. Talk." He grabbed her upper arms and hugged her tightly, making her gasp.

"Kagome please…I just need you near me. Please don't leave. I hate to see him with you. It…it hurts me inside." He let go over her and stared at her face. Her heart was pounding by his words.

"InuYasha I…I." Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. Her tongue became dry and her vocal cords at a loss for words.

She walked away from his arms toward the door. "I…I need to go to Koga. He needs me right now. He's the most important thing to me."

InuYasha felt like she slapped him when she said that. If he wasn't sober and alert, he was now.

Kagome's face grew dark as she began to think about that day in the theatre. "Besides I'm still mad at you for what you said to me. Why don't you just go blather on to Kikyo? I know you like her better then me anyway. Goodbye InuYasha." Kagome turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

InuYasha stared as the most important thing to him in his whole world, walked out the door. Literally.

Sesshomaru smirked and then started laughing which was so scary it forced InuYasha to stop moving. "That again, was pathetic." He turned around to leave and InuYasha face turned dark and angry. He lunged from behind Sesshomaru and tried to claw the back of his head. Sesshomaru didn't turn around but stepped to the side and let InuYasha claw the wall instead. InuYasha growled, his eyes threatening to turn red. He needed Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Its a pity about that bad temper of yours. And its worse when you're as drunk as you are." He started stalking toward InuYasha with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps I should end your little tirade for tonight, shall I?" InuYasha was backed and cornered into a wall while Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles , sneering darkly. Slowly, he brought back his fist and punched InuYasha on his jawline, knocking him to the ground.

The very last thing InuYasha saw was his brother smirking evilily over his body. "Goodnight little brother. See you in the morning." Sesshomaru uttered and punched his brother in the head again, sending InuYasha into a deep, black unconsciousness.

*(END OF INCREDIBLY LONG ASS FLASHBACK)*

"All of that happened…_yesterday_? How come I don't remember any of it?" I asked slowly.

Sesshomaru finished a piece of his bacon and I slurped down the rest of my orange juice.

He inclined his head and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Yes. Im not surprised you don't remember. You did drink a lot." He cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Though, I bet those few punches to your head didn't help."

I rubbed my scalp where I felt a large bump forming. "Gee. Ya' think?"

As I continued to rub the tender spot my mind wandered to Kagome. '_Man, Kagome must be so angry with me for what I did. Did I really do all of that stuff with her? Should I apologize? Or should I leave her alone?'_

"Oh man..." Miroku groaned suddenly, forcing both Sesshomaru and I to glance over at him.

I turned around fully and watched as Miroku sat up on the couch with a dazed and far off look in his eyes. He rubbed his head and I swallowed a laugh. He looked so stupid with that marker drawn all over him. He moved his wobbly legs to stand but fell back down onto the couch.

"Okay so….what the hell happened?" He asked grogilly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I smirked and stole a piece of bacon off of Sesshomaru's plate, earning a warning glance from him."You got wasted. Thats what the hell happened."

He rubbed his head and I watched as the mental wheels in his mind turned as he recalled what had happened. "Oh yea," He sighed, his eyes glazing over as her started remebering the events of last night. "Wow what a night. What a party."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I better be going. My mom must be worried. I didn't expect to be at your house all night man and I need to pick up some groceries on the way home. Ill text you later."

He got up to leave and I opened my mouth to warn him about the marker drawn all over his face but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and shook his head slowly.

"Its funnier this way." He muttered, watching Miroku as he departed.

For once, I think my brother might be right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had ton of fun writing it.**

**P.S Thank you GoldeneyesRamenLover for the suggestion 'Slut butt.' Keeping it classy as always.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Updated: [3/5/13]**


	13. The Concert Part I

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13. The Concert Part I<span>

~KAG POV~

I've mulled it over and over in my head a thousand times. Maybe a million, I've lost count. InuYasha told me he only wanted to be with Kikyo that day in the theater. But last night when I was at his party, he completely ignored her. Like she wasn't even there. Noted; he was drunk, but it still counts right?

"And all I want…all- all I want is you. Princess." His words kept ringing in my ears. It was like a recording tape in my head was on repeat and I couldn't shut it off.

I rolled over and sighed into my pillow. The thought of me and InuYasha dancing and grinding together last night made my face turn red. What we were doing was…hot._ Sexy_ even. I hated to admit it but my stomach rolled and flipped just as the thought of him pressed tightly up against my back, My hips cradled in his. I groaned some more into my pillow and shook the thought from my mind.

I rolled over in bed and got up. It was only Five-A.M but I couldn't sleep. My mind was to focused on InuYasha.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my wavy hair. I put on light make up and a small about of lip gloss and eye shadow. I walked into my closet and I put on a pair of cut-off jeans, that ended mid calf and I threw on a red tank top and a black zip up hoodie and headed upstairs. I made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice. I was almost finished with my cereal when my phone started buzzing loudly in my pocket. What made it worse was this it was playing 'Sexy and I Know It.'

_'InuYasha! What does he want?' _My hand trembled as it reached into my jeans and grabbed my phone. I re-read then name over about ten times before I finally opened it.

_InuYasha: _Im really sorry if this text woke you. I just cant sleep. I stayed up all last night not being able to get my mind off also sorry If Im bothering you or making you even more mad but we REALLY need to talk. Can I meet you before school starts? And with out the wolf face? I don't think I can take any more punches from him before I really get mad ;P"

I smiled at the last part, but it faded quickly.

_'Is he really thinking about me or is he just lying? Should I go meet him? What does he want to talk about? Was it about what happened last night? Oh man…'_

My thumbs started texting back before I could protest.

_Kagome:_ I didn't get much sleep either. Do you know where 'Johny Cake' park is? Meet me there in 15 If you really want to talk."

I flipped my phone closed and picked up my dishes and went over to the sink and washed them. I wasn't vary hungry anymore. I was actually feeling pretty phone rang again and I flipped it open and read it. Once I was done reading I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door.

_InuYasha:_ Ill be there."

I ran across my front yard toward the driveway. The grass still held early morning dew on it, and it tickled my naked ankles. I jumped into Koga's car and headed for the park. Last night Koga was so banged up from his and InuYasha's fight, I had to drive him home. He told me he would be fine and that he would be at school today, but I really wasn't sure. After that I took Sango home and then I took Koga's car to my house. I hoped he wouldn't mind me driving it today. I turned down a quiet street and pulled over to the side of the road and parked in front of the park.

I unbuckled my seat belt and slid out of the car. I walked around to the back of the car and hopped up on the trunk. I let my feet swing freely around and I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. The sun was just rising above the horizon and it was shining against the clouds, making them look like orange cotton candy. Even though it was almost the end of autumn, it felt like a summer morning

_'I wonder what InuYasha wants to talk about? He better be here in 5 minuets or...'_

"Kagome!"

_'..or I'm leaving. Dammit how did he do that?'_

I twisted my upper body to look around to the front of the car. InuYasha was walking down the middle of the street as if he didn't have a care in the world. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and he strode toward me like he owned the world. I rolled my eyes and hopped down to the street and started walking toward him. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a maroon shirt underneath it and black jeans. I didn't even have to look down to his feet to know he was wearing his biker boots. I doubt he ever took them off.

As I walked closer to him I saw his smile widen.

We stopped walking when we got about a foot way from each other. I stared up to him and he smiled down to me. I rolled me eyes and kicked at a pebble. "InuYasha stop smiling. You'd think id just given you a million dollars." I turned around and started walking toward the park swings.

He ran and caught up to me."Im smiling because I'm glad you wanted to talk to me. I missed you." I felt my chest tighten and then release when he said that, but I chose not to say anything back to it. Once we reached the edge of the play ground I took off my Toms and stepped into the sand that covered the whole playground. The sand was cold and cool beneath my toes. I walked over to the swings and sat down and Inuyasha just starred blankly at me from the edge of the gigantic sandbox.

I chuckled little. "What are you doing? Come on!" He carefully put one foot into the sand like it was water and he was testing the temperature. "What are you doing? Its just sand. You know? Like at the beach?"

His ears flattened down onto his head. "Look I've never 'played' in sand before ok?" He playfully shouted back to me. I shook me head and sighed. I stood up and marched over to him and grabbed his hand. A stupid shock went up and down my spine and ended in my toes when our palms touched. I walked him back over to the swings, let go of his hand and sat down. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?"

He sat down on to the swing next to me and stared straight ahead. "Look, can we talk about what happened that day? Can you at least explain what it is I did to you to make you so mad at me?" I gripped the chain that was holding the swing up, harder. I moved my feet in the sand so that I started to swing a little. I sighed and opened my mouth and explained everything to him about what happened in the theater that day.

He snapped his head toward me and stared at me as I finished." ..and thats when Koga found me. I was crying so hard I didn't even see or hear him coming." I stared at the sky instead of his unreal golden eyes.

"Wait…I'm confused." He asked and I whipped my head toward him.

"So am I! I have no idea what happened. Im so confused." He grabbed my hand and I felt my palms start to sweat.

He looked at me with all seriousness. "Kagome, that was not me. I would never hurt you like that." He rubbed his thumb over my hand without taking his eyes off me. "I swear on my mothers grave that I would not hurt you. Ever."

"You…you wouldn't?" I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, but I pushed them away.

"Of course not stupid! Do you honestly think I'm _that _cruel?" He all but growled. I took my hand out of his and stood up from the swing.

"I don't know InuYasha! I mean I trusted you! I don't know what to think ok?" I started to pace back and forth. "I don't know how I should feel or what I should do. Im so confused. I just wish you would tell me the truth!"

Now it was his turn to stand up. He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me at arms length. "Kagome I just _did _tell you the truth. I would never _ever _say something like that to you. And I …I could never lie to you."

His words made my tears flow freely down my face and I started to cry. He groaned a sigh and pulled me into his muscled chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leaned into into him. He put his head down into my hair and he started to stroke my back. "Kagome please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I cant _stand _it when you cry." I could feel him squeeze me tighter, as if it would stop my tears.

"In-sob-nu-sob-yashaaa."

_'Man am I pathetic or what?'_

"Im right here Kagome. Im not going anywhere." He leaned his head down into the small of my neck and I started to stop crying. I started to control my breathing and sobs.

_'Dammit I cry a lot.'_

He chuckled a little. "You cry a lot."

I smiled into his shirt and punched him playfully in his arm. "Shut up I know!" I smiled at him and wiped my eyes with the back of my knuckles. He never took his eyes off me as he smiled and stepped toward me. He brought his hand up to my face and rubbed his thumb under my eye. I smiled weakly at him and he had a cute crooked smile on his face. He stopped rubbing his thumb and cupped his hand on my cheek and face and I leaned into it.

_'He's cute.'_

I suddenly coughed and cleared my throat and tucked my hair behind my ear. I stepped back away from him awkwardly and looked at my shoes. "Well, um I have to pick up Koga for school. He's still a little bruised since yesterday." I look up and gave him a look of annoyance about Koga and he laughed.

His chest puffed out in pride or smugness. "Yea I bet he is. Stupid wolf face." I stared at his him as his golden eyes bounced around on my face. "So uh, Kagome? Are we," He pointed his finger between me and him. "Are we good?"

I bit my lower lip and then smiled. "Yea. Were good." His face relaxed and he let out a deep sigh.

"Great." He beamed. "But I swear to you Kagome, I will find that bastard who did that to you. I promise. Even if it takes my whole fucking life to find the rat."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

We started walking towards Koga's car and his motorcycle and I grabbed my shoes and put them on. "So Ill uh, see you at school?" I sat down in the drivers seat and he walked toward the car and leaned into the door frame.

"Of course you will." He gave me a seductive wink and grin.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh goodbye InuYasha." I tried shutting the door but he blocked it with is hand.

"By the way, you look good today princess." He smiled and walked toward his motorcycle with both of his hands shoved in hi back pockets. I felt my cheeks burst into flames and I shut the door. I started the car and drove past a still smiling Inuyasha.

_Man he's cute._

I shook my head, trying to erase that thought from my head. I started driving toward Koga's house chanting a saying in my head: '_You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a have a have a have a boyfriend….'_

xXx

Koga climbed into the passenger seat when I finally arrived to pick him up and smiled at me. "Hiya hot stuff. Are you glad todays friday?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Well its just a friday. I'm happy because tomorrow is saturday I guess." He buckled his seatbelt and looked across the seats at me.

"No the..the concerts tonight. Remember?" He asked, his voice worried.

I smiled sheepishly and slapped my head playfully. "DUH. I could have had a V8. Of course the concerts tonight! Right. Sorry. Its been a busy morning." I started the car and drove down the street.

"Yea I can smell that." I looked over at him and it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "What where you doing with that mutt this morning?"

I tightened my grip on the steering wheal. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"InuYasha. You met InuYasha this morning. I can smell him on you."

I gulped. "Well he….he wanted to talk about a few things. But it didn't mean anything to me. Honestly." I smiled but didn't look at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "Right. Uh, yeah. Ok so then why can I smell that your lying?"

I turned the steering wheal to the right at a stoplight, avoiding eye contact with my obviously pissed off boy-freind."It meant something to me because I was so upset. I was just happy that he told me the truth."

_'Ok so thats not a complete lie…' _I told myself.

"Which was?"

"Which was, that he's not the guy who said all those nasty things to me that day in the theater."

"Riiiiiiiight. And your sure he wasn't just lying to you?"

I snapped my head and looked at him. "He promised on his mothers grave. His mothers _grave,_ Koga. He's not lying." I said in a low tone.

I turned down another street and into the schools parking lot and parked the car. InuYasha was leaning up against the school finishing a cigaret. He saw me and smirked, flicking his finished cigarette to the pavement. I fought off the urge to smile like a love-sick puppy and grabbed my backpack and got out of the car instead. Koga got out and walked around the front of the car and put his arm around my shoulder.

We started walking in toward the main door with InuYasha giving me the eye and a smirk that held little humor and only sexiness. I smiled but I looked straight ahead as we walked passed him and into the school. Koga walked me to my first class and dropped me off at the door with a kiss and a goodbye.

I shuffled quietly over to my desk and sat down, digging into my backpack and grabbing out a book to avoid InuYasha who strolled into class. He sat down in the desk behind me and I could hear him…laughing? Was he laughing? I ignored the attractively sinful rumbling sound that was coming from the back of his throat and tied to continue to read.

"Awh come one Princess I know your not really reading that." Theres a smirk in his voice but I continued to ignore him and pretend to read my book.

"Kagome."

Ignore.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Ignore.

"Kaaaaaaagooooome." He belts in a sing-song voice. I reluctantly put my book down and turned around.

"What is it InuYasha?" I grit out playfully. He smiled and puts his hands behind his head, stretching his long, jean-hugged legs out in front of him and sets one biker boot on top of the other.

"You dont love him." He utters with a satisfied grin.

I shook my head, playing dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes and he leaned his upper body forward. "You don't love him. I saw the way you looked uncomfortable with his arm wrapped around your shoulder this morning."

I picked at the end of my finger nail, avoiding eye contact with him. "I…I love him." I answered slowly and he scoffed.

"No. I think you love somebody else."

I snap my head up and he has that stupidly cute crooked smile on his face. "Ok 'Mr love-guru' who do I love then?"

"Nah I'm not telling. Especially if you are dating someone else." He leaned back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head and again, closing his eyes. One of his ears flick and twitch around in a cute way and I fight the urge to reach out rub them.

"Your an Idiot." I growl, only because I have nothing better to say. His grin widens.

"You don't love Koga."

I couldn't think of a good response to that so I just turned around in my desk and stared at the front of the class just as our teacher walked in and dropped his heavy briefcase on his desk.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone." The class murmured and then quieted down to listen to him. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright then. Everyone know's we will be starting the winter semester next week. So you will receive your new classes schedules at the end of todays class."

The rest of class was boring and without a InuYasha incident. At the end of class, we all had to walk up and grab our schedules by last name, so I went up before InuYasha. I grabbed it from the teacher when he called my name and walked back to my seat. I ripped open the envelope and took out the paper. InuYasha leaned forward in his desk and looked over my shoulder to read my schedule.

"Advanced Computer Science, French, Broadcasting, Geometry 2, Lunch, Theater and advanced English. My, my aren't we going to be a busy girl?"

I rolled my eyes at him and our teacher continued to read off names. "Takahashi, InuYasha."

InuYasha walked up to the front of the class and snatched his paper from the teacher and walked back to his desk. He sat down and ripped open the letter and read it over. I turned around in my desk and looked at him.

"So whats your schedule look like?"

He got an evil glint in his eyes. "We have all the same classes except for one." I ripped the paper away from him and stared at it, disbelievingly. The only difference was Geometry which was replaced with his own elective which was Demon strength training.

"Thats not possible." I whispered under my breath.

He leaned near my face over the top of his desk and whispered in my ear, "Believe it babe." His hot breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my bell rang and the whole class jumped up and walked out of class. InuYasha didn't budge away from my face.

"InuYasha...get away from me." I warned.

"Make me." He said in a low, seductive growl.

"Ugh your exhausting." I graoned, pushing away from him and stood up and grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway. Koga was waiting for me by the stairway and I squealed and ran up to hug him.

"Hi baby." He laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"Hi" I leaned into Koga's chest and closed my eyes.

"What do you want mutt face?" Koga suddenly growled, tightening his hold on my waist. I rolled my eyes. Did InuYasha really follow me?

"Just seeing Kagome off to her next class." Came InuYasha's smug reply.

I guess he did.

Koga sneered."Well I can see her to class. Me. Her boyfriend. Not _you._" Koga gripped my hand and walked me toward my next class. Koga gripped my hand really hard subconsciously, but I didn't say anything. Suddenly, there was another hand slipping over my other free hand. I turned and saw InuYasha smirking down to me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Koga growled but InuYasha didn't miss a beat.

"What? I cant walk you to class?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"Not when Koga's walking me." I gritted out.

"Keh. I can do whatever I want _whenever_ I want. I don't need that stupid mangey wolf to tell me what to do and not to do."

"What?" Koga barked.

I laughed nervously and Koga squeezed my hand harder. InuYasha only smiled pleasantly. "I said," He cleared his throat obnoxiously. "I. Don't. Need. That. Stupid. Mangey-"

"I heard you the first time you idiot." Koga said, cutting him off.

"Then why do you look so stupidly confused?" InuYasha shot back.

I ripped my hands out of both of their grasps. "OK! You know what? I think Ill just walk myself to my next class. Thanks." I started marching toward my next class leaving both my idiot boyfriend and my obnoxious, annoying stubborn friend to yell and bicker with each other alone in the hallway.

xXx

I blew my bangs out of my face as I walked out of my last class.

_'Man that test was a killer. I hope I did ok..'_ I thought as I heaved my bag up higher on my shoulders.

I headed for the cafeteria with the normal rush of teens and demons. I saw Miroku and Sango talking with each other and they were heading for the cafeteria. I was about to run and catch up with them but suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and held my shoulder.

"Ah Mrs Kagome, was it?" I spun around on my heel to face the dark and mysterious voice.

"Hello Omigumo. Whats up?" I asked cheerfully. Though I wasn't really to happy about seeing him.

He smiled and rolled up his sleeves. "I merely wanted to ask what your new schedule preceded of."

"Oh yeah. Ok sure." I mumbled stupidly, fishing my schedule out of my pocket and unfolding it before handing it to him. He took about two seconds to read it over and then he handed it back to me. He smiled. "We have several classes together. Im happy."

I laughed nervously. The way he spoke sometimes was kind of disturbing. "Yea me to. Hey Ill see you on monday ok?" I turned around and walked away.

"Goodbye Kagome. I shall see you soon." He shouted to my back.

I let my eyebrows nit together. "I thought he shared the same lunch with me. Oh well whatever." I muttered under my breath as I headed into the cafeteria.

~NAR POV~

I turned around from Kagome and made my down the long hallway, past demons and weak, pathetic humans. They made a clear isle for me as they moved out of my way. They knew that they could not trifle with me. And if they did; the consequences would be disastrous.

I slinked into the theater and found myself a nice cozy spot in the front row. I chucked my book bag to the floor and crossed my arms. I glanced down, and looked at my wrist watch.

"She's late." I muttered. _'She knows I hate to wait. I am not a patient man. How ridiculous.'_

Suddenly I heard one of the theater door's oepn and close. Her footsteps echoed as she came down the stairs toward the front of the theater and up by the stage. He sent filled into my nostrils and made the demons raging inside me, growl and snarl with furious anger. They wanted her.

"Hello Kikyo, darling." I drawled as she appeared and sat next to me.

She huffed out a sigh and place her bag on the floor next to my own. "Hello Naraku."

Chills went up and down my back as she said my name. I absolutely _love _how she said my name.

"How are you?" Icrossed my hands on my lap and stared at her with little emotion. I saw she was in her cheerleading outfit. Too much of her thigh was showing and I smirked quietly to myself at how she didn't notice my obvious oggling of her body.

"Oh cut the crap Naraku. How is the Kagome and InuYasha situation? Whats going on? Why isn't he mine yet? I thought you said your plan would work." She asked agitated.

I held up a hand. "Patience Kikyo, patience. There are minor setbacks."

She raised a perfectly sulpted eyebrow. "Which are?"

"His inner demon wants to mate with her." I said dully.

She stood up from the theater seat and made both of her hands into fists."HE WHAT?" She screeched.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "Precisely what I said."

"Bu-but bu but but..." She flapped her lips like a fish.

"Kikyo, calm yourself. He will not mate with her. I can assure you."

She put both of her hands on her hips. "Well how can you be so sure?"

"Kagome will mate with me. Thats why." I said with little expression and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Why would you want…_her_?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Because, that girl has the power of a _very _powerful priestess. If I mated and got married to her, our children would be unstoppable. I will build my own empire and run InuYasha's fathers company into the ground. I will take over and become one of the most successful men to ever walk the earth."

_'I will ruin Inuyasha's life like he ruined mine.' _I added to myself. "I need her powers. I could have used your powers but you refused to marry me correct?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well duh. Sure we had sex and everything but I mean I don't want to marry you." She made a face.

"Yes, yes I know you used me merely to get back at InuYasha for not sleeping with you. Im pretty sure everyone knows that."

"Ok but do you love Kagome?"

I scoffed at her absurdity. "Of course not. If she does sire a child for me…I will simply kill her. I have no emotion towards her whatsoever."

She nodded her head slowly as she followed my though process. "Ok, so whats the plan then? How do we make this happen? We've already tried splitting them apart, and _that _didn't work. Whats you new plan?"

I grabbed my backpack off the floor. "I had a little.._chat_ with the schools dean. If you want to call it a chat." I chuckled at the thought of the dean being scared by my several tentacles. I had cornered him into a wall and threatened him with them.

I smiled."I…persuaded him to arrange our schedules so that we have several of our classes with Kagome and InuYasha together. We will simply split them apart." I stated simply, starting for the door.

"Wait." I turned around as she caught up with me. "What about Koga?"

I snorted. "The wolf? If he gets in my way, he will surely regret it." I pushed open the door to the theater and headed to the cafeteria. "Oh yes. They will all surely regret it."

~KAG POV~

"Come on InuYasha is this _really _necessary?" I whined, balancing my food tray carefully in my arms. InuYasha was walking next to me his signature grin.

"Yes it is_ necessary. _I wanted to sit with my best gal pal Kagie-poo today at lunch." He said in a baby voice. I stopped walking and stared at him.

I grinned. "Whats wrong with you?" He put his arm around my shoulder and continued to lead me over toward out lunch table, chuckling.

"There are to many things that I cant even count." I scoffed at the gross understatement of that sentence and walked to my usual lunch table. Koga was already sitting at his usual spot waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming and frowned when he saw InuYasha.

I sat down and InuYasha sat in the seat next to me. He inched the plastic chair closer to me so our knee's were touching. He was taunting Koga. He was showing Koga that he could sit with me while Koga couldn't.

"Oh Kagome, it would appear you have a stray dog following you. Do you want me call the dog catcher?" Koga asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling at InuYasha, fire burning behind his baby blues.

I laughed nervously. "Good one Koga. So how are you?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject. I really didn't need them fighting in front of everyone. I cracked open my Coke and downed the refreshing liquid.

"Im fine. Im so glad we have classes together."

"Im so happy too."

InuYasha wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Me three!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off my shoulder and shoved pasta into my mouth.

Koga slammed a fist on his table that made me flinch. "InuYasha why the hell are you here?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Sitting with my bestest best friend, Kagome." He smiled and winked at me I pretended to gag myself with my fork.

Koga shook his head in anger. "Yea bull shit."

I shoveled more pasta into my mouth and looked around the lunch room. A lot of eyes were on me and InuYasha. I frowned when none of them turned away. Usually when someone is caught staring, the look away right away but...they continued to stare. Openly. I nudged InuYasha in his rib cage without looking away from the curious eyes. "Why are they staring at us?" InuYasha shoved ramen into his mouth and shrugged.

"Dunno. Who the hell cares?" He grunted.

I shook my head. "Just wondering." I looked around the lunch room and saw Sango staring at me. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Talk to me In gym." She mouthed.

"Ok." I mouthed back and she turned back to Miroku who was flirting with a cheerleader. Sango glared at Miroku and started yelling at each other. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but it didn't look good at all. I smirked and continued to eat my food.

"So Kagome will you be ready at six thirty tonight?"

I nodded my head and hummed. "Yupp. I bought a new dress for tonight."

InuYasha started coughing suspiciously and then grinned when we stared at him identical concerned glances. "Oh I guess ill be seeing you tonight at the concert."

"WHAT?" Koga and I yelled in unison.

He put on a fake innocent face. "Oh what? I didn't tell you? Yea Sesshomaru got the tickets from my father. Front row."

"Front row?" Koga and I yelled in unison again.

"My father wouldn't settle for anything less." InuYasha shrugged causally, slurping down more ramen.

"Koga what row are our seats in?" I asked, a little afraid of his answer.

He hanged his head. "The first row."

"So…we might be sitting next to each other?"

InuYasha nodded his head excitedly and Koga shook his in sadness. Something inside me wanted to be upset that InuYasha was going to be at the concert tonight but I just couldn't. I was surprisingly…happy. Glad even.

I eyed InuYasha out of the coner of my eye and he caught me staring and winked_. 'Im growing a soft spot for him.' _

xXx

I walked in to the locker room after lunch, humming a nameless tune softly. Suddenly, out of the blue, someones body was pushed up against mine and I was thrown into the lockers.

"Spill it girl!" Sango yelled as she held me tight.

I wriggled under her weight as she crsuhed my rib cage. '_Man being part of a demon slayer family has its perks huh?'_

"Dude get of me!" I choked out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "What did you do to InuYasha?"

I stared at her confusedly. "Um Sango…what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to him. If anything he's done something to _me._"

She released her death grip on me and moved over to a wooden locker room bench and sat down. "Liar. Everyone see's it."

"What do you mean everyone?" I put a hand on my hip.

"Didn't you see how everyone was staring at you today at lunch?" She made a 'duh' face.

"Is _that _why everyone was staring?"

She nodded her head agin. "Yes! He never _ever_ sits anywhere else for lunch. Well unless we eat outside and then he sits with me and Miroku and he rarely ever does and…"

I cut her off. "Sango your getting off topic. Whats your point?"

She shook her hands. "He's not a huge grump anymore. He's not always so dark and mysterious." She made a face like she was thinking hard about something. I opened my gym locker and started to get undressed so I could get re-dressed in my uniform. She continued. "Well he's still dark and mysterious around everyone else still but not with you." He voice softened. I turned around in only my bra and shorts and stared at her.

She smiled. "He…he really likes you. You make him happy."

Something inside me loved hearing her say that. Like I was relived in some way. Then another part of me was sad. I had a boyfriend. I couldn't hut Koga. But I couldn't hurt InuYasha either.

"I like him to. As a friend." I added quickly, finally dressed and Sango waited for me by the gym door.

"Uhuh. And I'm the queen of england." She snickered, her words were dripping with sarcasm and I snorted. "I can see it. The way you both are around each other. You two are better together then you and Koga." I nudged her slightly but I didn't and couldn't say anything back to her. I was to busy blushing so hard, a fire truck would be jealous.

The rest of the day was boring...well except for a certain half-demon bugging me cosntantly. InuYasha kept messing with me in gym, making Koga jealous and Sango and Miroku kept giving me the 'look.' English went by without incident. Well If you call Miroku flirting and asking cheerleaders to 'bear his children' and Sango hitting him over the head, screaming "YOU LETCH!" being without incident, then it went without incident.

When the last school bell rung for the day, I walked out of the school building hand-in-hand with Koga. I hopped into Koga's car and he started the engine while InuYasha walked out of school looking at me with intense eyes. I felt myself sort of blush but I shook it off.

"Bye Kagome. See you tonight!" He yelled and I heard Koga growl beside me.

Koga drove and dropped me off at home and I kissed him goodbye before I ran inside. About four and a half hours (and many many failed attempts at my makeup) later, I walked gracefully down the stairs. I was wearing a black slinky dress that hugged my curves. It was knee length with a sweet heart neckline. I was wearing black heels with red souls on the bottom. My hair was curled into loose, big curls that waved down my back. I painted my nails a deep shade of red and my eyeshadow was dark and my lipstick was blood red.

Maybe I was dressed a little…slutty. But I felt good to dress differently for once. I felt pretty which I usually didn't.

I grabbed a black purse that I held in my hands with diamonds studs on it. I heard a car horn honk form outside and I knew Koga was waiting for me.

_'What? He cant come get me? He has to honk the horn?'_

"Bye Mom Im leaving!" I yelled up the stairs in the direction of my moms room.

"Have fun dear! Be safe!" She shouted back.

"I will!"

I walked out the front door and out to Koga's car. He stepped out of his car and opened the door for me. "Wow Kagome. You look so sexy." He breathed and I blushed.

"Thank you." I climbed into the car and Koga shut the door.

Koga buckled himself in and took off down the road. I fidgeted in his plush car seat. "So where are we going to eat?"

He smiled, showing me his fangs. "Maggiano's."

I gulped and my heart started to pound.

_'InuYasha….'_

"Oh. Thats nice." I babbled, putting on a fake smile.

"Have you been there before?" He asked and turned the down the radio so he could hear me

I nodded. "Yea. Ive only been there once with Inu..a friend." I said, catching myself beofre I gave myself away. I smiled down at my lap at the thought of InuYasha taking me there when we had our study date.

It only took about ten minuets for us to get the restaurant. Koga stopped the car at the front of the building and stepped out. I followed his lead and got out of the car. I walked around the car over to Koga who was handing his car keys to the valet. I linked my arm in with his and leaned myself closer into his side. Suddenly, the wind blew and I got chills in the souls of my feet. I felt like little mini buzzer's and alarms were going off in my head. I felt like someone was…was _watching_ me.

I turned and gazed around the parking lot but I didn't see anything suspicious. '_Inuyasha?'_

I shook off the feeling and let Koga walk me into the I made it through the door, I gasped. The whole place was packed. There were people who were crushed into the corners of the building waiting to get a table or a booth. Some were at the bar drinking and getting drunk. The air was hot, sticky and used by other peoples breath.

I fought my way behind Koga as we made our way to the checkin podium and was relieved to see that the dumb blond wasn't working. Koga spoke to the man standing behind the counter with a very authoritative voice that I found really charming and cute. He told the man his name and he immediately grabbed two menu's and told us to follow him. I grabbed Koga's hand and we walked away from the front of the restaurant, leaving _a lot _of angry and hungry people behind us.

"How did you do that?" I whispered into Kogas ear.

"Your dating the chief of the wolf tribe. You didint think I could get a simple table for my best girl?" He winked at me and I leaned into his side more.

Our waiter walked us to booth in a private dinning area. It was probably only used for party's or birthdays. I smiled and slid in on of the booth's and sighed. The guy left the menus' on our table and told us to enjoy our meal.

Koga and I talked about how we were excited for the concert and how we couldn't wait for it to start. When our waiter came in to order- I ordered the same thing I got the last time and Koga ordered the restaurants 'Famous Rigatoni D.'

He and I talked about school and life. Koga told me more about his life with a demon wolf tribe and his best friends Ginta and Hakkaku. They were training with the tribe's elder's instead of going to school. I told him more about my family and my old school. I told him how much I missed them and how much I wished I could see them more often.

Our waiter brought our food and stared at my breasts as he handed me my water. I rolled my eyes.'_Disgusting pig.' _I thought.

"Will there be anything else I can get for you?" Our waiter asked to my boobs.

"No thank you." I said through gritted teeth. Koga smirked at me.

The waiter coughed as he caught me glaring at him."Oh by the way, you will be getting two dinner mates it would seem." Our waiter said. He gestured his head over to the booth that was kiddy-corner to ours.

I shrugged. "I don't mind." I looked at Koga who smiled and took my hand.

"I don't mind either. All I need is this little sexy vixen." He winked.

"Koga!" I slapped his arm playfully and we laughed together as our waiter left.

I waited until the door was shut and the purvey waiter was gone. "I wonder who's going to join us." I wondered out loud.

I reached over and grabbed my water, sipping it down a little bit just as the door opened to reveal two perfectly triangular white, dog ears perched on top of a mass of white and silver hair. And a slutty, slinky green dress.

I choked on my water in shock, and suddenly spit it out of my mouth. Half used water sprayed all over Koga- practically drenching the front of his shirt.

The guy standing at the door broke out into hysterics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dum-da-dum-dum-DAAAAAAUUUM. ****Yes I know I'm evil. Sorry I HAD to stop it there but I bet your smart enough to figure out who dropped in to Koga and Kagomes date aren't you?**

**Updated: [3/5/13] **


	14. The concert Part II

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14. The Concert II<span>

~INU POV~

I rested my head on my car's headrest, waiting. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and checked my watch again. I had decided to take Kikyo out in my cherry red Mustang instead of on my Black Beauty seeing as how she wouldn't have liked that very much. Though the mental image of her riding on the back of it, trying to hold on, was priceless.

I checked my watch _again. _I squinted my eyes, made sure I had _yes_ the right time on my watch, and sighed. Maybe this _wasn't _such a good idea. I had invited Kikyo to the concert with me as a _friend._ Though, Im not so sure she got the whole 'this is a friend date' not a 'this is a date' thing. I had no idea who else to bring with me so, Kikyo it was.

I leaned forward on my steering wheel and honked the horn loudly, and waited until Kikyo came bounding down the front stairs of her huge house. Her house was almost as big as mine.

Kikyo suddenly appeared as she stepped through her front door and shut it tightly behind her before she walked over to my car. She was wearing a green, mid-thigh dress and black pumps. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_'Thats Kikyo for you,' _I thought to myself as she opened the car door and slid in the passenger seat next to me.

"Hey Inu-baby." she purred, getting herself comfortable.

_'Oh fucking gag me.' _I thought and forced a smile._ "_Yeah uh, hi to you too." I said awkwardly, starting the car.

"So.." she adjusted her dress and fidgeted with her hair "where are you taking me?" She asked with a high pitched giggle.

"Uh... I'm taking you to dinner at Maggiano's."

She clapped her hands a squealed like a little girl. "Ohh Inu-baby! Your taking me out for italian food. How romantic."

I glanced over at her and mentally cussed. She was swooning. Fucking _swooning _at the thought of us going out for a romantic italian dinner. Great. Just perfect.

I stopped the car at a red light and glanced over at her. "Yea uh Kikyo this isn't a date. Sorry." Her smile faltered for about half a second and I saw anger flare behind her smokey eyes but her smile returned quickly.

"Well thats ok. We can start off as being friends. I won't push you to fast." She winked and opened the vanity mirror and looked at herself. She primped her hair and smiled at her reflection. I shook my head and sighed. This was one of the reasons I broke it off with her in the first place. She was _so_ self centered sometimes. The light turned green and I took off for the restaurant.

Once we got into the parking lot, I parked the car and waited. Kikyo saw that I wasn't getting out of the car and she got a confused expression on her face. I ignored her and searched the crowed that was forming outside of the restaurant. Scanning it for _her _face.

"InuYasha what are you looking for?" She demanded and I could here the annoyance in her voice.

"Uh…nothing." I mumbled distractedly, suddenly seeing Koga's car pull up in front of the restaurant. Koga hopped out and handed his car keys to the scrawny valet guy. His other car door opened and Kagome stepped out. My mouth dropped.

She looked…amazing. Her black dress showed off her skinny but toned body. The heels she was wearing had red souls on the bottom.

"**Mate.**" My inner demon said and I nodded my head slightly, dumbly.

_"Yea. My mate. Doesn't she look…stunning?" _I couldn't help the smirk that was starting to form on my lips. I kept my eyes on Kogome as she walked over to Koga. I opened the car door suddenly, making Kikyo jump.

"Come on." I practically ordered. I shut the car door and stood still- watching Kagome like she was my prey. Which technically speaking, she was.

She walked over to Koga and linked arms with him. The wind suddenly blew around making Kagome's scent fly into my nose like a ton of bricks. Kagome's back suddenly tensed up and turned and looked around in the darkness of the night, for something or someone. I tensed when I realized she was looking for _me. _

"**Mate knows you're near.**"

I watched as Koga escorted Kagome into the restaurant and I grabbed Kikyo's arm and hurried in after them. Koga and Kagome got a table almost immediately and a lot of people looked angry that they just walked in a got a table. Luckily, Kikyo was to busy staring around the restaurant and didn't take any notice to Kagome or Koga.

I shuffled up to the check in podium and the guy behind the counter smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah booth for two. And I would appreciate it could be located right next to the guy and girl that just walked in here if you don't mind." I asked, using my most charming smile.

"Im sorry but as you can see we are busy and the wait for a table is about and hour or two. Sorry."

"Yea uh I don't think you know who I am." I didn't like to play this card, but when I had to, I did. "Im InuYasha Takahasi. I have a reservation." I smiled and he got a shocked look on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Takahashi. Yes, yes of course I will get you a table." He went to grab to menu's and I shook my head.

"No. I want a booth and a booth right next to that wolf demon that just came in if you don't mind." I said as politely as I could muster. I was growing a tad fidgety. Kikyo came up from out of no where and grabbed my hand and leaned into my side.

"Oh.." The guy said, his face falling a little bit. "Well he reserved our party room. I could ask their waiter to ask them if they mind though." He stammered, scared I might get angry with him.

I smiled and tweaked one of my ears. He had been staring at them, flicking his eyes from my ears back to my face and then back to my ears. People seemed to be more at ease when they moved for some reason. "If you could that would be great thanks." The guy nodded his head and ran off to do what I asked him.

Kikyo rocked on her heels and giggled. "Wow you have such power around town. Its hot." I wiggled my hand out of her grasp and whipped it inconspicuously on the edge of my jacket.

"Yea. Sure it is." I mumbled and avoided her gaze and picked through the breath mints on the podium.

The fidgety podium guy came back up to me with a smile on his face. "They said that they didn't mind." He grabbed two menu's and told us to follow him. kikyo and I followed the guy to a room that was shut with a big wooden door.

I looked it over as I suddenly came to a conclusion. "Why don't you just give us them menu's? Koga know's us."

He nodded. "Sure thing Mr. Takahashi. If you need anything else, feel free to ask." Kikyo took the menu's from him and smiled. They guy bowed and walked away back toward the front of the restaurant, were a lot of pissed off people were waiting to eat.

Kikyo stomped her foot as soon as the guy was out of ear-shot and gripped the menu's tighter. "InuYasha what are you going? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Sorry its just I "I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. I knew that if I told her _why _we wrre here, she would leave. Which I wouldn't mind to much actually but I didn't need Kikyo pissed off at me.

I shook my head. "…never mind. Come on." I finished pushed open the door walked in with Kikyo next to me.

Kagome was drinking out of a glass of water and as soon as she saw me, her eyes widened in horror and she spit her water out and all over Koga. I couldn't help but laugh. I dubbeld over and held on to my stomach as my laughter began to fill the room.

Kikyo made stink face. "Oh gross Kagome. Disgusting." Kikyo stuck her nose in tot he air and I whipped my now tear filed eyes.

Koga pushed back from the table and shook himself off. Kagome jumped up and grabbed a napkin and started dabbing him off. Her cheeks turned a shade of deep red. "Oh Koga! Oh my god I'm so so sorry." She stopped wiping when Koga held up his hand to stop her and she hung her head in embarrassment.

Koga shook his head and smiled. "Its ok Kagome its ok." He soothed and walked over to her and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I just need to go get myself cleaned up."

A wicked idea popped into my head and I nudged Kikyo in the side. "Hey Kikyo, why don't you go with him, huh?" She looked unsure and I gave her my 'please pretty please do this for me' smile.

She reluctantly walked over and helped Koga out of the room and down the hallway toward the bathroom. I kicked the door closed with my foot after they were gone and looked over to Kagome who was bitting her lip, fighting back a smile.I walked over to her and smiled down at her. Her scent filled the whole room and it made my inner demon growl with sexual hunger.

"Hey Kagome. Well wasn't that funny?"

She ignored my question. "What are you _doing _here InuYasha? And with Kikyo of all people!" She threw her napkin back on the table and walked back to the booth. A cocky grin formed on my face and sat down in Koga's spot, pretending he didn't exist.

"Well I needed to find a place to take Kikyo out before the concert." I leaned my elbows on the table, folded my hands and rested my head on them. Kagome sipped more of her water.

"Well thank you so much for ruining my date, InuYasha."

"Well I wouldn't really consider him as a date." She picked up a breadstick from the wire basket and chucked it at me. I ducked and it sailed over my head.

"Hush up InuYasha. He's my boyfriend."

"Why don't you make me?" I winked and she glared at me and picked up the dessert menu and looked it over, while I looked her over. She crossed her legs and her dress inched up her thigh, giving my a good view of her smooth, milky, pale white skin.

I coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. "So Kagome, how are you?"

She raised her eyebrow but didn't take her eyes off the dessert menu. "Really? your asking me how I am?"

"Uh...yea? I thought I was being polite."

She sighed. "Well, I just spit water out all over my boyfriend and now he's with a bitchy, skank, trying to clean him off. And not to mention you're here." She added the last part for emphasis and she lifted her eyes off the menu and smirked at me.

"Oh well gee thanks. I happy to see you to Princess."

She rolled her dark, brown eyes. "You crashed my date on purpose InuYasha and we both know it."She set the menu down.

I licked my lips. "Well, maybe I just wanted to see you." I said in a husky voice and her cheeks turned a light shade if pink and she looked down to the floor. She looked so cute when she was bashful.

"Im not all _that _mad that your here I guess." She muttered. I reached over the table's glasses, plates and candles, to grab her hand.

She looked up at with with confusion her face. "Kagome," I started. There were so many things I wanted to say to her. I wanted to tell her how gorgeous she looks and how cute she was and…and that I might…"Kagome I want you to know that I…."

The door opened suddenly and Koga and Kikyo came walking back into the room. Kikyo was pouting and Koga was glaring at me. I dropped Kagome's hand.

"Get out of my seat mutt face." Koga demanded.

I rolled my eyes. '_Perfect timing as usual.'_

Kagome stood up from the leather booth. "Hey Koga, why doesn't InuYasha and Kikyo sit with us?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

Koga growled deeply in his chest, letting us all know he wasn't happy about our presence. "Fine." He said reluctantly and Kagome beamed.

"Thanks Koga." She kissed his cheek gratefully before he sat back down and I waltzed over to Kagome's side of the booth and slid in next to her. She gave me knowing glance but smiled. Kikyo stood staring at all of us.

"Where I am I supposed to sit? Inu-baby?" I saw Kagome visibly flinch at the use of my nick name.

I slid a hand down my face. I was _so _tired of her using that name on me. "Kikyo sit where ever you want to." She pouted slightly but slid in the booth next to Koga.

The waiter came back in asked us what we wanted to eat. I said I would have whatever Koga was having and Kikyo just ordered pasta with huge meatballs. Kagome and Koga continued to eat their food while Kikyo and I waited for ours to arrive.

I tapped my hands on the end of the table. "So…is everyone excited for the concert?" Koga gave me a 'shut the fuck up I'm trying to eat here' look and Kagome ignored me all together.

Kikyo nodded her head like a broken bobble head. "YES! I'm so pumped Inu!"

"Yea kikyo thats great…what about you Kagome?" I asked, deciding to take the beautiful opportunity to annoy the hell out of Kagome. I trailed my hand over to her leg and I began to run my dumb over her knee.

He eyes grew wide and she shivered slightly but she controlled herself. I smirked. "I am _very _excited _InuYasha_." She put emphasis on my name like she was scolding me, but I ignored her. I ran my hand higher up on her leg untill It was on her thigh. She gritted her teeth. "How about _you, _InuYasha?" she tried to swat my hand away but I brought it right back.

"Oh I'm super excited." I rubbed my thumb faster and I winked and she kicked my shin with her foot.

Our waiter brought our food the we ordered to our table and we began to eat, though I didn't take my hand off Kagome's leg. She kept trying to swipe, pinch or flick it away discreetly so know Kikyo or Koga didn't know what I was doing, but I always brought my hand back. She finally and reluctantly, settled her hand on top of mine. I took a huge bite of pasta, fighting off the huge gain that was forming on my face.

"**Mate Likes what your doing.**"

My smirk grew and I swallowed my mouthful. _"I know she does."_

I turned my hand over so the palm of my hand was facing up, and laced my fingers in with hers. Koga started blathering on about his tribe or something or other, and he didn't realize or see that I was holding his girlfriends hand.

Our fingers started to 'play' with each other. It was like our hands and fingers were doing a dance together. When we finished our food and conversation it was time to go to the concert. I reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand and let Koga take her away to his car.

Kikyo giggled and squealed as we hopped into my car. "Oh Inu-baby I'm so excited!" I had my eyes trained on the back of Koga's car.

"Yeah me to. Did you enjoy your dinner?" I asked, tailing Koga's car like my life depended on it.

She nodded. "Yes I did. It was really good thank you."

I nodded. "Good."

I drove Kikyo to the concert and parked in a parking ramp. We walked inside of the huge center and towards the stage. I handed our tickets to the security guy that was checking seats, on the bottom of the floor. He ripped them in half and gave me back mine and Kikyos ticket stub. Kikyo smiled and we walked toward the front row. Our seats were placed a couple feet away from the stage. We were as close as we could get.

My heart lifted as soon as I smelled Kagome's scent. And it wasn't an easy thing to do since there was a ton of people in the center. As I approached the front row I saw Kagome sit down in her seat and I smiled. My walking gait grew with more purpose as I approached her. As if she felt me near, she turned in my direction and smiled.

"Hey. There you are."

"Here I am." I grinned idiotically. I couldn't help it.

Kikyo groaned behind me. "Our seats are right next to them."

"Oh thats ok. I don't mind sitting next to Kagome." I smiled and sat down next to her. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Your terrible you know that?" she whispered.

"Yea I know. Fun isn't it?" I winked and Koga pretend to gag.

Just then the lights dimmed and everyone began to scream. Kikyo stood next to me and smiled up at the stage. I looked over to Kagome who was clapping and beaming up toward the stage. The lead singer from the band came out and began to sing the first song of the set, sending all of the girls on the floor and in the stands into a horny frenzy of screaming, cheering and clapping.

Kikyo - I would like to add - was one of those screaming, cheering, clapping and horny girls. I could smell it on her.

The whole concert was fun. I couldn't complain. Well I could complain when the band started a slow song and I had to slow dance with Kikyo. And Koga and Kagome danced together. When they did; my heart sank. I was jealous of Koga. And_ don't_ tell anyone I ever said that.

There were new feelings welling up inside me. I felt the need to always be with her. To protect her, to catch her when she falls. If a guy ever tried to hurt her, I would kill them. I felt like never leaving her. I felt the need to kiss her and hold her and..other stuff. Kagome caught me staring at her and I coughed, trying to cover up my embarrassment. But she continued to smile at me, like I was the only person in her world. '_I…I think Im beginning to love her.'_

She smiled and clapped as the last song ended. She was glistening from the heat of the concert and her cheeks were pale and flushed from dancing and screaming. She had taken off her shoes at one point and was now holding her heels in her hands.

I smiled down at her and she caught me staring. "What?" She asked franticly and started fixing her hair. "Is there something on my face? Do I look weird?"

I shook my head and told her the truth. "You look beautiful."

She looked taken back, like she hadn't excepted me to say anything like that. She blushed. "Thanks."

Koga came up from behind her and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Kagome. Ill take you home."

She nodded her head at me. "Yea lets go." She smiled and tucked a strand of fly away hair from her face. "Bye InuYasha. Ill see you." She turned around and let Koga put and arm around her shoulder.

"Bye mutt face. See ya' monday." Koga sneered at me.

"Whatever you mangey wolf." I spit back. He rolled his eyes and walked Kagome out of the floor. Everyone was leaving the center and Kikyo wanted to leave so I took her home. When I parked in front of her house, she hobbled out of my car and smiled. "Thanks InuYasha. For everything tonight."

I couldn't help take notice she didn't use my nick name. "Yea. Your welcome. Im glad you had fun. I did too." I smiled genuinely and she she the door, ran across her yard and went into her house.

I drove myself home smiling. I was smiling because Kagome's face and scent wouldn't leave my mind. I drove down the street and into my driveway. I parked the car and shuffled inside while I whistled a nameless tune.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the main couch in the living room reading a book. He didn't look up from his book. "Hello InuYasha. I didn't expect you to be home this early. How was the concert?"

"It was fun." I said blandly and started to head upstairs when Sesshomaru put his book down.

"May I ask, how was Kagome? She was the whole reason you asked me to get those tickets in the first place right?" He took off his reading glasses and I stopped walking and looked him in the eye.

I ran a hand through my hair, careful to avoid my ears with my sharp claws. I smirked when he eyed the blush that was starting to burn at my cheeks. "Im…Im going to marry this girl." I said but didn't say anything more then that. I turned around and walked up the stairs, smiling

I couldn't stop smiling. I was beaming. I was so happy I felt like I could fly. After all, what more can you do when your in love? I was on cloud nine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yupp. I wrote this whole chapter in InuYasha's POV. Don't make me do that again Goldeneyedromenlover. I mean it! ;) **

**Updated: [3/5/13] **


	15. Sunday Rose

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15. Sunday Rose<span>

~KAG POV~

I _hated_ second guessing myself. I hated feeling like everything I knew and everything I did was wrong. The whole time I was on my date with Koga all I could think about was InuYasha. And as soon as InuYasha crashed my date, my whole chest felt like a huge weight I didn't know I was carrying, was lifted off me. And I hated every single minuet of it because I felt like I was betraying Koga.

I pulled the covers of my bed, over my head more. I was lying on my back with my knees bent so my blankets were making a tent over my body. It was sunday morning and I was scared that if I got up and started my day, it would fly by. And then tomorrow would be monday. I loathed mondays. Also, the school was starting a new schedule and I wasn't looking forward to wandering around and trying to figure out my new schedule with InuYasha attached to my hip all day.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I hollered.

I heard the door open and close and I figured it was Souta coming to bother me. I heard the person walk in and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Souta go away. Im to tired." I groaned. I conveniently left out the part where I was also confused and a little sad because I was confused.

A hand snaked it was way to my foot and it started to tickle it. I giggled and flailed around.

"AHHH stop it!" The hand didn't stop and I kept flailing around like I was having a seizure. "Souta! Stop!" I threw the blanket off my head and sat up, fully prepared to hound on my brother for bugging me so early in the morning. I groaned when I saw it wasn't Souta bothering me.

"Morning Princess." InuYasha winked and I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ran a hand down my tired face.

He sprawled his body out on my bed so his head was resting on my knee's. "Well thats a fine way to say good morning."

"Yea well I just didn't expect you to be in my room, waking me up today. And you still haven't told me why your here." I pointed out.

He smiled up at me. " I just wanted to talk to you."

"Aaaaaand your phone wasn't working? What? You couldn't text me?" I adjusted my pillows behind my head.

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tickle you until you pass out?" He raised his hand and made a tickling motion with his fingers as a threat.

I smiled. "No, no Im alright. Thanks." I said wearily. I tried to adjust my legs under his head but I found I couldn't move. "Your head weighs a ton."

He nodded. "Yea. Its the demon blood. I weigh about two times the amount of a normal person my age. But thats normal for demons."

I sighed and we relaxed into a comfortable silence. I eyed the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It was a hypnotic motion and it started to lull to lull me back to sleep. I didn't know how long we sat there before I said anything. "How do you do that?" I asked suddenly, my voice quiet.

He lolled his head so he could look back at me. "What? How do I do what?"

I shrugged. "How do you make me feel so comfortable and relaxed around you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

He grinned. "I do that to you?"

I looked down to lap and started to fidget with my hands. "Well…"

He started laughing and I punched him in his arm. "Shut up!" I laughed and he shook his head.

"No, no Im laughing because thats how I feel when I'm around you too. You relax my inner demon." He shrugged and I stopped laughing and looked at him. It was the first time I ever truly _looked _at him.

I looked at his face and the sharp color of his hair. My eyes traced around his strong jawline and up to his thick, dark eyebrows. Then they flowed down the curve of his cute nose and on to to his full, slightly pouty, pink lips. Then my eyes went back up to his sun kissed eyes.

My voice squeaked like a little mouse. "I..I do?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. You do."

I felt my face flush. "So…how does this 'inner demon' thing work?" I had read up about demons and there inner demons, but I wanted to know what he thought about it.

He shrugged. "Well it just sort of..talks to me. Its my full demon instincts really."

"Well…um…can I get up now?" I asked and tried to pry my legs out from under his head but I was stuck.

He smiled. "No you may not, my little pray." He growled playfully and I giggled and pushed him. Well I _tried_ to push him. He weighed as much as a dump truck. He suddenly lay limp and played dead on my legs.

I laughed and groaned. "Get-push-off- push-me!" I tried everything I could to get up but he just wouldn't move. So I thought of the only thing I could to get him off of me. "InuYasha, I have to pee." I said in a deadpan voice.

He smiled. "All the more reason to lay on you to torture you." I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. He chuckled and got himself comfortable on my knee's, forcibly trapping me. I closed my eyes and before I could even register what I was doing, I was asleep.

Now I'm not exactly sure how long Id been sleeping but when I came to, _man_ did I come to. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head. I opened my eyes and smiled. I glanced down and my smile grew. InuYasha was snuggling, sleeping on my lap. MY LAP! I mean it was a shocker but It was _so_ cute, I couldn't wake him.

His nose was sniffing around like a little rabbit and his ear was twitching. I took the moment of his weakness as opportunity for me to reach a hand down and rub one of his ears. I scratched and rubbed the inside and it felt like velvet. It had to be the softest thing I've ever felt.

A low rubbling sound started to come from his chest and I covered my mouth so I didn't wake him with my laughter. He was purring!I brought my hand back down to his ear and rubbed and scratched again. He continued to purr.

"Nnnns… feels good." He stated in his sleep. I giggled and kept rubbing. "Nnnnn a lil to the… to the left." I smiled and did what he asked me to. "Mmm thats nice." He mumbled. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he moved his head so he could look up at me. "Kagome?" He asked, making sure it _was_ me and rubbed his eyes with a fist.

I smiled and moved my hand away. "Hn…?"

"That…that felt amazing." He said and rolled off my legs.

"I know. I could tell." I giggled and flipped the blankets and sheets off my body and got up. "So…what do you want to talk about? You said you had something to talk to me about bofre we uh... fell asleep." I blushed at the thought of us 'sleeping' together.

He sighed and rolled over so he was laying where my body had just been. "I don't like you dating Koga." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I put a hand on my hip. "Are you jealous?"

He laughed. "Of that mangey wolf?Hmmmm let me think…uh…NO."

"Ok so why do you not like him dating me?" I asked and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. He talked over the running water.

"Well see I just think you should be with someone who can take care of you. Protect you. Make sure your provided for." I finished brushing my teeth and whipped off my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room and stared at him.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I asked, grinning.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well…um..."

I giggled. "I believe you are blushing, InuYasha."

"Keh'." He folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose into the air, trying to cover up being caught.

I smiled. "Well since you don't have anyone else in mind…. I'm going to stick with Koga. I think if I keep dating him, a proposal won't be far off." I teased and he growled.

"What? You _cant _be serious. You would marry that pathetic, mangey wolf?"

I kept teasing him."Of course." I shrugged. "As long as he'd have me for a bride."

A few things happened simultaneously then. InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red. His fangs and claws elongated and became much sharper. Jagged marks suddenly appeared on his cheek bones and seeped into a purple color. His low growls turned into something more like a snarl. He marched over to where I was now trembling and took a hold of my shoulders.

"No." He growled.

My chin started to twitch and tremble. "Nnn- no, no what?" I sputtered.

"Marriage. No marriage." He brought me closer to his chest and dug his claws into my shoulders, sending sharp pains up and down my body. I could feel the blood starting to drip down the front of my shirt and on to the floor, but I couldn't move. He was holding on to me to tightly.

"InuYasha. InuYasha STOP! Please." I could hear the panic in my voice as it cracked and made croaking sounds. I started to whimper and a single tear ran down my cheek.

InuYasha stopped squeezing with one of his hands and cautiously brought his other hand up to my cheek. My breathing started to become labored and strained, as though I had just ran a few miles. I was afraid...of him.

He whipped the tear off my face with his claw and he brought it to his face to examine it. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the salty, clear liquid. His other hand softened and finally let go of my arm. He brought both of his arms around my torso and drew me into his embrace.

"Ka-kagome?" He asked, moaning slightly like he was coming out of unconsciousness.

"Inu…Yasha?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He sniffed. "Please don't cry. And please don't marry Koga." He let his head fall into the small of my neck. '

I rested my head on his chest and tried to steady my breathing. "InuYasha I was only joking."

"My inner demon doesn't like it when you joke around like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

He let go of me and I stepped back from his body with a small blush on his face. I looked up at him and his eyes widened. "What? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Your bleeding!" He pointed to my shoulders.

I craned my neck so I could see the full extent. There were four small marks on each of my shoulders where his claws had dug into my flesh. Blood was dripping down my arms, but It looked like I didn't need stitches.

"Oh yea. I better get that fixed up." I said as casually as I could and headed for the closet with the first aid kit in it when InuYasha grabbed my hand.

I turned around so I could look at him. "Did…did I do that?" He asked, his ears pinning them down into the curls of his hair.

My eyebrows came together. "You…you don't remember do you?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Your inner demon reacted to me saying I was going to marry Koga just now."

Now that I actually thought about it, that thought sort of scared me. I mean, InuYasha and I where friends but why did his inner demon react that way? Was InuYasha's inner demon jealous of Koga? Was that it?

He sighed. "But..I hurt you? Oh Kagome I…I'm…." I put a hand up to stop him.

"Its ok. Ever since you first started talking about your inner demon, I've been reading up about it with some scrolls I lent from gramps. I understand that being the half- demon you are, you don't really have much control over it. Not when it wants something." I shrugged and his face hardened.

"Kagome I don't give a damn about my inner demon. Not when It comes to you. _Especiall_y when it comes to you."

"InuYasha…" I breathed, sad that he was sad.

"Kagome do you really need to date that mangey, stupid wolf?" He asked and it sounded more like a plea instead of a question.

I sighed and stared at the floor. I hated talking about Koga with InuYasha. It was worse then a root canal. "InuYasha, I know you may not like him but…but I do. And for now were dating. Im sorry."

He swallowed and nodded slowly as the information really struck him. I let go of his hand and headed back for the first aid kit, but I could have sworn I heard InuYasha say "Ill wait for you," before I was out of the room.

After I had cleaned up my wounds and I put huge bandaids over them, I headed back fro my room. InuYasha was laying on my bed only in red swim trunks. He was listening to some music with his eyes closed. I had only seen InuYasha with his shirt off once, but this time I got the whole view. His pectorals where huge and his arms were muscular. His abs were chiseled, defined and toned. I leaned into my doorframe and just stared at him.

His ears did an involuntary twitch and he opened his eyes. I still stared at him. I couldn't _stop._ He smiled and turned down the radio on my nightstand.

"Like something you see?" He asked in a seductive drawl. I shook my head out of my daze and smiled sheepishly at him.

"No!" I stomped my foot.

'…_Yes…'_

I walked over to him and he sat up. "What are you doing in your swimsuit? Its the end of fall, almost winter." I asked. Granted it was a really nice and hot day out, but I wouldn't think of going swimming right now.

He shrugged. "Were going swimming. So what if its fall? Its a really hot day. I noticed the big pool you have when I was here one time and I decided to come test it out. You don't mind do you?" He raised and eyebrow and gave my a smoldering look.

I laughed. "No. I don't. Knock yourself out." I dismissed him as I waved my hand around.

He did a half smirk. "Your coming too, you know."

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't really feel like it." He stood up and towered over me.

"Do I have to make you?"

I scoffed. "Like you could." I knew I was pushing my luck, but it was fun to tease him.

He raised both eyebrows. "Oh yea? You wanna test out your little theory?"

I started walking toward my door, letting my hips sway in the process, making sure they did their job. "Come get me, big boy…" With that I sprinted out of my door. I ran up the steps to the kitchen and stopped to look behind me.

"You really dont want to do that little girl." I heard him growl. I didn't see Inuyasha and my heart beat sped up like a child's does when you play hide and seek with them.

Except…. I was the child. I suddenly flinched as I heard him laugh. It was a low, dark snicker.

"Oh Princess. Come out come out wherever you are!" His voice was taunting. And it sounded like he was right next to my ear each time he spoke. His voice sent shivers up and down my spine and I started to laugh nervously. I headed for the door and ran outside. I squinted as the light hit my eyes. I heard him laugh again. "Awh come on Princess, you can do better than that!"

I squeaked and headed back inside. It was like he was everywhere but nowhere at the same time. I looked around frantically but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I yelped as I felt something brush into my side. I spun around to see what it was, but nothing was there."Inu…Yasha?" I squeaked and I heard him laugh again. This time I was _definitely _sure I his pray. And he was on the hunt.

I walked over to the living area with my hands out around myself just in case I ran into anyone. I walked backwards toward the den until I ran into something. It was as hard as a rock and it was smooth and…and it was _breathing_! I ran my hands up and down his chest and he continued to lean into my back.

"Found you." He whispered into my ear.

I tried to control my breathing but I was having a hard time with it. "Found me." I breathed. He pressed his chest into my back and snaked his toned, muscled arms around my waist. He brought my arms up over my head and he wrapped them around his neck. I stared ahed as I tried to figure out what he was doing. He brought his hands down to the front of my waist and wrapped his arms around me.

My breathing increased. "Now what?"

He chuckled into my hair and then sighed. "Pool time." He whispered.

He used his demonic speed to scoop me up into his arms like I weighed nothing at all. Bridal style. Before I could even make a sound, he ran down the stairs and into the basement. He used one of his hands to open one of the french doors and walked us out on to the deck in front of the pool.

I stared at the clear water. "Wait. I have to change into my swim suit before I can swim." I said and he grinned. A grin so evil, it made my spine crawl. The grinch himself would have been impressed by his smile. I frowned. "You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my eyes.

"Again, do you wanna to test out your little theory?"

"InuYasha," I warned.

He smiled and started to count. "One…." He started to swing his arms, so I swung closer to the pool.

"InuYasha. Don't!" I cautioned again.

His grin grew. "Two….." He swung his arms and bought me closer to the pool and I started to really squirm.

"InuYasha! Don't!" I flailed against his chest, trying to get out of his grasp. He wouldn't. Would he?

"THREE!" He swung his arms and finally released his grasp on my body. I screamed as I flew throughout the air and splashed into the pool. The water was cold, but not to cold.

The water wrapped around my body and clothes and soaked through to my skin. I let out my breath in a bubble and headed for the surface. I used my feet, legs and hands to get to the top and I took a huge breath of air when I broke the surface. I brushed my limp, damp hair away from my face and blinked my eyes to get the water and chlorine out of them.

I guess he would.

InuYasha had a hand wresting on his hip and was grinning from ear to ear. Then he sighed, shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Oh Princess. Now your clothes are all wet. You look like a drowned mouse." He continued to grin and I growled.

"Oh your gonna get it. Big time pal!" I trudged through the water and headed for the pools stairs. I grabbed onto the metal railing and climbed out of the pool. "Ohhhh InuYasha Im gonna kill you!" I stopped and wrung out my now soaking clothes. He was _so_ dead.

He chuckled. "Im gonna call Miroku and tell him to get over here. And your gonna call Sango and your gonna tell her to come over. And when they get here, we can have a pool party. Kay?" He sat down on a pool chair and adjusted himself. He closed his eyes and he looked like he was on a vacation relaxing in the sun.

I clenched my fists. "Are you telling me what to do?" He was pushing my buttons and I didn't like it.

He kept his eyes closed as he smiled up and the blazing sun. "Yes. Yes I am." He stated proudly. I stomped over to him and growled. He cracked open a golden eye so he could look at me. "Yes? May I help you?" He was so smug. To smug.

I walked closer to him and shook myself off in a way a dog would. The water sprayed all over him.

"Ahhh. Kagome!" He stood up form the pool chair, now dripping wet.

"Oh you're alright. I thought dogs liked water," I teased. He growled and I headed back inside to call Sango and to grab some towels for myself. I grabbed four towels from the hall closet and went in my room to grab my phone. I towel dried my hair and put it up into a pony-tale.

After I had called Sango and told her to get her butt over to my house, I went into my closet to find a swimsuit I could wear. I looked through all my clothes until I found the perfect swimsuit. An evil grin started to form on my face.

"Two can play it that game, InuYasha." I said to myself. I grabbed the swimsuit and left my closet and changed into the suit. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked upstairs.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"Yes dear?" She said as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and started to wash some of the dirty dishes.

"Im going to have some of my friends come over today. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded her head at the sink and kept washing as she talked. "Oh of course thats fine. I was going to take your brother out to a soccer game he has today and your grandfather is going with us. So I guess you'll have the whole house to yourself."

The doorbell rang and I smiled. "Oh thanks mom." I ran over to the door and opened it. Sango and miroku were standing, waiting for me. Miroku was wearing purple swim trunks with black stripes going down the middle and a gray teeshirt over it.

Sango was wearing a green sundress over her swimsuit.

Miroku smiled. "Hey Kagome. Thank you for inviting us over."

Sango nodded. "Yeah thanks. Its so hot outside today, its the perfect day for swimming."

I nodded. "It is a nice day. Come on, the pools this way." I led them inside and downstairs to the pool. I opened the french doors and let Miroku and Sango outside.

Miroku started to chuckle. "InuYasha, you've certainly made yourself at home, haven't you?" He started to walk over to where InuYasha was still lounging on the pool chair. His hands were placed behind his head and his eyes were closed.

InuYasha was smug as he opened his eyes. "Well of course. Why wouldn't I?" He turned his head to me and winked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh puh-lease." I turned to Sango "Hey Sango want to help me with something inside the house?" I needed to tell Sango of a plan I just thought of. But I couldn't let InuYasha or Miroku hear it.

Miroku sat down next to InuYasha and adjusted himself into a similar position. "Oh yes Sango. Why don't you two go inside and grab InuYasha and I something to drink?"

InuYasha flicked his hand and waved me away in a dismissal. "Yea Kagome go do that."

Sango and I started to growl and clench our hands into fists as we glared at them.

"Ugh come on." I grabbed Sango's hand and marched inside the house.

"Ka…Kagome what are you doing? Why are you listening to them? They're acting like pigs!" We walked into my room and she flopped down on my bed.

"Im not. Were in here beucase Ive got an idea."

"Whats that?" She asked. I smiled and took off my towel, showing off my suit. Her eyes grew and so did her smile. "Oh Kagome, InuYasha's gonna go crazy over that get up." She winked and I put my robe back on.

"Exactly my point. He's showing off his body on purpose. So, I thought if I wore my best swimsuit, he'd go crazy." I giggled and even blushed a bit.

"Well my swimsuit is pretty awesome too, if I do say so myself."

"What does it look like?" I asked. She took of her sundress and smiled when I gaped at her. Her swim suit was pink with ruffles on the bottom. It had a few sparkly green sequins on the top. It showed off her muscled arms and legs.

"Oh Sango you look amazing! I love it!" I gushed.

She blushed. "Thanks. Think Miroku will like it?" She did a twirl for me. I nodded my head.

"Oh yea. He'll go nuts over it. You know how he is."

She grinned. "I know."

"Come got get those jerks some drinks." I rolled my eyes and we headed upstairs. I grabbed some lemonade for all four of us out of the kitchen and then headed back downstairs to the pool.

Miroku and InuYasha were laughing at some joke when we headed over to them. I handed a lemonade to Miroku and then to InuYasha.

InuYasha grinned up at me from the pool chair. "Thats a good girl. Getting daddy a dink."

Miroku had taken a sip of lemonade and started to choke on it when InuYasha had said that. He started laughing really hard and even gave InuYasha a high five. I ground my teeth together and fought the urge to punch them both in the face.

Sango sat down next to Miroku on a pool chair and smacked him in the back of his head.

He grabbed his head and stopped laughing with. "Owwww! What was that for?"

Sango examined her hand. "Oh just a pesky mosquito." She flipped her hand over so he could see her palm. "See the blood?" He glared at her and rubbed his head.

I turned and looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha do you mind if I take a dip into the pool?" I saw Sango grin from ear to ear, out of the corner of my eye.

He shrugged. "Its your pool. Do what ever you want."

I took off my towel and watched happily as InuYasha's jaw dropped.

My swim suit was a deep red, which I knew is his favorite color. I let my hair out of my pony tale and it flowed down my back. I walked over to the chair next to InuYasha and sat down.

I picked up a bottle of sun tan lotion and turned to him who was still gaping at me, and I put on my best tender and caring smile. "Will you rub lotion on my shoulders?" I asked him innocently.

"Yea can you get my shoulder's too Miroku?" Sango asked.

I handed the bottle to him and turned my back to him and gathered all of my hair and brought it over one shoulder so he could get better access to my shoulders. He couldn't see the huge grin forming on my lips as I heard his breathing start to shake. I could practically feel his eyes roam my body as he opened the sun tan lotion bottle.

He rubbed the cool, cold lotion over my warm skin, with his shaky hands.

SMACK!

InuYasha and I turned around to see Miroku with a pink hand mark of Sango's palm on his cheek. Sango stood up and huffed. "You lechy, pervert!"

I stood up. "Thanks." I turned my feet toward the pool and relaxed into the pool chair. I grabbed a pair of my sunglasses and started to tan my pale skin. Sango did the same.

I could feel InuYasha's eyes on my body as if they were actually _on_ my body.

I snorted. "Like something you see?" I used the same words he used earlier on purpose. InuYasha and my eyes locked challengingly on each other before his trailed down my body, momentarily on my breasts.

"Kagome, what the hell are you wearing?" He croaked out.

I looked around wildly like I was on fire. "What? You don't like it?" I fake pouted.

I heard Sango snort and laugh quietly and I grinned and relaxed back down into the pool chair. InuYasha cleared his throat. We all were tanning quietly for about ten minuets before sango coughed.

"Anyone want to take a dip in the pool with me?" Sango eyed Miroku in a vary seductive way and I knew she was starting our plan. Miroku gulped and his eyes grew. I took off my sunglasses and set them on the ground.

I grabbed InuYasha's hand and he snapped his head toward me. "Wanna go swimming with me?" He swallowed.

"Uh Kagome what are you doing?"

I giggled in a vary girly manner. "Just asking if you wanted to go swimming with me." I rested my hand on his knee and I felt his body tense up. "Do you want to?" I asked in a tone that bordered on flirtatious. I knew he was squirming, and it was fun to watch. I stood up and held on to InuYasha's hands. "Come on. Lets go swimming." He stood up and started to walk over toward where Sango was trying to coax Miroku into swimming too.

Suddenly - but not surprisingly - Sango 'tripped' over the pool chair and dumped all of her lemonade on to InuYasha and Miroku. I covered my mouth and put a fake shocked look on my face that matched Sango's.

"Oh you guys Im sorry." Sango rushed apologetically.

Miroku and InuYasha shook themselves of but they were to sticky.

I grinned. "Hey, you guys I know this will sound insane and weird but you guys need to take off your pants." I said with as much seriousness I could muster.

Sango bit her lip and Miroku and InuYasha's eyebrows both shot up and they're mouths gapped open.

"look," I continued. "I need to wash your swim trunks but you cant walk inside the house. Mom will freak out if you get her new house all gross and disgusting. Your just to sticky. Ill bring you some towels and you use can cover yourself up with them and then you guys can come inside after you rinse your legs and feet off with a the hose. You guys can hide behind those bushes," I pointed to some shrubs behind the house "and then Ill toss the towels over and then you guys can come inside and wait for your clothes."

InuYasha blushed. "You….you wouldn't look right?" Miroku glanced at InuYasha and nodded in agreement.

I scoffed and headed for the house. "Who'd' want to look at you?" I called over my shoulder. "Hey Sango can you help me with the towels?" I heard Sango walk over to the door and we went inside and shut the door behind us.

Sango put a hand over her mouth and we burst out laughing. I held my sides I was laughing so hard.

"I can believe that worked." She said between giggles.

I nodded my head. "I know. Come on lets go grab the towels."

We went to the closet and grabbed two towels and headed back outside. I choked down laughter as I saw InuYasha and Miroku taking of they're swim trunks behind the bushes. I could only see Miroku's and Inuyasha's upper body, working to get out of their sticky clothing.

InuYasha heard us coming and popped his head over the hedge. "Ok…." He tossed his swim trunks over the hedge and stared at me. "Hand me a towel."

Miroku chucked his swimsuit over the hedge. "Yea me to."

I didn't move and just stared at both of them. Sango rested a hand on her hip with attitude flaring every which way off of her.

Inuyasha growled. "Come on Kagome hand me the damn towel. Im freezing over here!" He wrapped his arms around himself.

I bit my lip. Sango walked over to InuYasha and Miroku's swimsuit. She picked them up and walked back over to my side.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yea. See, I don't think you'll be getting any towels from me." I winked and turned around.

"Hey Kagome! What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha shouted angrily.

I turned around. "It means your naked, outside in the open, without any clothes or a towel. It means your pranked."

I could feel the anger radiating off InuYasha in waves of heat. He growled and clenched his jaw shut.

"Kagome. Give me the towels." He ground out and my smirk grew.

"No, I don't think I will." I said and Sango started laughing.

"Kagome," InuYasha warned. "You _will _bring us the towels."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea? You wanna test out your little theory?" I said and only InuYasha understood my hidden innuendo. InuYasha blushed and growled low in his throat. He was warning me.I ignored him.

"Bye!" I waved and sango and I walked back toward the house with InuYasha and Miroku yelling and growling after us. Sango and I couldn't stop laughing.

~INU POV~

I knew Kagome was a really smart person but I didn't know she was devious. It made my skin crawl and my inner demon growl. The whole time Kagome was tempting me with the towels, I could smell her intension of teasing me and turning me on and I _didn't _like it. Mainly because it was working.

Kagome and Sango had left us outside for more then an hour. After which they gave us back our newly washed trunks and they hosed us down with freezing cold water. They both thought it was completely and hysterically funny. Miroku and I didn't.

Finally after a school bus of _nuns_ drove past us, gasping and shaking their heads - and probably praying for us - Kagome tossed us the towels. She had already washed our bathing suits but I just changed back into my regular clothes and so did Miroku.

I growled as I walked out of Kagome's bathroom after changing back into my black teeshirt and plain jeans. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were watching a movie on T.v when Kagome turned around and smirked at me.

"Kagome, you're not funny." I sneered as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

She continued to smile at me. "On the contrary. I thought it was _very _funny."

She had changed into a sparkly red tank top and jean shorts. Her hair had been air dried and was flowing down to the middle of her back in waves. She didn't have any makeup on but she didn't need any. She looked amazing and natural.

I leaned in and whispered, "Yea well, maybe next time Ill take your swimsuit and you can stand outside naked." I licked my lips and she frowned.

"Oh gross." She said but I could see the blush forming on her face. She turned back to the movie and crossed her arms over chest and tried to pout, but I could see the smirk twitching at the corner of her cute, pouty lips.

I looked away from her and back to the Tv. We watched Tv for about an hour before we ordered a pizza. When the pizza was delivered, we all scarfed it down like we had never been fed before. Before we knew it, it was already late in the evening.

Sango had to pick up her brother from a friends house and Miroku had to go to work. After they both left it was just me and Kagome sitting on her couch. A thought popped into my head that frightened me and excited me. We were all alone in her house, with no one to bother us.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and watched as Kagome channel surfed. She stopped when she saw that the Wizard of OZ was on. "Oh I love this movie." She squealed and laid down on her belly.

I rested my chin on my fist and stared at the back of her head.

"**MATE**." For once my inner demon didn't growl. It said it in a loving way.

I smiled. _"I know. She's pretty, huh?"_

She turned around to look a me. "InuYasha?"

I popped my head up and shook the look of love off my face. "Hmm? Yea?"

"Are you bored? If this is boring you, we can do something else if you want to."

"No I'm not bored." I said with all honesty. I could watch paint dry with her for the rest of my life and not be bored. "But I do have an idea of something else that we can do."

Her face brightened up. "Yea? Whats that?"

I smirked. She was just to cute when she smiled. I got up and grabbed both of her hands and helped her stand. I looked down to her as she stared up to me.

"InuYasha?" She whispered.

I smiled at her face. "Come on." I yanked her upstairs and toward the front door.

"InuYasha? Where are we going?" She said with a little panic in her voice.

"Get your shoes on." I ordered, ignoring her question. I grabbed my leather jacket and grabbed her sweatshirt. I tossed it to her. "Here. Put that on."

I slid on my jacket and put on my boots and she slipped on some black flats and stared at me.

"InuYasha what are you doing? Where are we going?."

I nodded toward a piece of paper and a pen on the counter in the kitchen. "Write your mom a note and tell her you'll be home in about and hour." I said ignoring her questions.

She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Um, ok?" She leaned down over the counter and started writing. After she was done she posted it to the front door to make sure her mom would see it. I grabbed her hand and she shut the front door behind her and locked it with her house key. I led her down toward my bike and she sped up in front of me and pushed her palms against my chest to stop me.

"Ok InuYasha are you going to tell me where were going?"

I grinned at the smell of irritation coming off of her skin. "Nope."

She rolled her eyes but smirked as she walked toward my bike. She made sure her hips swayed as she went and hopped on. She grabbed the helmet and put it on her head. She swung one leg over and then leaned forward on the handle bars and arched her back slightly.

She raised and eyebrow and did a half smirk. "Well? Are you coming or what?"

I gulped. "Ye-yea." I stammered. I jogged over and hopped on my bike and she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I let my bike come to life and I took off down the road.

I drove out of town and up into the mountains. It only took about twenty minuets to get there before I drove up winding roads and stopped when I got to the end of a trail.

Kagome shook her hair out of her helmet and got off the bike. "InuYasha? Where the hell are we? Its like were in the mountains or something? How far did you take me?" She laughed.

I grinned and walked over to her. "We are about fifteen minuets away from the highway and inner-state. Were near a restoration park that helps to restore the wildlife and the forest of trees. My father donates money to the charity every year and sometimes I come up here to think."

In fact, this was the place I came to when Kikyo cheated on me. I was so angry, I smashed and sliced a few trees. I ran until I couldnt breath, and I yelled in frustration. But no one could hear me. Sometimes I feel like they still coudln't hear me.

She nodded. "Oh. Its nice. Its quiet." She gazed up at the canopy of trees. The trees had lost their leaves but they were still fascinating. They covered acres upon acres of land.

She started to walk away from the bike toward the path that went through the whole park. I grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned around.

"What?" Her eyes searched my face.

I walked in front of her and kneeled down on one knee and held my arms out behind my back. "Get on."

Her eyebrows came together. "Im sorry?"

"Get on." I repeated. "Piggy back."

She smirked and walked over behind my back. "So..do I just…get on?"

I snorted. "Well duh. Im a half-demon. I can take you on. You weigh about as much as a piece of paper to me."

She was hesitant but finally slipped her hands over my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my back. I slipped my arms under her thighs and heaved her up higher on my back. "You good?" I asked.

I felt her nod. "Yea. Im fine. Are you sure your ok carrying me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome your not a heavy girl. Your like a twig." She slapped my playfully and I started walking.

"Hey is it ok if I run?" I asked her.

She thought about that before she answered me. "Id be insulted if you didn't." She said finally. She giggled and I chuckled.

"Ok. You asked for it." I pushed off my feet and launched forward like a bullet out of a gun. The wind was blowing past my ears, whispering that I should go faster. My legs thrust into the ground and I leapt into the air and hit the ground running. I heard Kagome squeak and squeeze tighter around my neck. I smiled and ran even faster. I dodged over fallen trees and logs and over small amounts of water. I started to slow down when I was getting to my favorite spot in the forest.

I lessened my pace into a slow jog and headed for a huge tree. I finally stopped and smiled at our destination. The tree I was headed for seemed like It was the largest tree in the whole forest. The heart of the forest, as I called it. Tree roots snaked its way up the large trunk and back down to other trees. You had to tilt you head up to see the top of it. And It was my favorite place to sit.

"Wow. What a beautiful tree." Kagome whispered as though she was scared of disturbing the quiet.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Its pretty amazing isn't it?"

"It is."

We stared up at it for a few minuets before I spoke. "Hang on tight ok?" I told her.

She shook her head. "What? Hang on for what?" She grasped her hands tighter on my jacket.

"Were going to climb it." I whispered.

"You've got to be crazy!"

I snorted. "No one said I was perfect."

I jumped up onto a low branch of the gigantic tree and leapt onto another one, climbing higher and higher. Kagome never stopped squealing until I stopped on a large branch with no branches surrounding it. I grabbed Kagome's hands off my shoulders and drew her around to the front of me. She squeezed her eyes shut and grasped on to the front of my shirt.

"Inuyasha please don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall." She started shaking and I looked down to her. I rest my hand on the tree and wrapped my other hand around her body.

"Shhh Kagome." I soothed. "Shhh its ok. I won't let you fall. I won't ever let you fall. And If you ever do manage to somehow slip out of my grasp, I will always catch you. Always." I whispered into her ear in a soft voice. I would never let Kagome get hurt. Not while I was around to protect her.

"Promise?" She whimpered into my shirt.

I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Promise."

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Show me what you wanted to show me." She said to my shirt.

"Close your eyes."

She groaned. "Oh not this again." She smiled at me.

"Just do it." I chuckled.

She closed her eyes and sighed. I turned her around and placed my hands over her eyes. I stared out past her head and hoped she liked the view. "Open." I whispered once more.

She blinked her eyes open and she gasped. Her mouth opened and she stared out around her. She brought a hand up to her lips. The huge tree we were perched on,was high enough to look over the other tops of trees and out toward the whole city. And past the city was rolling hills and country side. The sun looked like it was setting into the rolling hills of grass. The setting sun was casting pink and golden rays down to earth, letting everything tun into an un-earthly glow. I looked at Kagome's face and the sun was turning her face a light shade of pink. She looked beautiful.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh InuYasha its stunning." She turned and looked at me. She furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side slightly. "InuYasha what is it?" I blinked and snapped my head away from her when I realized I had been staring at her.

"Oh uh, nothing. Do you want to sit down?" I gestured toward the large branch we were currently standing on that was several feet wide and thick.

She nodded and hummed. "Sure!"

I grabbed her hand and giddied her so she was sitting down and resting her shoulders on mine. I took my hand out of hers because I was afraid she would feel - my surprise - without her looking at me, she grabbed my hand with hers and laced her fingers in with mine. I didn't complain or protest as our hands intertwined and as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and squeezed her hand tighter as we watched the sun set the world into a beautiful glow.

~KAG POV~

InuYasha had driven me home after we had sat and watched the sun set over the city. I hated to watch him wave a final goodbye to me and see him drive down the street. I sighed and shut the front door. I kicked off my shoes and walked in toward the kitchen.

"Im HOME!" I announced. I walked further into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the hanging fruit basket. I shined it up on the front of my shirt and bit into the skin. The juices flowed into my mouth and I hummed in happiness.

"Oh hey sis your home." I turned around to see souta bouncing his soccer ball on his head.

I smiled and whipped my mouth. "Yea. Hey how was your game? Didya win?"

He beamed up at me and I knew the answer even before he said "Yes."

I picked him up around his waist. "Good job!" He smiled and laughed and wriggled out of my grasp and ran outside to practice more of his soccer techniques.

I sat down on one of the barstool seats and rested my elbows on the counter top. I continued to eat my apple and I began to hum subconsciously.

"If anyone saw you like that they'd think you were in love."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Gramps, Im not in love." I turned around on the stool to see gramps smiling at me from the kitchen doorway.

"Yea uhuh." He walked in and started rummaging through the fridge.

I bit down on my apple. "Hey gramps," I managed through chewing "do you have any scrolls on half-demons?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He stopped moving as if he was thinking. "Hmmm, you know I do believe we have another scroll that you haven't read yet. When you asked if you could read up about demons and their inner demons, I'm going to be honest I was surprised. But the scroll on half-demons is somewhere hidden in the attic. Ill look for it tomorrow."

I bounced off my seat and stood up. "Thanks gramps your the best." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I threw the apples core into the trash and walked out of the kitchen and down to my room. I changed into a pair of pink pajamas with red hearts dotted on it and climbed into bed.

I put my hair up into a loose bun and set my alarm for the morning. I rolled over and set my phone onto my nightstand and turned off my lamp. I rolled back over and hugged the blankets closer to my chin and closed my eyes. I smiled as the days events ran through my head. Today had been one of the best sundays I had ever had. My smile grew as I fell asleep.

I didn't dream. I didn't need to.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This chapter is dedicated to Landon Moberg. Ill miss you little guy. R.I.P**

**Updated: [3/5/13]**


	16. Truth Behind The Lies

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16. Truth Behind The Lies<span>

~KAG POV~

I trudged into school with my backpack slung heavily over my shoulder. It was weighed down heavily with all my school books and notebooks. I tried to hide a yawn as I continued to walk to my locker.

My eyelids felt like they had boulders pulling them down, telling them to close and for me to sleep. I yawned sleepily and pulled a piece of gum out of my pocket and popped it into my mouth- hoping it would wake me up.

I searched into my back pocket and dug out my schedule. I re-read it over and over again. I knew my classes and my class schedule, but I didn't know where my classes where. And I wasn't going to be that kid who gets lost on his way to class and then shows up halfway through it, stuttering and blushing as all the other kids stare at you while your face turns read.

I frowned as I continued to stare at it. "Class number 37 huh?" I muttered to myself.

"Having a hard time? C'mon princess. Your smarter then a piece of paper. Don't hurt yourself." Came a masculine voice somewhere behind me.

I grinned at my schedule. "Are you speaking from experience InuYasha?" I flicked my eyes over to him. He had somehow caught up to me in the hallway without me noticing.

"Hey, that was cheap shot." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awww you poor baby. Being picked on by a girl. And here you are being such a weak demon." I gave him fake sympathy and I started to giggle as a slight smile formed on his lips.

He shook his head. "And besides, you don't need to worry. We basically have all the same classes. So I'll walk you to class. Ok?"

I nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

He grabbed my arm brought it up so I was holding on to him as we continued to walk. "This way madam." He said in a rich voice. I giggled as he 'escorted' me down the hallway.

We walked up the stairwell and down another hallway until we came to the computer room. A handful of teens were already assembled in the room waiting for the teacher to arrive. The bell signaling that class would start wouldn't ring for about five more minuets. I slipped out of InuYasha's grasp and walked over to two empty computer seats and sat down. Naturally, InuYasha glided up behind me and sat down next to me.

"So," he adjusted himself so his body was turned toward me, "wheres your boyfriend on this fine day? Don't tell me that he abandoned you." He brought his hand up to his mouth and pretend to be shocked.

"Shut up!" I pushed him on the arm and laughed. "He's out today. The elders of his tribe said they needed him for a mission or something. He should be back tomorrow."

He nodded. "Oh."

"Yea. Anyways, this weekend he's taking me to an amusement park for a date." I fidgeted with my hands but tried to look confident.

"A…a date?" He asked.

"Well…yea. I mean he's my boyfriend so I thought maybe I should go on a date with him sometime." I laughed nervously.

"Yea? Well maybe I should take someone out for a date to." He shrugged.

My chest ached with an un-known feeling when he'd said that but I forced a smile. "Yea. You should." He raised his eyebrow. "Do you have anyone in mind?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't kikyo. No. I _prayed_ it wasn't Kikyo.

He reclined in his chair. "Nope. But I doubt anyone can resist this face." He smiled and one of his ears twitched.

I rolled my eyes and pretend to gag. He laughed and the bell rang. Our teacher walked into the computer lab and shut the door behind him.

"Alright people," He sat down at the desk that was in the front of the room and looked over all of us. "I hope your comfortable because the seat your sitting in will be your seat for the rest of the semester. Im to lazy to assign seats. And so the person sitting next to you will be your new seat buddy."

Everyone smiled and a few people laughed. I turned in my seat to see InuYasha smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

He nudged me in the arm. "Your my seat buddy."

"Your an Idiot." I rolled my eyes and giggled and turned my attention back to our teacher.

xXx

I walked into my next class that was french with InuYasha hot on my heels. Teens were gathered at the front of the room looking at a piece of paper with our seats on it. After InuYasha and I found our seats, I sat down at my table seat. InuYasha's seat was was across the room from mine.

I took out my notebook from my backpack and started doodling random things. I glanced up from when I noticed some shuffling and the placement of books in the seat next to mine.

"Hello Kagome."

I smiled and shut my notebook. "Hello Onigumo."

He sat down and turned his body toward mine. "Please, call me Naraku." He smiled, showing off his abnormally white teeth.

I nodded. "Ok. Naraku."

He smiled at the use of his name. I flicked my gaze off his face to see InuYasha on the edge of his chair glaring daggers and the back of Narku's head. His eyes flicked to mine and his they narrowed. I looked back to Naraku who had his head cocked to the side.

"I see InuYasha has taken notice of me." He smirked knowingly. "Tell me," He folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward toward me. "How is he?"

My eyes darted back to InuYasha who had his ears twitching forward on us, listening in on our conversation. "He's…fine I guess."

His smile grew. "Thats good. And how are you?"

I was taken back by his question. "Um..Im fine."

He nodded. "Thats good. Im glad your feeling well. I would hate it if you weren't well."

I stared at the ground and blushed. "Uh, thank you."Was he being serious? Only InuYasha and Koga _really_ ever cared about my well being.

"Of course." He beamed.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and turned toward the front of the room. Our teacher walked into the room and started class. The minuets ticked by slowly as I tapped my foot and I began to work on a french worksheet we were assigned. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up from my assignment.

Naraku was smiling at me and I smiled back. "Yea? What is it?"

"I have a question about number seven." He said with this really confused and puzzled look on his face.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Oh. Well this was my answer." I pushed the piece of paper toward him so he could see. He looked it over and smiled at me.

"Thank you. Your really smart you know." He winked and looked me over.

I blushed and ran a hand through my hair out of nervous habit. "Oh well I'm not that smart. I had taken french all three years that I was at my old school. This is easy stuff."

He chuckled and turned back to his assignment. I glanced up at the clock to see how many more minuets had passed as sighed sadly when only six minuets had gone by. How disappointing. InuYasha suddenly raised his notebook and pointed to the words on it in an angry way. It read :**_ Kagome, Don't flirt with him!_**

I scoffed and rolled my eyes and wrote down in my notebook and brought it up to him so he could see. **_Im not! Stop acting like a jealous jerk!_**

He shook his head and went back to working on his assignment. I glanced at Naraku who was completely oblivious to InuYasha's and my note sharing. I rested my chin on my hand and continued to write down answers, hoping the time would pass quickly.

xXx

"...for the last time InuYasha! I was _not_ flirting and I will _not_ flirt with Naraku." I stomped toward my next class with very angry half-demon glowering next to me. He hadn't stopped talking about Naraku since he had talked to me in french.

He scoffed at my statement. "Yea but I could totally tell he was flirting with _you._ I could sniff out his intensions." He crossed is arms over his chest and grunted.

"He was just being nice. He doesn't like me like that." I insisted. He shrugged it off and we walked into the broadcasting room. Naraku noticed me as I walked into the room and got a huge smile on his face and waved for me to sit next to him.

InuYasha leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Now what were you saying again about how he doesn't like you like that?"

I groaned inwardly and sighed. I walked over to Naraku with InuYasha following behind me like a cautious bodyguard. In a way, he _was_ my bodyguard.

"Hey." I sat down next to him and InuYasha sat down next to me, as close as he could get.

He nodded. "Hello to you as well. Im so pleased we have a lot of classes together. I was afraid I would never see you during the day." He winked and InuYasha hissed. I shoved my hand under the table over to InuYasha's leg and I pinched his thigh so he would get the hint and shut up. He grabbed my hand and held onto it. I didn't let go.

"Well thats nice. Im glad too." I grinned.

He smiled at me and then turned to InuYasha. "Hello. You must be InuYasha. Ive heard a lot about you."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh'. Of course you have." I pinched his hand and he grabbed my wrist so I would stop.

"InuYasha be nice!" I hissed in his ear.

InuYasha completely ignored me. "So your the pathetic guy who had sex with kikyo while we were dating." He leaned forward so he could get into Naraku's face. "What? Are you so sad that you can't find your _own_ girlfriend and you have to steal someone else's?" He sneered. Naraku flinched and a look of anger and pure hatred filled his eyes. But, with a few quick breaths, it faded away quickly.

"I didn't have any recollection that she had a boyfriend at the time. She never told me of such things. And for that, I am deeply sorry. I apologize."

I rubbed InuYasha's arm, trying to calm him. "See he didn't know." I said positively. "It was a simple mistake and an accident." I wanted InuYasha to believe Naraku was innocent when it came to the past.

InuYasha simply scoffed and looked away from Naraku and myself. I rubbed my thumb on InuYasha's palm and he rubbed back. I turned to Naraku and smiled kindly.

"Oh Inu'-baby, don't be so harsh on Naraku. He didn't know anything about you at the time." Kikyo boasted as she walked into the broadcasting room, eyeing InuYasha like he was her pray.

Kikyo was wearing a black mini skirt and a sparkly pink tank top. She walked over to where we were all sitting and I noticed she was wearing heels. I eyed her and she sneered back at me before she turned her full attention to InuYasha.

"Your looking good today Kikyo." InuYasha offered politely.

I swallowed and turned away from them, pretending I wasn't listening or that I didn't give a rats ass about their conversation. In reality, my ears were trained on every word they said.

Kikyo giggled. "Thank you Inu. Anyway, how are you? I missed you. What'd did you do this weekend?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I was at a friends, hanging out. Nothing special."

My eyes widened but I didn't turn to look at them. Instead, I simply ripped my hand out of InuYasha's and placed it into my lap. My head dropped slightly and I let my hair make a curtain between myself and them.

How could he say that? What? Was I the 'nothing special' to him? I knew I was his friend and thats all we would ever be, but how could he say that? I mean…I thought what we did this weekend was special.

Kikyo sat on the table top in front of InuYasha so her knees were pressed up against him. "Oh. Well maybe next weekend you and I should get together and hangout. What do you say? We haven't hung out together in forever."

Naraku had his chin resting in his hand as he wrote in his notebook, but I could tell he was paying just as much attention to their conversation as I was. I guess I wasn't the only one who cared about what they had to say.

"Sure. Id love to." InuYasha smiled and Kikyo squealed like a new born piglet.

I let myself peek at them out of the corner of my eye. My hair was making a screen but I could see through the gaps. InuYasha had his hand placed on Kikyo's knee and she was rubbing it affectionately.

My cheeks grew hot as I suddenly became angry. I was angry that he was touching her in that way. I was any that he just pushed me to the side so easily. And I was angry because it seemed like he didn't even care. I became so angry, I balled my hands into small, tight fists. My nails dug into the flesh of my palms and tears of anger started to form in my eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up.

I walked away from the table and toward our teacher who was working on some paper work before we would start our class. I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom and she agreed. I grabbed the hall pass and took one last glance at InuYasha and Kikyo who were laughing at acting all buddy-buddy with each other. It seemed like InuYasha didn't even notice I had left or was leaving. I huffed and turned around on my heels and walked out of the class and down the hallway.

I was so angry and mad. I was fuming. But the further down the hallway I went, the more steam I let out, the more sad I became. I stopped walking in front of a large window with a bench placed under it and I allowed myself to sit down. I sighed and stared out the window. The wind was blowing pretty hard and I watched as a plastic bag, flew through the air and get caught in a low hanging tree branch. I bit my lower lip and stared numbly out the glass.

"Kagome?"

My head snapped away from the window in the direction of the voice. "Naraku..what…what are you doing here?"

Naraku had both of his hands placed in his front pockets and was walking toward me slowly. "I saw what just happened in there." He sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked slowly.

I swallowed and nodded my head sadly. "Yea. Just perfect." My head drooped down and I stared at the tiled flooring.

I heard him sighed and adjust himself on the wooden bench. "Its hard loving something you cant have, isn't it?"

My eyes bugged out of my head and I took in a sharp breath. I lifted my head slowly and narrowed my eyes on his face. "What do you mean?"

He looked outside as he spoke. "Watching someone you love, live their life and pass you by, and knowing you cant have them. Its probably the worst feeling in the world." He had a look on his face that looked like he was speaking from experience.

"I don't love him." I stated. I stared at a wall across from the bench. I knew he knew who I was talking about.

He cocked his head to the side as he watched the outside world. "No. I suppose you don't. You have your boyfriend." I blinked slowly.

"Yes. I do. And he's the one I…" I stopped in mid sentence. Because I just couldn't. I couldn't lie. I couldn't lie anymore! Not even to Naraku or InuYasha. Not even myself. And most importantly- Koga.

"I don't love Koga." I whispered. I said it as if it was a new discovery.

Naraku nodded. "I know you don't. You love InuYasha. I understand."

I shook my head. "No. I don't love InuYasha. I never have."

He finally turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Kagome, I know its none of my business who you love and who you don't love, but it seems to me you do have some feelings for him."

I flicked my eyes up to the ceiling just so I didnt have to look at him. "No. None at all. He means nothing. Not in that way at least."

He nodded. "Hmmm. I see." He stood up from the bench. "Well perhaps its a good thing that you don't. I saw how he treated you in there today. You don't deserve that."

Was he right? A small part of me was yelling and screaming at me that, that was a lie. It screamed and yelled that InuYasha did care about me and that he would never hurt me like that intentionally. But another part of me was telling me that Naraku _was _right. Inuyasha said that I was 'nothing special.' He wouldn't say that unless he didn't care. Maybe I was all wrong about InuYasha.

I stood up next to him. "Your right. I don't deserve that."

Naraku smiled and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Exactly. Your to special to have someone treat you like a toy."

"You really think so?" I asked in a quiet shy voice.

He nodded. "Really I do. Your special Kagome. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

I pushed my bangs out of my face. "Thanks Naraku."

He smiled down to me and our eyes locked. And then he did something I couldn't have seen coming in a million years.

He kissed me.

Just like that. It was like lightning. Quick. So quick, you'd almost say it never happened. Just a small peck. A kiss you would give if you were a small child and you were giving a goodnight kiss to your parents or grandparents. No tongue.

He pulled away from my lips and smiled. "Your welcome. Now lets get back to class." He hauled me down the hallway. My mind was completely and utterly blank except for the kiss. Us kissing. Our lips touching. Our mouths pressed against each others. The list went on.

As Naraku continued to walk me down the hallway, I brought my spare hand up to my lips and touched them, as if I would still be able to feel his mouth on mine. I should have confronted him about it. Asked him why he had kissed me and what he thought about our relationship, but before I could say anything we arrived at our classroom. Naraku held on to my hand as we entered the room.

The whole class had their eyes trained on us. Their eyes would flow down to our interlocked hands and then back up to our faces- as if they would find the reasoning behind why we were holding hands and what exactly happened in the hallway that they missed. I looked around the room at all of the pairs of eyes, and finally ended on a pair of golden ones.

His eyes were narrowed on my face. He looked mad and I could tell he was snarling. He had a textbook and a piece of paper between himself and Kikyo and I deducted that they were partners. Kikyo suddenly leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. He didn't take his eyes off mine and he answered her question about whatever it was that they were talking about.

"It so good of you to join us you two." Our teacher said as she stood up from her desk and walked over to us. I took the opportunity to wiggle my hand out of Naraku's grasp.

Naraku nodded his head at her. "Yes. Kagome and I caught up with each other in the hallway and walked back together."

Our brunette teacher smiled. "Ok. Well it seems you two are the last people without partners so I guess ill just pair you up with each other for your project."

"Ok. Sounds good. What do we need to work on?" Naraku asked. Our teacher started walking toward a camera that looked like it could be used for filming.

"Well I need two people to go around the school and have interviews on daily school life and activities with students and teachers. Then we will broadcast it in the morning every friday. Do you two think you will be up for it?"

Naraku nodded and I found myself nodding along with him. Our teacher smiled. "Great! Let me show you how to use this baby." She said as she gestured toward the camera. Naraku leaned over he shoulder and watched her intently as she explained how to use the expensive machinery. I glanced over my shoulder to see InuYasha talking to Kikyo but staring at me. I blinked at him numbly before I looked back at our teacher who was still explaining how to use the camera.

I felt his eyes on my body and my back, but I didn't turn around. I wouldn't let myself. I was to confused.

xXx

After broadcasting had ended, I had geometry. And it was the only class InuYasha and I didn't have together. I was surprisingly happy that I could breathe for about forty-five minuets. Well that was _before _I realized Naraku had Geometry as well. But I got a lucky break when he was assigned a seat next to Kikyo and not me.

The whole class period they were talking in hushed tones and I wondered when they had become friends. Naraku had smiled at me few times when he caught me staring. I wasn't staring at him for another reason besides that I wanted to know what he and Kikyo were talking about.

When Geometry finally ended I rushed out of the classroom and down the hall toward lunch. I weaved in and out of teens and demons who were walking like two mile per hour. I rolled my eyes and walked trough the door and into the lunchroom.

"Kagome!" I stopped walking and turned around and smiled as Sango ran to catch up to me.

"Hey. Were should we sit?" I asked.

She tapped her chin. "How about with InuYasha and Miroku?" I bit my lip and looked at the floor. She noticed and eyed me. "Did something happen between you and InuYasha…_again_?"

I grabbed her upper am and dragged her into and are where none else could listen in on our conversation. I looked around to make sure we were safe and took a deep breath. "Narakukissedme." I spluttered out in a hushed tone. Her eyes dubbed in size and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh god. InuYasha must be _so_ angry. No wonder you don't want to sit with him."

I shook my head. "He doesn't know. I don't want him to know. Im only telling you because your my best friend and I can trust you. Just please don't tell him. Or Koga." I said in a quiet tone. I really hoped no one overheard our conversation.

She shook her head frantically. "Of course I wouldn't tell! If I had a secret like that I would tell you and know that you wouldn't tell anyone else." I smiled at our tight friendship as she grabbed her backpack strap and twisted her foot on the ground awkwardly. "So how...how did it happen? Like…why did he kiss you? Does he like you now?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. We were talking in the hallway because InuYasha was flirting with Kikyo and I got jealous and he was trying to calm me down and-" Sango held up a hand to stop me.

"Hold the phone and stop the press. Let me get this straight. You were_…jealous_? Of InuYasha?" She stared at me with a wild look in her eyes and then slowly a smile spread across her face. "Ohhhh so you got jealous huh?" She winked two times in a suggestive way.

I groaned and threw my head back. "No not in a 'I'm jealous that your talking to her because I secretly love you' kind of way. I was mad the he said that I was nothing special."

Her eyebrows came together and her eyes narrowed on me. "Are you _sure _he said that? That doesn't sound like him."

"Im sure, sure. And I know it doesn't. Thats why I was so angry. And then all of a sudden Naraku came in and kisses me."

She raised one eyebrow. "Tongue?"

"None. It was quick. A peck."

"Yea but a kiss is still a kiss."

"I know. Why do you think I'm still freaking out?" I moved my head to crack the knot in my neck when I saw InuYasha push his way into the cafeteria with Miroku right behind him. InuYasha scanned the whole lunchroom until his eyes stopped on me. He whispered into Miroku's ear and Miroku nodded and walked away and sat down at an empty lunch table while InuYasha started to shuffle over to where Sango and I are huddled together. His face was hard as stone.

"Shit. He looks pissed." I whispered.

"Yea he does. Do you think he knows?" Sango whispered back.

"Dunno. But I think I'm about to find out."

InuYasha marched over to us and practically pushed Sango out of the way to stand and tower over me.

"Well this has been fun." She laughed nervously. "Im gonna go join Miroku. Bye." Sango started to walk away but she turned around and gave me a sympathetic look and then turned back around and went over to sit with Miroku.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and I looked up into InuYasha's eyes. They were blazing with such intensity it made me take a step backward.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Hi." He grunted.

"So…um..whats up?" I asked casually, trying to lighten the dark mood.

He clenched his fists together. "What did you and Naraku do in the hallway while you two were alone? Tell me."

"Nothing. We just talked is all. Really."

He walked forward and forced me to back up into a wall. "Don't lie to me. I could smell that something was up when you guys came back into the room. What the hell did he do to you?"

Judging from the last time InuYasha's inner demon had reacted, I knew that I shouldn't tell him. If InuYasha's inner demon could go berserk on me just for joking around, then I couldn't possibly imagine what would happen if I told him Naraku kissed me. He would go into a possessed and frenzied state of mind.

"We just talked. Honestly." I looked into his eyes and I hoped that he couldn't tell I was lying.

InuYasha moved forward and pressed his hands up on either side of the wall I was backed into- trapping me. He stared down at me and I was forced to look in his eyes. My heart pounded and my breathing became shallow and labored as I realized the close proximity between us.

"Kagome, were you mad at me earlier in broadcasting? Is that why you left?" He asked softly, his voice just slightly above a whisper.

I tried to look anywhere else but his face and his honeyed eyes, but they were hypnotic. I found myself being entranced by them. "Well..sort of. I was mad at you because you told Kikyo I was nothing special. Remember?" I looked down at my shoes in sadness.

He suddenly put his hand under my chin and raised my head so I was looking at him again. "Kagome I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Miroku. Miroku and I hung out on saturday and it was like another boring day. Nothing special. I didn't want to talk to Kikyo about sunday because she would have flipped a tit. I mean its Kikyo we're talking' about."

I snorted and giggled softly. His face lit up at my laughter and continued. "I would never ever say you were nothing special. Kagome your one of the most special people I now. Kagome your so…" He stopped and a slight brushed creeped up on his face. "You know what you are. Your my little Princess." He took his hand out from under my chin and rested it on his hip. For some reason I found this action to be very sexy and suddenly I remembered how close our body's were to each other. He looked down on my face and I brushed my hair away from my eyes.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes suspiciously but his smile widened in satisfaction. "Were…were you jealous?"

My head snapped back over towards him so fast you'd think I got whiplash. "Huh? Jealous?"

He nodded and grinned childishly. "Yea jealous. Of me and Kikyo earlier today. You were jealous."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No. I was not!" I denied.

"HA! You were jealous! Admit it!" He pointed a sharp claw at my face as I blushed. "I caught you. You were jealous." He smirked and put both hands on his hips but still loomed over my body.

"Oh what do you know? I was not! I was mad because…because…" I struggled, fighting to find a good enough excuse.

"Because, because? Because what?" He smirked. He was toying with me. A tom and jerry cartoon came to mind. He was the big bad 'putty tat' and I was the mouse he was pursuing. Ok so wrong cartoon reference but you get the idea. He was playing with me like I was a little mouse. And he was enjoying it. I wasn't.

"Because she's just….argh!" My hands flew up and I pushed my way around a gut laughing InuYasha. I marched over to where Sango and Miroku were sting watching all of this happen and I sat down. InuYasha's laughter became increasingly louder as he walked toward our table. He sat down next to me as I scowled at him.

Miroku cocked his eyebrow. "Whats so funny?"

InuYasha sniffed and whipped an imaginary tear from his eye as he turned to me and smirked. "Princess is jealous. I think the Princess has been in the market for a new Prince."

My eye twitched. Miroku and Sango had matching confused looks on their faces. "Princess? Who's princes?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Just some girl. Who is in love with a fucking handsome, smart, incredibly intelligent, wonderful, magnificent,"

"Delusional." I added in.

Inuyasha nodded. "yes, yes delusional, aweso- hey!" He growled.

Miroku, Sango and I all started crack up as InuYasha's face became red.

xXx

After lunch we all had theater for our next block. So, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and I all walked down to the theatre together. We sat down in the back of the auditorium. We all talked about school life and other boring junk while we waited for class to start. InuYasha and I started to talk about what we wanted to do when we graduated high school. I told him how mom and gramps wanted me start and run my own shrine, but that I wanted to become a newspaper editor instead. He told me how much his father wanted him to join the family company and how much he didn't want to. He told me that he wanted to open up his own car garage and fix and repair cars. I smiled and told him that his dream was a good one and that he should stick with it.

"You really think so? I mean do you thin I could really pull it off?" He asked and I nodded.

"Totally. You should always stick with your dreams." I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb over his hand reassuringly and he grinned.

"Thanks Princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Just doing my royal duties." I joked and Inuyasha snorted.

Kikyo decided that, _that _was the perfect time to walk up to InuYasha and stand next to his chair. I frowned. "Yea Inu-baby I love your idea and everything but I think you should go with your dads offer. I mean he _is _tokyo's biggest and hottest business tycoon."

I glared at Kikyo and InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Kikyo, This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation so 'C' your way out of it before 'D' jumps over 'E' and F's you up like a 'G'…" I smirked when InuYasha's and Kikyo's jaw's dropped simultaneously.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she began to seethe. "You little bitch."

Her comment only made my smirk grow. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I offend you? If I did, it was purely intentional."

She growled and put her hands on her hips. "You..you.."

I raised a hand to stop her. "Don't hurt yourself. I know all that thinking is bad for your brain. When they were handing out brains, they ran out of them so all you got was a brick."

InuYasha started laughing and his laughter only fueled my fire. Kiky crossed her arms and stomped like a three year old. "Fuck you!"

I smiled up at her. "Kikyo, nothing you say could offend me. Im just glad your stringing words into sentences now..."

InuYasha dubled over and Kikyo growled and stomped away from us and out of the theatre with Kagura and Tsubaki on her tail.

Miorku rubbed my shoulder and smiled. "That was amazing. Your a little spitfire aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Im only like that when I really need to be." Miroku nodded and Sango smiled up at me. She gave me a high five and laughed at the angry faces Kikyo had made.

"Damn Kagome that was amazing. How did you know all of those impressive comebacks?" InuYasha wondered.

I shrugged. "Little brothers can be annoy from time to time. But when you need to come up with good comebacks on the fly, brother's are the best for that."

Sango nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

The auditorium door opened to revel Kikyo and her cronies walk back into the auditorium. Kikyo looked super pissed at me but I really didn't care. I smirked and turned my attention back to the stage where our teacher was walking out on. My eyebrows came together in confusion as I realized what our teacher was wearing. He (...or was it a she?) was wearing a light pink shirt with a green flower pattern on it and a black cardigan over it. I stared harder and realized the clothes he was wearing were..were girls clothes!

_'Why the hell is he wearing girls clothing? Is he confused or something?'_

He flounced up the stage and stopped down center so we could all see him. He clapped his hands together and smiled "Im so glad to see all of my pretty lovelies out here today. My name is Jakotsu Rengie. But you all may call me Jakotsu."

Sango tilted her head to the side. "He's kinda cute." She said as she studied him.

InuYasha and Miroku started to snort and laugh beside us and I looked over to sango who just shrugged in confusion. "Whats so funny?" I asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "He's gay."

Sango's eyebrows came together. "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Yea. Can't you tell?"

I cocked my head to the side as I watched Jakotsu smile at all of us, his eyes sparkled like they held pixie dust or something. I rubed my chin."Huh. I couldn't tell. It was kind of hard to tell actually."

Jakotsu rubbed his hands together and eyed us. "Were going to get started right way and Im going to explain about the play were putting on this year." Jakostu smiled and some people groaned at the mention of a play- mostly the guys. Jakotsu continued. " Its called The rogue hanyou."

InuTasha started to growl and reached over and gripped my hand for support. I rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down. Somehow Jakotsu heard InuYasha's growling all the way down on stage and smirked. "Oh calm down InuYasha. Its nothing against you or your heritage." Jakotsu cooed.

InuYasha looked alarmed and he stood up. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Jakotsu smiled. "Well your so cute, when I saw your picture I remembered your name." InuYasha face changed form alarmed to disturbed. My eyes started to twitch and Miroku and Sango stifled their laughter. Jakotsu didn't seem to nice though. "That, and I have a list of all the kids in my class with their school picture and name below it."

InuYasha grumbled about 'sexual harassing teachers and dumbass perverts' and sat back down. I looked over to InuYasha and he scowled at out teacher and I smirked and looked back to the stage.

"Alright everyone, it is required that you all try out and get a role in the play. Weather that role be an actor or actress. Or perhaps stage crew and costume designers, it doesn't matter as long as you partake in this play. But everyone _will_ try out for a role. So with that being said, I'm going to pass out the script and you guys will have a week to read it, learn it, and recite it."

Jakotsu ran offstage and then came back with an armful of scripts and walked down the isle passing them down each row.

I turned to InuYasha. "So are you excited for the play?" I asked sarcastically. I hated standing in front of people and speaking. I knew that I wouldn't get a role on the chorus so I didn't care, but InuYasha totally had the face to act. That, and his adorable puppy ears could get whatever the hell they wanted.

He shrugged. "Not really. Specially if this Jakotsu guy is gonna keep hittin' on me….its fucking creepy."

I made a face. "Oh he's not that bad InuYasha."

InuYasha was going to say something back, but Jakotsu walked up to our isle and started to pass out scripts. He never took his eyes off InuYasha. When he was done passing out scripts he leaned down and whispered something Into InuYasha's ear, smirked, and then pattered away.

Sango leaned over so she could whisper to InuYasha. "What was that all about?"

InuYasha looked completely disgusted as he opened his script and a piece of paper fell out. He bent down and picked it up, read it over, and then grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

He blankly handed me the piece of paper. I read it over and a hand flew to my mouth to stop my laughter. It was Jakotsu's phone number. I handed it to Sango and Miroku and their reactions were pretty much the same as mine.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and groaned. "He said I should call him in case I needed help with the script. And that I could go over to his house anytime so he could help me right." InuYasha scoffed and we all started laughing as his face grew pink.

We laughed in and at InuYasha's face and he cursed loudly for us to "Shut the fuck up!" and then threw the hood on his black hoodie up over his ears and face and folded his arms. We didn't talk about Jakotsu again. Though we did laugh about it.

xXx

My advanced english class was pretty boring. InuYasha just laid his head down his desk and slept through most of it and Sango and Miroku talked amongst themselves. So I stared out the window and day dreamed about random and useless things.

After we were assigned our homework, the school bell rang and we all left to go home. I stopped off at my locker to put away my textbooks that I didn't need to bring home and to grab my coat. It was getting chilly outside and I refused to become ill. I hated being sick.

I put on my red coat and walked outside. The cool November air was crisp and it nipped at my nose. I let my breath out of my mouth and it came out in a puff of white air. I looked around and saw Miroku walking Sango to her bus and I winked when she caught my eye. She started blushing like crazy and turned away from me so she could talk with him. I smirked and started walking for the car pick up lot when I realized today was the day mom wouldn't pick me up and gramps couldn't drive.

"I guess I'm walking home." I muttered sadly under my breath. I started for the sidewalk when I heard someone clear their throat loudly behind me. I turned around and smiled.

InuYasha was waiting for me, his hands shoved bashfully in his pockets. I ran over to him and smiled. "Your gonna drive me home today aren't you?" He nodded his head and grinned at me like an idiot. I sighed, unable to ay no to him. I swear it the ears!

"Ok. lets go then." I smirked as he grabbed my hand and walked me over to a cherry red car. A mustang.

He opened the door for me and bowed. "M'Lady."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Thank you." I sat down in the passenger seat and InuYasha climbed into the drivers seat. He turned on the car and left the school parking lot in a cloud of dust.

I sniffed the air in the car and smirked wearily. "InuYasha? When did you get this car? It smells brand new."

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about it. "Um…dad bought for me a few months ago but I don't drive it much." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I scoffed and he winked at me. Once he dropped me of at home I thanked him for driving me and he made a crack about how Princess shouldn't walk. I pushed him playfully and walked up to the house, waved goodbye to him, and shut the door.

It was so cold out so I let out a sigh of relief when the warm air hit me as I entered the house. I dropped my schoolbag by the front door and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some water and a granola bar out of the pantry and walked downstairs into my own little private living room and plopped down on the couch. I watched tv until my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I dug it out and chuckled when I saw it was InuYasha.

InuYasha to Kagome:_ Ello' M'lady. Doth the princess fair well? Translation :Sup? How are you?_

I laughed out loud and typed a quick reply.

Kagome to InuYasha:_ Im doing quite well peasant. Im watching ye old boob tube._

I put my phone down and finished my granola bar when my phone buzzed again.

InuYasha to Kagome_: You have no idea how much that just made me laugh Princess. LOL and since when have I become a f-ing peasant?_

I snorted.

Kagome to InuYasha: _You became a peasant when I became royalty._

I flipped the channel smirking.

InuYasha to Kagome: Well_ were going to have to fix that problem aren't we?_

Kagome to InuYasha: _Whats your suggestion?_

I put my phone down and walked into my room and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I put my hair into a loose bun and bobby pinned my bangs back. When I walked back into the living room InuYasha had already replied. He was a god damned fast texter.

InuYasha to Kagome: AHH_ nope cant tell you. You'll have to wait and see won't you? ;D Anyway I gtg. My brothers pissing himself about something or other. Bye princess_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone down just as it started to buzz again.

InuYasha to Kagome: P.S._ You looked very pretty today at school ;)_

I shut my phone and rolled over on the couch and groaned into the pillow.

_'Damnit. What is this boy doing to me? Why do I feel this way? And what about Naraku? It would kill Inuyasha if he found out about the kiss.'_

I stood up from the couch. "Which is why he won't find out." I told myself.

I walked upstairs toward my schoolbag to start working on my homework when I saw gramps reading the newspaper on the dinning room table. I walked over and kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"So gramps…did you find the scroll today?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded and pointed to the kitchen counter. He smiled when he saw me smile.

"Awh grams your the best!" I said as I ran over to the counter and picked up the scroll gently.

He nodded. "I know I am." He said smugly and I laughed as I walked down into my room. I shut my door and flopped on my bed and opened the piece of parchment. My eyes roamed and scanned over the pages.

Soon, my smirk fell and was replaced with a confused and shocked look on my face as I continued to read over the information. I didn't expect to find anything like this. But now that I did…it changed everything.

My eyes grew wide and my heart started to pound harder and harder in my chest.

_'Inuyasha….'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: _**Thats all she wrote**

**Updated: [3/6/13]**


	17. Self Destruct Button

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17. Self Destruct Button<span>

~KAG POV~

I chewed at the end of my finger, trying to get a hangnail off my thumb. My leg was tapping nervously on my bed sheet as I stared at my phone. I sighed and groaned for about the hundredth time in the last hour. I brought my phone up to my face and flicked it open. I dialed speed dial number three and let my thumb hover over the send button. Suddenly out of impulse, I clicked it. Four rings went by until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I jumped nervously. "Hello? Sa-sango?"

"Oh hey Kagome. Whats up?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "How long will it take you to get over to my house with a box of chocolate ice cream?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I swallowed. "I could go run over a box of newborn puppies and this would still be worse."

"Is this nine-one-one worthy?"

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me. "This is definitely nine-one-one worthy. Get over here."

"On my way." She said with determination. Then, the line went dead. I flipped my phone closed and flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and pictured that I was running through a green field with rolling hills an bright, blue sky's.

How could this have happened? How could I _not _have seen it? Was I seriously that blind and ignorant? I glanced over at the scroll and groaned. I must've been so wrapped up in myself and my life that I didn't see the obvious facts that were staring me in the face. Oh to be InuYasha and not know!

The doorbell suddenly rang and I jumped out of my bed like I was on fire. I ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the front door. I flung it open and saw a wide eyed Sango staring back at me clutching a delicious looking box of rocky road ice-cream.

I sighed pathetically and hugged her, letting the ice-cream press into my chest. I didn't care. I really didn't care about anything else besides talking to someone and talking to someone. _Now._

Sango wheezed. "Kagome…can't…breeeaaathe. Need…AIIIRRRR." She gasped and I let go of her torso and smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry." I mouthed. She rubbed my arm and walked past me into the house.

She set her stripped blue bag down on the counter and turned around to look at me. "Ok. So whats going on? Your really staring to scare me."

I walked overt to the counter and grabbed a spoon and dug into the chocolaty goodness. "Sango..." I tried to just blurt it out so it would be out in the open but my thoughts just would come out of my mouth. Instead I dug into the ice-cream.

She suddenly gasped and fluttered a hand to her chest. "Oh Kagome…are you…. pregnant? Please tell me your not."

I spit chocolate ice cream everywhere and started to laugh. "NO! of course not! Im still a…a..." I blushed.

Sango put her hands on her hips. "A virgin." She said bluntly.

My face started to burn up. "Ye-yea…that." I looked down at the bowl of chocolate ice-cream and pushed the frozen food around with my spoon.

"Ok so," she walked over to the where I was standing and grabbed the ice-cream from my hands and held it over for her head so I couldn't reach for it. "What's the problem? Why are you freaking out? Whats going on girl?" She gave me a stern look and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed as I realized she wouldn't let it go. I would _have _to tell her.

I stood up. "Come on." I said as I started to walk toward my room. Once we were in my room and I had locked the door, took the ice-cream from her and forced her to sit down on the edge of my bed.

I started to pace the length of my bed while fidgeting with my hands. "Ok, so a few days ago I asked gramps if he could find me a few scrolls on demons so I could find out more about them. I mean I know the basic idea about what they are, but I don't really know what it means you know? Like what is like to be a demon int today's society. Gramps searched through our attic and found a few. But the scrolls were only documented on _full _blooded demons. In my reading I read that demons mate when they go through their first heat cycle, which can last for years, until they find their mate."

Sango laid down on my bed and rested her chin on her hands. "God. So what? Are demons horny like all the time?"

I shook my head. "No not really. See, they have animalistic instincts due to how they used to live. Take the feudal era for instance. The demons would mark their intended mate and then have sexual intercourse with them until they became pregnant. The males would also do this so their mates would have their smell emitting off them so other demons in heat would know to back off or be killed."

She shook her head. "Ok can you just tell me whats going on? Im becoming really confused."

I sighed and stopped pacing and stared at her with all seriousness. "I think that Im InuYasha's mate."

_That _got her attention. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Wait…WHAT!?" She shrieked.

I nodded - happy that I finally got her attention - and started pacing again. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and continued. "Well see I only told you that I read a _full _blooded demons profile right?"

She nodded slowly, following what I was saying. "Right…"

"Well then I got curious. I started to wonder what the differences were between full-demons and half-demons. So I asked gramps to find me another scroll on half-demons. When I came home today from school," I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the scroll, "this was waiting for me." I handed it to her and she un-rolled it and read it over. When her eyes got to the spot that freaked me out, her eyes became the size of tennis balls.

Seeing as how she couldn't talk at the moment because her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, I talked for her. "When I read it over, I found out that half-demons aren't much different then full-demons. They have super strength and and can run fast and teleport and have other demonic traits. But when I read that their inner demons speak to them more, that caught my attention. InuYasha once told me I calmed his inner demon. It says here, " I pointed to the scroll, "that only the half-demons mate can do that."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "So that started to freak me out a little. But I thought maybe it wasn't true or a mix up. Then I really started to think about. You yourself told me InuYasha started acting different when I moved. That he was more happy and less doom and gloom. He was acting more happy and silly around me and even you and Miroku. So that got me thinking. Was I really his mate? Was that just a term or did he love me?

I never told you this, but on sunday I was joking around with and told him that I hoped I could marry Koga. That turned out to be a big mistake because it triggered InuYasha's inner demon to react. As he started to turn into a full demon, he grabbed onto me as his claws dug into my shoulders."

I rolled up the sleeves of my tee shirt so she could see the purplish marks that were begining to turn yellow.

"I was wondering where you got those. Well what happened?" She asked eagerly.

I pulled my sleeves back down. "Well I kept begging him to stop. He was scaring me. I hated to see him that way. I never ever want to see him so angry ever again. So thats also why I didn't tell him about Naraku kissing me today. So anyway, as soon as I started to cry, he changed back into just a half demon. But ever since then we've been pretty good together. We've had flirtatious moments but nothing to serious. "

Sango shook her head. "Damn. I thought he liked you but love you?"

I nodded and sat down numbly. "I know. Im freaking out. What should I do?"

Sango slid over to me on the bed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Well…do you love him back?" I jumped at her question. _Did_ I love him? I liked him as a friend but love him?

"I don't know," I shook my head sadly. "I really have no idea whats going on anymore. Besides, InYuasha might not love me. He could just want to mate with me." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Kagome. You don't see the way he looks at you when your not looking. You don't see the sublet little things he says to you. Theres something there."

I looked at her. "Really? You really think so?"

She nodded. "Yupp. I do. I really honestly do."

I sighed and crawled over to my pillows and snuggled up against them. '_What the hell am I going to do now?'_

Sango had stayed over at my house for the night. We talked about the gossip that was happening at school - Sango's way of calming me down and getting my mind off you know who.

In the morning we woke up and got dressed and headed out for school. Once we got into the front door sango was ambushed by a vary perverted Miroku. She slapped him on the cheek and stomped away. He naturally ran after her. I smiled and shook my head the two and began to walk for the computer room. Suddenly a hand slipped into mine, making me jump.

"Hey baby." Koga mumbled and smiled a vary wolfish smile.

I smiled back. I was actually very happy to see him. I really had missed him and I told him. "Hi. I missed you. When did you get back?"

He sighed. "We ran all night long to get home and get to school on time. Im currently on no sleep. Not that I really need it though." He puffed out his chest and rolled my eyes at cockiness. "The elders pushed us hard this weekend but it payed off. So how were you? Im sorry I wasn't here to take care of you."

I shook my head as we continued up the long stairway. "Im fine. And don't worry about me so much. Your way to kind and caring."

"Yea you asshole wolf. You really _are _to fucking kind. Why don't you just go and jump off a cliff or something?" InuYasha suddenly sniggered, catching up to us in the stairwell.

But for some reason, what InuYasha had said had triggered something inside me to snap like a pathetic twig. It made me mad. I was completely fed up with everything that was going on around me. I was angry that I didn't understand. I was angry that I felt like I couldn't control anything in my life anymore. I felt like everyone else was playing a huge chess game and I was simply a pawn. It was infuriating.

I spun around and glared, causing InuYasha to take a flinching step backward. I let out all of my anger and confusion out on the one person that meant most to me. I didn't mean to. Really I didn't.

"InuYasha don't you have anywhere else to be? I mean really? Do you need to constantly be around me and texting me? Why don't you go on and bug the hell out of your skanky whore and fuck her over instead? I mean I know you like her better anyway. Your really starting to fucking piss me off. I hate you!" I yelled.

My words tasted like venom as they came off my tongue. And it seemed as though my venom was poisonous because InuYasha flinched away from me. His ears lowered on his head and he stared at me.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked as he took a step back.

Koga laughed a humorless laugh. "Yea InuYasha leave my girlfriend alone before I make you." Koga held up a fist and cracked his knuckles- implying that I was now off limits.

InuYasha growled and Koga threw his arm over my shoulder and continued to walk me up the stairs and to the computer room. I glanced over my shoulder and Koga's arm at InuYasha as we walked up the stairs. We left him standing staring after us numbly on the stairs as other students and demons passed him. His face grew more and more dark and angry the further we walked away from him.

I know I was being a bitch. Like full on bitchy. I knew what I was acting like but it just seemed like I couldn't stop. I was acting completely selfish and mean to InuYasha and after all he really didn't do anything but I just couldn't handle him right now. I wanted to tell Koga about how Naraku kissed me because I felt like I needed to. After all he was my boyfriend, but I was scared of how he would react. I had to be cautious of everything I ever said.

Koga walked me into the computer room and I sat down numbly in my seat. After Koga had been assigned his seat across the room, my hands began to tremble and shake. "What did I just do?" I whispered sadly to myself.

InuYasha didn't show up for first period. Or second and third. In broadcasting Naraku was being so friendly and kind to me and it was making me want to barf up kept to herself and worked on her and Inuyasha's paper alone. She glared at me when I had entered the room and made me feel like shit.

And when we were working together, Naraku kept putting is hands around my back and helping my hands with the camera. I didn't like the way he pressed his chest up against my back. He was way to warm. He was actually hot, like he had a fever or something. I thought it was completely strange so asked him if he felt sick or something. When he told me he felt completely fine, something inside me told me he was lying.

After broadcasting ended I was irritated at anything and everything. I needed to see InuYasha. I ditched lunch-seeing as how I wasn't even close to being hungry-and walked down the hallways instead.

_'Where could he be?' _I though to myself. I finally gave up on looking in the school and walked out the front door and stared out at the scenery. A puff of smoke caught my eyes and I turned and saw InuYasha leaning up against the brink wall of the school, finishing a marlboro. He was staring at nothing in particular and was deep in thought. He brought the cigarette up to his lips and took another drag. I walked over to him slowly as he continued to stared out as if he didn't see me at all.

"InuYasha I…I." I sighed when I realized that I didn't even know what to say. "InuYasha…I don't know what to say." I mumbled after what felt like centuries.

His golden smothered eyes snapped onto my face and he pointed his cigaret hand toward the school. "Yea? Well it didn't seem like you didn't know what to fucking say in there!" He yelled. I flinched and backed away from him slightly. He brought his hand up to his head and ran a hand over his hair, being cautious that he didn't nick his ears with his claws.

"I mean what the fucking hell Kagome? What happened in there? Why all of sudden are you so keen on that motherfucking, cocksucking, dicklicking, assfingering, shitbiting, pissdrinking, cummunching, ASSHOLE?" He roared, finally letting out all of his pent up anger.

I let out a huge breath and stared at the ground. He brought the cigaret up to his lips and exhaled and started to fidget like a caged lion would If you had them locked up to long.

"Im sorry." I whispered to the ground.

He stared at me then took a puff of his marlboro and got into my face so our noses were almost touching. He stared at me for a long, hard second before he his cigaret smoke into my face. "Tell it to some other poor loser." He growled. His eyes glared at me and I felt the tears welling up in my own, but I pushed them away. He then chucked his cigaret to the cement and snuffed it out with the heel of his boot. He marched over over and climbed on the back of his bike and roared out of the parking lot, never giving me a second glance.

Realizing that I was now all alone, I walked home. Its fifteen minuets from the school by car so it took about thirty minuets on foot. I stared at the pale white cement and the cracks in it as I walked. Something caught my attention that made me stop and stare. Some ants were building a very impressive looking anthill and I watched as the worked to gather tiny grains of tan sand and pile and stack it up to make it into a mini mountain. They worked so hard to climb up to the top of their little hill and back down to go and retrieve more sand.

I suddenly became vary angry at the stupid tiny ants and squashed the anthill and some poor unfortunate ants with the ball of my foot. I stared at the smushed up sand and ants and I huffed away.

My mind was blank and white as I walked home. I didn't even notice I _was_ home until I had walked through the front door. I felt numb. Cold. Dead really. I had not emotion. No nothing. I set my schoolbag down on the floor and stared up at the house and then I frowned. I missed my old friends. I missed Hojo and the girls. I missed my old life and my old future. I missed everything I could have had if I had only stayed and not moved way from my old house and old town. I wished I had never become the new girl in town.

And that did it. That thought alone triggered all the emotions I had felt since I moved. My emotions came out in the form of salty tears. I brought my hands up to my face as I tried to wipe them away, but the tears moved faster them my hands could.

I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. I stood in the main entry of the house bawling into my hands. I cried over what a snake I had become, I cried over the poor little ants I killed and murdered. And I cried over InuYasha. I started sobbing as my body slumped and then finally collapsed on the floor. I pressed my face into the carpet and cried some more. I let out a painful wailing sob and I slammed my fists down on the ground as I realized InuYasha probably never wanted to speak to me ever again.

And I was right.

I never spoke to him again after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Alright I know some of you will be either really confused or mad at this chapter. But whatever its my story and I'm evil so your just gounna have to deal with it now aren't you? MUAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Also I know this chapter was short but I needed to get this out there and then next chapter I've already started (wink wink) I didn't want to have this in there so here is a small portion. I cant say I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but its as good as its going to get soooo... TA-DA?'**

**Thank you for reviewing my lovelies. You all keep me going through the rough times I have with this story. You push me to be a better writer. Thank you all. **

**Updated: [3/6/13] **


	18. Drowning On Dry Land

****Story rating: T. For language.****

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid character's for me to terrorize.**

**ENJOY & REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18. Drowning On Dry Land<p>

~KAG POV~

Ok so maybe I lied. Just a little. I was just being a drama queen and it seemed like I would never see InuYasha again.

Two months ago InuYasha and I had had a _huge_ fight with each other, causing us to not speak. We had stopped talking to each other, texting each other; basically ignoring each other at all cost.

When we saw each other in the hallway, we pretended like we didn't even see the other person. It was as if we had never spoken before. But every time we brushed past each other in the hallway or I caught his eyes looking at me, small, nervous jolts of energy would run up and down my body.

Over those few months several things happened. One was that Koga and my relationship had become pretty serious. He had been spending more time at my house, kissing me and spoiling me. We were becoming a pretty serious couple.

Another thing that happened is that it had been rumored around the school that InuYasha and Kikyo are getting pretty serious too. I heard they weren't dating but just 'fooling around' with each other. I wasn't sure what exactly is going on but Koga kept calling Kikyo InuYasha's fuck buddy. I cringed when whenever he'd say that.

InuYasha has been acting up in school and getting into fights more often too. He was suspend just a few days ago for fighting with a large green demon just because the demon called him a twerp for bumping into him in the hallway.

But he's back in school now. He's also upgraded from cigarets to weed and pot. He doesn't give a damn who's watching him when he does it either. He bad mouths in class and completely ignores teachers and staff. And his clothes have gone back to just one color; black. He's is the schools bad boy all over agin.

I don't know who he was anymore.

School had been..weird, to say the least. Miroku and Sango don't want to get in the middle of our fight so they have been staying away from both of us. I sit with Koga at lunch and not with InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. Kikyo's been sitting with them and Sango says she wants to hit Kikyo in the face with a brick.

I had been paying most of my attention to school and my boyfriend and it had been working so far…kind of. We had to try out for the play a few weeks ago and the outcome of the main cast had baffled all of us. I was cast as one of the main actresses. And guess who was my main love interest? Yea you guessed it; InuYasha. InuYasha was playing a half demon who steals a sacred jewel from his former lover whom he is betrayed; Kikyo. Kikyo's character shoots InuYasha with an arrow and pins him to tree for fifty years until I stumble upon him and brake the spell he's under. I was playing a girl who could travel through time to help him recover the jewel.

Naraku was the evil character that we were all fighting against. He thought he wouldn't be good at it at first but as soon as we started rehearsing, he got into the role.

I hated that I had to pretend I was in love with InuYasha while we were at rehearsals. And the worst part about it was he was really good at pretending. I guess it was digging the metaphorical knife in my chest deeper after what I had said to him. But I mean I wished he wouldn't be so good at it. Take todays rehearsal for instance.

We were all standing up on the stage waiting to go over the lighting and stage cues. Jakotsu was talking to the people who were fixing the lighting and had told us actors to take a break. I had been reciting the words I needed to say mentally when I looked over to the wings and noticed Kikyo and InuYasha necking. My nose scrunched up in disgust and I turned and huffed offstage in the opposite direction from their little make out session. As I continued to walk offstage, I saw Naraku watching their little tonsil hockey game from her perch in a theater seat placed in the back, with anger burning in his eyes He was watching their every move from one of the theater's seats in one of the back rows. But even from the distance seperating us, I could clearly see the anger burning in his eyes. He looked thoroughly pissed off. I shrugged, chalked up his anger to m own disgust and kept walking int he direction I knew Koga was.

Koga was the stage director and head of the stage crew. Sango was a costume designer which meant she picked out my clothes from the costume storage. Miroku was the choreographer which meant he directed where we would stand when we would say our lines and how we would move. Im just glad this wasn't a musical because Miroku would have had sango dressed up the girls like playboy bunny's and we'd be flouncing around the stage just for his enjoyment.

I walked back behind the large velvet stage curtains and saw Koga helping the stage crew with the backdrops.

"Yea hoist it up higher guys! Thats it! Keep going, keep going…" Koga was standing with his hands on his hips staring up into the rafters as some of our classmates were bringing up some of the backdrops. I smirked and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hey. Hows it going?" I asked. He turned and smiled.

"Hey babe." He leaned down, placed a hand on the small of my back and kissed my cheek. I giggled and he continued. "Im good. Were working on getting these up, "he nodded toward the backdrops, "and then were going to work on," he sighed and ran a hand over his head and narrowed his eyes at the stage crew working to make sure they were doing it the way he wanted it. "Finishing the stage props."

I a gave him a sympathetic grin. "Well at least you don't have to actually go out there," I gestured toward the stage were they were fixing the lighting, "and act in front of a huge audience."

He wrapped his arms around my torso and and our middles touched. I wrapped my arm around his neck. "But your going to be wonderful my little starlit." He pressed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I needed a little encouragement."

"Your welcome." He whispered back.

"Hey Koga!" Koga popped his head up off my forehead and turned around. Ginta was staring at us from up in the rafters and waved Koga over to him. "Come here!" He yelled.

Ginta and Hakkaku, two wolf demons from Koga's tribe, had recently come down from the mountain's and were now attending school with us. Much to Koga's happiness.

"Sorry. I gata' go help these meat heads figure out how to raise a sheet." Koga rolled his eyes playfully and stole a quick kiss from my lips. He gave a fleeting smile and sprinted over to Ginta and Hakkaku and started yelling and waving his hands around.

"WADYA MEAN YOUR SCARED? GET YOUR ASSES UP THERE AND FIX THE BACKDROPS!" Koga yelled loudly, his face beginning to turn beat red. I snorted and turned and walked back on stage.

"Alright everybody can we take it from the first scene from the sixth act please?" Jakotsu called from the top of the auditorium seats.

I groaned. I hated all the things that happened in the sixth act. I swore someone up above loved to watch me suffer.

I sulked over to where I was supposed to stand and watched as InuYasha casually strode over to his spot next to mine. I stared straight ahead and pretended like I didn't see him. And for all I cared, InuYasha wasn't even in the theatre. He did the same to me. I knew it would be completely different in a few seconds because we would have to act like we 'loved' each other.

Miroku stood up from a theater seat and climbed up onto the stage. He walked over to where InuYasha and I were standing. "Ok guys, this is the major love scene between the two lovers. I want you two to feel the epic love thats in this part of the script. Just feel it. And just move how I instructed you yesterday. Okay?"

I nodded and InuYasha simply 'Keh'ed. Miorku hopped down from the stage and took a seat and Jakotsu nodded approvingly as we all got into position. "Aaaaaaand ACTION!" He yelled.

I turned dramatically to InuYasha and grabbed one of his hands. It sent sparks up and down my spine but I ignored them. "Yukio - InuYasha's stage name-," I whispered and stared into his eyes lovingly lovingly. He gazed down at me in the same fashion and even went as far as to rush a hand on my cheek longingly.

I cringed on the inside but continued. "We cant be together. It would never work! I don't belong here. I belong in my own era." I let go of his hand and stepped away from him, moving my body how Miroku had instructed.

"I need to go back to my own family," I continued. "And…and stay there. Besides, I know you love Manumi - Kikyo's stage name- more then you love me." I started to walk away offstage when InuYasha's hand stopped me from running, on cue.

I turned slowly to look at him and he stared at me intensely. "Please Rika -my stage name- don't leave me." He fake pleaded. "You know I need you. I need you here with me. Haven't you realized that yet?" He pulled his hand closer to his body and me along with it and wrapped his aroms around my body.

My breathing increased and I stared up at him. The heat radiating off of his body was so comforting, I almost forgot why were were not speaking to one another.

He lowered his head slightly but spoke with resounding clarity. "I…I love you." He said in a sinfully wonderful voice. My eyes widened slightly. It seemed like he really meant it. He didn't say it mockingly. He said it like he really meant it. And as I looked up onto his face, it was as if the world had slowly faded away and we were the only ones in our little universe that we had created for ourselves. I gazed into his eyes; his big beautiful, round eyes. His eyelashes fanned over his golden pools and made my breath leave my lungs and my heart twist.

"I….I love you too, Yukio." I found myself whispering. InuYasha's mouth seemed to twitch slightly as if he was fighting off a childish grin.

Suddenly he began to lower his head to mine and I tipped up my chin as I stared at him. Our faces inched closer and closer together until I could feel his hot, moist breath on my lips. He continued to lower his face closer to mine and closed his eyes. I licked my mouth in anticipation. Our lips were just about to merge together when someone yelled out, "CUT!"

We flinched away from each other spasmodically and InuYasha unwrapped his arms from around my torso and wiped his hands on the front of his black shirt like I had oozed slime all over his hands.

I clenched my hands and gnawed on my lower lip in anger as he continued to wipe 'me' off of him.

"That was vary good you two!" Jakotsu shouted from the top of the theater. "It was really believable. It was sooooooo romantic. I LOOOVED IT." He said in a sing-song voice.

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Keh'. Of course it was believable. I _made_ It that way."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and scoff. "Oh please." I said without thinking. "If I wasn't here, you would've made the scene terrible. _I_ made the scene." I said smugly.

My eyes widened suddenly and I felt like I heard everyone gasp. It seemed like everyone stopped and stared. They all knew InuYasha and I hadn't talked in months. It was the hottest gossip the was being rumored around in the school. I gulped noticeably as InuYasha began to chuckle darkly beside me.

"Oh is that so?" He asked, one of his dark eyebrows raising an inch.

A jolt of excitement raced up and down my body at the tone in his seductively dark voice. His voice hadn't been directed at me like that in so long. It was the first thing he had said to me in months. It was…_nice_ hearing him speak to me, even though it had been a bit condescending and harsh.

I turned and faced him head on. He eyes were mocking and smug and slight smile was tugging on his slips but he still managed to be frowning somehow.

I crossed my arms and mocked his position. "Yea thats so," I confirmed with a determined nod of my head.

His smirk grew live evil wildfire and his body jerked forward as he started to walk toward me. His eyes unwavering as if no one else was watching. Which…they were. Of course. They were watching the show. How ironic that we were actually on a stage…

He stopped walking when he stood about a foot away from me and narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything but just stared at me. My arms drifted back to my side, all of my confidence flying out the window, and I felt like I was cowering like a little mouse. His eyes flicked my face before landing on my eyes. It was if he was saying something through them, but I couldn't understand what exactly that was.

His eyes narrowed even further until they were tiny, slits. "As long as _you're _sure." He sneered. He made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the 'you're' part.

Feeling self conscious that I actually had to speak, I mubled unconvincingly. "I…..Im sure."

I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. 'Oh_ yea. Real smooth Kagome. Completely brilliant.'_

He folded his arms and straightened his spine until he was at his full, towering height. "Well thank god for that huh?" He asked sarcastically before turning on his heel and walking away.

I watched entranced as his silver hair swayed behind him as he moved and I let go of a huge breath I hadn't realized I was holding. InuYasha breezed past Kikyo who pouted after him, and jumped down off the stage and continued toward one of the door's.

"InuYasha! Where do you think your going?" Jakotsu stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

InuYasha didn't bother to look at Jakotsu as he walked "Why the hell do you care? If you really wanna know," he stopped at the door and narrowed his eyes on him "Don't." He spat. InuYasha pushed open the theater door and left. Letting the door swing angrily after him.

Sango walked onto the stage and put her arm on my shoulder. I looked over at her and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "You ok?"

I shook my head and looked back at the door, visualizing InuYasha walking back in and smilling at me, and shook my head. "Nope." I smiled sadly at her. "But hopefully I will be."

xXx

~INU POV~

I slammed open the theater door and walked out into the main lobby and started pacing around, growling under my breath. A handful of scared cheerleaders that were making their way back from cheer practice looked at me like I was foaming at the mouth and quickly scurried away.

But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except that I talked to her. I had actually talked to her. It had been _months _since her voice had been spoken to me. Hearing her voice, that sounded like the tinkling of bells, had sent me into a state of mind that I couldn't handle. Because I knew I couldn't have her. Not yet anyway…

I had rushed out of the theatre like my ass was on fire.

She was pulling me in again and I _wasn't_ liking it. I had been so angry at her the day she yelled at me for absolutely no reason. And after that I had distanced myself from her and everyone else and became closer with Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't my girlfriend. Not by a looooooong shot. She was just…a stand in. I know that's completely selfish and makes me sound like an asswipe, but I needed something to numb the pain.

The pain being my inner asshole of a demon.

It hadn't shut the hell up when Kagome got mad at me. It had started out that it only just talked to me. It would try to reason with me and try to convince me to go make up with her. Then, when I refused to do that, it started to yell. It started getting progressively louder and louder. It yelled out that I was a dumbass for letting Kagome go. Even after she had apologized. Then when I really began to ignore it it...it began to howl. It was exactly like having someone screaming in your head twenty-four-seven.

It was so hard to walk down the hallway and see her with…that wolf. She seemed happy. And It killed me inside. It killed because I felt like she didn't need me. The only time I would get some release from my inner demon was when I had class with Kagome. I had _every _class with Kagome except for one. And I wasn't so weak that I couldn't make it one class.

When she was turned around in her seat not paying attention to anyone and was working on an assignment, I would inhale her scent like it was the summer breeze.

I had also been keeping my eyes on her from afar. And every time she walked home from school alone somedays, I would climb from tree to tree watching her from above. Just to make sure she would get home safe. Then I would run back to the school and drive _Black Beauty_ home. There was one day that it was raining outside, and Kagome had gotten so upset because her mom wasn't picking her up after school. I was leaning up against the school smoking when I over heard the conversation.

My ears had twitched on top of my head to make sure they caught what she was saying. Sango and Miroku had told her they were both busy with their own crap and couldn't walk home with her. And Koga had to stay after school for track practice. So Kagome had to walk home alone in the rain. Luckily, I had brought my umbrella to school that day and I didn't need it. So I climbed ahead of Kagome without her noticing. And I placed the umbrella on the sidewalk for her to find. And then I hid where she couldn't see me.

She eventually found it sitting there in her path and she looked around to make sure it wasn't anyone else's, but then she opened it and walked home without getting more wet from the rain. I noticed that she came to school with a small cold the next day but it was just a sneeze and cough. It could've been a lot worse if she hadn't gotten the umbrella. I would have hated myself if she had gotten pneumonia or some other shit. She was driving me crazy and she didn't even know it.

And don't even get me started on our play's rehearsals. I was Kagome's lover. I mean _fuck_. Out of all the characters I had to get it was her _lover? _Wonderful. I would kill Jakotsu for giving me that role but I needed to have him give me the points I needed to pass and eventually graduate. Damn him.

I had become a social outcast again. _Thee _social outcast. I had started doing drugs and I was drinking more. But since I was a half demon it never affected me very much. Unless I drank my weight in beer which I hadn't done since the day Kagome yelled at me. I only did it because if I got so dunk, like piss ass drunk, then my inner demon would stop talking to me so goddamned much.

Sesshomaru had gotten surprisingly mad with me for drinking. He slapped me around a little and we even broke a few things while we fought. But eventually he had taken care of me. In his own fucked up brotherly way. While I was sleeping, he poured ice cold (and when I mean ice cold I mean there was actually ice in the water) water on me and my bed. I woke up screaming and yelling and cussing. He told me to get over myself and get the hell out of the house and do something productive with myself. And I did. Even though it didn't seem like I gave a flying fuck about the play, I did. Because Kagome cared about it a lot. And if she wanted to be happy, I would make her happy.

I didn't talk to anyone in school anymore, everyone thought I would kill them if they looked at me funny, and It was ridiculous because all I was waiting for was for her. My missing puzzle piece. Kagome needed to figure her shit out before I could properly 'woo' her as some weirdo's would call it. But she had to figure her self out before then. I would mate with Kagome if it was the last thing I did, but I really needed to have her brake up with Koga first.

Ever since I started watching over Kagome, I had been noticing how much boys ogled her. It was so annoying how much they would drool over her when she walked by. Naraku seemed to watch her more then anyone else. I watched as his eyes were usually trained on her for most of the day. He would stare at he from underneath his bangs as if people wouldn't see him watching that way. If he didn't think I didn't notice -oh I fucking noticed.

And the worst part of the whole thing was that my inner prick of a demon would say stupid shit like "**My mate! How dare he think he could take my mate? MY MATE?**_"_ And "**Who does that male think he is? Staring at whats mine! MY MATE!**" And my personal favorite, "**MY MATE! MY MATE! MY MATEE!**"

Gee, do you think she's my mate?

But luckily Naraku hasn't made any moves on Kagome. Yet. Well any moves that would make me want to strangle the life out of him. I just wonder why he's been watching Kagome like a deranged hawk lately. Its been making me think about that day in the library.

I often wondered who really disguised themselves as me and told Kagome all those horrible things. And I wonder why they did it. What motive could they possibly have that would make them so mad at me that they would purposely attack Kagome?

In one of my more recent trips to Kaede's office, I had asked her who she though might have done something like that to Kagome. She said she would have to anyone she would suspect Naraku. Especially because of the past he has. You know..stealing boy's girlfriends. And if that was the case, I needed to be on my toes and make sure Naraku never hurt Kagome in some way. _Ever._

I sat down on one of the benches in front of the main windows and looked outside. I heard the school bell ring and my whole class poured out of the theater and started walking toward their next class.

Kagome pushed open the theater door and stood waiting for Sango and Miroku. Miroku came waltzing out of the theater and put his arms around both of their necks. He said something - probably something perverted- and they threw back their heads and started laughing. Koga walked out of the theater and walked up to Kagome and slipped his hand into her's casually. She smiled at him and he kissed her temple.

A growl slipped past my lips and I stood up. I was about to storm away and go cuss out my frustrations in private when Kikyo bounced over to where I was standing.

"Inu-baby why'd you run away? You looked awful mad." When I didn't really acknowledge her, she ran her hands up my chest and onto my neck. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I can take out some of your frustrations for you."

See this was the problem with Kikyo. She was to damn horny.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and took her hands in mine and looked down to her with a expression that I hoped was condescending and not revolted. "Kikyo, Ive told you this a thousand times and a million more after that. You know I'm not going to have sex with you. I will _never _have sex with you. Got it?"

She sighed and took a small step away from my side. "You know your going to change you mind and I know your going to change your mind. So why don't we just go into one of the bathrooms and lock the door?" She ran a hand up and down my chest as she admired it. "Ill be quick."

It sounded like she was begging. And oh yes. A bathroom. How romantic.

I took her hand and started to walk toward our next class, blatantly ignoring her horny comments. "Come on."

She picked up her schoolbag and followed after me as I practically dragged her to class. When we finally stumbled into class, class had already started. Opps.

Everyone turned in their seats to stare at us. I felt Kagome's brown eyes on me. Our teacher looked over at us from his desk. He raised and eyebrow and pursed his lips. I rolled my eyes and threw on my 'I don't give a fuck' face. I threw my arm over Kikyo's shoulder and she giggled.

"Aaaahhh Mr. Takahashi and Mrs. Johnson. So good of you two to join the rest of us. May I ask what is is you why you are late?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at our teacher- Mr. Byakuya.

"Do you really wanna know?" I said in a knowing voice. That earned a few chuckles. Not from Byakuya of course. I walked Kikyo over to her seat and then walked to my own.

Mr. Byakuya put his hands on his desk. "Do you think your funny Mr. Takahashi?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Not particularly." I knew I was pushing it. But Mr. Byakuya and I didn't really see eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean.

He shuffled some papers on his immaculate and polished desk. By the looks of that sucker, Id say that he had been working off some serious, sexual frustrations. He looked around and grabbed a detention slip; for me of course.

I leaned back in my chair, tipping it on two legs and I rested my hands behind my head. "Did you polish it yourself?" I nodded toward the desk and he raised and eyebrow at me.

He began to nod slowly, he wasn't sure of what the hell I was talking about. "Yes. I did actually." He announced proudly.

I smirked. "That must take a lot of hand and wrist action huh?" The class bursted out into chuckles and snorts and I leaned back further into my chair. I saw Kagome stare at me out of the corner of my eye. She looked disappointed. I me. My confidence dropped.

Mr. Byakya stood up from his chair and held out the slip angrily. "Principals office. NOW!"

I put the chair back on two legs. "But-."

"NOW!" He roared. Everyone 'ooooed.'

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him and snatched the slip from his hands. I turned and my eyes flicked to Kagome for one moment before I left the classroom. She was staring at me sadly, like she felt bad for me. I took a deep breath and walked out into the cool hallway. I shrugged when the classroom door closed behind me. This is what I had become. The schools outcast.

I put a hand in my pocket and walked lazily down the hallway toward the principals office.

Again.

xXx

***KAG POV***

…"And then he just totally grabbed it. As if my butt belonged to him! Ugh, Kagome he's driving me crazy!"

"But you love him." I countered.

"Shut your flapper! I do not! I tolerate him. Thats all." She huffed.

I rolled my eyes and flipped the page. "Yea uhuh, sure. Whatever you say Sango."

Sango and I were sitting on the couch in my basement talking about Miroku. Again. She was totally in love with him, I could just tell. But she was to just afraid to admit it.

She popped another cheeto puff into her mouth. "I don't!"

I was reading 17 magazine on my stomach and I flipped another page, shaking my head at Sango's poor attempt to make it seem like she didn't care for him. "Sango you love the crap out of that boy and you know it. You put up with him because you looooove him. End of story."

Koga snorted and turned around from the Mrs. Pac-man machine and put his hands on his hips. "My beautiful girlfriend is right, Sango. Its painfully obvious you like him. I don't know why you two don't go out with each other. Then we could all double date."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yea! How awesome would that be?"

Sango groaned and rested her chin into her palm. "Just fantastic. Those are great ideas really, but he's just to much of a womanizer. Its ridiculous."

I flipped the magazine closed and got up off the couch and started walking toward Sango's schoolbag. I unzipped the top and began to rummaged through it.

"What are you doing Kag's?"

I didn't answer her. She would thank me later for doing what Im about to do.

I smiled triumphantly when I found what I was looking for. "Ha! I found it!" I held up Sango's pink phone and flipped it open.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

I scrolled through her contact list and ignored her.

She hopped up from the couch and started walking toward me. "Kagome Higurashi! What are you doing?"

I looked over to Koga who had his head slightly cocked to the side in a questioning manner. "Koga, can you hold on to her for me please?"

Sango's eyes grew wide. "WHAT? Kagome, what are you doing?" She repeated again. Koga grabbed Sango's hands behind her back and she struggled to get out of his grip but he's a demon. She was stuck.

I pressed send on the contact number I was looking for. It three times before someone answered. "Hello my darling Sango. What may I help you with?"

I snorted. "Cut the crap Miroku, its me."

Sango's eyes doubled in size and she began to struggle even more in Koga's grip. Koga on the other hand was laughing at my little scheme.

"Oh, hey Kagome. Whats up?" Miroku said casually.

"Wanna go on a date with Sango this friday?"

Sango stopped struggling and stared at me. "WHAT? Oh Kagome your a dead woman walking!" She threatened.

"I would love to take my lady love out on a date! Where would we go?" Miroku asked eagerly.

Hmmm. I hadn't thought about where he should take her. I just figured anywhere he wanted too. I thought about for a few seconds while Sango continued to fight my boyfriend in a losing battle. Then I got a great idea. "How about ice skating? Lots of physical contact." I laughed at that menacing face Sango scent me.

Sango started growling and throwing obscenities at me that oddly reminded me of a certain half-demon. Koga was staring down at her like she was possessed.

"I would LOVE too! Does this friday after school work for my darling?" I could practically hear the smile in Miroku's voice.

Sango shouted, "NO IT DOESNT!"

I smiled and continued to ignore her. "Friday works perfectly. She will see you then. Kay? Bye!" I flipped the phone shut and then began to examine my nails like it was no big deal and that I was the master of all little schemes.

Koga let Sango go and she came running over to me and pummeled me into the floor. I groaned as she flipped my over so I was lying on my back. She sat on my stomach and held my hands over my head, trapping me. "What did you do that for?"

I made a face. "Oh please Sango. You know you're happy that I just did what I did. You should be thanking me and moving on with your life."

Sango ripped her phone out of my hand and stood up off of me. She walked over to the couch and flopped down and crossed her arms and scowled. I grinned and walked over to the air hockey table and challenged Koga to a game.

Sango didn't think that while Koga was getting his ass kicked by his girlfriend, that I noticed the blush that creeped up on her cheeks and the small grin that tugged at the cornors of her lips.

I knew it. She would thank me later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. They mean the world to me. **

**Updated: [3/5/13]**

**\V/**

**V**

**\V/**

**V**

**\V/**

**V**

Chapter 18. Snow Ball Fights

~KAG POV~

I had just begun to notice how close Naraku and I had become recently. He was becoming one of those people that I talked to randomly, just because I wanted to. When I would see him in the hallway, he would smile and we would hug and chat for a little. He was really sweet and kind once you go to know him. It seemed like everyone was wrong about him.

Koga wasn't to fond of him, though I really didn't blame him. He was just being a protective boyfriend. I liked having him take good care of me.

I was sitting in french class listening to some french tapes on the computer as mental exercise. I could have partnered up with someone, but Inuyasha and I still weren't talking and I wasn't going to ask him to be my partner. I mean how awkward would that be? "I know I yelled at you that day, and I took out all my anger and frustration out on you for no reason. But do you want to help me with my french?" I mean that would be completely and utterly ridiculous.

So I sat alone at a computer screen, listening to a robot like voice teaching me some french. I typed in another word and listened to the robotic, monotone outcome when I felt a persons presence next to me. I was tapped on my shoulder and I glanced up and over my shoulder to see Naraku smiling at me. I smiled back and took off my headphones.

"Hey."

"Hello." He sat in the chair next to me. "Need help?" He gestured toward my french.

I nodded without thinking. It wasn't like I really needed the help. But it was better then being the loner girl sitting alone in the corner of the class. "Sure why not."

He pulled out his flash cards we made in class and held them out in front of me to see and hid the answers on the other side of the card. The first one read, "_Puis-je emprunter vous, monsieur livre?"_

I narrowed my eyes at the words and read them out loud slowly. Naraku nodded his head in approval and then asked "What does it mean?"

"It says may I borrow your book sir?"

He grinned. "Vary good. Okay maybe that was a little to easy for you huh? Alright, next one."

He flipped to the next card and held it up for me to see. It read,"_Est-ce look banane drôle pour vous?"_

I snorted and laughed at the question. Naraku chuckled a little. "Come on just read the question." I did as he said and read the question out loud. He raised and eyebrow. "Ok. Now what does it mean?"

I laughed. "It means 'does this banana look funny to you?'" We both started laughing loudly. "Alright. Did you do that on purpose?" I asked between giggles.

He nodded. "Yea I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the note cards from his hands. "Ok. Your turn, chuckles." I teased while he smiled and nodded.

He looked over the first one and I read the answer on the back. He didn't hesitate as he said "Voulez-vous danser?"

"Ok. What does it mean?" I asked him.

"It means 'would you like to dance?'" He said.

I nodded my head in approval. "Good. Ok next one. What does this say?" I pointed to the next question.

He read over the question and then looked up at me. The intense and loving look he sent me was...

_'Wow.'_ My breath hitched in my throat and I fumbled with the cards. He moistened his lips and then spoke in a low husky whisper, "Vous êtes la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu."

I gulped noticeably and my breath shook. "Th-thats not wha-what the card says." I spluttered, stuttering like a broken coffee machine.

He nodded. "I know. But its true." The bell suddenly rang and he stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "See you later Kagome." He said without glancing back at me.

I felt a blush tint my cheeks. His words rang out in my head over and over and over again. Vous êtes la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. Translation: You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I somehow found the mental strength to find my bag and push away from the plastic chair I was sitting in. I turned to leave when I saw InuYasha still sitting at his desk. He was watching me with anger and fire behind his eyes and I realized he heard everything Naraku had said to me.

Knowing that I once again had nothing to say to him, I hoisted my backpack higher on my shoulder and turned away from InuYasha's burning gaze and walked out of the classroom.

I didn't dare look back.

xXx

"Vous êtes la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu Huh? Well how….romantic." Sango's snorted, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Yupp. After french I went to broadcasting and started reviewing the tape thats going to air on friday and he acted as if it never happened! Like whats up with that?"

She shook her head. "Men.." She said dully.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. Why was Naraku acting so weird? I knew he knew I had a boyfriend so why flirt with me? Man if Koga found out he would kill him.

"So what did you think about Koga going over to Ayame's place last night to study?" Sango's asked casually, her question crushing into my thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes and paused, standing in the middle of the hallway. We were on our way to lunch but my growling stomach could wait.

"Wait. What? What are you talking about Sango?"

She stopped walking too and she shrugged. "You know. How after Koga left your place yesterday he went over to Ayame's place to work on a history project they have together…"

I shook my head and gazed at the ground, letting all of this new information flood into my brain.

Sango watched my expression and frowned. "Oh…you didn't know did you?"

I shook my head slowly.

No I didn't. I wasn't the jealous type. If Koga wanted to go over to a girls house and work on a project I trusted him but…but I just felt like something was wrong. Something was ringing false in my head. I knew it was wrong.

She waved her hands around frantically. "Oh Kagome Im sure it was nothing. You know how much he loves you. He wouldn't do anything like…like that." She gulped and I nodded as I thought over her words.

"No…no he…he wouldn't. Koga..loves me. I know it." I said as if to reassure myself. I raised my head and forced myself to smile.

Sango nodded and linked her arms into mine. "Yea. He wouldn't." I heard her voice try to sound positive, but it came out as her own private question to herself. Like she didn't believe her own words.

I shook it off and we walked into the cafeteria and my mouth dropped open slightly. Koga was talking to Ayame and she was laughing really hard. A feeling of jealousy and anger clenched and filled into my chest. She was talking his ear off and he was smiling at her with his fangs showing proudly.

I tried to control my breathing and I clenched my hands at my sides. Sango saw my reaction and rubbed my arm but I shrugged her hand off. I ripped my arm out of her's and walked over to where Koga and Ayame sat. It was to bad I wasn't a demon or I could go and sit at their table and hear what they were talking about.

Instead I stood at the edge of the barrier and folded my arms across my chest. Koga stopped laughing with her and stood up. He smiled and told her he would go over to her house after school.

He smiled at me and I put a fake smile onto my face for everyone else's pleasure. He walked over to the barrier and we sat down at our usual spots for lunch.

"So Kag's. I was thinking, this friday…"

I set my bag down onto the floor and looked into his eyes. I felt like for some strange reason he was a stranger. Like I didn't know his pale blue eyes as well as I thought I did. I didn't know the curve of his smile and the cute way his nose tweaked itself around as he talked. I didn't know them like I used to.

I shrugged. "What about friday?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating with me. Along with Miroku and Sango. Do you want to? We haven't been on a date in a while."

Maybe I was acting completely insane. Koga wouldn't cheat on me! I was just being completely crazy. Maybe the reason he didn't tell me was for the same reason I didnt tell him about what Naraku said to me today. And how he kissed me that one day. I was jut being completely paranoid.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure Id love to! that sounds like so much fun!" I squealed.

He chuckled. "Im glad."

The rest of lunch was normal. Inuyasha had his arm slung over Kikyo's shoulder the whole lunch period - not that I was paying attention or anything- and Sango and Miroku were blushing at each other like naughty school children. It was so cute to watch them blush at each other.

Koga caught my longing stares at my old lunch table. "You can go sit with them if you want to. I can go sit with Ayame and we can…"

I snapped my head back to him so hard I thought I broke my neck. "NO! Don't!" I yelled frantically. Koga's eyebrows melted together and I blushed at my outburst. "Um I mean…no yea Im fine. I don't want to go over there anyway."

Koga smiled. "Good. I don't want you to leave." He took another bite of his very meaty sandwich.

"I won't leave Koga. Promise."

I looked down into my lap and fidgeted with my hands.

_Im not going to go anywhere. I just hope you aren't either…._

I walked into the theater with my hand slipped into Koga's. The whole class was sitting in the theater seats waiting for instructions on what we were going to do today from Jakotsu. I sat in one of the theater seats with Koga next to me. Sango sat next to me with Miroku sitting next to Koga. Naraku was sitting somewhat alone on the end of the isle. I looked over to him but he kept his head strait ahead with a blank stare on his face. Inuyasha and Kikyo came stumbling into the theater and sat directly behind me. I rolled eyes and rested my head on Koga's shoulder.

Jakotsu practically pranced into the theater and stood on the stage. He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Okie dokey. Today were going to practice the fight scenes. I need my backdrop people to run over what they are going to do when the curtain goes up. And I need the lighting people to figure out what they think looks best for this scene and the costume designers to find out why they are going to dress the actors up as. I need my actors and Miroku to run over their lines to make sure it works for you guys.

And my lovely actresses don't have any scenes in this part so you guys can just sit and watch or do some homework. Sound good to everyone? Ok lets get to work kids!"

Everyone stood up and went to work while the girls that were acting -including myself and Kikyo- sat and watched. Inuyasha jumped up onto the stage and so did Naraku. Koga walked behind the curtain and I heard the sound of a saw working to cut into something like wood ad I figured he was working on the stage props. I reclined in my chair and watched as Inuyasha and Naraku grabbed their fake swords for the fight. They seemed like real metal or iron but they were actually vary pointed wood that was covered with a sheet that appeared to be metal. They would have more realistic swards for the show but for now they were wooden.

Inuyasha grabbed his sward and unsheathed it. Naraku stood about a foot away from him and did the same. Miroku walked over to the both of them and talked to them for a minuet, probably running over the fighting scene. Inuyasha and Naraku both nodded at way they were supposed to do and Miroku got down off of the stage and walked over and sat next to me. I smiled and him and he grinned at me.

Jakotsu yelled "ACTION!" once again and Naraku and Inuyasha both stood in a fighting stance. Inuyasha came charging forward and jammed his sword forward toward Naraku's body but Naraku dogged it and swung his sword into Inuyasha's sward. When the 'blades' came crashing into each other, instead of getting the normal sound of a clank of metal, it sounded like the thunk of wood hitting other wood.

Miroku leaned over toward me as we continued to watch the fight scene. "Hey by the way, thanks for getting me a date with Sango."

I smirked. "Your welcome. I know you like her and she likes you back. I was just helping the process along."

He looked at me and turned away from the fight that he was supposed to be watching. "Does she really like me? Like enough to date me?"

I shrugged. "I think she would date you if you weren't such a womanizer."

He ran a hand over his head and tugged on his small rat's tail. I noticed his discomfort and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey its ok Miroku," He looked up to me. "She likes you. She really does. Trust me."

He smiled at me with a grateful smile. "Thank you Kagome. I will listen to your advice." He turned back to the fight that was still happening on stage. Inuyasha was running toward Naraku again and he leapt into the air and his sword landed on Naraku's. Their blades rubbed and pressed up againts each others with pressure from each other trying to push the other person back.

Inuyasha snarled. "Give it up Mauzaki- Naraku's stage name- You will never win!" Inuyasha said with clarity.

Naraku laughed an evil and dark laugh. "Oh please. You think you can hurt me you half breed? Never again will I let you steal the woman I love!" Naraku took his blade and 'Stabbed' Inuyasha with it. Inuyasha staggered back and fell onto the floor, holding the spot where he had been 'stabbed'. This is the part in the play where I rush in and try and help save Inuyasha's character -which I do- but before I could become confused on what do do next Jakotsu yelled out "CUT!"

I sighed and relaxed into the cushiony theater seat more.

The rest of practice was a bore. Jakotsu told us to practice our lines for opening day which was next week on friday. After our theater class needed, Koga walked me to english and we worked on our book reports that were due in a few days. Miroku and Sango passed notes the whole time and it was funny to watch them flirt with each other. I leaned my cheek on my hand and stared down at my homework. As my mind drifted off homework and onto the play, I wondered if it was going to be any good. I wasn't nervous about the play but I wasn't exactly excited about it either. I hated getting up in front of everyone and talking. It was the worst feeling in the world to have people stare at you and wait for you to mess up. And god knows I'm the champion of that…

After english ended, I walked to my locker and grabbed my coat and headed outside. I was just walking past the cafeteria when Sango came running up to me. She was smiling.

"Kagome you have to come see this!" She grabbed my arm and started to pull me through the crowd of demons and teens who were trying to get home.

As soon as she pulled me through the front door, my mouth dropped open an my breath came out of my mouth if a puff of white air. Small white things were falling from the sky, and it suddenly dawned on me that it was snow! The world was blanketed in a sheet of it. It was on top of all the cars and streets and…everywhere. It was a beautiful white wonderland.

I grinned at Sango who was staring up at the sky, trying to catch the snow on her tongue. My grin turned devious as I leaned down and molded the snow into a ball. The snow was cold as it molded in my hands and my hands themselves started to turn a shade of pink from the bitter cold. As soon as I was positive she wasn't paying attention, I threw it at the back of her head.

She let out a gasp and whipped around. Her eyes narrowed on me and I opened my eyes wide. The vary picture of innocence. A small growl came out of her mouth and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Oh Kagome, your gonna regret that!" She leaned down and started to pick up the snow in her hands and I took that opportunity and started to run. I ran through the ankle deep snow trying to get away from her like she was a killer assassin. I heard her yell "get back here!"

I began to laugh as I ran, "NO way!" I shouted over my shoulder. I made my way to the back of the school where the football field was. I dropped my bag down by the side of the wall so I wouldn't have to carry it. Suddenly I saw Miroku walking out of the back door. He lifted his head and his eyes grew wide. I would imagine that he saw something like me running for my life and sango growling and charging at me with a hand full of snow.

I ran straight for him and just at the last moment I ducked and a the snowball went sailing over my head and directly into Miroku's face. I straitened myself up and put a hand over my mouth to cover my laughter. He wiped the snow from his face and Sango ran up to him.

"Oh Roku, Im so so sorry! I meant to hit Kagome's big fat head instead. Are you ok?" She helped him wipe off the snow and he turned to her and smiled deliriously.

"Of course I am my dear Sango. But you do realize that now I have to get you back right?" His smile turned into a evil grin and he ducked down and balled up some snow in his hand too.

Sango backed say slowly waving her hands into front of her frantically. "No-now Miroku, do-dont throw that at me!"

He only advanced closer to her, walking vary slowly as if anticipating her to start running. She backed slowly away from him and then, she turned and bolted like a startled deer.

I stood by the side of the building, watching as Miroku sprinted after her. I smiled as I watched them run around like chickens with their heads cut off in the middle of the field.

Sango kept zigzagging, running like her life depended on it. And Miroku merely tried to keep up with her.

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm, but didn't throw the snowball at her. Instead (to my utmost glee) he dropped the snowball to the ground and wrapped his arms around her torso. He talked to her quietly and I couldn't hear what he said. But it must have been something wonderful because just as he finished talking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

My mouth practically dropped to the cement and my eyes doubled in size.

I thought I heard someone murmer something I couldn't make out from somewhere behind me. I spun around and looked for the person who had spoken. I even looked up, but no one was there. I shrugged and I continued to watch Sango and Miroku's moment together.

I saw how passionate and careful they were with each other. It was sort of like watching a movie, only I was in the movie. It was too perfect. The snow was still falling down from the sky in big white flakes and it settled down around them.

I grinned as they continued to kiss each other. But my smile faded. I wish I could've had a moment with someone like that. I wanted to kiss someone like that. You know, with a load of passion. And as I stood there, watching my two best friends share a perfect moment together, I realized who I wanted my special moment to be with.

And it wasn't with Koga.

***INU POV***

She looked beautiful. She looked like a fallen angel. _My _fallen angel.

It had started to snow earlier in the day and the snow was about ankle deep. And by then end of the night it should be about half way up my calf it kept up falling at that rate.

I had been leaning on the side of the building, smoking a cigarette, when Kagome and Sango had walked out. When she had pushed her way out the door, Kagome's scent had hit my nose like a bag full of bricks.

She was wearing a blood red coat the accented the pink in her cheeks, her jet black hair and the milky white hue of her skin. She looked perfect.

My heart started to pound on my rib cage as if to say _I love her so much it hurts._

Sango had started to stick her tongue out, trying to catch some snow. Kagome had smiled at her and grabbed some snow and chucked it at her head.

Clearly not liking the cold finger's of snow, Sango had become visibly pissed off. Though I could tell Kagome was trying to not to laugh in her face. I let out a small chuckle as Sango began to chase Kagome to the back of the school.

flicking my cigarette to the ground, I jumped up onto the roof and ran to the back of the building. Sango had chased Kagome right into Miroku. I guess Sango had chucked the snowball at Miroku because when I finally got to the back of the roof, Sango was helping Miroku wipe snow off his face. I snorted and crouched down so I could get a better look.

Miroku picked up some snow at his feet and began to chase Sango around the field. Sango tried the bobbing and weaving method, trying to get away from him. But he finally caught up with her in the middle of the football field.

I titled my head down so I could look at Kagome over the edge of the roof. She was smiling softly at them and a smile grew on my own face as I studied her gentle expression. Suddenly, she let out a surprised gasp and I looked up to see Miroku and Sango kissing. I scoffed silently and whispered, "Well Ill be damned. The pervert really _does_ have some moves."

Kagome stiffened and began looking around when she heard my voice. I mentally cussed myself out and I backed away from the edge of the building just in case she looked up.

When I was sure she was done looking around, I went back to the edge of the building and gazed down to Kagome who was deep in thought. I could tell because she was biting her lip unconsciously.

I wanted to jump down off the building and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to kiss her until she couldn't walk straight, but I knew I couldn't dare. Even if I all I wanted in the world right then was to kiss her and hug her and love her with all the love I had in me, I couldn't.

Kagome hated me.

She finally sighed and picked up her bag, leaving the two new love birds to make out privately. She walked around the front of the building and moved out onto the sidewalk that she used to get home. Deciding that I had nothing better to do, I followed her. Kikyo had wanted me to drive her home after school. But I didn't care. She could have Tsubaki or Kagura take her home.

Kagome brought the collar of her jacket up higher around her neck to cover her ears. She shoved her hands deep in her pockets and continued to shuffle on. The crunch of the fresh snow could be heard underneath her shoes. I jumped and climbed into a nearby 'dead' tree and continued to follow her.

I had used to have the leaves as a cover when I would follow her home. But now that it was getting closer to being the middle of winter, I didn't have any foliage to hide behind. They had all fallen off and died. And if she ever found out I had been following her, my ass would be grass and she would be a lawnmower.

She continued to walk slowly through the snow and some stray flakes got caught in the wavy curls of her hair. I smiled softly to myself as I continued to follow her. I jumped silently into another tree but accidentally got my sweatshirt caught on a branch. I growled at my being stuck and pulled my arm from the branch only to have it snap and break. I froze like a rabbit does when whenever it senses danger. My eyes opened wide and I turned my head slowly to make sure she hadn't heard or seen me. I let out a huge breath when I saw her still walking.

When she'd made it to the end of the block, she turned down a corner and I jumped into the next tree and then another and then I rounded the corner and followed after her.

I was going to continue in into the next branch, my mouth dropped open and my eyebrows came together in confusion. "Huh?"

She was gone.

I gazed all around but she wasn't there. It was as if she had simply disappeared into thin air. I slowly climbed down from the tree and stood on the sidewalk where she had _just _been. I swallowed and I started walking cautiously down the sidewalk. I shoved my hands into my jeans.

_'She couldn't have been abducted could she? No. I would have smelled the attackers scent. Then where the hell is she? She didn't…'_

"I knew it. You have been following me."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_'Shit. Im in trouble.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ive decided I wanted to let you guys pick the next chapter name. If you guys want to take the time, please review and tell me which title you think is best. **

**_*Chapter naming poll*_**

**_1) My silver haired stalker_**

**_2) Golden eyes and pure white snow_**

**_3) A creeping suspicion_**

**_And again, I want to say THANK YOU to my reviewers. I love you guys so sosososososososoososos SO much!_**


	19. My Silver Haired Stalker

****I do not own Inuyasha (but if I could wish for anything..) they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE!****

**The New Girl In Town. **

*****KAG POV*****

**Chapter 19. My Silver Haired Stalker   
><strong>

I left Sango and Miroku to have their perfect moment in the middle of the football field. I didn't feel like they should have someone watching them. I picked up my schoolbag and walked through the grass that was now snow and to where the sidewalk should be. I moved the collar of my jacket up higher toward my ears so the nip of the cold wind couldn't reach them. I continued to walk and I put my hands into my pockets to warm them up.

I suddenly felt a shiver go up and down my spine, but I didn't stop walking. This had been going on for a few months. Id be walking home and I would suddenly feel like someone was following me, watching me.

I heard a snap of a tree branch above my head and I could practically hear Inuyasha cussing himself out for making a sound. I smirked slightly to myself but I kept walking. I rounded the corner of the end of the sidewalk and hid behind a evergreen tree. I tucked myself safetly in so he couldn't see me.

At first when this started happening, I thought it was someone that was going to try and abduct me or something like that and it really freaked me out. But one day I was walking and I heard the rustle of the leaves behind me. There was a car parked on the side of the street and I looked into one of the mirrors so I could see behind me.

What I saw was silver hair perched in a tree behind me. I didn't stop walking nor did I turn around to confront him. All I could think was _why is he following me? _

We had been in a fight so he couldn't possibly want to see me. So why? Why did he follow me when I walked home? Was he concerned? He just seemed so mad at me when we had been in our fight I dint think he would want to see me. Then I thought maybe it had something to do with that whole inner demon and mate business. Maybe…deep down he still cared? But whenever we were at school he still acted like he wanted nothing to do with me.

And a few weeks later, it happened again. It had started raining pretty hard after I got to school. Mom wasn't going to pick me up so when I left for the day, and I didn't have my umbrella, I had to walk home in the rain. It was pretty cold but I could't do anything about it so I kept walking home. Just as I thought I was about to freeze to death from the rain, I looked down and saw the umbrella.

I bent down and picked it up and stared at it. I thought maybe someone was playing a prank on me or something stupid. I looked all around for the owner but there wasn't anyone around. But then it dawned on me.

Inuyasha.

It was Inuyasha's umbrella. And I realized that he was watching me again at that vary moment so I couldn't just leave it there or he would know that I knew he was following me. I opened the umbrella and walked home without getting more wet from the rain. When I woke up the next morning I had a random fits of sneezing and I was coughing slightly, but it could have been a lot worse if I hadn't had his umbrella.

And then it happened today. I felt like he was watching me walk home, but I ignored him like I did everyday. But when he screwed up and broke that tree branch, I took the opportunity to get my questions answered.

I watched as he walked to the sidewalk where I had just been standing and looked around. He looked confused. Panicked almost. What was he so scared about?

He put his hands deeper into his pockets and continued to stare out around him;looking for me.

I swallowed down the huge lump in my throat and I stepped out from behind the tree.

"I knew it. You _have_ been following me." I said slowly.

He stopped walking and I saw his back stiffen.

I continued to walk forward slowly, cautiously. "Why? Why are you following me?"

Inuyasha turned his body toward me slightly but didn't look me in the eye. I stepped closer to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why? I asked again.

He raised his head and his golden eyes found my own. I swallowed as he stepped closer to me. "Because…" he trailed off.

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Because what Inuyasha? You just thought it was ok to stalk me for all these months?"

His eyes grew wide. "You knew?"

I smirked. "I guess your not as sneaky as you though you were mr. Ninja." I joked.

He shook his head and sighed. "I didn't think you saw me. I was only there to make sure you were safe."

"From what?" I asked skeptically.

He grabbed my upper arm and started walking down the sidewalk. "Were are we going?" I asked my silver haired stalker.

"Your place. I don't want to stand in the fucking snow all day and you're shivering.."

I looked down to my hands and they were shaking and as red as tomatoes from the cold. I didn't even realize how cold I was until he pointed it out. I put my hands in my pockets again and let Inuyasha walk me home. I wasn't sure how he felt about me at the moment because of our fight that we had, but he didn't let go of me the whole way home.

Once we arrived home, He helped me up the slippery steps and up into my house. I unlocked the front door and stepped in with Inuyasha behind me. I let out a sigh of happiness as the warm air hit my face. I set my book bag down and took off my jacket and hung it up int the front closet. I walked into the front living room and sat down on the couch and Inuyasha just stood awkwardly watching me.

I patted the spot next to me on the couch as an invitation for him to sit down next to me and Inuyasha carefully walked over to the empty spot and sat down. We sat there with an awkward silence filling the air around us as we both realized we really didn't know what to say. I cleared my throat and turned to look at him. He had his hands folded on his knees and he was staring at the fireplace. I heard the kitchen wall clock ticking obnoxiously.

"You know, it would be nice if we had a fire going in there huh?" I said trying to lighten the weird mood.

"Yeah. It would. Ill go get some firewood." He stood up and started walking toward the front door before I could protest.

"But.." I stood up and he shut the door after him. I watched as he walked down the sidewalk and disappear down the street. I shook my head and sighed. I didn't get a chance to tell him that we had fire logs in the garage. I smiled softly and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt. Realizing that I was still a bit cold, I decided to make myself and Inuyasha some hot chocolate.

I poured water into a pot and then set it onto the stove and waited for the water to get halfway to boiling. When I saw small bubbles I turned off the stove and grabbed out two mugs from the kitchen cabinet. I also grabbed out two packets of hot chocolate and emptied them into the mugs. I then poured the water into them and stirred them with a spoon until they were both mixed well.

I placed both mugs on a tray and grabbed out some mini marshmallows and walked into the living room just as Inuyasha came walking through the front door, holding two armfuls of wood. I smiled softly to myself and sat down on the couch.

He walked over to the fireplace and set a few logs into the fireplace and then wiped off his hands and looked at me.

He was panting from all the labor he had been doing and I bit my lower lip. "Where's the matches and a few sheets of news paper?"

I pointed dumbly toward the kitchen and he nodded and marched into it with determination on his face. I could have told him that we already had starter logs that we could just light up with a match and they would burn without the hassle of trying to get a fire started, but he looked like he was really proud of himself as he finally got the fire started. He smiled to himself and wiped his brow which only resulted in him getting soot on his face. He walked over to the couch and plopped himself down and relaxed back.

"Hot coco?" I said as I offered his cup.

He sat up and looked at me carefully, like he was trying to see if it was a trick. He finally took the mug from me and sipped down the cocoa. He licked his lips and I reached into the bag of marshmallows and popped one into my mouth.

"This is really good. Did you make it yourself?" He asked softly.

I turned to him and smiled slightly. "Yea. But I just heated up some water and then poured a packet of the hot coca mix into it and stirred it. It wasn't that hard." I shrugged and took a sip of my own hot chocolate.

He nodded slowly as he gazed at the fireplace. "Oh. Well, its…good."

We then fell into _another _awkward silence. We both stared at the fireplace as the fire licked at the wood logs.

"Where did you get the wood?" I asked.

"There was a dead tree in the park that I saw a few weeks ago. The city was gonna chop it down anyway.."

I turned to him slightly. "You chopped down a tree all by yourself?"

Without looking at me, he held up his sharp claws for me to see. "Half demon remember? Besides, it wasn't _that _big of a tree."

"Oh.." I said softly. I started do drink my hot cooca again when he set down his own mug and stood up.

"Kagome what the hell are we doing? Why am I here? Whats going on between us right now?"

I held my mug in front of my face as if it would shield me from the inevitable conversation I knew we were about to have. "I uh..I don't know. Having hot cocoa?"

He paced in front of the fireplace. "I know what were drinking, but were acting as if nothing has happened between us recently. I haven't had this long of a conversion with you in two god damned months!"

I put my mug down on the coffee table and stood up. "I KNOW! But that was _your _choice! You left _me_, remember?"

He turned to me slowly with a shocked look on his face. He looked like I just slapped him. "I…I left you?"

I looked down to the carpeted floor realizing that _I _was the one who screwed up everything. Not him. I knew it was my fault.

He walked over and towered over me. "Kagome, that has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever said. And you've said a lot of stupid things to me."

I looked up into his his eyes and I felt so guilty I wanted to die right then and there. Just to shrivel up and die. "I know.." I whispered. "I told you I was sorry. I…I don't know what happened to me that day."

He sighed and put a hand on his hip. "Yea that makes two of us..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yea? Well how about you stalking me when I walk home from school? Whats that all about?"

He became sheepish. "Yea... that…"

I put my hands on my hips. "Uhuh. Explain to me please."

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe! I didn't want anyone or anything to hurt you. I wouldn't let you get hurt..I _couldn't_ let you get hurt. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able…." He stopped talking and shook his head like what he was going to say was stupid or something. I could see how upset he was. It looked like he was so scared of something,anything happening to me.

I sat down slowly next to him. "Inuyasha,Im here. I'm ok." I took his hand. "Look at me." He slowly and reluctantly turned his head to he could face me. "Inuyasha, please don't be frightened. You don't need to worry. Its ok." I didn't want him to keep worrying about me so much.

He sighed and shook his head. "I know I just…" He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes narrowed on the window. He stood up and walked over and gazed outside."Kagome? How many inches of snow are we supposed to get?" He said as he continued to examine the weather.

I shrugged at his random question. "I-I don't know. Here, Ill look at the weather channel." I grabbed the remote and went to the weather channel.

A man in a blue suit with a bad tie, was standing in front of a big weather map. The whole area of Japan had a light blue color shaded over over the country. It meant snow. And lots of it. "…And were seeing a massive snow cell moving into the northern region of tokyo. High winds up to forty five miles an hour and up to ten to twelve inches of snow. Were calling a snow emergency. " Then the image changed to one of cars being stuck in snow drifts and snow covering the roads.

I gasped. "WHAT?" I ran up from the couch and over to the door and flung it open. My eyes took in the sight of snow that was getting higher and higher and the wind that was blowing really hard."Oh my god." I whispered.

I slammed the door shut with some snow trailing inside ad I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I dialed moms number and waited until she picked up.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Mom?" I asked frantically. I was so worried about her and Souta. And I didn't even have a clue on where gramps was…

"Kagome? How are you? Are you alright?"

I nodded and sat down on the couch. Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets and was staring outside at the snow. "Im fine mom. Where are you? Are you guys ok? Is Souta with you? Wheres gramps? I…"

"Kagome, calm down honey. Grampa came with me and we picked up souta from school. Then we went grocery shopping to stock up before the storm hit, but I guess were a little to late. We are staying at a hotel nearby for the night because the roads are blocked and we cant get home. My car just can't make it through this storm. We aren't far away but I don't think we will be getting home until tomorrow. Im sorry honey."

I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. "Its fine mom. I just hope you guys are safe."

"Oh we are honey. Souta thinks of it as a mini vacation and so does your grandfather. Maybe in a small way it is." She laughed to herself and I smiled. "Will you be ok for the night? I just hate to have you home alone.."

I sighed. "Well I wouldn't say I'm exactly alone…"

"What? Is someone else there with you?"

I looked over to Inuyasha who's ears were flicking around on his head.

"No mom. No one else is here with me."

Inuyasha's back stiffened but he kept looking out to the falling snow.

"Alright Kagome, as long as your ok. There is some chicken in the fridge if you want to make that for yourself if you get hungry. Be sure to feed Buyo. I didn't get a chance to give him his dinner before I left.

"Ok. I will."

"I love you my baby."

I smiled. Suddenly, being away from my mom like this, reminded me of what was going to happen when I graduate. I would have to move out and leave my mom and I would be alone. Just like I am now. Well you know… almost alone.

"I love you to Mom. Bye."

"Bye honey. See you tomorrow as soon as I can."

And then, she hung up. I clicked my phone closed and set it down on the coffee table. I rested my head into my hands and I sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I lifted my head at Inuyasha's voice. "Why would you think that? Besides it cold outside. Won't you catch cold and freeze to death or something?"

He shrugged. "Well you just told your mom that you were alone so I thought you might want to be. And no. I won't get cold. Im built for harsh weather remember?" He pointed to his ears.

I felt my cheeks become pink. "Oh yea. Sorry." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "So..are you gonna stay with me?" I asked in a small, shy voice.

He coughed and the awkward air around us came back. "Well…I guess I can. My brother won't give a shit if I stay over. I bet he hasn't even noticed Im not home yet."

I nodded. "Ok. Well um…ok." I said stupidly.

It should have freaked me out, the fact that Inuyasha and I were snowed in, but I didn't mind. I didn't care that it was just me and him alone. I felt..safe when he was around. If he was willing to stalk me when I walked home from school,then what else was he wiling to protect me from?

He stood up and began to stoke the fire. I swallowed and picked up the hot cocoa mugs of the table and walked into the kitchen and began to rinse them off. Once I was done I walk back into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting.

We both sat on the couch staring at the fireplace like mindless zombies.

"So…" he said trying to start a conversation.

"So.." I said trying to finish it.

"So…what did else did you want to tell me?" He asked.

_Should I really tell him? Does he really want to know? He's going to be so angry…_

"I don't really think you want to know about everything…." I said under my breath forgetting that he had super human hearing.

"What? What don't I want to know?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what I had just said. _SHIT! He doesn't know what has been going on. He doesn't know about Naraku kissing me or that I don't love Koga and that Im scared he might be cheating on me. Or that I know that Inuyasha might…might love me. Man Im in deep…_

"Oh..uh nothing." I laughed nervously. I started to walk toward the kitchen "Want more cocoa?" I said as my voice rose a few octaves.

"No Kagome I don't. Tell me what the hell has been going on that I missed. NOW." He said stubbornly.

I stopped walking and turned around to look at him. I sighed and grabbed one of his clawed hands as I sat back down on the couch.

"Ok. Im about to tell you everything thats been happening these past months. But you need to promise me you won't explode. You won't get angry and you won't kill anyone."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yea. Because _thats_ a great way to start off a conversation..."

I ignored him, "Promise?" I asked him as I stared at his face.

He growled deep in his throat. "Ok. Fine I promise. Now talk."

I swallowed and stared at the fire. "Ok, well It started the day before I got angry with you. I had been reading scrolls that were written over demons and there inner demons. I even read about half demons." I swallowed and stood up. I walked into the kitchen were I had put the scroll and took it out and walked back to him. I handed it to him as I sat down.

He unrolled it and I kept talking as he read. "And when I found out what happens when a demon mates with another demon, they mark them."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he looked over to me with his mouth hanging open.

I swallowed. "Inuyasha I know. I know about everything. I know how I'm that person that can calm your inner demon. Im that person that you feel protective over for no reason at all other then you want me to be safe. I know…I know how your inner demon wants to mate with me."

I could see his breathing become more labored and he stared at the floor.

I kept going with the little strength that I had left. "I was only acting weird around you that day because I didn't know how to react to it. I didn't know how to handle it. Im so sorry that I yelled at you the way I did. You didn't deserve it. I cant say sorry enough."

He snapped his head to me. "Your sorry? Kagome Im sorry! I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone. This is all my fault..."

I shook my head and smiled. "No its not your fault. And I haven't been exactly alone…Sango knows." I said sheepishly

"She does?"

"Yupp. She found out the day I did."

"So she's known for all of these months?"

"Yea."

He sat up straighter. "Ok. So, what are we going to do about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I only know that Im your 'person'. I don't know what to do about it though. Thats your department." I laughed lightly and he frowned at the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my body on the couch. I looked back outside as Inuyasha took in this new information.

"I was going to tell you, you know."

I looked back over to him. His eyes were sad, like he regretted something and I nodded slowly. "I…I know. And I don't blame you for not telling me. It must have been scary for you."

He rolled his eyes in agreement. "Yea, no shit."

We fell into a comfortable silence for the first time in months. The wind was blowing hard against the roof and it made a empty howling sound as it moved through the structure that was keeping the both of us warm. I could hear the house itself moaning and groaning by the force of the wind.

"Ok," I looked back over to him and he squinted. "But what else were you going to tell me? You said that there was more and that I shouldn't kill anyone? Who would I possibly want to kill?"

I began to laugh nervously. "Ha, yea see about that um," I guess now is as good a time as any, "…Well…Narakukindakissedme." I said as fast as I could, the same way I told Sango.

If this was a movie, this would be the part where the camera pans out to the outside of the house so you couldn't see Inuyasha's face as he yells "HE DID WHAAAAT?"

Pan back in. Inuyasha was growling and snarling as he paced around the couch. I was holding a throw pillow to my chest as if the cushion could protect me from a wild half demon.

Yea, right.

"Im gonna kill that cocky ass bastard! He steals people's girlfriends and I'm gonna end that shit right NOW!" He started heading for the door and I leapt up and blocked it.

"Inuyasha you promised. You promised me remember? No killing anyone..yet."

He was fuming and he stared at me with his wild glowing golden eyes. "Yea, but you didn't say anything about maiming him!"

I took a hold of his hand and carefully lead him back to the couch. I could see that he was on the brink of turning into a full demon again and I wouldn't and couldn't let that happen.

I carefully rubbed his hand with my thumb and sat closer to him. "Inuyasha, its ok. Im right here. Shhhh." I cooed.

Suddenly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head in the crook of my neck. He was squeezing me pretty tightly but not enough to do any damage. I fought for some air as he continued to hold on to me for all it was worth and I being brought with him. I felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion now. His breathing, my breathing, the snow outside, the flames the continued their brutal assault on the fire log perched in the fireplace, everything.

I moved my hands up and down his back in a slow motion to calm him, the same way you would with a crying child. I couldn't see any reason for me not to comfort him. I felt that my place…was by his side.

"Kagome I'm..I…"He croaked. It sounded like something was dying inside his throat as he tried to speak.

"Its ok. I'm right here." I continued.

We sat there for a long time before I finally felt Inuyasha's breathing slow and his body begin to become lose and not so tense anymore. I actually felt his muscles in his arms loosen as he relaxed. I rubbed my hands on the back of his sweatshirt. "Inuyasha?" I whispered into one of his fuzzy ears but got no response. I grinned slightly as I realized, he was sleeping.

I carefully moved myself so I could get off the couch and I laid him down on his side. He curled his body into himself as he continued to sleep. I smiled as one of his ears twitched on the top of his head.

I leaned down next to he couch as I watched him in his slumber. He looked so peaceful and I bit my lip. Suddenly, my stomach gurgled and whined and I realized how hungry I was. Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of my stomach talking and I giggled quietly and walked into the kitchen to let him sleep.

The sun had finally begun to set and I turned on the small kitchen light as I walked in and started cooking. I brought out the frying pan and put it on the stove and began to cook the chicken breast mom had left for me in the fridge. As I waited for my chicken to be cooked, I made myself some garlic bread in the oven. I poured a glass of juice for myself just as my garlic bread finished cooking. I took out some oven mitts and brought the garlic bread out of the oven and set it down on the counter top.

I took off the mitts and tossed them to the side and used the tongs to finish cooking my chicken while the garlic bread cooled. I used some seasoning on the chicken and a pinch of salt. Once the chicken was cooked, I put it onto a plate and just as I was about to grab one of the garlic breads, I touched the steaming hot pan. I recoiled my hand back and staggered away as I clutched my hand to my chest.

"OWWWW!" I mouthed silently. I didn't want to wake Inuyasha up by me screaming in pure agony. I started dancing wildly around the kitchen as I fanned my hand in the air.

Suddenly as I continued to hop away from the devil pan, I backed myself into a wall. And my eyes widened as I realized, it wasn't a wall at all. It was Inuyasha. I turned around to face him,still holding my burned hand.

He had this weird look plastered on his face that I couldn't place. "Oh Inuyasha, you're awake." I said as I fanned my hand obnoxiously in the air.

He grabbed my hand away from myself and studied it. "A little clumsy are we, princess?"

Tingles and flutters rose in my body as he said my nick name. It was the first time in months he had joked around with me like that. He cocked his head to the side at my burn and then he gently, lowered his lips to it. His small kiss on my burn felt like cooling water or a cold compress on my heated flesh.

I sighed as the heat on my hand faded away. "Ahhh. That feels…good." I said slightly surprised.

He smirked at me and then lifted his head from my hand. "I know…" He let go of my hand and now it was my turn to study it. My hand had a huge shiny pink spot where the burn had been, but it didn't hurt anymore.

He started walking in the kitchen and looked at me. "You made dinner for just yourself?" He smirked.

I ran my unburned hand through my hair and I laughed nervously. "Ahh yea. Well you were still sleeping so I thought you wouldn't mind. Besides that, you should have heard my stomach growling."

He plopped himself casually on one of the barstool chairs and continued to grin at me. "I did. It sounded like a violent storm raging in there." He nodded toward my stomach.

I felt a blush rise up on my face. "You were awake then?"

He smiled childishly and I knew the answer to my question.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the food. "Want some?" I nodded toward the bread.

"Sure. Smells good..." He grabbed one of the pan that had burned my and devoured it whole.

I made a face. "Thats disgusting." I joked.

He shrugged and talked through a mouth full of garlicky bread."I gata' big appetite."

I nodded and picked up my plate of chicken. "Yea. I can see that."

I was just walking over to sit next to him when suddenly…the lights went out.

"Shit." I heard Inuyasha say.

I blinked my eyes in the pitch black, as if that would help me be able to see better. I could still see, sort of, from the light eliminating from the fireplace.

"The wind must have knocked out the power." Inuyasha said halfway to himself.

"Inuyasha?" I said as I aimlessly placed my chicken down and reached my hands out to find him. I continued to walk and then I finally stumbled over what felt like a chair leg. I came tumbling down toward the ground and at the last second, Inuyasha caught my head from hitting the floor. I stared up at him as he held my body as if I weighed as much as a feather. His eyes were glowing brightly in the darkness, like two miniature suns blazing in front of me. My breath hitched in my throat as I realized how close our body's were.

He helped me stand up and chuckled. "You really are clumsy. Do you need help with eating your food too?" He snorted and I whacked him playfully on his rock hard stomach.

"No!" I joked and he helped me walk over to the couch.

"Here. Just stay here and Ill go get your food." He walked away to go get my dinner. He grabbed my chicken and my juice and walked back to the couch and sat next to me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled up to him.

He shrugged and set my food down. "No problem." I started picking apart my chicken breast with my fingers - never really used silverware when i didn't have too- and popped the pieces into my mouth. Inuyasha walked over to the fireplace and began to stoke the fire again. He put in more fire logs and blew on the fire to get it blazing again. I watched his body and the muscles in his arms as they moved as he continued to work on the fire. Finally he became angry with being constricted in his sweatshirt. He took it off and tossed it onto the floor. He whipped his eyebrow and walked over to the couch and sat down.

I chowed down my chicken and drank my fruity juice and reclined back into the couch and licked my lips.

Inuyasha smirked at me from the other side of the couch. "Well, I guess someone was hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't eat very much at lunch today." I told him with all honesty.

"Why? Didn't like the lunch lady's toxic poisons?" He snorted.

I shook my head at his joke. "No. Thats not it."

He titled his head to the side. "Why then?"

I shrugged. "I don't really feel like talking about it.."

He scooted closer to me. "Come on Kagome. You can tell me anything."

I brought my knees up to my chest. "Honestly its not that big of a deal..."

"Kagome I can smell that you have something plaguing your mind. Now tell me before I make you."

I turned to look at him and he had a determined look on his face. I sighed when I realized he would never let this go. "Ok. Well see yesterday Koga was over here-"

"No wonder why it smells like wolf all over this place..." He grunted.

"Hey. Do you wanna hear the story or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Go on."

"So anyway, as I was saying, Koga was over here and Sango was too. We were all just chilling out in the basement, you know, playing video games and talking about random crap But then Koga told me he had to leave. I told him goodbye and everything and he left. But he didn't tell me where he was going. Then today, Sango said to me that he went over to Ayame's place! I mean Im not the jealous type, but I would like to know when he's going over to a _girls _house!"

Inuyasha looked at me with little amusement on his face. It was sort of like I could see the wheels moving and turning around in his head. I could practically hear what he was thinking; _"Im going to kill that mangey wolf if he ever hurts her. I pummel him to a pulp!" _

I swallowed and kept going. "And I don't really mind if they hang out together, really I don't! But he didn't even mind telling me. Ive just been thinking he's-"

"Cheating on you." Inuyasha finished my thought for me.

I nodded. "Exactly. I know Koga's not really one to seem like he would do such a thing to me but still."

He adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position on the couch. "Well I don't either. That stupid idiot really has a thing for you." He admitted. "I honestly don't think he would cheat on you. He…he likes you too much."

"Yea? you think so?"

He smirked. "Haven't you seen the way that stupid wolf has been looking at you recently?"

I shook my head sadly. "No..not really…"

His smile was so large, his eyes began to smile. "Have you been spending your attention on something else?"

I gave him a 'Shut your mouth' look. "No. I haven't. I don't have the slightest clue on what your talking about, Inuyasha"

He folded his arms across his chest and became smug. "Oh no. I think you know exactly what Im talking about, Kagome."

I mocked his position. "Yea? Why don't you explain it to me."

He shook his head. "Nah. I don't need to. You already know."

We continued our stare down. His eyes were joking and smug. I knew exactly what I was talking about. He knew I really didn't have any _real_ feeling for Koga. I hated how he got into my mind like that.

I finally gave up on our staring contest and threw my hands up onto the air. "Oh shut up. What do you know?"

He reclined on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "More then you would like me too, princess."

I growled and stood up from the couch.

"Where do you think your'e going?"

I put my hands out in front of me to brace myself. "Going to get a blanket. Im cold."

I suddenly felt him right behind me and I froze. His body slightly pressed up against my own, towering over me. He leaned down so he was right next to my ear. His hot breath tickled my face and sent shivers down my whole body that went into my toes. "Ill get it for you. Where are the blankets?" He whispered.

"Th-theres one..down stairs on the..the couch." I stuttered out.

And then he was gone. I turned around and sat back down on the couch and sighed. I flinched and let out a gasp when I felt something being wrapped on my shoulders. I looked down and saw that it was only a green blanket.

Inuyasha sat bad known on the couch and I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered as I brought the blanket up higher on my body.

"No problem." He put his hands behind his head again and closed his eyes.

I looked down to my hand that had been burned and I could still feel Inuyasha's lips lingering on my flesh. "How did you do that?" I asked to him.

He opened a golden eye. "Do what?"

"How did you know how to heal my burn?" I asked as I traced my finger over the raw flesh.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. My inner demon kept telling me there was something wrong with you and that I needed to fix it."

Yea. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even made a sound in the kitchen when Id burned my hand. And before I knew it, Inuyasha was there healing me.

"So, you just knew id burned myself?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't. I just knew that you were hurt and that I needed to fix my mates problem…"

"Your mate…" I whispered.

He sighed. "Yeah. Anyway, Im not exactly sure how I _knew _how to fix it, but I think it has something to do with my saliva."

I made a face. "What?"

He smirked. "Im not exactly certain about it, but what I do know is, is that dog demons used their saliva to heal their mates wounds, and I wasn't going to lick you," he snorted at the thought "So, I opted for the next best thing."

I gazed down at my hand again in awe.

Maybe this proved it. Maybe this was proof that I was really supposed to be with him. But what should I do about it? And what about Koga?

I made my hand into a fist and curled up on the couch.

"Im tired.." I whispered.

"Then sleep," came Inuyasha's simple reply.

I closed my eyes, but I felt like Inuyasha was watching me. I peeked out of my eyelids and saw he still had his eyes shut. I closed my eyes again and I still felt like he was watching me. I opened my eyes slightly, but he hadn't moved.

"Do you love her?" I asked suddenly. This thought had been in my mind for months.

He chuckled. "What are you going on about now?"

"Do you love her?" I said again.

He was quiet then and his smile faded. "I have no idea what your talking about.."

I sat up from the couch. "Oh I think you do know. Don't play dumb. Your smart enough to know what I'm talking about!"

He growled deep in his throat. "Kagome, go to sleep."

"NO! You owe me this much!"

He sat up and glared at me. "I owe you NOTHING."

"Just tell me!" I pleaded. "I _need _to know!"

He stared at me with irritation filling the brims of his eyes. A tiny vein was popping out on his forehead and his jaw was clenched shut. "Why? Why do you need to know anything?"

I felt my hands starting to shake. "I just do!"

"But why?" He asked stubbornly.

I sighed and lost some edge in my voice and posture. "I…I just do."

We both stared at each other, waiting for the other person to cave in and give up. But I wouldn't let myself. I wanted to know exactly how he felt. I wished I had mind reading abilities. He glared at me when he saw I wasn't giving up. I saw his jaw clench and unclench. "No." He said finally through clenched teeth.

I sighed and relaxed back into the couch. He relaxed slightly but continued to glare at me.

"Do you love him?"

I stared at him and watched as his lips moved.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I have no idea what your talking about.." I said using the same words he had said, trying to get him off my back.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Oh thats rich. Come on, I told you and now its your turn. And this should be an easy question for you because your _dating_ him."

I clenched my teeth together. I sat there staring at him, hoping I would just disappear into thin air. I felt my eye twitch as my mouth open. "No." I said with all honesty. I couldn't lie to him. It wasn't fair to anyone.

He smirked and leaned back into the cushions "I knew it."

I swallowed hard as I realized I let out my secret. Not that it was much of a secret to begin with. Inuyasha could obviously tell I had feelings for Koga, but that I didn't love him.

_I hate him for making me say it. Damn it! _I cussed out myself in my head and I watched the smirk on his smug face.

I curled back into the couch and closed my eyes. I wrapped the blanket up higher around my body and fell into a dark sleep.

xXx

My eyes fluttered open and noticed it was still dark out. The room was dark and quiet and I guessed the power was still out. I tried shifting my body on the couch and realized something was holding onto my body and I was leaning up against something warm. I adjusted my head to look up and saw Inuyasha's face. I was leaning on the side of him with my side pressed into his chest.

I felt my cheeks turn themselves into a red color as I blushed at the closeness of our body's. Then I wondered why we were in this position. I squinted and realized I was shaking a little. _Why is it so cold in here? I thought. _

Then my mouth opened slightly as I realized the heater might have been blown out from the cold winds that were blowing. _Inuyasha must have noticed my shivering and held onto me so I wouldnt get cold! _

I sighed and looked back up to him. Soft snores and breaths were escaping his mouth as he slept and I smiled. I scooted my body into his and brought the blanket up so it was covering both of us. I saw a small smile form on his lips as I pressed my body closer into his. He was so warm. Like he was his own mini heating system. I sighed as I realized how comfortable I felt. It felt…right. Being with Inuyasha felt natural. Our body's molded perfectly together and our legs were intertwined so perfectly, you would think we were just born to be with each other. He moved his arm over my stomach and held onto my hip protectively.

I smiled and laid my head down onto his chest. The smooth material of his shirt felt like a pillow and the rise and fall of his breath, lulled me back to sleep with a smile on my lips. I dreamt about golden eyes and pure white snow.

I don't know how, I don't now why or when. But along the way, I've somehow fallen in love with this boy.

xXx

*****INU POV*****

The sun was what woke me up the next morning. I squinted as it hit my eyes through the window. I stretched my limbs and closed my eyes again. Something small and soft shifted under me and I opened my eyes slowly.

What I saw was something that I wouldn't ever forget.

Kagome was lying on my stomach and torso. Her hands were fisted into my shirt and her cheek was pressed up against my chest. She was snoring quietly and I smiled to myself at how cute she looked.

I put my hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. A small smile came up on her lips and she nuzzled her cheek into my chest more.

_Did she just smile in her sleep from my touch? _

I stared at her lips and licked mine in hunger. Her pink lips were just asking me to devour with my own. My eyes trailed down to her neck, which was bare. I stared at it contemplated with myself I could mate with her right now. Her neck was in perfect position for me to mark, and then she could be all mine!

**"DO IT NOW!" **My inner demon growled. I licked my lips and lowered my head slightly to her and I smiled at my and my inner demon's plan, but it faded quickly. She would be so mad if I did that without her consent. I backed away from her and stared at her with a little sadness in my heart. She would hate me if i did that to her. I wanted to mate with her the correct way. I wanted to court her and then get her to love me the way I loved her. Then, and only then, would I mark her.

She suddenly stirred quietly and I realized she was waking up. Her brown eyes opened slowly and she ran a hand over her face and through her hair.

"Ughhgghhg…. Crap." She moaned tierdly and I chuckled slightly. Her groggy eyes trailed up my chest, my neck, and then my eyes. Her eyes grew wide but I only smiled at her.

"Good morning." I whispered and she smiled and put her head back down on my chest.

"Good morning." She laughed slightly and sighed. She rubbed her head on my stomach and then turned her head to stare outside at the morning snow.

We both stared out the window as the sun rose. I subconsciously played with her silky smooth hair with my claws.

"Were late for school." She muttered dryly.

I snorted. "Well I don't think theres going to be school today. Not until they get the roads cleared."

She sat up and rested her arms on my stomach. "Really?"

I smiled slyly at her and waited for her to figure out our position on the couch.

Her cheeks grew pink and she bit her bottom lip. "Um…Inuyasha? Do you realize how were lying?"

I shrugged. "Im not complaining." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

To my displeasure, she stood up and let the blanket fall to the floor, stretched her body, and walked toward the tv. She used the remote and turned to the weather channel.

"Im just glad the electricity is back on." She said halfway to herself. I sighed and stared at the back of her. She watched the weather channel until she finally sighed and shut it off.

"So, hows the weather today princess?"

"Yea…The street plows won't be to until after noon. Were stuck in here." She shrugged.

"Again,you wont catch me complaining.." Kagome caught the innuendo in my voice and she glared at me.

"You're so immature."

I shrugged. "No one ever said I was perfect. I mean c'mon, who's perfect besides you my pretty,pretty princess?"

She giggled but tried to glare at me. "Shut up, asshole." She smirked and walked into the kitchen and I jumped up from the couch after her.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole now am I?"

She brought up a frying pan and set it down onto the stove. "Inuyasha," she sighed my name like the thought of me exasperated her. "You have always been an asshole. Since day one."

I grinned and walked over to the counter and sat on top in her way so she couldn't reach the cooking utensils she wanted to use. "Ahh no. Day one, you were flirting with me. I saw you checking me out in the front office."

She rolled her eyes and sat her hand down next to my leg on the counter so she could lean in closer to my face. "Oh no. It was the other way around. You were giving me goo goo eyes." She snorted and I brought my face down a few inches closer to her face.

"Oh no thats not how I saw it, shorty. You saw me and fell in love at first sight."

He eyes widened but she brought up her face closer to mine and she glared at me. "Im not in love with you." She stuck her finger into my chest and I swiped it away before she could jab it into me again.

"Denial."

She shook her head but I saw the blush forming on her cheeks. "No way. Theres nothing to deny!"

I sighed and examined my claws. "Denying denial." I said sadly.

She ripped her hand out of my hand. "Oh shut your face. I don't love you and thats all there is to it." She tried to open the drawer but my leg was in the way and she became angry and tried to pry it open. I grinned smugly at her attempts to start her breakfast.

"MOVE." She said angrily as she put two hands on her hips and glared.

Man, she looked really cute when she was angry.

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't really feel like moving. Im comfy right were I am."

She threw up her hands into the air. "UGH! you are such an immature child."

"Takes one to know one." If she said I was such a child, I was going to act like one.

She growled and stared at me. "I hate you."

My smug smile grew. "I think you have the definition of hate and loved mixed up. Shall I go get a dictionary for you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up Inuyasha."

I mocked her position and said "shut up Inuyasha," in a mock voice of Kagome's.

"Shut up!" She whined.

"Shut up!" I whined back.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

She stopped her foot. "I hate you!"

I smirked. "I love you to darlin'. Now fix me some eggs and bacon before I eat your cat over there…" I nodded my head toward the fat calico cat that was climbing up the stairs.

She gasped and ran over to the cat. "Oh Buyo!" I'm so sorry! I totally forgot all about you, you poor thing! Here let me fix you some nice tuna.." She carried the lardy cat over to the kitchen and set him down on the floor by a bunch of cat food bowls. She then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed out a cool can of tuna fish. She cracked it open and used a fork to get all of the contents out onto the cats food dish.

I put my hand over my sensitive nose as the stench of tuna came crashing down into my senses. "Groooossss." I moaned.

She made a face. "Oh its not that bad. Get over yourself." She pet the fat cats back as he ate his food and then walked back over to me. "Alright, if you want me to cook you breakfast we need to establish rules and conditions first."

I nodded as my eyes began to water from the smell. "You name it and its yours." I coughed out. I was just excited about eating food. I was starving..

She nodded. "Alright, rule one: you need to move so I can actually get to the spatulas and seasonings."

I nodded and hopped down off the counter.

"Alright good. Rule two: Don't bother me while I'm cooking. If you even bug me for a second, I will not hesitate to give your breakfast to Buyo." I nodded at the rules she was making. "And lastly, don't say that I've been a good girl or that your daddy again. No more of that shit." She grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist.

I snorted. "Awh what? Cant you take a joke? That was funny.."

She rolled her eyes and ignored my comment as she pushed me out of the way and started cooking. I sighed and picked up the cat from the floor and brought him into the living room and started to play with him. He was fat and round and I laughed as I tormented him.

I heard Kagome banging pots and pans together in the kitchen and the smell of bacon wafted into my nose.

I titled my head back and smiled. "Mmmmmm." It smelt so good. The cat purred as I let go of him and didn't mess with him anymore. In fact, he curled up in my lap and fell asleep.

Kagome continued to cook in the kitchen and my stomach began to growl and yell at me to feed it. It was almost as obnoxious as my real inner demon. And thats saying something...

I almost screamed out for joy when Kagome yelled, "Breakfast is ready Inuyasha!"

I jumped up from the couch and set the cat down onto it and he curled into a ball. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I saw Kagome setting the table. My smile then faded as I realized how many 'wifely duties' she was doing for me. She stopped setting the front table and smiled at me.

"Well? Are you going to sit down or what?"

I couldn't answer her right away. I was to busy picturing Kagome smiling while she was holding a baby that looked a lot like….I coughed awkwardly. _Nice going jackass. Yea. Just stare at her with a weird expression on your face. Im sure she just loooves that. _"Um, yea. Sorry. I was day dreaming I guess."

"Oh. Well thats you plate," she pointed my spot at the table. "I put more food on it seeing as how your going to inhales it and not really taste it anyway." She winked and I walked over and sat down. She had made eggs and bacon and piece of toast. I grinned like an idiot and she brought over a glass of orange juice and sat down.

"I hope you like orange juice. Thats all we really have…"

I shook my head. "Oh no. Its..its perfect," she raised her head and smiled at me softly. "This is perfect."

she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Just eat your food Takahasi."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I stuck my fork into the delicious looking eggs and shoveled them into my mouth. Mmmmm. Her food tasted as good as it looked.

We didn't say anything more at breakfast. The only thing that could be heard was our forks hitting the plates as we pushed our food around. Kagome stared out the window and the newly fallen snow and I just stared at her. My eyes trailed dow her face and landed on her lips. I munched on a piece of bacon in pure hunger. And I wasn't hungry for food… She licked them as if she could feel me staring. Maybe she _could_.

I stopped staring at her in case she felt uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat and set my fork down when I didn't have anymore food on my plate. I stood up and brought my plate into the kitchen and started to rinse it off.

"You don't have to do that you know."

I didn't look at her but I did smile. "Yes I do. You made me breakfast. The least I could do is wash a few dishes." I scrubbed off the plate and dried it and set it to the side.

She brought over her plate when she was done and set it next to the others that were waiting for me to wash and then she stared at me. I continued to wash and inored her. No, scratch that. I _tried _to ignore her.

Finally I stopped washing and looked over to her. "What?"

A small smile graced her lips. "What happened to the obnoxious jerk I used to know? Do you remember the first day you ate breakfast here?"

I smiled at the memory. Kagome and I had thrown obscenities at each other while we ate. I nodded my head. "Yes. I do. And I can still be that obnoxious jerk if you want me too…" I offered politely.

She shook her head. "Aaah, no. But…what happened. That made you like me?"

I shrugged. "You grew on me in some small way…"

"Is it because you have to?"

My eyes flicked over to her and I stopped washing the pant that I needed to scrub. "Have to?"

She nodded and stared at the floor. "Yea. Because of your inner demon. Do you just hang around me because it makes you?"

This is what she was worried about? That I didnt want to naturally just be around her but that I _had _to?

I turned of the water and stared at her. "Kagome, I…no. Thats not it at all."

"Then what is it? Why?" She asked in a small voice.

I could have told her then and there, how I actually felt about her. I could have told her that just being near her made my heart pound and my smile bigger. I could have told her that when I get even the slightest whiff of her scent, I go crazy. I could have told her that if she had asked me, I would have given her the world and everything that came with it. But I didn't. I couldn't. Not now.

I sighed. "Because, I want to. I want to be around you." I told her.

She sighed and a small smile grew on her face. "Im…I'm happy."

_Im happy too, Kagome. You don't even understand how much.._

xXx

We spent the rest of our day trapped inside, playing video games and cracking jokes with each other. We had a Wii competition before lunch and she actually beat me. I told her she eliminated my masculinity and she had a really nice ass remark of "what masculinity?"

After she beat me, I made her lunch. It was Macaroni and Cheese. I felt really dumb that she could make these really great foods for herself and all I could do was make her some Macaroni.

She said she didn't mind and that she was really thankful for me making some food.

We ate our food and then she made us some popcorn and we decided to watch a movie. After much debate and fighting, we decided (I decided) that we were going to watch mirrors the horror movie.

She held the popcorn bowl in her lap and she curled into my side for comfort over the movie. But thats exactly why I chose a scary movie. And when she became vary scared of the movie, she whimpered and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her body as comfort.

When the movie finally ended, she put the bowl down and started to pounded her fists onto my chest yelling, "Why did you make me watch that move? I hate scary movies!"

I chuckled and flipped her over on her back and held her hands over here head easily and held her down with my body. "I made you watch that movie because your a better person for it. And you know it."

She rolled her eyes. "Im better for it? Really? And what did I learn from that stupid movie?"

I pretended like I was deep in thought. "Hmmm. That your should be carful of falling to the mirror world?"

She snorted and began to squirm under the wight of my body that was holding her down. "Yes. Because _that_ is useful in the real world."

Then she noticed that I was still lying on top of her and began to squirm even more. "Can you get off of me?"

I cocked my head tot he side and smiled. "Oh please. You like this and you know it."

She looked at me like i had grown a second head. "Did you eat horny flakes for breakfast this morning?"

I grinned. "Ahh no. You cooked me breakfast my pretty."

She rolled her eyes and twisted her wrists in my hands, "I know your so cocky that you don't notice anything more then your horny-ness, but no. I don't like this."

I gave her a deadpan face. "Kagome, I can smell it on you."

It was true that I could smell her arousal growing as my body continued to push into hers to keep her still.

She stared at me. "Your disgusting you know that?"

I leaned down closer to her face and grinned. "And yet, you don't deny it."

She smirked. "Shut up! Now, get off me!"

I reluctantly pushed off of her and stood up and then helped her stand. "Thank you." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

I sat back down and reclined back on the couch. I jumped suddenly when I heard metal scrapping against cement outside. I walked over to the window and frowned. The plows were pushing the snow down the street and making it safe to drive. My heart dropped as I realized that Kagome's family would be coming home soon and I wouldn't have an excuse for staying with her anymore.

Kagome must have thinking the same thing as she walked over to me, frowned and said "Oh…I guess you'll be going soon then huh?"

I nodded solemnly, "I guess so…"

Kagome's phone started dining in her pocket and she reached down and flipped it open.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She shrugged and began to walk away, "No one." She said innocently.

"Was it your mom?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

She shook her head. "No." her eyes were wide as she kept up her little innocence act.

"Sango?"

"No."

"…It was Koga wasn't it?"

She jumped. "What? Oh no. Naah it wasn't Koga."

"Real convening Kagome." I sat back down on the couch and eyed her. "So…what did he say?"

She sighed. "He was just asking what I was doing today and if I was still excited about our date he's taking me on friday," she said shyly.

I felt a huge pang of jealousy strike into my chest. I hayed that Koga could take Kagome wherever he wanted whenever he wanted.

I nodded. "Oh. Well, wheres he taking you?"

She brushed her hair away from my face and stared at me like I was crazy. "Um…he's uh…taking me ice skating in the park. Sango and Miroku are going too. And its as a date." She smiled at the thought of them dating.

"Well…I'm sure you'll have a great time."

She nodded at the floor, "Yea. I'm sure too."

Suddenly, I heard a car pull up in the front of the house andI jumped up from the couch and ran ver to the window to see Kagome's mom's car pull into the driveway.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What? Whats wrong?" Kagome asked. She walked over to there I was standing and her jaw dropped open.

"Oh crap." She grabbed my hand and walked away from the window and down toward the back door. "Im so sorry but you have to go. I cant let my mom see you. She would be so pissed if she knew you spent the night."

I felt my ears droop down on my head and I frowned. "Oh."

She saw me and frowned to. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if she knew a boy had spent a night over here she would flip."

I nodded my head. "Ok. Well….I had a good time. Im glad we had a chance to talk."

She grinned. "Me too. I…enjoyed your company. Surprisingly." She giggled.

That put a smile on my face and then I heard the front door open. "Kagome? Were home!"

She jumped and turned around. "Hi Mama!"

She then whipped her body back around and she opened the back door and guided me out. "Im sorry Inuyasha but you have to go. Im sorry."

I nodded. "Its ok. Good bye Kagome." I reached down intending to shut the door for her, but she misunderstood my actions and she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I recoiled back and brought my hand up to touch the flesh where her lips had just been.

Her cheeks turned pink and I felt my own grow hot. "I uh…Im uh…" She stuttered.

"Kagome?" Her mother shouted from upstairs.

She turned and shouted back, "I-im coming!" She stuttered as she continued to blush.

"I should get going." I said awkwardly.

She nodded and stared at the ground between us. "Ye-yea. I guess you should."

"Bye Kagome. I whispered.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She smiled at me and shut the door and waved at me through the glass and then walked away to go greet her family.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking home. My breath came out in white puffs and my feet crunched in the snow. A smile grew on my lip and my eyes were hidden by my bangs. Even if I hadn't been half demon and built for harsh weather, I would have stayed warm anyway. Kagome's lips kissing my skin, could have kept me toasty warm through an arctic swim.

I walked all the way through town until made it back home. I walked through the front door and shop myself off from the snow.

Sesshomaru was reading a newspaper and he raised his head as I walked in. "Where the hell have you been Inuyasha?"

"Oh yea like you really give a shit." I muttered.

"I do little brother. Weather you believe me or not, I do."

I walked galway up the stairs and then stopped. "I spent the night at Kagome's." I said softly, but I knew his demon ears had picked up what I said.

"Oh?" I heard the devious smile in his voice. "And how _was_ she?" I ignored the suggestive tone in his voice and continued to walk up the stairs.

"She was perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So here's the newest installment to my little story. Its the longest chapter I've EVER written for the simple fact that you guys are AMAZING! I have over 100 reviews for 'The New Girl In Town' and I cant tell you guys how much I appreciate every single one of them. I love you guys so so much. <strong>

**Also, I didn't have any choices for the chapter title that would give away the secret that Kagome and Inuyasha would be snowed in. I didn't want to run the surprise ;) **

**So anyway, I hopped you liked it and again THANK YOU for reviewing. you don't understand how much I appreciate it.**

**also to my reviewers:**

**1)scorpioprincess18 - Thank you. Its not all that creepy...jk. But thank you. Really. I really appreciate the support :D**

**2)mishy1- Thank you. And yes I do speak fluent french. And thanks for reading and liking my story :D**

**3)Thatguy53 Thank you. And I will! **

**4) PinkIcePrincess23- thank you for correcting me. I didn't catch it. I have a macbook and it sometimes changes words around for me, even when I don't want it to. Anyway's, thanks for reading and writing a wonderful review. I really appreciated it. And have a great day to! **

**Okey Dokey! Ill see you guys friday :D **

**-Yourgoldeneyes **


	20. Her laughter Rings Out

****I do not own Inuyasha (but if I could wish for anything..) they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE!****

**The New Girl In Town. **

*****KAG POV*****

**Chapter 20. Her Laughter Rings Out  
><strong>

The blizzard had effected us all in some way. Sango and Miroku had been trapped inside together just like Inuyasha and I had, after Miroku had walked Sango home from school. Though, Sango's parents were home,along with her little brother Kohaku, Sango said they had a really fun and nice time together despite Miroku's little passes that he made at her.

And -to my discomfort- Koga had walked Ayame home, but luckily, he left before he got trapped inside her house.

The week went by slowly. My classes were dull and considerably bleak. Most of the time, I rested my hand in my palm and just stared out a window daydreaming. And I hate to say it, even think it really, but it seemed as though the more time I have been spending with Koga the more I've been feeling depressed.

I liked Koga. Really I did. He was the kind of boyfriend any girl would kill and die for. But, every time I smiled at him or laughed with him, held his hand, I felt that it was forced. When we first started dating, it hadn't been that way. But thats exactly how it ended up.

And ever since Inuyasha had stayed over that night at my house he's been very clingy to me. He watches my every move and glares at all the boys I talk to. Even some of the girls….Inuyasha has been keeping his eye especially trained on Naraku. Every time Naraku steps into a room, Inuyasha's demeanor become's dark and menacing. But the funny part about it, is that Inuyasha hasn't even tried to confront Naraku about kissing me. Not once! I would have thought he would be craving a fight with him over what he did. But he never said a word to him about it. He just glares at Naraku like he was a piece of dirt on his shoes. I didn't understand it…

I also told Sango about Inuyasha staying over at my house and she flipped. She clapped her hands and danced around wildly screaming 'Im gonna be an auntie! Im gonna be an auntie!" I kept telling her that nothing happened between us, (And Ok so maybe thats not exactly true. But she would go crazy insane if she knew my feelings toward Inuyasha) and that we were just friends. Not best friends. Not friends that you hangout with twenty four seven because you love them so much. Just friends. Period. The end.

I also told her not to tell Miroku because that pervert has a gossiping mouth on him. I don't trust him with love secrets as far as I can throw him.

And don't even get me started on Koga. He's been way overprotective lately. I guess it because he can sense that somethings wrong between us, but he hadn't said anything about it. When I walk into a class that Inuyasha's in, Koga wraps his arm around my waist and squeezes me tightly. I swear one of these days he's going to break my hip bone by squeezing to hard. I don't blame him for wanting to protect me, but I just wish I had the guts to tell Koga how I feel. I feel like such a coward.

I moved my head to the side and cracked my neck. It was so uncomfortable sitting in Sango's yellow volkswagen beetle. Sure it was amazingly cute, and I did get to punch Miroku in the arm and say "slug bug. No tags back," when I saw Sango coming to pick us all up. But man did it have a small backseat. I was crushed into Koga's side with the seatbelt buckle pressed into my thigh uncomfortably. Not to mention the huge ass wedgie I had from the snow getup mom made me wear. We were on our way to the ice rink so I had to be dressed warmly. The rink was an outdoor rink next to the park so there wasn't any place to get warm from the harsh winter air.

I was getting pretty warm in my snow outfit in the claustrophobic backseat, so I took off my gloves with my teeth. Sango and Miroku were chatting like monkeys in the front seat while Koga was leaning on his arm and looking out the window. I stared out the other window as the world went by and I subconsciously rubbed my palm were my burn was still healing.

"Kagome, where the hell did you get that?" Koga suddenly spat. His eyes were filled with anger and concern.

I had been able to hide my burn successfully from him this whole week, but I guess my lucks run out. I hid my hand behind my back and began to laugh like a nervous idiot. "Oh uh, what ever do you mean?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "Your hand. You know exactly what I mean. Whats on your hand?"

I don't have any idea _why_ I was hiding my burn from him. It wasn't like he could have known Inuyasha had healed it with a kiss, but I felt like it was our little secret in some way. A secret that I wanted to _keep _a secret_._

I slowly pulled my hand out from behind my back and showed it to him sheepishly. He grabbed my hand and stared at my palm. His features softened and sympathetic."Oh Kagome you silly girl, what happened?"

"Just burnt myself on a pan when I was cooking. Its no big deal, really."

He continued to rub my hand with his own. "Well you should be more careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He suddenly brought his face down to kiss my palm in a loving way, but I jerked my hand back really fast and held it to my body.

"N-no don't." I stuttered as I clutched my hand to my chest.

"What? Whats wrong?"

I combed my bangs out of my face with my fingers. "I uh, it just hurts is all. And I just don't want to agitate it anymore."

He looked lost by my words and my actions, but put a smile on his face. "Oh. Ok."

Sango turned her car into the parking lot of the ice rink and parked. Koga helped me out of the car and we all walked toward the entrance. Koga paid for my ticket and Miroku paid for Sango.

Sango walked over to me as the boys bought our ice skates and she looped her arm in with mine. "Can you believe Miroku paid for me?" She whispered in an excited tone.

I gave her a 'duh' look. "Sango of course he paid for you. Your on a date with him aren't you?"

"I know, I know. But he's not exactly my boyfriend or anything…"

"Yeah….how come he hasn't asked you out yet?"

When they had their kiss in the middle of the football field I thought they would be together for sure, but Miroku hadn't asked her out yet. I wasn't worried or anything but I just hoped -for Sango's sake- that he would ask her sometime soon.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. But I hope he does it soon because Im so sick of him flirting with random girls…"

"Uh Sango" I fidgeted nervously. I really didn't want to tell Sango what I was about to tell her, but I had to. "…isn't that Miroku flirting with a random girl right now?" I pointed to where Miroku was kneeling in front of a girl who was blushing by his actions.

…."And you have perfect children bearing hips. So, will you bear _my_ children? I promise ill make it worth your wile..." Miroku asked to the girl.

Sango face turned blood red and I swear I saw steam pouring out of her ears. She began to growl low in her throat and her hands clenched into tight fists. Miroku saw this new development and he turned sheepish and scared.

"Ah. My dear Sango wh-what….please….." Miroku dropped the girls hand and she ran away from being scared of Sango. I don't blame her...

Sango began to march over where Miroku was cowering and towered over him. "YOU LEACHER!" She fumed.

I shook my head and turned way from them and walked over to where Koga was buying my skates. He finished paying the guy standing behind the stand and turned to me, smiled and handed me a pair of white ice skates.

"Thanks." I smiled and I started walking over to a bench that was placed beside the ice rink. I sat down and took off my TOMS and started to lace up my skates. I looked to my left and noticed a guy sitting right next to me. He was wearing all black and his hood was up over his head. He was looking at the ground like it was interesting, so I couldn't see his face. I continued to stare until he cracked his knuckles and I realized I had been staring at this guy like an idiot. I shrugged and continued to put my skates on. Once I had them tied up, Koga and helped me as I waddled over to the rink and he helped me onto the ice.

"Ka-Koga, I've never really been good at ice skating. My dad took me once and I don't think my butt ever left the ice.." I laughed at the memory of my dad helping me across the rink when I was little.

"Koga smiled and continued to assist me. "Don't worry Kagome. I won't ever let you fall."

I smiled and stepped onto the ice. I could feel the coldness of the smooth ice beneath my skate and I put my arms out in front of my body to steady myself. Koga - being the show off he is - skated right onto the ice and grabbed my hands. He turned around and skated backwards to help me skate. I began to giggle as we moved around the whole rink. The cool air nipped at my nose and ears. I looked around and saw all the other couples skating and laughing with each other.

Koga's hair flowed behind him as he continued to skate on the smooth ice. He laughed at my poor attempts to skate on my own. I may be excellent with walking and keeping my balance. But this was while I was on solid ground or concrete, not ice. It was like skating on a giant ice cube. I turned my head away from koga to see Miroku helping Sango onto the ice. She was smiling and he was laughing so I guess they made up for the little tiff they had because of Miroku's flirting. I say its because Sango cant stay mad at Miroku for very long. He's her weak spot…

I started to get the balance back in my legs and I put more pressure onto my feet instead of leaning on Koga for support. I took one of my hands out of his and only held onto one of his hands. I looked down and stared at my feet.

_One in front of the other. Its not so hard..There you go. See, you just had to get used to it…._

I beamed at Koga at my new found freedom on the ice.

"You're getting better at this. You just needed a little practice…" Koga said encouragingly.

I slowly and cautiously slid my last hand out of Koga's grasp and pushed off my foot. The wind blew through my air and I began to smile as I regained my balance.

"There you go! You're doing it!" Koga said as he circled around me.

I grinned and put my hands on my hips. "I knew I could." I winked at Koga and he laughed. I continued to push off my feet and glide around. I guess I really shouldn't call it skating. I would say I was just gliding by the force of the push of my feet when I would be slowing down.

Suddenly -feeling gutsy- I pushed off my for with more force. An then I was going faster. I started to swerve around the rink and I kept my arms out for balance. I grinned as I looked behind me and saw Koga trying to catch up with me.

I made it to the end of the rink before Koga caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and we slowed down and stopped by the ledge of the arena.

"Kagome, I need to go use the restroom. Will you excuse me?"

I smiled at his politeness. "Yeah sure. Ill be here. Trying to stay on my feet." I giggled.

"Ill be right back." he said as he called over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom.

I sighed and pushed off from the wall and started to skate around. I looked up and grinned when I saw Miroku holding onto Sango's waist as they skated around. Children where laughing and skating as fast as they could on the ice. I rubbed the spot on my glove on my hand where my burn would be and sighed. _Even when he's not with me, I think about him all the time. _ I grinned as I watched Old couple's holding hands and young lovers were skating with their partners with love in their eyes. I loved watching all the people having fun.

And I guess I was having _too _much fun, because as soon as I looked straight ahead, I noticed the end of the rink coming closer and closer and I realized, I couldn't stop! I started flailing my hands around wildly - like that would help - and tried using the toe pick on my ice skate, but I just couldn't get my body to stop sliding. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the impact of my body meeting the wall, but it never came. Just as I was about to slam into the end of the rink, a hand reached out and grabbed my by my waist. I whimpered as I was pressed firmly against the chest of the person who saved me from becoming a wall pancake.

I stubbled and fell more into the persons arms and I fisted my hands into their shirt. My eyes popped open as I realized I was clinging onto a stranger.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just…couldn't stop!" I apologized.

My savior began to chuckle and my eyes widened more.

_I know that laugh. Oh no, he cant be! This cant be happening! _

"Ahh princess. You're as graceful as ever."

I groaned as I raised my head and my eyes met a pair of golden ones. Golden eyes that were mocking and smug.

Oh crap. I guess this date is turning into more of a nightmare…

xXx

***INU POV***

I was watching her with unwavering eyes. I mean hell, she decided to go on a date with that mangey ass bastard, and as soon as he took his eyes off her, she almost go herself hurt. So it was a damned good thing I _was_ watching her.

I had overheard Sango talking to Kagome about the date they were going on tonight. I was perched in the hallway in school, waiting for Kikyo to catch up with me, when Kagome and Sango walked by talking. I didn't mean to listen in on their conversation, but I mean when you have super demon hearing you cant really help it. When I heard Kagome talking about going with Koga, I instantly knew I was going to spy on their date, just as a precaution. She's my mate and I would be damned if Koga messed anything up.

After I dropped Kikyo off at home, I drove to the ice rink before Kagome and the others arrived. I paid for a pair of black ice skates that smelt like cheese and put them on. I sat down on a bench and waited until Kagome and the others arrived. When I saw Sango's yellow car pull into the parking lot, I pulled my hoodie up over my ears and titled my chin downward so they could't see my face or ears. I bunched my sleeves down around my wrists so they were also hiding my claws and I crossed my arms. As Kagome's scent assaulted my nose when she stepped out of the car, Koga and Miroku went to go pay for the girls admittance. Kagome and Sango huddled together and talked about something I couldn't hear, until Miroku decided to be a pervert and go flirt on some unsuspecting girl.

I shook my head as Sango practically gouged his eyes out for flirting with the girl. Kagome walked over to Koga and grabbed her ice skates he paid for her and then started to walk over to where I was sitting. She sat down right next to me and I hunched my body more so she couldn't see my face. She kept tying up her laces but I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to control my breathing as I glared at the ground. I cracked my knuckles in annoyance of her staring at me. It wasn't annoyance because she was staring at me randomly, it was because I wish I didn't have to hide from her. I wanted to be able to stand up with her and help her onto the ice instead of the mangey wolf.

I raised my head to see Kagome smiling as she tried to steady herself on the ice. I smiled and my breath came out in a puff of crispy air. She was wearing a white hat that contrasted with her dark wavy hair, and her red coat. She had white gloves that were tucked into her sleeves so her hands wouldn't get cold and a pair of skinny blue jeans. She looked perfect.

I grinned and sat back and watched the show. Kagome slid across the ice like a hockey puck and Koga skated around her widely, showing off I would imagine. It was fucking annoying though, watching him show off to her like that. I rolled my eyes and watched as he held onto her hands and helped her around the ice. She was laughing so hard it was contagious. I started to laugh along with her as she tried to get her balance. I don't know how long I sat there watching her with a blank mind before Sango and Miroku joined held onto Sango's waist and the skated around smiling and laughing. I grinned to myself at their new found relationship.

Soon, Kagome had let go of both of Koga's hands and began to skate on her own. She laughed at herself I smiled with pride. She was sating on her own and she was doing really good. Kagome began to pick up her pace and started whizzing around the ice. She kept her arms out and pushed off her skates. She laughed as she realized Koga was far behind her. But eventually Koga caught up with her and grabbed her hand to slow her down.

He talked to her by the side of the rink and then he started to skate toward the concession stand and bathrooms and I realized he needed to go to the restroom. Kagome smiled as he left the rink and she watched everyone else skate. She subconsciously started to rub her burn mark on her hand and I grinned behind my bangs.

**"MATES THINKING ABOUT YOU." **My inner demon said suddenly.

My grin grew on my face like wild fire. _"I know she is. Ive been noticing that she has been noticing me more recently. Do you think her feelings for me have altered slightly?" _

**"YES." **My inner demon grunted.

Suddenly, Kagome started to panic and move her arms around her body to stop herself. My eyes widened as I realized she couldn't stop. She didn't know how to stop. I stood up and walked as fast as I could - I could walk a lot faster if I didn't have those stinky ass skates on- and waddled toward the stars onto the rink and I stepped onto the smooth surface.

I skated as fast as I could over to where Kagome was. She was heading straight toward the wall and I picked up my pace. I dodged in and out of people and kids who were skating around and continued toward Kagome. Just as she was about so smash into the wall when I grabbed her hand and placed my other hand on her waist and stopped her. She came into my chest and grabbed onto my shirt for support.

She was breathing heavily and I could hear her heartbeat in her chest. It was beating erratically and I frowned.

_She must have been so scared. Jeez, this girl is a walking disaster…._

She must have realized she was leaning onto a person she didn't know because then she began to apologize like crazy. She stared at the ground and began to blush as she stuttered.

I started to chuckle at her cuteness and I saw her eyes grow wide.

"Ahh princess. You're as graceful as ever." I snorted.

She raised her head slightly and stared into my eyes and I grinned. "Hello. Fancy meeting you here isn't it?" I asked smugly.

She pushed away from me suddenly but that only resulted in her skating backwards. I grabbed onto her arm and gave her a reprimanding look. "Kagome, don't hurt yourself. Your such a klutz." I joked.

She pouted. "I am not…." Then she grew angry. "What are you even doing here Inuyasha? Don't you know Im on a date?"

I moved her to the side of the rink so she we wouldn't be in the way of other people skating. "I know you're on a date with that mongrel, but I just came to make sure you were ok. And its a good thing I did, because you could have hurt yourself!"

She hung her head low toward the ice. "I know. I _am _a klutz. Koga tried to tech me how to stop and so did my dad before he died…but I just….I have never been able to learn how too. I'm sorry." She whispered.

_Man I'm such an asshole…_

"Kagome..thats not what I meant. You don't need to apologize for not being able to stop. Its ok. Don't be so hard on yourself." I rubbed her hand and she lifted her head and smiled weakly at me.

"I know I just-"

"Inuyasha?"

Miroku and Sango came skating over to us, smiling.

I grinned. "Hey guys. Whats up?"

Miroku put his arm around Sango's neck and she started to play with his hand. Miroku shrugged, "Skating around. You know. What are you doing here, man?"

I glanced at Kagome out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, just helping out little old ladies cross the street."

Kagome slapped me playfully on my arm and Sango snickered.

"Don't be so mean to her Inuyasha. Just because she cant stop and she has no balance, doesn't mean you need to pick on her." Miroku and Sango started to chuckle and Kagome forced herself to laugh with them

"Ok, ok. I know guys, I'm terrible with skating…"

I began to feel Kagome become uncomfortable and I coughed awkwardly and said the first thing that came to mind. "Ah so, you guys dating yet?"

Sango's face turned bright red and Miroku rubbed the back of his head and laughed like an idiot. "Aha well…."

"Riiight…Ok then…" I said awkwardly. Then I suddenly got an idea. "Hey Kagome," I turned and held out my hand to her and bowed slightly, like prince would in a cartoon movie.

"May I have this skate?" I asked in my regal voice.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. She put her foot behind her and curtsied. "You may kind sir."

Kagome slid her hand into mine and I pushed off and away from a blushing Sango and a nervous idiot, Miroku.

I took Kagome's other hands and pushed faster on the ice. I heard her giggle and turned my head to her to see her smiling and the wind blowing through her hair.

I laughed and we continued to skate down the rink. The sound of our skates could be heard smacking into the ice.

"Slow down Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed out.

"Now way! I snickered back.

I pushed off my feet and helped her around other couples and kids. Suddenly Kagome jerked to a stop and I let go of her hand so I wouldn't hurt her arm. I turned and saw Koga holding onto her waist, glaring daggers at me.

_By the way he's looking at me, I would swear that brimstone is going to rain down from the sky. Im in trouble. _

"Oh hey you mangey wolf. Hows it hangin?" I circled around them and stopped right beside Kagome. Koga jerked her closer to him and he continued to glare.

"Why the hell are _you _here?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh just getting some fresh air."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and Kagome stared at the ground between the two of us. "Oh please. You came here to see Kagome didn't you?"

Kagome raised her head slightly and looked at me and waited for my answer. So did Koga. I shoved my hands into my pockets, "So what if I did?" I cocked my head to the side. Kagome's eyes widened and Koga growled.

"So what if you _did._ Kagome is_ my _girlfriend. Why don't you just stay the hell away from her and-"

"Koga!" Kagome snapped. She shook her head and sighed. "Koga…just stop. Both of you just stop it!" She pushed away from Koga and we stared at her from her outburst.

"I don't understand why you both hate each other so much! And I don't understand why you both cant just get along when your with me. I love you both for different reasons, and I love being with you guys. But I hate how you guys bicker and fight when your together."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Cant you guys just…get along when your with me? _For _me? Please?"

I flicked my eyes over to Koga and he flicked his eyes over to me. I glared at him and he glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned and Koga put his hands on his hips. "I will not get along with this mutt face. I cant." Koga growled.

"Feelings mutual, you mangey ass wolf." I spat back.

Kagome stomped her foot. "And why the hell not?"

I shrugged. "Kagome, we have never gotten along. When we were in kindergarten we just began to hate each other. for no reason other then we detested each other. We would fight all the time and when it got really bad, our teachers decide that we needed to be separated."

.."So ever since then we have avoided each other. And we fight each other because…we hate each other" Koga finished for me.

I nodded in agreement and Kagome glared at us both. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth in annoyance and and raised her eyebrow. "Well fine. Hate each other. Whatever. I don't really care."

She started to skate away and I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What?" she asked me.

"Don't leave…." I looked over my shoulder and saw Koga staring at us both. "_We_….don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but….I just cant stand you two fighting. I really cant." She ripped her arm out of my grasp and skated away to the bench outside the rink.

"That was just great dog boy. Wonderful." Koga grunted roughly.

I turned to him and frowned. "At least I _tried _to stop her. And what the hell were doing, huh? Oh yea thats right…nothing." I rolled my eyes and skated off toward Kagome. I stepped off the rink and over to where Kagome was untying her skates.

I sat down on the bench and stared at her but she ignored me.

I snorted and began to take off the stinky ice skates. I threw them to the side and sighed. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

She continued to put on her shoes. "Yupp."

I laughed and put my black high tops back on. "Well in that case will you at least listen to me?"

She sighed and stared at the ice rink but nodded her head.

I rubbed my hands together and sighed. "Ok look, we don't want to upset you, really we don't. But we just don't get along. I have always hated him. Its just how we are together. Were like fire and ice, water and oil, toothpaste and orange. Were like-"

"Ok, ok Inuyasha I get it. You guys don't mix well together." Kagome snickered.

"Ok so you understand. But why does it bother you so much?"

"Because," She turned and looked at me. "you both are so important to me. For different reasons. But either way, you guys matter a lot to me." She admitted.

"I hate how you talk about him…" I groaned.

She smirked. "I know you don't approve of us dating. And..to be perfectly honest, I don't either. I love Koga, really I do. But its the kind of love that people give to close friends. Not…not lovers."

I tried to hide the small smile tugging at my lips. She turned her head to and caught me being smug. "Inuyasha…." she said in a warning tone.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She shook her head but grinned at me knowingly. "Don't do that. And don't pick on Koga for it. I swear if you do, ill make you regret it Inuyasha."

"Ohh. What a scawy wittle girl you are." I teased. She laughed and stood up and took her ice skates back to drop them off. I followed her and did the same. Once we finished dropping off our skates I heard Kagome's stomach growl.

"Huh. Someones hungry."

Kagome giggled and blushed in embarrassment. "Yea. I haven't had dinner yet."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "Kagome its seven thirty. Do you want me to buy you something?"

Sango and Miroku just stepped off the ice and were taking of their shoes and Koga was watching me and Kagome like a hawk, so I knew I could buy Kagome some food if she wanted it.

"Oh you don't need to do that for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I do. Kagome you're hungry. You need food. Just let me buy you a hot dog and just shove it into your mouth and eat it and stop being so stubborn!"

That got her to laugh really hard. She clutched her sides and I began to blush when I realized what I had just said. After she calmed herself she sighed and smirked. "Ok. Ill let you buy me a hotdog and a soda alright you stubborn son of a bitch?"

I smiled and licked my lips at her. "Good."

We started walking toward the concession stand. I bought Kagome a hot dog and a coke. I carried her soda for her while we took a small walk around the ice rink. Kagome didn't like the outer shell of her hotdog bun, so she just ate the hot dog part with ketchup.

"You're so weird." I shook my head while I watched her stuff her mouth full of hotdog.

"Suaush auapp." I snorted as she talked with her mouth full.

"Thats very unladylike."

She flipped me off and continued to stuff her mouth.

"That too."

"Can I just eat my food in piece?" She asked.

"Nope. Not while you're with me." I grinned childishly.

Once she finished walking around the ice rink and she finished eating her food, we walked back to where Miroku, sango and Koga were waiting. I walked with my hands shoved into my pockets and headed over to where they were waiting.

Once we walked up to them we all stood around awkwardly. I didn't feel like it was my place to speak. We had all been going through really hard times lately and most of it involved me. So I stood with my hands shoved deep into my jeans pockets and said nothing.

Koga walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him.

I scratched the back of my head. "I think I should be heading back home." I blurted out awkwardly.

Koga gave me a 'thank god your leaving' look and Kagome gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow, ok?" She asked quietly.

I winked. "You bet." With that, I turned, on my heel and walked out of the park and into the parking lot. I hopped into my car and started the engine. I gave one last glance out of my rearview mirror and saw Kagome's eyes watching me leave. I shook my head and tightened my grip on the steering wheel, with a low growl of annoyance coming out with my breath. I stared out the windshield and glared at the road that was stretching out in front of me. Its getting harder and harder to leave her…

_"Mate" _

xXx

Its been almost a week since then and nothing much has changed. School's been dull and dreary and Kagome's still with that mutt, asshole-buttface.

The weekend had gone by fast. I slept through most of it, dreaming of chocolate brown eyes and ebony hair. _Dammit._ That girl was driving me crazy and she didn't even know it…

I rolled my eyes and stifled a yawn. Kikyo was leaning on my side glaring at jakotsu. Koga was yelling at him on the stage about the backdrops or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I stretched my arms over my head and got more comfortable in the theater seat. Kikyo and I had perched ourselves in the far corner of the theater at the top of the auditorium. There was barley any light at the top of the theater so no one could really tell we were up there. I guessed Kikyo wanted it that way...

My eyes flicked over to Kagome who was at the bottom of the auditorium. She was leaning on her arm reading a history book with her feet propped up on the seat in front of her. We had finished our theater practice and now we were waiting for the rehearsal to start. I guessed that Kagome was working on our homework the was due tomorrow. She blew her bangs out of her face and wrote something down in her notebook.

Jakotsu was running around the theater like a chicken with his head cut off because today was the last day of rehearsals. After school we were having our first and only dress rehearsal. The play was opening tomorrow with a show for the whole student body during the school day and I wasn't exactly excited about prancing around the stage in front of my class, but I had to if I wanted a good grade.

I smiled softly as Kagome licked at her pink lips in a nervous action.

"Why do you _always_ have to stare at her like that?"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Kagome. "Kikyo….Why do you care?"

She made a 'duh' face. "Because. You're my Inu-baby and I love you." She whispered so only I would hear her.

_Shit. Not this conversation again….._

"Kikyo…" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes in a Sesshomaru like fashion. "I told you before that were," I pointed at the space between her and I "just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."

She pouted slightly, sticking out her bottom lip. "But…I thought you…We've been together a lot more recently. And I just thought-"

"Yea well you thought wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the stage. "Sorry."

I could feel Kikyo glaring at me waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. I said al I really needed to. She waited until she finally pushed away from me and stormed up the theater stairs, pushing into a guy with a stack of papers and making them all fly out of his arms and onto the floor, and stormed out.

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

_Breathe in, breathe out. _

"Well…what did you say to make her so mad?"

I licked my lips and grinned. "I told her the truth."

Kagome eyes widened and she sat down next to me. "Yea? Did you tell her…you know..that you-"

"I told her the truth. That were just friends. And nothing more then that." I said cutting off Kagome's thought process.

She nodded and bit her lower lip in thought. I turned my head and saw a crumpled newspaper tucked under her arm. "Whats that?" I nodded toward the paper.

"Oh. I just wanted to show you something!" She popped up and unfolded the newspaper and looked it over. She read over the paper until she found what she was looking for. She smiled and leaned in closer to my side so I could see the newspaper. She felt so warm and soft that I leaned in closer to her.

"See her. It says: Shikon No Tama High is proud to present 'The Rouge Hanyou.' Staring Inuyasha Takahashi," she squealed my name out and nudged me in my rib cage. I smiled and cuddled into her side as she continued to read on. "Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Johnson and Naraku Muso." She smiled and flipped the page over where the article continued. "The play is written and directed by Jakotsu Ai Orikasa."

She sighed and shut the newspaper. "Are you nervous?"

I snorted. "No way in hell. Its just a school play..."

She fidgeted with her hands that were in her lap. "I know. But I'm just not very good with speaking in front of people."

I rubbed her arm and leaned in closer to her. "You're going to do fine. You'll be perfect."

She smiled witch made my heart ache for her. "Thanks Inuyasha. Your sweet."

"Thats my middle name." I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly jumped as someone yelled,"MR. Takahashi! Come heeeeerrreee pretty please!"

I groaned and cursed under my breath. My teeth clenched together and I balled my hands into fists. I put my hood over my twitching ears and slouched in my seat. Kagome was shaking next to me as she tried to contain her laughter.

"He…. has such…. a thing…. for you." Kagome spit out between bouts of laughter.

"MR. TAKAHASSHHIIIII, were are yoooouuu?"

_Fuck. This guy is such a weirdo. _

I crouched lower into my seat and lowered my head to the ground so he couldn't see my face, but it was too late. _He _saw me.

Jakotsu walked - no scratch that. Jakotsu _flounced _over to where Kagome and I were hiding. He sat next to me and grinned like a horny idiot.

"There you are silly billy. I was wondering where'd you'd gone." Jakotsu had a huge stupid grin plastered on his face. I took off my hood and glared at him. When he saw that I was in no mood for his horny badgering, he frowned.

"Well anyway," he said cautiously. "We need you onstage. We have some heavy stage props that we need lifting. Can you come and help?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat. I took off my sweatshirt so I was just wearing my short sleeve black tee and walked down to the stage. Jakotsu watched me the whole time as I lifted heavy stage props from the back area. He never took his eyes off me as I kept working and lifting things and I wanted to kill him for eyeing me like that.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Kagome's laughter floating down from the top of the auditorium.

I shot her a 'shut up' look and she laughed even louder. I kept trying to frown at the situation I was in, but a smile kept playing at my mouth as her laughter kept ringing in my ears.

Her laughter never stopped.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! IM SO sorry for making this update late...again. My lovely mother didn't tell me we were join out of town for a few days for Landon. We were driving most of the time so I wrote most of this in the car. But I couldn't update because there was no internet connection so I'm ubber sorry. <strong>

**Also, Ive been reading my past chapters and I have to apologize for my grammar, spelling and spelling errors. There are so many I don't even want to think about it. Im sorry you had to read though it and I hope this chapter has no spell errors. I checked so there shouldn't be any. **

**Ok. I think thats it! Ill be updating on tuesday I PROMISE, so be on the look out for it. Its going to be a two part chapter and some BIG stuff is going to happen. You're not going to want to miss it. I promise ;) **

**-Yourgoldeneyes **


	21. The Rouge Hanyou

****I do not own Inuyasha (but if i could wish for anything..) they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE!****

**The New Girl In Town.**

**Chapter 21 The Rouge Hanyou part 1. **

*****KAG POV*****

I was situated comfortably in the broadcasting room reviewing video tapes that Naraku and I had filmed earlier that day. Most of the film was on the upcoming play and its cast members. I was tapping a pencil on my desk in a rhythmic motion and mindlessly staring at the video footage we were cutting and re-editing. I sighed and sunk lower into the desk. I stopped tapping my chewed up pencil and paused the Tv screen with the remote and began to chew on the end of the pencil again.

"Have anything exciting?" I asked him with a mouth full of pencil that tasted of lead.

Naraku was typing things on his laptop and editing screenshots. "Nope." He grunted tiredly. "Unless you count Jakotsu hitting on Inuyasha, exciting..."

I snorted and pulled the pencil out of my mouth and put it behind my ear. "Thats _always _exciting. I bet the whole student body wouldn't mind seeing _that._" Naraku chuckled at his computer screen and I giggled and stood up and walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"So, when do you think this will be put together and finished? I mean we told Jakotsu we at least _try _and make it to the dress rehearsal."

He sighed and ran his hand over his hair and back onto the key bored. "I don't really know. I have a few more tapes I want to go through and then I should be editing the final piece together. Does that sound good to you?"

I showed of my teeth to him in a friendly smile. "Perfect. Then we can just head over to the theater and try to make that last few scenes." I tapped my chin as I thought. "How do you suppose they actually have a dress rehearsal when some of the main characters aren't there?" I mused.

"They don't."

Naraku and I whipped our heads around from the computer screen to see Miroku and Sango smiling at us from the doorway.

"Dress rehearsal were delayed because of…well because of you guys. Jakotsu realized he really couldn't put on his show if his actors and actresses were gone." Miroku shrugged shrugged and Sango flopped down into a plastic chair like she owned the joint.

"Yea. So most of us either went to the cafeteria to study, or to eat. And I think a few people went to the nurses office to get some sleep. We could do what ever we wanted as long as we didn't leave the building. We'd get serious docked points if you did leave. Anyway, when you guys are finished with the morning report, Jakotsu's going to announce that we all have to head back to the auditorium."

I nodded. "Alright. Well then, we'll hurry and edit this together and then we'll head down there."

Sango stood up and latched onto Miroku's hand. "Sounds good to me."

Miroku waved lazily. "See you guys later."

I giggled at their cute couple-ness. "Bye guys."

I walked over to the Tv screen and watched the rest of the footage. Once I was done and satisfied with our work, I shut off the monitor and made a sticky note of what I thought we could edit it into. I passed the sticky note to Naraku who took it and placed it on the side of his computer screen so he could read it.

I watched Naraku as his fingers hit the key bored and my mind zoned out and thought about the time that he kissed me. He knew that I had a boyfriend, so why did he do it? And more importantly, why hasn't he said or done anything about it since?

"Alright," I jumped back slightly as Naraku finally took his focus off the computer and moved his chair back. "I think were finished here. What do you think?" He asked me.

I pressed the play button and we both watched the remaining footage that would be shown tomorrow morning on the schools broadcasting system. I smiled when it was finished playing. "That was great. I loved how you actually did have Jakotsu in there. Its perfect."

He grinned up at me. "It is isn't it?"

"Well anyway, we should be heading back. I really don't want to make everyone wait for us." I turned from him and grabbed my backpack off the floor and adjusted it on my shoulder.

"Yea. I would hate to do _that._"

My eyebrows came together. Naraku sounded like he was being sarcastic about it. I shrugged when I realized he was probably just tired from all this work we had been doing recently.

We walked out of the broadcasting room and down into the main hallway. We didn't speak. The only thing that could be heard was the distant sound of lockers shutting and our feet hitting the floor as we walked. I fidgeted with my backpack strap and bit my lower lip.

When we finally made it to the theater, everybody was waiting for us. Most of them were sitting on the floor talking and eating snacks.

"OH! Good you both are here! Now we can start!" Jakotsu squealed and clapped his hands together. "I guess ill go round all of you pretty lovelies up so we can get started!" Jakotsu practically skipped out of the theater to go get the rest of the class.

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the front of the stage. I set my bag down and looked around until I found Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner of the theater.

"Bout' time you two showed up." Inuyasha snorted, when he saw me staring at him.

I smirked and approached him. "Awh. Thats so sweet. Didya miss me that much?"

"Of course I did. Every waking moment we were apart was just _torture._" He said in a sarcastic voice. He reclined back and crossed his legs. His boots clanked against each other as he sat back.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him. "What a charming young man you are."

He smiled. "Thats what they tell me."

Suddenly Jakotsu came bounding back into the theater looking ecstatic as he rounded up the rest of the theater kids.

He hopped up on the stage and called us forward to give all of us a short pep talk. But I really couldn't hear much of anything besides Inuyasha moaning and groaning in annoyance. He hated waiting. It agitated him

Jakotsu smiled and greeted everyone. "Alrighty! Hellooooo everyone. I just want to say thank you all for putting up such good efforts on this play and making it the best play it could possibly be. Give yourselves a hand!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Inuyasha clapped his hands together lazily. I rolled my eyes and looked back up Jakotsu.

"I would like to thank the light and stage crew. Can we give them a round of applause?"

*Loud applause and Inuyasha sighing heavily in my ear*

Jakotsu pointed to the makeup costume department. "Give yourself a hand!"

*More loud applause and more of Inuyasha sighing like a depressed child.*

"And lets give it up to the main cast. Give these lovely beeeeeeaauuuties a round!"

Everyone cheered and whooped and hollered and I smiled genuinely and looked back to Inuyasha who was glaring at Jakotsu.

"And lets give a hand to-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE ROUNDS OF APPLAUSE! CAN WE JUST START THE DAMN THING?"

Everyone tuned to stare at a red faced Inuyasha, who was huffing and puffing. I was just hoping there weren't any houses he could blow down nearby…

Jakotsu frowned. "Ohhhhkaay then. Well anyway, lets get this show started!"

Everyone ran and went to their appointed spots. I went into the dressing room and threw on my costume and Sango looked me over and nodded in approval. I wasn't wearing any makeup until tomorrow, for the real play.

When I was dressed, I went backstage and waited with the curtains and ropes. I stared out at the open bare stage trying to contain my breathing. Then suddenly Koga was standing next to me. He had a earphone and microphone attached to his head so he could talk to the rest of the stage crew.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

He forced a smile onto his face. "Hey, Kagome."

I frowned. "What…whats wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I had to strain my ears to hear him. I frowned some more. "Koga. Tell me what wrong?" He wasn't looking at me. He was staring fiercely out at the stage.

"Koga. Whats the matter?" I demanded.

He suddenly looked at me with fierce, maddened eyes. I stepped back from his sudden movement. "Look I…I just find it…funny, how you enter the theater or anyplace really, and you go straight to Inuyasha. If you didn't think I saw you the other day, sitting with him in the nosebleed seats whispering and getting cozy, think again. I just don't understand. Thats the matter. Ok?"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth formed a tight line. What the hell is he saying? What the heck did this mean?

He sighed, "look whatever. I really don't want to talk about this shit today anyway. Bye Kagome."

I reached out for him, to talk to him about it, but he suddenly talked into his little earpiece and mouthpiece and the lights dimmed, and I knew I was on.

Yea. Because thats exactly how I wanted to start the show off….

The dress rehearsal went perfectly, or "Righty dighty' As Jakotsu put it. The lighting was wonderful and I enunciated just like my mom told me too. Kikyo and I were friendly and charming onstage, and glaring at each other offstage, just like Jakotsu told us too. And I didn't and fall on my face. I didn't stutter and I didn't forget any of my lines. I was perfect if I do say so myself.

The only uneasy part of the night was when Inuyasha and I were supposed to kiss. We hadn't exactly practiced that part yet, nor had we done it on stage. Jakotsu said it need to be perfect and real the first time. So, I kissed him on the cheek instead, to which he blushed. Koga didn't really like this either. But it would get a lot worse tomorrow when I actually had to kiss him on the mouth.

A secret Ive never told anyone is that iv'e never kissed a boy. You know, on the lips. So now that I have to do it onstage, in front of everyone, at a scheduled time and place, was a bit of a downer. Not to mention Koga's going to piss himself. Or shit bricks. Im not sure yet…

Once dress rehearsal was over I dressed back into my regular clothing an tied my hair into a lose bun on top of my head. I grabbed my bag out of the empty makeup room and walked out, shutting the lights off after me. I walked back into the theater and noticed no one was there. It was completely empty.

"Those bastards…. I didn't take _that_ long in there." I muttered under my breath. I groaned and began to walk offstage in the empty theater, but stopped short when a a single spot light shown down on me from up above. I looked up and - forgetting the laws of light for a moment - stared directly into to the light. I suddenly looked back down as my eyes stung and ached from the sudden ray of light.

I groaned out of displeasure and suddenly heard someone behind me and whipped around, but still couldn't see because my eyes were still trying to adjust themselves.

"Whoever's there, this isn't funny. You blinded me." I continued to rub my eyes with my fists.

No answer from anyone.

I sighed in exasperation. "Koga. Come out. I know your mad at me and Im sorry for it, but teasing me like I'm meat isn't helping the situation."

The person didn't answer but continued to circle me around the stage. I would suddenly hear a rattle of something metal offstage on stage left out of my sight and then a second later, I would hear the creek of wood on stage right.

Then everything stopped and everything grew still and silent. And I began to panic slightly. It was eerily silent, like I wasn't even breathing. I couldn't hear my breathing because my heart was pounding into my rib cage screaming 'LET MY OUT! IM SCARED!"

"Come-come on K-Koga. Really. Im-im sorry! I did-n't mean to upset you." I said practically trembling.

When he still didn't answer me, I grew angry because he was scaring me. "DAMMIT KOGA! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I stomped my foot on the stage. My voice echoed out through the theater, just like it was designed to do. Then it grew eerily silent again. I could feel the static in the air. I looked around the empty theater and contemplated running.

I could run for the exit. _Its just right over there. Ok Im gonna run for it. On my own mark, get set…._

And then…someone came toppling down from the rafters and onto the stage and landed inches away from my face with and impressively loud 'thud.'

I let out a shrill shriek that wasn't unlike that of a six year old little girl. I put my hands in front of my face and shielded my body. I whimpered like a whipped and beaten dog and I was trembling slightly.

Everything grew silent, besides my whimpering.

And then, I herd the snort.

Then I heard chuckling. I blinked when the laughter grew louder and louder. The laugh was bark-like and choppy. The voice broke and snorted as it laughed out in my face.

My eyes widened and I slowly let my hands fall to my sides. My cheeks grew hot and my hands tightened into fists. I was so ready to kill…

"You…should…have …see-seen…you your face!" He laughed out.

My nostrils flared and my teeth clenched together so I hard, I thought I might chip one of them.

I then I huffed and then began to pound my tiny fists on his muscular chest.

"You idiot! What the fucking hell was that? How….What the hell is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Dammit!" I kept throttling my punches at his smug ass but he stood unwavering by my futile attempts. He finally rolled his eyes and held my wrist with his hands.

"Stop it Princess. I can barley feel your puny little fists anyway." Inuyasha snorted.

I was on the verge of tears, and he was…laughing? This was funny to him? Ohhh I was so gonna make him pay.

"You think that was funny? It wasn't! You scared me! You really scared me!" I yelled out, hopefully loud enough that it would damage those pretty doggy ears of his. My heart was beating like a fucking indian tribal drum…

He frowned. "I was just practicing stalking my purty' little pray."

He grinned.

I hissed.

"Awh come on Kagome," I raised a twitching and agitated eyebrow at him, daring him to say something else about the little prank he just played on me. He frowned when he saw this.

"Your not going to forgive me on this. Are you?" He deadpanned.

"Id rather take a bath with a toaster." I deadpanned.

Inuyasha snorted again. "Well in that case, can I at least take you home?"

I frowned. "No. I don't trust you."

Inuyasha slinked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I began to lay limp in his arms.

"Come on Kagome. Pleeeeeeeeaseeee. Im sooooo sorrry."

I suddenly faked being shocked. "Did-did the amazing and most wondrous and marvelous Inuyasha actually…. apologize? _And_ say the magic word?" I put a hand over my mouth in fake shock.

He smirked. "This is a secret, and it shall stay a secret." Then he frowned and gazed down at me. "Forgive me?"

I sighed dramatically. "I guess if I have too. I honestly cant stay angry with you. You make it too hard." I chuckled and pushed away from him to go grab my backpack, but he held on tight. When I looked back to him to see why he wasn't letting go, I mentally gasped. He was looking down at me the same way he was the day we went to the library. His eyes were soft but piercing and they trailed all over my face.

"Inuyasha we…" I whispered softly.

And then, I could feel it.

I could feel the magnetic pull.

It was so sudden, it wracked through my whole body.

I felt the pull of our bodies moving closer. It was like some force that was invisible but strong and was pushing us together. Closer and closer. Inch by inch. My hand slowly crept up his strong, muscular arm and settled nicely by his neck. He grabbed onto my hip jean covered hips and rubbed in a circular motion with his thumb. He cocked his head down toward me and began to get closer my face. I felt his hot, moist breath on my mouth and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

He was leaning down closer to my mouth and I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips. The looked so pink and inviting and were practically a welcome mat for my tongue.

It was happening, really it was.

And it was perfect.

And then….it wasn't.

It was wrong.

It was dark and it wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Inuyasha wait…" I whispered urgently on his mouth.

I was about to tell him no. That this couldn't happen. Well, not until I told Koga about everything and talked it out thoroughly with him. I was about to pull away and apologize about getting this close to him, because I knew how it made his inner demon feel. I was about to tell everyone, everything.

And then there was another voice.

"What the HELL?"

My eyes widened and I stared at Inuyasha's chest is disbelief.

No. No this really couldn't be happening. Its some kind of sick joke. And if it was…man I was in trouble.

Inuyasha whipped his body around to the voice, so I knew he heard it to. He gripped on tight to my hips and I let my head fall painfully into his chest.

"Oh no." I groaned.

I figured Koga heard everything we had said and done, because he was standing at the top of the theater with his mouth open and his bag half falling on his arm.

I then ripped myself out of Inuyasha's arm's and ran and hopped down off the stage. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me up the stairs of the theater. Toward Koga, toward my boyfriend, toward the guy I should have told the truth to a long time ago.

He sighed and shook his head when I got closer to him. "I cant….I cant believe you just….Kagome how…how could you?" He shook his head and then finally turned, and walked away from me and out the theater door. I stood dumbly after him and watching him leave.

I was frozen in the spot I was standing in when I heard Inuyasha walk up from behind me.

"Kagome.. I didn't-"

"I know you didn't." I cut him off sharply.

I stood there blankly for a long time just….staring. And wondering what the hell had happened to me. Wondering what the freaking hell I did to deserve this. I hadn't exactly been perfect, and I sure did have my fault's, but nothing to deserve everything I got. I used to be so normal. With a normal life and normal friends and family, and then everything seemed to fall apart when we moved. I lost myself. I lost who I was and what I stood for. My grades weren't bad and I wasn't failing at school, but it seemed like I was failing at life.

I finally sighed and hung my head. "I should uh…go home."

"Your'e not going after him?"

I shook my head sadly. "He doesn't want me to. Its…its over now." I said very quietly.

He just grunted in response.

I didn't look at him as I breezed back down to the stage and grabbed my backpack. I lifted it onto my shoulder and turned to see figure standing in the wings. Naraku had his arms folded tightly over his chest and he had a dark expression lingering on his features and he was scowling. As soon as I saw him, he turned and walked away with disgust on his face.

Wonderful. It seemed like everybody had taken witness to my humiliation.

I walked off the stage and gave one fleeting glance at Inuyasha who was still standing at the top of the theater with sadness in his eyes. He silently reached out to me, is some type of forgiveness, but I shrugged it off with a meek smile and pushed my way out of the theater.

I told mom I would probably catch a ride home so I knew she wasn't going to pick me up from school.

I walked out the front door and immediately noticed that it was snowing….again. The snow was coming down in giant flakes that looked like something from a story book. I pulled my hoodie up over my ears and shoved my hands into my pockets for warmth and I began to walk.

You know how when you walk in snow, at first its really cold and wet and it soaks your socks? And then after a while, you begin to feel the coldness and wetness less and less? And then you cant feel it all together because your'e just that cold? Your'e to numb?

Thats how I felt all over my body.

Numb.

I wasn't very shocked though. Ever since I had moved here,it seemed like I got myself into very messy situations. I had made good friends with great personalities, and I had experienced so much. And yet, I felt as though I had lost something in some way.

So when I finally trudged all the way home, and walked through the front door, and mom asked 'whats wrong sweetie?, I didn't want to talk about it. I simply walked past my whole family and went right down to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror so I just flung my clothes off and got Pajama's and crawled lamely into bed. I stared at the ceiling with no thoughts running through my head. I just couldn't process anything because there was too many things to process.

I leaned over and reached into my pants pockets and dug out my cell.

No New Messages.

It was like the damn thing was taunting me. like 'You screwed up so bad that now no one wants to talk to you!' I chucked my phone to the other side of the room and rolled over.

I couldn't sleep very well. So for most of the night, I just laid there.

Numbly.

It seemed as though the coldness had taken over and won.

xXx

The next day everything was how I had pictured it would be. I walked into school and everyone was staring. I was the girl who almost cheated on her boyfriend. News travels fast when your in high school and everyone has to be little bitches and gossip about every little thing. I felt so sorry for myself and what I had done, I felt like everyone knew everything I had ever done wrong in my whole life.

I went to my locker and grabbed my french textbook and then when I shut my locker, I saw Ayame standing behind me. She was glaring at me like I had ruined all humanity.

She shook her head in disgust - not the first time today that someone has done that to me- and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to my next class with all eyes on me. I scowled at them all and trudged down into my first class. I sighed and my bag dropped slightly when I Inuyasha was already waiting in his seat. I trudged over to him and sat in the assigned seat next to him, but didn't look his way.

I didn't talk to him before or after the bell rang. And when It did, I could feel him reach out out to me but I kept walking away. I walked out of my next class and into the next one. Naraku didn't look at me or talk to me. He just kept shooting glares at Inuyasha, who was shooting even fiercer glares back at him. It was a glaring war. And all of this kept going on the whole day. I would walk somewhere - Inuyasha would follow me - and everyone would glare at me like I ran over a mass grave of puppies.

Sango and Miroku did talk to me once before lunch, and they were friendly. Like, over friendly. And I knew they also knew about everything. It felt weird talking to them. I tucked my hair behind my ear numerous times and fidgeted in my shoes. They didn't bring it up but I could see it in their eyes.

The theater class had an early lunch because we had to get ready for the play, so we were excused from the rest of our classes. I walked into the lunchroom and bit my lip. Everyone was staring at me,waiting for my next move. Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. And all of them were giving me sympathetic looks, even Kikyo. I guess she out of anyone would know how I would feel right now.

I let out a short breath and then held my head high and began to walk across the lunch room, letting my hips sway freely. I walked toward Koga. I walked straight for him, who had been avoiding me all day. It was as if I had turned into a plauge over night. Just when I was about to reach the barrier and him, Ayame came flying in out of nowhere and slid into the seat next to him. She sneered at me and grabbed his hand. He didn't look at either of us but stared blankly at the table.

My mind flashed to the first day of school when that had been me. He had held my hand so tightly as he walked me down the hallway and shown me around the school.

When I realized this was going nowhere fast, I sighed and walked over to an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria and slid in. I realized no one wanted to sit by me. I crossed my legs and stared at the brown ugly lunch table. I heard my stomach growling but I just didn't have the energy to feed myself. I felt tears starting to spring in my eyes at my loneliness, and just as I did, did I hear a chair move across from me.

I popped my head up, to see Inuyasha coming to sit with me. He didn't say anything, he just sat down in the plastic chair and began to eat his ramen noodles as he stared out into the lunch room blankly. He crossed his jean hugged legs and put his biker boots up on the seat across from him. I wanted to say something to him but I just couldn't. Nothing was coming to my mind. I had a creeping suspicion he wanted to say something to me too, but had the same conflicts.

Suddenly Sango and Miroku stood up from their own table and sauntered over to us. Sango sat next to me with Miroku on the other side. They didn't say anything also, they just ate their food. I smiled weakly at my friends attempts to cheer my up.

Then suddenly, Kikyo joined them. She walked over to our table slowly and cautiously. She eyed me but she wasn't glaring at me. She finally pulled out a chair and took a seat across from me. She looked up at me and I swear I saw her lips trying to smile, but she forced it away.

It was good enough for me.

After our silent lunch, we all walked to the theater like we were supposed to. Sango held my hand as we walked into the girls changing room. Sango pulled out my costume and helped me into it. It was a plain schoolgirls uniform, much like my old one. It had a blue skirt and a white blouse top with a tie around the neck. My hair was pulled into a half pony tale with some of my hair flowing down my face. Sango put on a little makeup and blush and finally I was ready. She helped me out of the dressing room and into the curtains off backstage where we were supposed to meet up before the play.

Sango suddenly stopped walking and pulled me to the side. "Im glad." She whispered suddenly.

My eyebrows came together. "What?"

"Im glad something_ finally_ happened between you two. I know this situation is and wasn't ideal but at least it was something. I know everyone's been giving you a hard time about this. But Inuyasha confided in me and told me it was really all his fault for what happened. He feels really bad."

I frowned. He felt bad? He felt like it was his fault? He was blaming himself?

Something caught my eye and I turned my head to see Miroku helping Inuyasha put on a small ear microphone. Inuyasha was wearing a fire red hakama with a white shirt pants were puffy and went down to his lower ankles. He was barefoot and his hair was flowing down to his back. He looked like he belonged in it. Inuyasha caught me staring at him and our eyes locked. I bit my lip and continued to stare into his golden pools as if it would be the last time I ever saw them again. Miroku saw our little exchange and stopped fidgeting with him and walked awkwardly off onto the other side of the stage. Inuyasha stared at me with so many mixed emotions on his face and his eyes. There was sadness, hope, fear, longing and love.

I could definitely see it.

Love.

The thought of him loving me made my heart soar and my legs grow weak and soft like pudding.

I shook my head. "Its both of our faults. We both made mistakes, but it wasn't all his fault." I said as I continued to stare at Inuyasha. I saw his ears twitch on top of his head and saw a small smile grow on his lips. I knew he heard me so I turned back to Sango.

She smiled softly. "I know."

She held out her arms to me and we shared a hugged with each other. It felt so good to have someone on my side again. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.

Suddenly she pulled away and looked at me seriously. "I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you, and right now of all time, but you really need to know…"

My eyes turned into slits. "What is it Sango? Whats wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head painfully. "A few nights ago, after rehearsal, I forgot a few things in the dressing room. When I went back to get them, I opened the door and saw….Koga and Ayame. Kissing."

I took a very sharp breath that hurt my throat. "Wh-what?"

"They didn't see me standing there so I just left. I wanted to tell you, but I just never found the right time. Im so sorry."

I could feel my face becoming hot and my chest growing tight. "Did they…sleep together?" I had to know what I had been missing.

"Well I confronted Koga about it, and he said it was the only time and that his heart belonged to you…and then I said that he was lying just to save his ass. He said that he really only ever loved you. So I told him…" She trailed off, not finishing the sentence like she was afraid to.

My eyes widened. "Sango what did you do? What did you tell him?"

She lowered her head and sighed. "Im so sorry Kagome."

I could heard my heartbeat in my ears. "Sango…What. Did. You. Tell. Him?"

She sighed again. "I told him the truth. That your Inuyasha's mate. And that he loves you and that you love him to."

My world suddenly shattered and it felt very small all of a sudden. Everything was falling apart. My chest ached and I could feel my palms start to sweat.

"Wh-why would you do that?" I shrieked quietly.

She grabbed my arms tightly. "Because he needed to know! You were leading him on Kagome! And it wasn't ok!"

I knew she was right about that and that I had led Koga on, but I as still angry about her talking to him behind my back. I knew what I had done was wrong. I knew I had hurt a lot of people, but I still wanted to be the one to tell him the truth.

"I know. But you still shouldn't have told him without me." I turned away from her and she grabbed my hand and forced me to look back at her.

"Kagome, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I sighed took a deep breath. "I know."

Jakotsu suddenly clapped his hands and smiled. "Alright kids this is it! This is our opening performance! I want you all to shine as brightly as you can! Go out there and make me proud! Be my little stars, KAY?" He giggled and Sango helped me put on my ear piece.

I took a peek out into the theater after I had my microphone all ready and situated on my head, and saw the whole student body there. My heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster. I would have to go and preform in front of all those people.

Suddenly Kikyo walked up and was stood right next to me in traditional Priestess hakama. Her hair was tied up with a white ribbon and her bangs were flowing in front of her face. She looked beautiful. She was looking out onto the sea of people with wide brown eyes. "Man. I just hope I don't puke my guts out." She whispered softly.

Hearing her talk to me without throwing some type of insult was shocking. I turned my head to stare at her like she was crazy and she shrugged at me. "What? I just hope I don't..." Then, she turned and walked away to her assigned spot.

_Huh. I guess even she has fears. _I thought to myself.

Suddenly the stage lights dimmed and I walked over to my spot across the stage behind the curtain and concealed myself from the audience. I gulped and adjusted my costume to make sure it was perfect and that I didn't look messy.

"Break a leg."

I whipped around to see Koga standing cockily across from me. The way he said 'break a leg' wasn't sarcastic or for good luck. He really hoped I broke my leg.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stage. I noticed Inuyasha standing across the stage from me, staring at both of us. I would imagine that he could hear what Koga and I were saying to each other because the looked a little pissed.

"You first." I sneered at Koga. That got Inuyasha to smirk.

"Im not in the play." Koga sounded lost.

"I know," I shrugged. "Break a leg." Even though Inuyasha was all the way on the other side of the stage, I could see his smile so clearly.

That got Koga to shut up and he walked away from me and left me be. I can believe I had hurt him so much to the point where we almost hated each other. And everything I had done had hurt him that badly. But I guess none of it mattered now anyway.

Because I was on.

It was show time.

xXx

**INU POV**

Everyone's been giving Kagome a bunch of shit for almost kissing me yesterday and Im fucking sick of it. They been saying she cheated on Koga with me and that its been going on since she first moved here. They were also saying that its not even just me she's been cheating on Koga with. Whata' bunch of lying bitches and bastards. Spreading rumors you know aren't true.

The rumors and lies have taken a toll on her and I feel like its all my fault Because… it is. It was my fault we had almost kissed yesterday - not that I'm complaining - and got her into trouble with Koga. She looks paler and more worn down then she usually is. Her cheeks aren't rosy pink and her eyes aren't shining like the usually do. She's been sighing and moping around all day and It was really starting to get on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes as Miroku fidgeted with my costume and helped place my mouth microphone on my head. My ear twitched and fidgeted nervously as I heard the student body start to fill into the theater. Soon, very soon, I would have to go out onstage and act in front of all those people.

I turned suddenly to see Kagome and Sango talking with each other. It seemed really important because both of their arms were waving all one the place in agitation. Girls always have a funny ass way of talking with each other seriously.

Suddenly Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face after Sango said something I couldn't catch.

_Damn earpiece is messing up my hearing…_

Miroku still messed with me and my costume and suddenly Kagome looked over to me and our eyes caught each other. She bit her lower lip and stared at me. Miroku sighed and walked away when he caught us staring at each other.

_Kagome. Im sorry for everything. Im sorry you have to go through this when its clearly my fault. Im sorry I failed you. Just know, that I love you. _

I hoped she could read my mind, and she seemed like she understood just by my facial expressions.

"Its both of our faults. We both made mistakes, but it wasn't all his fault." Kagome said to Sango, but she was staring straight at me.

A grin tugged and nudged at my lips and Kagome turned back to talking to Sango. I sighed myself and walked over to the wings to look out into the audience again. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

Suddenly and obnoxiously, Jakotsu came bounding in out of absolutely fucking nowhere and stood on a wooden crate so we could all see him. "Alright kids this is it! This is our opening performance! I want you all to shine as brightly as you can! Go out there and make me proud! Be my little stars, KAY?" He began to laugh like an idiot and hopped down from the crate. He then looked over to me, winked, and mouthed 'good luck.'

I growled at his weirdness and rolled my eyes. I turned away from him and began walking to my spot across the stage from where Kagome's spot was. I saw her messing with her costume and hair.

_She probably thinks she doesn't look pretty enough or something. _I rolled my eyes at her silliness. Then, Koga walked up behind her and she stopped messing with her costume.

"Break a leg," I heard him all but growled. Kagome turned around to look at him then she looked back to the stage.

My eye turned into slits on his body. I was imagining him exploding into a million pieces at the moment. Then I caught Kagome looking at me.

"You first." She said.

I began to smile slightly. _Nice comeback. _

Koga looked confused as his eyebrows came together. "Im not in the play."

She smirked at me. "I know. Break a leg." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music started to hum throughout the theater. Kagome took a deep breath and she stared at me with an unreadable expression. I mouthed 'its ok, you'll be fine, and she smiled and she looked like she calmed down some.

When it was time, I took a huge breath, steady my shoulder's, and walked out onstage.

The funny part about being up onstage in front of everyone is that you picture it, you can imagine it, you almost pee you pants thinking about it, but when it come right down to it, its nothing like you could ever imagine. Its like a huge adrenaline rush going through your whole body. Maybe is the fear of tripping or forgetting your lines. Maybe its just the constant fear of messing up in front of your whole school, I'm not sure. But the feeling, is like nothing else.

Kikyo came chasing after me with a fake bow and a fake quiver of arrows.

"Yukio!" She shouted. I whipped my body around just in time to see her aim, and shoot her fake plastic arrow. It went sailing through the air and I jumped just in time to have it pierce my chest. I was 'pinned' to a fake tree, that oddly enough looked real. Really the arrow was just stuck on my clothing but whatever, it looked real enough.

I dropped the small purple and pink sphere that was in my hand and pretended to loose continuousness, as I fell into her spell for fifty years.

Kikyo picked up the sphere herself, then spoke her lines to the audience and the fake villagers, and then she died. Ok really she just collapsed on the floor, but she looked dead enough. Because she had fake blood all over her.

The lights faded onstage and I jumped down from my spot on the tree and darted offstage where Kagome was waiting. Because I wasn't supposed to say anything backstage in case anyone in the audience heard us, I smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. She grinned back at me and then the lights came back on the stage and it was a different background thanks to the stage crew.

The background now looked like a traditional japanese shrine home.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked out on stage and stopped in the very center. The spot light hit her face and she looked directly ahead of her.

"The thousand year old sacred tree. Legend of the hidden well. Ive heard these stories all my life and I've never believed a word of it. That is till' today. My fifteenth birthday."

She then turned and walked over and grabbed a bright yellow bag and lifted onto her shoulder.

She then pretended to 'leave' her home and walk toward the shrine. A freshman who was playing her brother stood in front of a fake well.

"Hey what are you doing? Your not supposed to play in there." She reprimanded.

"I know. It the dog. I don't no where else he could be."

"Did he go in there?"

The boy nodded. "I think so."

She sighed and walked into the well. Suddenly, just as she found the dog, something broke the magic sutras that were pleasured on top of the well. A swirling light came out of it and grabbed Kagome. Then the lights dimmed again.

The stage crew were fast and quick as the changed the scene so it made it look like the audience was inside the well with her. There was a giant centipede (really it was just great special effect) that was surrounding her. She quickly averted the long ugly beast with the magical powers within her and then she climbed out of the well.

When she was on the other side of the well, thats where she found me. At first my character wanted nothing to do with her. But over time she melted my heart. Just like she had in reality. I spoke clearly and held my head high as we walked and acted out on the play.

Kikyo and I had few intimate scenes and caused complications with Kagome's character. My character was confused because he used to love Kikyo's character. But something about Kagome made my character snap. She was different and unique and she brought light into my life.

The light's changed color with the mood and the music blared louder and faster into the theater. When we stumbled Naraku's character I pulled out my sword and he did the same. We began to battle each other and the audience was hanging on their seats. I jumped down to stage left where Naraku ran and followed. I jabbed my sward forward and he dogged the attack just like he was supposed to.

But then, it happened- a second to late. My eyes caught the reflection that came off of the sword. It was way to shiny and sharp to be plastic or a retractable blade and I suddenly felt my heart in my stomach. I looked up to Narku's face to see his wild eyes and his maddening features.

He was mad. Mad insane.

I felt my legs grow weak for a millisecond but I regained myself and I spoke. "Give it up Mauzaki. You will _never _win!" I spoke like it was just me and him. No one else was around. It was our battle now. Faster and faster the music played and my heart thumped with every beat.

Naraku laughed an evil and sinister laugh and his eyes priced my face. "Oh please. You think you can hurt me you _stupid _half breed? Never again will I let you steal the woman I love!"

I noted how he added the stupid part. I growled low in my throat and charged at him - un directed. I was going with my instincts. I didn't care about anything anymore. All I wanted was to hurt him. I _knew _he was bad for the start. And now, I was going to make him pay.

He smirked and simply watched with amusement. And just as I was about a foot away from him, he jabbed his sword at me. I dogged it but I stubbled back a bit. He took this opportunity not only to whip his wrist around and impale my body with the sward like I was made of smooth butter, but then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I hope you've learned your lesson you disgraceful excuse for a half human. I win this time."

Soft warm thing inside me burst, giving way with ought a fight as Naraku continued to shove the blade deeper and deeper, using his hand on my shoulder to urge my torso forward and he guides my body to the ground.

Naraku stepped back and drew out his sward out of my body. I could feel the metal I felt the blood start to trickle down my body and spill onto the stage. I fell to my knees and my breathing became choppy and uneasy. I moved my hand up to the spot where he had stabbed me and felt a whole. Suddenly Naraku reached into his hakama and pull out a gun. A big black gun. My vision started to became blurry and I could hear people start to panic. They were only now realizing something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome scream in the wings. Moving slowly, I roll over onto my bleeding stomach and look around me, taking in everything happening.

Then everything happened all at once.

A burst of sound cut though the air and in the audience a single person screamed. Then another person and another, fear speeding like wild fire through the auditorium. Then everyone started to stand up from the theater seats and run like frightened cattle. A giant demon and demons took it upon themselves to climb up onstage to reach Naraku and stop him from killing anyone, but just as they were about to reach him, a purple mist started to cascade out of his body. It flowed down onto the stage and into the audience. My nose twitched and I felt myself slip into more unconsciousness. It was a poisonous miasma.

With a groan I turn and look over my shoulder to see Naraku aiming the gun high into the air just above the heads in the audience. He isn't shooting to kill; he's shooting to make sure no one comes to my rescue. Naraku was making sure no one could reach me in time. He wants me to die.

The demons that were trying to help in all the chaos, turn away from the stage for fear of the miasma. People were running and screaming and yelling and things were crashing all around. It was insane.

"Its Naraku he's got a gun!"

"Call nine One, One!"

"OH GOD!"

"Hurry out the back door!"

"Help me!"

And through all of the bedlam and insanity, I could only hear her crying voice. "INUYASHA!"

I turned back over my shoulder to see Kagome holding her hands over her mouth and on the verge of crying. I reached my free hand out to her and suddenly a foot came crashing down on it. I winced as the pain shot through my hand and arm.

"Ah ah aaahhh." Naraku waged a finer in front of my face like he was scolding me. "Now we wouldn't want her getting hurt would we?"

"You bas-bastard." I coughed out. I suddenly tasted a metallic flavor on my tongue.

Blood. I was bleeding from the inside out.

Naraku only cackled like a possessed witch. And then he suddenly looked at me with anger and madness in his eyes. "Don't come looking for her. If you do, She _will _die."

Then, he was gone. I watched him walk away and grab Kagome around the waist. She fought him and tried kicking him away but he had a firm grip on her.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. She reached out to me for me to help her, but I was in to much agony to stand up and beat Naraku into oblivion. A pool of blood was starting to gather around me and my vision continued to blur.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed again. It was the most painful sound. Her crying out for me and me not being able to do a damn thing about it. It was probably more painful then my stab wound.

Naraku suddenly placed two bony skinny fingers on Kagome's neck and pressed down hard until she fell into unconsciousness

"Ka-Kagome." I wanted to shout out to by my voice came out in a whisper.

Naraku then picked up Kagome bridal style and looked back at me, smiled evilly, winked, and then, walked out through the back stage door.

I tried getting up on all fours and crawling but my stomach wouldn't allow me. I coughed and suddenly more blood came out of my mouth. I finally let my body collapse on the floor with blood trailing behind me. My inner demon was yelling at me to get up and fight the blackness and falling into it. But my injury got the best of me.

My eyes fluttered close and my breathing slowed.

Everything was broken after that.

I was conscious, but unconscious at the same time.

I felt like I was being lifted and then moved. I heard voices all around me saying things like, "get me an MT stat," and "he's losing to much blood. I need more blood!" Sirens were loud and blaring in my ears and my head pounded. I felt weak. My heartbeat was slower then normal.

I felt my arms being pocked and prodded and my stomach being attended to. Hands were everywhere. All over me. Then the movement stopped and I was quickly wheeled into a building. It smelt clean. To clean.

"Get him into the OR!" Someone yelled.

I also smelt death and dying. People moaning and groaning. Crying and asking why. It was overwhelming.

Then, everything went black. I was surrounded by complete darkness.

And then I dreamt. My dreams were beautiful. Beautiful pictures amongst a living hell. Then, out of all the darkness, there was light. Bright and blinding. There was a wind blowing my hair all around my face and I had to flick it away and out of my eyes. I was standing in a field. A huge field. A field with wild flowers and poppies. My mother loved poppies. Red poppies that bent with the wind. Then I noticed she was there. Kagome. _My_ Kagome. She was standing in the middle of all the flowers and she turned to me and smiled.

"Inuyasha! Your here. Ive been waiting for you!" She giggled. I laughed and ran up to her. I picked her up by the waist and spun her around with her laughing and smiling.

All my dreams were about her. She was always smiling and holding my hand. Kissing my cheek and making sure everything was ok.

"Inuyasha. Please be alright," she whispered.

Her eyes were so brown and they glowed.

Then we were hugging and snuggling and sitting in front of her fireplace drinking hot cocoa on a freezing cold day. She then turned to me and smiled. "I love you Inuyasha. I hope you know that."

I cupped her cheek with my hand, "I love you too."

Then she faded and I was alone again. The fields and the hot coca disappeared and so did she. And I was alone and it was dark again.

Then there was murmuring and whispering, "When do you think he will wake up?"

"It depends on when the drugs will wear off. And when he and his body is ready."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The first thing I really noticed was a tube in my nose and my arm was sore. I swallowed which was hard because my mouth felt like someone shoved a huge cotton ball in it. I groaned as I noticed my head felt like it was spinning and whirling around.

I blinked my eyes open and saw a pale white ceiling.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I turned my head to the side and saw that I was hooked up to a machine that had a red gooey liquid in it.

Blood.

I groaned and moved my head back on the pillow I was propped up against.

"Oh look he's awake!" Someone exclaimed.

I squinted my eyes and lifted my head from the pillow and saw a lot of people, most of the pool I recognized from school, in the room. I was in a hospital room. In a hospital bed. The kind of hospital bed with hard rails on the side like I was a toddler.

God I hated hospitals.

"Inuyasha!" Sango pushed her way through the crowd of people and stood right next to my bed. She grabbed my hand and kneeled next to my bed. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

I squinted and tried speaking but my mouth was dry. I swallowed again and tried wetting my throat. "I feel like shit." I whispered. It came out as a croak like a frog. I sounded pathetic.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and I saw her chin quiver and shake and I knew she was about to cry. "Oh Inuyasha we were so worried." She rested her head down into my arm and I brought my IV arm and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey man. Are you ok?" Miroku walked in with a plastic drinking cup, probably from the hospital cafeteria. He smiled when he saw me but it looked forced.

I snorted at my best friend. "Does it look like I'm ok?"

He brought his hand up behind his neck and laughed nervously. "He, yeah..well…."

Sango sniffed next to me, lifted her head from my arm and whipped her eyes.

I groaned inwardly and I sighed, "Sango, please don't cry, "I soughed again when she still cried silently next to me. "Look at me," I urged and she raised her head look into my eyes. "Im ok. Im ok." I whispered quietly.

She nodded but continued to wipe her eyes. Miroku saw her discomfort and walked over and sat his cup down onto the nightstand and hugged her around her waist.

"Inuyasha," came a gruff voice.

I looked away from Miroku and Sango and looked toward the doorway to see Sesshomaru walk in the room.

Everyone who was watching us, turned and saw him and practically ran out of the room. I guess they remembered him from the party…

He walked forward and stopped next to my bed. "Inuyasha," He grunted.

I blinked, "Sesshomaru."

"Are you all right?"

I sighed and propped myself higher on my pillows. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do you think I'm ok?" I growled.

I suspected him to growl back or glare at me, but instead he let a small smile grow on his lips and he let out a small chuckle. "I guess you are right little brother."

Miroku sighed and helped Sango stand up and helped her out of the room, and he gave me one last fleeting sympathetic smile, before he left the room.

I then took in the whole room and noticed a bunch of flowers and cards on the nightstand and a few stuffed teddy bears.

"What are all of these?" I asked to Sesshomaru.

He walked over to the flowers and fingered them gently. "Perhaps you are more popular then you realize."

I looked straight ahead and sighed just when a man in aback suit walked into the room. His hair was all black and he looked like he was a secret agent or something.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?"

I sat up straighter and my ears tweaked on my head. "Thats me. Who are you?"

"Im detective Johnson," he pulled out his badge and showed it to me. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

My eyes momentarily flicked to Sesshomaru who was eyeing the detective skeptically.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"Do you know where Kagome Higurashi is?"

Just as the words left his mouth did Koga come slamming into my room. My heart perked up which made the heart monitor I was hooked up to, go hay wire.

"Wheres Kagome?" He walked over to my bedside and growled.

I looked to the detective, then to Koga, then over to Sesshomaru, then back to the detective again, and I told them the answer to there questions.

"Kagome was kidnapped."

* * *

><p>-Yourgoldeneyes<p> 


	22. On The Run

**The New Girl In Town. **

****INU POV****

**Chapter 22. On The Run  
><strong>

I looked straight ahead and sighed just when a man in a black suit walked into the room. His hair was all black and he looked like he was a secret agent or something.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?"

I sat up straighter and my ears tweaked on my head. "Thats me. Who are you?"

"Im detective Johnson," he pulled out his badge and showed it to me. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

My eyes momentarily flicked to Sesshomaru who was eyeing the detective skeptically.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"Do you know where Kagome Higurashi is?"

Just as the words left his mouth did Koga come slamming into my room. My heart perked up which made the heart monitor I was hooked up to, go hay wire.

"Wheres Kagome?" He walked over to my bedside and growled.

I looked to the detective, then to Koga, then over to Sesshomaru, then back to the detective again, and I told them the answer to there questions.

"Kagome was kidnapped."

Koga growled, Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, and the detective made a humming sound and walked over to the window that overlooked the hospitals parking lot.

Koga started to pace around the room and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "We need to go after her! Where is she?"

I sighed and groaned slightly. "I don't know Koga. All know is that Naraku has her and he told me not to come looking for her."

I had no idea what Naraku wanted with Kagome. But whatever the hell it was, it couldn't be good.

Koga started to badger the detective about finding her urgently and Sesshomaru took a seat across from my bed. I stared at the IV that was pouring liquids into my body and shook my head slowly.

_What could he possibly want with her? That bastard…. _

I kept think about what Narku's plan could possibly be and what his motive if a light bulb could blink up above my head at that exact moment, it would have."I have an idea who might know though.." I spoke so softly that Koga had to turn away from the detective and say 'huh?.'

I blinked and nodded my head slowly but surely, "I know who might." I said again but more clearly this time.

I looked over to Sesshomaru who had an elegant eyebrow raised at me. "Sesshomaru, can you call someone for me? And do you think you could bring her here? I don't think ill be allowed to leave until my wound is healed better."

He mulled it over and then nodded his head slightly. "I might be able to. But it depends on who your asking for…"

I smiled slowly. " Oh, Im sure she's been _dying _to see me..."

A few hours and a couple of cherry jello cups later, did Sesshomaru come waltzing back into my room. I used my free arm to prop my pillow up sideways so it supported my back. Over the course of those few hour's did I get the run down on my injures. If I was human, I would have died a few minuets after Naraku stabbed me and I had been injected with his poisons from the miasma. Naraku had punctured my left kidney and my spleen and a lot of blood had spilled into my chest cavity and that's why I started coughing up blood. But the demon blood flowing through my veins had immediately started to patch up my wounds on the inside, so when I was transported in the OR, the work that the medical surgeons had to do, was already half done for them. My nurse said I was lucky.

Sesshomaru stopped in the doorway and ushered whoever was with him, to come into my room.

Kikyo held her head to the ground and she had red splotches on her cheeks and I knew she had been crying. She lifted her head and saw me staring at her and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Inu-baby…." She was still wearing her costume from the play only it was ripped and torn in a few places. She stopped walking when she got to my bedside and she just looked down to my face and frowned. "Are…are you ok?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You'd think that after being stabbed in my spleen and kidney that people would know that I _wasn't _ok. But that seems to be the popular question."

She bit her lip hard and Sesshomaru brought a chair for her to sit in. I reached over my bedside and grabbed her hand and rubbed it slowly. "How are you?" I asked.

She sniffed and gave a humorless chuckle. "Your asking me how I'm doing? Your truly insane Inuyasha…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea…I know…"

We sat there quietly before I had to ask her, "Kikyo…what happened today?" And thats when she lost it. She started crying, well, bawling was more like it. Her sobs wailed out into the room and my ears flattened down on my head.

_Dammit, I hate when girls cry…_

"Oh - sob- Inu- sob- YAHSHAAAA- and more sobbing sounds." Kikyo put her head into her hands and cried.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kikyo's shaking body and handed her a handkerchief with annoyance strewn across his face. She took it and blew her nose into it- hard. She tried giving it back to Sesshomaru who only made a stink face and said, "no. You keep it."

I grabbed her hand again and sighed. "Kikyo," I said softly, "Where is she?"

I needed to know where Kagome was. I couldn't stand it anymore. She shook her head. "I…I don't know. I don't know..."

"Do you know where he was planning to take her?" I asked quietly. I didn't want her to go off again and start bawling all over the place.

She shook her head again and stared at the floor. I sighed and I could feel my temper start to rise in my chest, "_why _did he take her? Do you at least know that?" She didn't move or say anything and I knew _she _knew that one.

"Kikyo," I tried again, "why did Naraku kidnap Kagome? You know don't you?"

She didn't respond at first and then, she slowly shook her head yes.

That got me to perk up," Kikyo…why? Why did he take her away?"

She sighed and stood up and walked toward the window and looked outside. It had begun to rain and she watched as the rain drops fell down the window. "I don't exactly know. All I know is he wants to get back at you."

I squinted and adjusted myself in the bed more. "What are you talking about? What have I ever done to him?"

She laughed humorless laugh and turned back to me. "More then you realize Inuyasha..."

I then began to glare at her. How the hell was this my fault? "Well? Why don't you tell me what it is that I did."

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I love you."

I made a confused face. "What?"

"I love you." She said clearly, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole damn world.

"Ok…" I started slowly, "So you love me….but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to the window. She spoke as she looked outside. "He hates you because he love's me. In his mind, you stole me away from him. And now…he's getting back at you for it, by stealing Kagome."

I jerked my head up and practically yelled, "What?" I forgot that I had a new injury in my stomach and side and I grabbed my side as pain filled into my body. I had so many drugs put into my body, that they weren't letting me have any more pain killers until my system had been flushed out.

She sighed. "He also wants a powerful franchise that can outdo your fathers. And then you will be broke, alone, and Kagome-less."

"So why did he stab me?" I asked frustrated.

She turned to me and shrugged, "Icing on the cake? Maybe he really just wanted you dead, that part I'm not exactly sure of."

I squinted at her. "Kikyo, did you know he was going to try and kill me?"

She didn't answer me but simply went to staring back outside. I growled at her and slowly slid my blankets off my body and legs. I put my feet onto floor and it felt like I was using my legs for the very first time. My toes and feet pressed into the ice cold hospital floor and I tried standing up, but my legs wouldn't work with me. I toppled onto the floor and I let out a 'oomph.'

Everyone surrounded me right away, including Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Inuyasha are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

I growled and swiped Sesshomaru, Kikyo and my attending nurse away. I needed to do this on my own. I sat there staring at the tiled floor feeling like such a failure. I failed myself, I failed my family and friends, and I failed Kagome. She could be anywhere by now...

I couldn't fail again. It wasn't an option.

I pushed on the floor and tried using the muscles in my legs. They hadn't been used in a day and they were sore from all the drugs they gave me so I wouldn't move in the operating room, and when I was in recovery.

I took a deep breath and leaned up against the bed for support. I used my arms -including my IV arm- and tried using my leg muscles. Slowly my legs awakened and I stood up. It felt like I was standing on solid ground for the first time ever. I swallowed a lump in my throat and started walking towered Kikyo who was on the opposite side of the room. I stuck my right foot out first and pressed down on it. Then my left, and the my right again. I did this until I was towering over Kikyo's body.

I repeated myself to her, "Did you know he was going to attack me today? Did you know he was going to try and kill me?" I growled menacingly.

She lifted her head to look into my eyes and nodded her head slowly. "Yes. I knew.."

Thats all they needed to hear.

Detective johnson -who had been eavesdropping outside the room- walked in with a pair of handcuffs and started cuffing Kikyo behind her back.

"What the hell is this?" She shrieked and started to jerk her body around.

"Kikyo johnson, you are under arrest for being an accessory to an attempted murder and kidnaping, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

She looked over to me with pleading and distressed eyes but I shook my head sadly. She knew what she was getting into. There was nothing I could do for her now. The detective continued, "You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." With that he led her out of my hospital room and down the hallway, but I could still hear him, "if you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense…."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I walked back to my bed and slid in slowly, trying not to cause any distress on my wound.

"Well, that was something wasn't it?" Sesshomaru mused.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Its not funny. She just got arrested!"

He smirked, "on the contrary. I thought it was quite humorous."

"Well then you have a really sick sense of humor." I grunted.

I couldn't believe Kikyo had known Naraku was going to try and kill me. He must have been planing this little scheme for the longest time and I didn't even notice it. He had stabbed me to get to Kagome, just so he could kidnap her? What was his motive? What the fucking hell did he want with her?

Suddenly my nurse walked in. She was an elder woman that was short and round and she looked like a friendly kindergarten teacher or a grandmother. Her name was Doris. "Inuyasha I need to change you bandage and check the wound. Ok?"

I sighed and she walked over to my bed and lifted up my shirt. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly, "I guess the female doctors were right; you _do_ have a nice chest."

I saw her smirk and blush at my body. I grinned myself and snorted. She saw me and eyed me in a reprimanding way, "Inuyasha..."

My smile grew. "What?" I winked at her and she giggled like a young schoolgirl.

After she changed my bandage and said my wound was looking good and that it was healing faster then the doctors thought it would, She said I could get up and try walking around for a while, so my legs could get stronger and I wouldn't be so trapped in a hospital bed. When she was done and gone, I left my room and walked down the hospitals hallways with Sesshomaru by my side. Which surprised me because for him being such an asshole, he was really being helpful. He moved my IV machine the I was hooked up too around, so I didn't have to do it myself. I didn't need blood anymore, but just water. It kept flushing out my body. Though, I had to pee like every five seconds.

We walked past the cafeteria and then we walked upstairs to the sun room. I didn't want to just sit around, so we continued to walk. I jerked to a stop when we suddenly passed a huge window. I walked slowly over to it and I pressed my hand up against it and stared inside. I took a huge breath and let it out through my nose.

The room was filled with a bunch of newborn baby's.

Now I have no fucking clue on why it struck a nerve, or it made me want to stop and stare, but I did anyway. I stared at all the little pink faces and cute blue and pink beanies they all wore. My ears were even sharp enough that I could hear the little baby noises they were making, through the glass.

I turned away from the window and back to Sesshomaru who was staring at me intently. "I have to find her." I said.

He smirked, "I know you do. You love her."

xXx

"I cant stay here anymore! I cant stand it!" I growled and threw my pillow across the room.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down in a chair. "Look, I don't like spending all this time in a stuffy hospital with you complaining about every little thing, but dad said I needed to stay here and look after you. And the doctors said you cant go home just yet."

"But Kagome could be anywhere by now! They said they have no clue where Naraku is and especially Kagome! And what about her family! I bet they are just going out of their minds! I need to talk to them! I need to get out of here!"

I had only been in the hospital for two days but I was starting to go stir crazy. I was sick of being bed ridden, especially if I felt fine. That and I didn't want to wear the ugly hospital gown anymore. My ass felt like it was hanging out for everyone to see. The hospital's really need to start getting better ties in the back.

I needed to get outside and start hunting down Naraku and saving Kagome. I couldn't do that with me being trapped inside a stuffy hospital. I tried standing up and marching through the door, but Sesshomaru pushed me back down on the bed. "You need to lie and be still. If you go rushing out of here like a wild animal, the only thing that will result in, is your wound will reopen and you won't be able to find her."

I growled and flicked his hand away, "how do you know I wouldn't be able to find her? I could just sniff her out!"

"No, you couldn't. I already tried that. When I heard on the news what was going on at your school, I rushed over there. And by the time I got there, you were already being transported to the hospital. I surveyed the theater, and I found neither Kagome's or Narku's scent. He has covered his tracks well."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "well dammit! Me staying in this bed is helping no one. Im out of here!" I stood up from my bed and walked past the Tv that was on the news channel. The newscasters kept talking about yesterday's little shooting, because it was a rating booster I guessed. I stopped and stared as the images flashed on screen and then my ears pinned down on my head as Kagome's school picture flashed across the screen.

"Inuyasha…"

I turned around to Sesshomaru who was watching me intently, "what?" I growled.

"There is a detective team out there searching for her you know..."

"I don't give a rats ass about them! You should know damn well that if anyone has a chance in hell of finding her, its me."

I walked over to the closet they had for patients and grabbed a red shirt and dark washed jeans Sesshomaru brought for me, and put them on. After I was done I put on a pair of socks and grabbed my boots. Just as I was done putting on my second boot, did Miroku and Sango come walking through the door.

"Hey. Hows it going Yasha?" Miroku asked as he walked past me and flopped down on the bed casually.

"Inuyasha…where are you going?" Sango asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I sighed and stood up and looked at her dead on. "Sango Im going to go and find Kagome."

Miroku sat up and looked at me like I was insane, "What?"

Sango's eyes grew wide, "what? No you cain't!"

And sesshomaru simply nodded and said, "I know. Ive tried telling him but he just wont listen to reason."

"Guys listen," I said exasperated "she needs me. I _have _to find her. Naraku could be doing god nows what with her for all we know. The detectives and police aren't going to find her, Naraku wouldn't make it that simple. He's taking her where no one can find her. And besides, Im half demon. This little wound is nothing. Im fine. And all of you should stop worrying. Its annoying."

I wheeled my little IV machine out into the hallway were the nurses station is. Doris was sitting behind the desk reading one of those girly fantasy books that has a sexy, swooning girl in the arms of a half naked guy on the cover.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. "Oh hello Inuyasha.." She trailed off when she saw that I wasn't in that ugly, itchy, blue nightgown anymore.

"Hello Doris," I said in my best convincing voice. It usually made girls go crazy and swoon, but Doris just stared at me with a really bored expression.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

I blew my bangs out of my face and gave her the most innocent face I could muster. "Oh nothing much Doris…"

She snorted and put her book down. "Inuyasha just tell me what it is you want. Stop beating around the bush. I hate that."

I smiled. "You know, I do to. Man isn't it annoying when people just keep beating around the bush and never really getting to the actual problem? I mean its compleatly-"

"Inuyasha! Get to the point."

I sighed and hung my head. "I need you to discharge me."

She sat up straight in her chair and stared at me. "Inuyasha, you know I cant do that."

"Please!" I pleaded. "You have to!"

She cocked her eyebrow, "And why would I need to do that?"

I sighed again. "Because…"

"Because why?"

Getting more riled up and pissed off, I slammed my fist down on the desk making a loud thumping noise. "Because Kagome needs me god dammit! And I love her and I need to rescue her! I just have to! Thats why! Thats because!"

Doris looked at me like she was startled but understood. "Thats exactly what I wanted to hear." She smiled and stood up and walked around to my side of the desk. "Come on, lets get this IV out of your arm."

Sesshomaru -who had been standing behind me the whole time with his arms crossed over his chest - looked shocked. "Wait…your just going to let him leave? Just like that?"

Doris walked me back into my room and over to my bed. She turned off my IV machine and then began to take the needles and tubes out of my arms. "I have to."

Miroku and Sango were staring at me with concern all over their faces ad I felt like such an ass of making them worry about me so much.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms again and got this superior look on his face, "And why is that?"

Doris turned to him and smirked, "Because he's in love. Haven't you ever read a romance book? This is the part where Inuyasha comes in and saves the day."

xXx

**KAG POV**

It was dark. Well it had to have been, seeing as how I had a blind fold over my eyes. My hand's were tied tightly behind my back with rope that itched my wrists. I figured I was in a car of some sort, because I felt like I was in motion. I sighed and tried moving my legs around, but found that they wouldn't cooperate with me. Frustrated, I opened my mouth to speak, but found that my vocal cords weren't working as well.

I don't know how long I had been out. I don't know where I was or where I was going. Hell, I didn't even know if it was night or day. All I knew, was once my blind fold came off, it would be Narku's smug ass face, smiling evilly at me.

I closed my eyes against the fabric that was covering them and attempted to sleep. But of course that failed. Growing more agitated, I tried moving around, and speaking but nothing worked. I remained perfectly still. It was like being in a straight jacket, without having to actually be in a straight jacket. It was maddening.

Finally, after some time, my voice started working again. Well, sort of. My voice came out in squeaks and moans. I finally heard someone chuckle beside me and I tensed up like a frightened animal.

"So your conscious. How extraordinary. Usually people don't regain consciousness for a few more hours."

I tried saying, _you've done this to other people? You fucking weirdo! _But it came out like "nuuuffhhuuhhhhh pah."

He laughed again and it sounded like his voice was coming from the driver's seat and I figured I was in the passenger seat. "Don't try to speak. It won't work. I have injected your body with a potent poison that will keep your body and tongue still, but your mind very much alert."

_Injected? My body? Potent poison? Thats it, this guy is insane._

"So, Kagome, how are you feeling? How does it feel to see your precious love die, right in front of your eyes? How exactly does it feel? And be honest, your answer could effect my future tests and projects."

_That asshole, he's talking about, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha..._

I had been trying to keep my mind off of him. The last thing I saw of Inuyasha was him being stabbed, and bleeding out all over the stage floor. I had cried out to him in all of the madness and the insanity, but he couldn't help me. He was to badly injured. I saw his lips moving while his blood was seeping out all around him. His lips read Kagome. Me. He wanted me. I wanted him. I wanted all of him. From then on until forever. And now he was dead. Gone. Inuyasha, _my_ Inuyasha was gone.

A small tear rolled out from underneath the blind fold and down my face. My lips shook and quivered and more tears rolled silently down my face.

I head Naraku chuckle to himself as he saw me crying, without actually being able to cry out. "Thats what I thought."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Naraku didn't Listen to any music, nor did he stop to get gas, so I couldn't yell out for help. Not that I really could ask for help. My voice box was broken.

Finally he turned the car down a road that was bumpy and uneven. It was a gravel road.

He drove on that road for about an hour before the car slowed, and finally stopped. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door and leaned in and unbuckled my seatbelt. I felt his hot breath on my face and I wanted to throw up all over him and his car. I wanted my barf to get all over him until he couldn't stand the smell of puke anymore and he ran away screaming.

Of course that didn't happen so instead, he put his arms under my body and lifted me out of the car. I felt him lift me into his arms bridal style and he closed the car door with his foot. I felt him walk slowly over to a door that he opened and he walked inside. Again, he shut the door with his foot, and carried me up a flight of stairs. I felt him walk me all the way down a hallway and into a room. He sighed and gently set me onto a soft surface, like I was a fragile bird.

"This is your room….for now. We will be moving in a few days."

_Oh wonderful. Another road trip with this crazy physco. _

He slowly wrapped his arms around my body and I flinched back, making him laugh. "Relax, I was just taking off your blindfold." He continued to wrap his arms around me, but I noticed he got unnecessarily close to me. Finally he untied my blind fold and my eyes snapped close from the sudden light. After I felt adjusted, I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The room was nice, to say the least. It had high ceilings and big open windows. I expected a dungeon or a dark basement that I wold have to be chained in.

I looked over to him and glared hot fiery daggers of death. Hoping he would die from them.

He didn't.

He smirked and walked over to the window and stared out of it casually. "Its only you and me here. There is no one else. The land is surrounded by a barrier that I made myself, so don't even think of escaping or trying to get away." He turned to me and stared intently. "Your mine. Do you understand? Mine."

I wasn't a possession. I didn't belong to anyone and no one ever told me what the hell to do. And I would have told him so but, I still couldn't move.

"Anyway, you should sleep now. Im sure this is a lot to take in and you should get more adjusted later, but you must be tired." He walked over to the doorway and just stood there staring at me. He looked like he was trying to figure me out, or like I was some type of confusing math question. He finally sighed and said, "don't try and leave. Its pointless," and then he shut my door.

I wanted to cry out, scream, yell, cuss, punch something, hit someone, throw a lamp against a wall and stomp around. But I couldn't. I could nearly move my fingers. I rolled my eyes and tried leaning to the right so I could fall against the pillows and get some rest before I tried to break out of my prison. I leaned over to the right and my body tumbled over and smashed into the pillows like I was a brick. I sighed and tried closing my eyes just so I could have a little peace but, how could anyone ever find any kind of peace, when they are a prisoner on the run?

* * *

><p>OK I was going to name this chapter The Rouge Hanyou part 2 but, it just didn't seem to fit in with this chapter. I made this chapter a lot longer but I cut it into two parts for suspenses sake. Sorry ;P<p>

And again, sorry bout the wait. Life tends to get in the way and say 'ahhh yea you wanted to do that? Well shit, I wanted to make you do this today.' and then changes your whole sowwwie about that :/

Ill update as soon as time permits me to do so. And i don't have any idea when that will be because Im working on like 6 stories at the moment. Im working on 2 with my best friend who is also known as Goldeneyedromenlover. She's working on a new story and another new story and she asked for my help so we've been working on them together.

And Ive also been working on my other story The Pirate and the Prisoner so I've been swamped. Not to mention all my school work I've been doing.

So anyway, i don't know when ill update next.

But i love all the reviews I read them and i love everything you guys have to say.

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. IT CAUSES A CHAIN REACTION THAT MAKES ME WRITE AND UPDATE TEN TIMES FASTER.**

-yourgoldeneyes


	23. Beaten And Broken Without You

**The New Girl In Town.**

****I do not own Inuyasha (but if I could wish for anything..) they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE!****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23. Beaten and Broken Without You.<span>**

"Inuyasha, wait!"

I stopped marching out of the door of the hospital and turned and watched Sango run up to me. Her breath came out in a white puff as she stopped in front of me.

"Inuyasha please don't leave! You'll hurt yourself or …..or worse. And we don't even know where Kagome is! I know how badly you want to find her because we all do, but please, don't kill yourself trying to find her." She tucked a star hair behind her ear and owe red her head to the ground.

I sighed and stepped up to Sango so I could wrap my arms around her. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her arm's and she wrapped her arms around my stomach. "Sango, I know. I know this is hard for you and I know you're having a tough time with this. But I need to go. I_ have_ to go. I have to go find her."

"I know you do but…I just don't want you to get hurt." She mumbled into my shirt and I smiled.

"Ill be back," I whisper into her hair.

She unwrapped her arms from my waist and playful punched me in the arm. "You better come back. Because if you die, ill kill you." She winked and I laughed at her.

Miroku and Sesshomaru suddenly stepped out of the hospital and Miroku walked up and wrapped his arm around Sango's back and kissed her temple.

"Well I better be going. I don't know where I'm going or how the hell I'm going to get there, but I will find her," I admit.

I turned away from them but Sesshomaru grabbed my arm forcefully and turned me back around. "Inuyasha, you better take care of yourself, or father will have my hide for not watching over you more carefully. And I refuse to have this whole petty situation to become my fault." I rolled my eyes at him and he reached into his suit coat and grabbed out a huge wad of cash and plopped it into my hand. I noticed they were all one hundred dollar bills. "This is money is so you can locate the girl. Be carful you idiot."

I nodded my head in understanding and turned to leave. I walked slowly at first but I broke into a light jog. And once I realized I out of sight from the hospital, I started sprinting as fast as I could. My wound wasn't completely healed and I could feel that, but it wasn't bad enough that I was in so much pain that Id have to stop running.

I ran down streets that were filled with piling snow, and long alleyways and I jumped over garbage cans. The demonic voice in my head was telling me to push faster and harder and made my heart rate pump harder through my veins. I turned down a sharp corner and stopped running once I was meet with a bright red brick wall. I let out a breath of agitation, pulled up my sleeves and rubbed my hands together. I walked over to the wall and dug my sharp claws into the chalky brick. Once I got a good footing, I kicked off from the wall and scaled up toward the very top. My hands gripped onto the wall and the spider man theme came to mind. My hand hit the top of the building, and I pulled my self up and over and onto the asphalt rooftop. I stood up and gazed all around the city with narrowed eyes, as if I would be able to see her if I concentrated hard enough. I rotated my body so I could get a even better view. I looked at tall buildings, short buildings, buildings that were just buildings and looked for anything that would be a small sign of Kagome.

I found none.

Growing more agitated, I started to growl deep in my throat. My fists started to clench and the rumbling growl in my chest became progressively louder. I could feel everything inside me starting to lose control. To snap. I was going out of my mind insane. The insanity was because I had no idea where she was or if she was ok. Even my inner demon had been pretty quite the past days. It couldn't handle the stress of there being no Kagome around. No mate.

The growl continued deep in my chest and throat and I lowered my head to the ground. "Ka-Kagome." I managed between clenched teeth.

I was losing everything.

**XxX**

****KAG POV****

_Asshat. He is truly an asshat. _

I had been secretly calling _him_ that since I had woken up.

I paced the length of the window in my new 'room' and studied the land. My thumb nail was bitten down to the nub from all the nervous chewing I had been doing.

After Naraku had kidnapped me, shoved a numbing poison into my body (I still don't know where he had done that or how) and drove me far away from home, I had finally drifted to sleep. But before I could sleep, the only thing I could do was sob. My sobs echoed in my tall ceilinged room and they bounced off the walls and back down to me which only made me cry harder. After crying myself to sleep,I woke up with the sun streaming down on my face. I was still in that stupid costume from the play and I was getting a tad cold. I shivered and realized I could move my whole body again. I wiggled my toes and fingers just to make sure and sure enough, they all moved. I rolled my head to the side and worked out all the kinks in my neck that I had gotten from sleeping funny.

I set my feet onto the floor and started walking around. My wrists were still bounded up in rope and I managed to wiggle my hands around in them until I found the knot that was holding them together. And I don't know how long I worked on that knot for, but I finally untangled the mass of rope and rubbed my wrists to get the feeling back into them.

The room is fully furnished, as though its been waiting for my arrival. There's a walk-in closet thats empty. The dark, polished wood of the dresser matches the dressing table and the ottoman; on the walls are generic paintings- a sunset, a beach picnic and a tree that is in full bloom. I sighed as I realized it was just an regular guest room and that nothing was out of the ordinary. But when I stopped looking around, opened the drapes on the window and gazed outside, I lost it.

There was completely noting as far as the eye could see. Besides sand. It was all sand. Anything and everything was sand. It was like the house was built in the middle of the sahara desert. My mouth hinged open and my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. The grainy dunes looked like they stretched on for miles and miles in a never ending sea of dust and loose sand. The only 'lush' green thing that I could see was a tall cactus with little red flowers on it that was slumped at a odd forty-five degree angle. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I swallowed down a lump that was starting to gather in my throat. My mouth was becoming dry. _"_No. It…this…I….," I couldn't form full sentences because I was to shocked and confused.

And now here I was, pacing the window and gnawing on my thumbnail in contemplation. I turned away from the window after staring at it for a long long time and walked toward the bedroom door. I hesitated as I jiggled the nob and was shocked and surprised to find that it was unlocked. I poked my head out of the doorway and took a look down each of the long hallways. They were empty.

On impulse, I tiptoed out of my room quietly. I didn't want Naraku to hear me because after all, I _was _trying to escape. I smiled as I made my way down the hallway but stopped short when a thought came to mind; what then? What would happen if I _did _escape and Naraku _didn't _hear me trying to get away? Would I suffer a heat stroke or starvation and die out in the sea of never ending sand before I could find salvation? Maybe it was of no use. But that didn't mean I didn't have to try.

The hallways were cool and quiet and they were lined with a very ugly puke green carpet. The wallpaper was made up of vertical leafy vines and budding roses that resembled prison bars the way they went up and down diagonally. How ironic.

As I continued to move down the house, I subconsciously rubbed my burn spot on my palm where _he_ had kissed it. It hat healed a lot since I first got it, but I could still feel his velvet lips brushing up against my skin that cooled the burned flesh. I had been constantly rubbing the spot whenever I felt uncomfortable or scared,which had been always recently. It had become my source of comfort. A security blanket if you will. It was all I had from him. It was a reminder of him.

_Inuyasha. _

I swallowed down a sob in my throat that felt swollen from crying. I had been trying to avoid thinking about Inuyasha ever since I had been abducted. His crumpled body on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him on the schools stage. That thought alone could make me shut down completely and I couldn't stop going, Couldn't stop moving. Inuyasha….he would want me to keep going and trying to escape to freedom. I just know he would.

I tried filling my head with thoughts of Inuyasha and I laughing at jokes between each other. Thoughts of us sharing cocoa together on that snow day, sleeping on his chest on my couch and ice skating together. Thoughts of laughter and happiness. Thoughts of him smiling at me and calling me his princess. The memories, the laughter and my burn, were all I had left of him. They kept me going. They kept me fighting.

I continued walking down a flight of stairs and found myself in a main living room. It was big and bright and was tiled with marble flooring. I looked around everywhere just to make sure Naraku wasn't there and when I felt like he wasn't, I proceeded through the rest of the living room. I navigated my way through the living room and stopped short when I finally made it to the front door. I blinked a few times to make sure the door was real and it wasn't hallucination. A wide smile grew on my lips when I realized it wasn't.

I ran toward the door as fast as I could.I couldn't believe I was getting out, I was practically skipping. I was going to be free. Completely free. Free to live, free to die, it didn't matter. Just as long as I was free.

I reached for the door knob and my fingers brushed the cool metal and I was about to push open the door, but stopped short when I heard, "did you honestly think you could just sneak out? And did you really think you were being quiet and sneaky?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip in frustration and defeat.

_I knew it was to good to be true. _

"Where am I?" I asked without looking at him. I didn't want to look at him for fear I might barf everywhere.

"Oh come now, you didn't just think I would tell you where we are did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well you _are _full of surprises.."

He chuckled. "Hmmm, that is very true…"

I spun around on my heel and whipped my head toward him. " hell. Am I?" I said again.

He snorted and stood up. He was eating a blood red apple and a had a hand draped lazily in his front pocket. "Hmmm," He took a bite out of the apple, "thats not really important now is it?" He continued to munch on his apple as his red eyes stared me down. My own eyes narrowed when a sudden thought crossed my mind. I stared at him like I was seeing him for the first time. I saw him for who he really was; a monster.

My eyes looked him up and down and then they widened.

_No. It couldn't be. But…but it is….he…_

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and spoke softly, "It was you."

He raised his eyebrow but smirked, "your going to have to be a little more specific."

I wanted to punch that stupid smug smirk off of his face. "It was you in the library that day wasn't it? It was you!" I tried to contain my anger my but my voice broke and shook and it told the truth.

His smirk only grew wider and more defined, "it took you long enough. I was afraid you would never figure it out," he scoffed.

My hands balled into fists as I felt very foolish. I was so blind and stupid. I didn't think Naraku could be as bad as he actually was. It was sickening to think that I blamed everything on Inuyasha that day…

"Tell me everything," I said in a threatening tone, "now."

He sighed and blew his bangs out of his face, "well this could take some time. I was born on a cold winters day in december. My mother and anther both-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because I had marched over to him, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought him down close to my face. I narrowed my eyes on him to make me seem threatening, but his expression didn't flinch.

"Why am I here? Why do you want me? Why did you have to kill…." I couldn't even finish that thought or my sentence. I would avoid talking about Inuyasha with him as much as possible. I shook my head and continued, "You owe me an explanation."

With that, his expression immediately grew dark and heated. He snatched my hand off his shirt and gripped onto my wrist hard until he started cutting off the blood flow. "I owe you nothing you pathetic little girl. Don't try my patience which I have little of." He growled. "I own you. You cant make me do anything."

I tried ripping my wrist out of his hand and running away from him but he held on tighter. "You don't own me, you ass hole!" I spat "You cant just claim people like that!" I grasped at his hand and tried to rip my arm out of his grip but he held on tighter.

"Don't you understand? Your mine! And ill do whatever the hell I want with you!" He growled and his beady eyes continued to narrow on my body. I kept fighting against him, I was pushing back but he held on tighter.

"Let go!" I yelled at his face. I was starting to really panic. What was he trying to do to me? Why was I _really _here?

"YOUR'E MINE!" He yelled back. He gripped onto my wrist so hard, I thought he would brake it.

Now I'm not sure if he meant to do it, or if it happened on accident, but suddenly he let go of my wrist and I stumbled backward and hit my face on the edge of a pointed but rounded counter. Pain shot all through my face, into my skull, down my body and into my toes. I let out a shriek of agony and my hands instantly flew up to my face where I had hit the counter. I fell to my knees and balled my body up on the floor as if that would help the painful and shocking feeling that was radiating through my face.

"Dammit." Was all I heard Naraku say. He sounded frustrated, like he wanted to be good around me, but being bad was much more fun. He couldn't help himself.

I tried opening my eye but I found that it was swelling shut and refused to open. I groaned in agony and rolled around on the floor. Then I stayed completely still and took a deep breath and tried relaxing my body but I was shaking. I opened my one good eye and braced myself to stand up. I tried standing and found I was really dizzy and I wobbled from side to side, but I finally managed to get to my feet. I looked out my good eye at Naraku who was watching me with fascination and interest on his face. He was surprised that I had gotten to my feet on my own, the bastard.

Not knowing what else to do, I say, "You fucking suck. And not matter what you do, I _will_ escape from you."

He snorted and walked toward the kitchen. "You could try, but you wouldn't get very far."

I crossed my arms in defiance. "Oh yea? Just watch me."

He came back out of the kitchen with another apple and a bag of ice. "Here. You need this on your eye. If you don't put ice on it, it won't heal as fast."

I squinted my good eye at him. "What? You knock me down and give me a black eye and then you just hand me a bag of ice to make it better?"

He nodded his head once. "Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He didn't say anything to that.

_Don't tell me he's grown a conscience…_

"Whats with the apple?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going with him. The more I knew, the more chance I had of escaping.

He shrugged. "You need something to eat. You haven't eaten in a few days."

I looked at him skeptically. "Why do you care so much? You care about my injury that _you _caused. And now you want me to eat?"

He bit into his own apple and smirked at me. "I care because I couldn't have my future bride to be sick or injured and full of illnesses now could I?"

**XxX**

****INU POV****

Finally giving up on searching the streets for any sign of Kagome, I decided to walk to her house and pay her mother and family a visit. I knew they didn't know anything about Kagome and where she was, but it didn't hurt to talk to them.

I hesitated and my fist loomed over the door in a knocking position. I wasn't sure of what I would say to them; 'Im sorry your daughters gone missing with a psychopathic jackass? And, oh don't worry about it. She'll be just fine?' It was ridiculous. Nothing would really help their fears go away.

I finally slumped my head on the door and stared down at my shoes. _Dammit this is harder then I thought it would be. _

Suddenly the door flew open and I tripped and fell onto the floor inside house. I pulled myself together and stood up from the floor.

"Oh Inuyasha." Mrs Higurashi smiled at me as I brushed my bans away from my face and tried regaining my dignity.

I nodded my head and smiled back. "Hello. Sorry to intrude and fall into your house like that I just-"

"Its ok Inuyasha," she smiled and waved it off lie it was nothing, "we were actually just on our way to the hospital to visit you and ask you how you've been. How are you? Are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes. Im perfectly fine. Just a little stab wound," I shrugged it off.

"Well I'm glad you are ok. We were pretty worried."

Souta stood up. "I wasn't!" He marched over to me and stared up at my face, "He's strong and brave. I knew he wouldn't die." He said with a determined nod of his head.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and felt the familiar heat on my cheeks as I began to blush. I didn't know thats what the kid thought of me. Like I was some kind of super hero…

Mrs higurashi smiled. "Inuyasha if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Oh, well Im just here to talk about Kagome.." I tried carefully.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes brightened up and a smile played at her lips. "You have clues on where Kagome is!"

I felt my face falter and my body slump. "Oh..uh no. Not really… I came to ask some questions."

Mrs. Higurashi's smile fell to the floor and she walked over and sat carefully down on the couch where Kagome and I had spent the day trapped inside during the blizzard. She bit on her lower lip in a very Kagome like fashion. "So..what did you want to ask me? You do realize that detectives are already on the case don't you? They came over yesterday and questioned the family all day. Thats why we didn't visit. I know," she choked out the words as if it was painful to say them, "I know Kagome would have wanted us to visit you in the hospital."

I sighed softly. "Well we don't have to talk if it makes you uncomfortable…" I really didn't want her to start crying. I couldn't handle Higurashi women crying…

The old man and Souta decided that they would leave us alone to talk and they walked out of the living room.

She forced a caring smile and shook her head. "No. We can talk. But I really don't know very much. Kagome didn't talk about this..Naraku person that often."

I nodded my head slowly. "Ok. So she never mentioned him? Or something weird he did or said to her?" I walked over and sat down next to her.

She slowly shook her head. "No. The only person she really talked about was…you."

I felt my heart pick up and I smiled softly. She had been talking about me? Not Koga, but me?

I swallowed and nodded my head. "So, did she act weirder then normal on the day she was taken?" I asked.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No she was acting just fine that morning. She got up and made herself some breakfast and then she left. She just left.." She lowered her head to the ground and sniffed.

We sat in silence as both of our minds filled with thoughts of Kagome. I was picturing Kagome smiling and laughing. I couldn't begin to imagine the thoughts she was having. Perhaps she was picturing Kagome as a baby or as a small child. Laughing and playing as little kids do. Her memories were probably a timeline of Kagome's life. And each memory more painful then the one before…

I sighed and shook my head just as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Higurashi stood up from the couch and walked toward the front door. "Oh hello!"

I looked up at her excited voice. There were three teenage girls who looked about Kagome's age and height and a tall boy standing at the door. They were all wearing school uniforms and I figured they were Kagome's old school friends.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. We came to pay our respects." Said one of the girls. She had short brown hair that nearly reached her shoulders.

_'Pay their respects? She's not dead! Why don't you just tell her your over here to see Kagome's cold dead body while your at it?' _I thought angrily. I couldn't think of Kagome bing dead. Naraku wouldn't just take her so he could kill her. No. He had much more planned.

I returned my attention back to the front door. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Said the other two girls in unison. One of the girls had a bright yellow headband on that pushed her bangs away from her face and the other girl had long wavy hair.

The boy bowed in respect and handed Mrs. Higurashi a plate of cookies. "My mother made them this morning. She thought they would help."

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the plate and smiled at the meek boy. "Well that was very thoughtful of you. Would you all like to come in?" Mrs Higurashi asked and they smiled, thanked her, and stepped through the door.

They walked toward the living room and stopped short when they saw me sitting on the couch. One of this girls had her mouth hanging open and the other two were just staring. The boy was smiling like and idiot and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mrs Higurashi said as she walked back over to me, "this is Inuyasha. He goes to Kagome's school and they have become very close friends."

_'You don't even know how close..' I thought. _

I smiled slightly and waved a clawed hand at one of them making her jump. "Whats up?" I asked casually.

They all stood there staring at me.

I looked over to Mrs Higurashi. "Do they speak japanese?" I asked.

She giggled slightly and sat down next to me. "They just aren't used to demons. Or half demons in your case."

I nodded my head and my eyes flicked back over to them. "Boo." I said in a very bored tone.

One of the girls giggled and walked toward me. "Are those ears real?"

I looked at her like she was the stupidest person I had ever met. "Um yea. Last time I checked…"

She giggled and clapped her hands together. "They are so cuuuuuuteee! Can I touch them?" She reached an eager hand out to my head before I could answer and was about to grasp onto my ear, but before she could even get close enough, I had stood up and used my demon speed to run around the couch and stand right behind her back.

"No you cant." I all but growled in her ear. **No one** touched my ears. Beside Kagome of course. She hadn't touched my ears yet, but that was because I told her if she wanted to lose her hand, then should touch my ears. She opted for keeping her hand…

The girls back stiffened and she let out a small 'eeeep' from my presence. "How-how did you….how did you…do that?"

I smiled smugly. "Never met a real demon before have you? Well consider this your lucky day…"

Mrs Higurashi started laughing quietly on the couch. "Oh Inuyasha, leave Eri alone."

I walked around the girl like I was the hulk. I was menacing and scary. I gave her a look that I was sure she would pee her pants from. I walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"So…so you're like a real demon?" One other girl asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Im a flying pig," she gave me this stupidly confused look and I rolled my eyes." Of course I am."

Mrs Higurashi chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Actually, he's a half demon."

I shrugged. "You say potato…"

"Thats really fascinating…" Said the boy. He was tall and had short brown hair with bangs that fell in front of his eyes.

"Oh yea. You think _I'm _fascinating. You should visit my school sometime. Ill just bet theres a demon there that would just loooveeee to have you as a snack. Now thats _really _something fascinating." I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing ever and he looked at me like he too was going to pee his pants. I was having so much scaring the crap out of them I almost didn't notice one of the girls walk up behind me to grab one of my ears. Almost being the key word.

I grabbed her wrist without looking at her and she gasped. "I would think twice about that," I said as I gripped her wrist tighter, "I don't cooperate well with others and sometimes my father has to put a muzzle on me to restrain me." I said in a bored tone. I was joking of course, but the looks on the girls faces made me think that they actually believed me.

I let go of the slightly trembling girls wrist and stood up and adjusted my jacket, "Well this has been fun and all, but I have a psychopathic asshole to go and kill. See ya' guys later." I said as I walked past all of them who war gawking and gaping at me. I was smiling so big it hurt my cheeks. It was so much fun to mess with people. "Ill see you later Mrs. H." I called over my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming over Inuyasha." Mrs Higurashi called back.

"It..it was nice to meet you." One of the girls said quietly. I opened the front door and stood there and I smiled evilly at her.

"Oh believe me…the pleasure has been all mine." And with that, I slammed the door closed.

**XxX**

****KAG POV****

"Are you sick?"

"How do you mean?"

"Are you physically sick? Or perhaps mentally? Because you cant be fucking serious!"

His words were ringing in my ears so loud I thought I might get a headache from it.

_'My future bride.' _

_'Future bride.' _

_'Bride.'_

"I don't think you understand the concept of marriage." I say as I put a hand on my hip.

Naraku put down the bag of ice and the un-eaten apple an sighed at me,"do enlighten me."

I rolled my good eye and approached him carefully, "marriage is between two people who one each other," I start. I can see he is so bored with me he can hardly stand it. But dammit all he's would listen to me even if I hard to rip his ears off and yell into them. "Both of the people getting married have to both _agree_ on getting married. You cant force me to marry you." I said as I folded my arms across my chest with a satisfied nod of my head.

He snorted and walked toward me making me take a scared step backward. "I don't need your approval to marry you. You will marry weather you like it or not," I snorted and he shrugged. "Its very simple."

Both of my eye brows shot up. "Oh yea? And how exactly will you pull this off?"

"I have a priest who will marry us. And I also have another very strong and very potent drug and poison, that will make you do whatever I say." He smiled at me and took a step forward which made me take another step back.

"Your kidding?" I asked skeptically.

He sneered. "I never kid."

My arms slowly drifted off of my chest and down to my sides as he stared at me with a hard cold expression. He was serious. And it was starting to scare and freak me out.

"You cant be serious." I say with only a little bit of hope.

Naraku takes another step toward me and this time I don't flinch back, "I am dead serious." His face is so hard and cold that it sends a shiver up my spine. His body is towering over mine but I try and stand like Im not afraid of him,but I am.

We glare at each other for what feels like forever but was probably a few minuets until he sighed and backed off from me a little.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered.

His expression doesn't change as he shrugs, "I don't know."

I give him a skeptic look, "Oh please. You picked me out of a crowed. You singled me out. There has to be some reason that you have me locked up in here like a prisoner!"

He just stared at me like I was starting to disturb him or something. I stare back at him and I can start to feel my face twitch and spasm.

I finally throw my hands into the air and let out a exasperated sigh. "Your a terrible person you know that? And you know what? Im never going to marry you because I don't love you!" I see a glint behind his eyes and I know that got him to really listen to me so I keep going. "And you know what? I think that your trying to get me to marry you just because no one else will! Your pathetic and sad!"

With that being said, he took a final step toward me and slapped me across me face, hard. And then he snatched his hand out to my throat and squeezed slightly, threatening me, _daring _me to say another word.

"Shut up you pathetic worthless little girl." He hissed into my ear. I brought up a now trembling hand up and grabbed onto his hand that was squeezing my windpipe. I was trying to get him to let go of me and my neck, but his had wouldn't budge. I don't look him in the eyes.

"Your…your a monster." I whisper and yell out at the same time. Im so furious about him hitting me and beating me up that marriage is the last thing on my mind.

Being fed up with me, he throws me down onto the hardwood floor and makes a scoffing noise. "You don't even know the meaning of the word my darling."

I stare at the ground and grab onto my throat, trying to make sure he hadn't hurt me. My eyes dart around as he starts to circle me. My nose is flaring and I can feel myself become angrier. Finally Naraku stops circling me like a defected vulture and crouches down next to me so he can speak into my ear.

"Why don't I show you just how _monstrous _I can be."

He then stood up from me and I suddenly felt a cool breeze flowing around the room. I rolled over onto my back to get a better view of what he was doing, and when I saw him, I let out a gasp.

Standing right in front of me was Inuyasha. _My _Inuyasha.

I let out a small shriek of surprise and alarm. Inuyasha chuckled darkly and walked toward me with a sauntering swagger. I felt a sick feeling coming from the pit of my stomach and I swallowed hard which he also chuckled at.

"Awh whats the matter Kagome? Didya' miss me?" He asked with a cock of his head.

I was about to open my mouth and say something, anything really, but when I looked up into his eyes my mouth clamped shut. They were red and beady again. Just like that day in the library. He was warped. He was Naraku.

"Kagome? Come on…don't you love me anymore?" The doppelganger teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear it!" I shook my head around wildly as if that would get Inuyasha's fake voice out of my ears. But he only went on.

"Awh come on princess," my heartbeat increased as he said my nickname Inuyasha had given me. How did he know thats what Inuyasha called me? "Don't you love me? Because I love-"

"STOP IT!" I shrieked. I didn't want to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

He chuckled and started to circled around me which made me grind my teeth together. Naraku was a such a arrogant, sadistic, masochistic bastard. How dare he toy with me and my emotions?

"Oh Kagome we can be so happy you let me make you happy? That all I've ever wanted. Your my everything. Your my Princess."

"ENOUGH! NARAKU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The fake Inuyasha's expression changed from smug to confused. I pulled myself from of the floor and stood up.

"Enough." I said again in a much lower tone. I felt a cool breeze blowing behind me and I knew Naraku had changed back into himself.

"You won't escape." He said.

I bit my lower lip and stared at the ground. "I know." I admitted. I knew there was no chance of my getting free. It was evident. How could I possibly escape from him? He was a strong powerful demon, and Im just a weak pathetic mortal. What could I possibly do?

Knowing there is nothing I could do to knock some sense into the psychopath, I start walking upstairs toward my bedroom. He didn't say anything to me as I left.

When I finally made it to my bedroom, I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the lights and looked into the mirror. I flinched back as I saw my face. I looked like shit. I had a dark purplish bruise that covered my whole left eye. It looked like someone had punched me. I rubbed over the tender flesh and winced as I agitated the wound. I then ran my hand over the spot where Naraku had slapped me. It was a bright shade of red and had a few darker red spots on it. I let my hand trail down my face and onto my neck. I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was just beaten. I ran a hand through my hair and cussed as I realized, I _had _just been beaten.

Hating the person standing in the mirror, I flicked off the lights in the bathroom and I collapsed on the bed and snuggled in the sheets and bedding and wrapped them around my body until I had made my very own cocoon. I left a hole in the front so I could see out. I stared out the windows and looked at the full moon that was shining brightly down from space. It had and un-earthly glow that circled around it ad I suddenly wished I could live on the moon. No one would bother mr there. And I could truly live among stars. I then noticed a bright star in the sky and I smiled softly to myself. Which surprised me so much, that I stopped smiling.

I didn't want to smile while I was there. It didn't matter if Naraku could or couldn't see me, I didn't want him to know I could still smile. I wanted him to think I was broken. Because, I was.

I finally stopped star gazing and I rolled over and closed my eyes. I knew he wouldn't hurt me again tonight and somehow that gave me a small bit of comfort. I used that comfort and coaxed myself to sleep.

When I finally slept, I dreamt. My dreams were so real, I thought reality was the dream. They were vivid and realistic. So much so that I could feel everything. It was real to me.

My dream started off as an organ blared thought a church and as I made my way down a isle. The file was lined with a red lining and black flower petals lay on the ground. I was wearing a beautiful, cream strapless gown that flowed behind me as I continue to move my feet with choreographed precision. My hair was delicately placed on top of my head with a few beads and gems that sparkle in my dark curls. I was holding a full bouquet of roses as black as the night sky. I continued to move down the isle that was lined with wooden pews. The pews in the church were filled with faceless people. They had no ears, mouths, noses or eyes. They are completely blank of emotion. They didn't care about my pain or sadness. No one cared.

At that thought, hot tears fell down my face and scattered across the ground that I continue to walk on with precise movements. I couldn't stop moving, no matter how much I wanted too. Naraku gleamed evilly from the front of the church at my tears and my sorrow. He knew my pain. He could feel it. He could sense it. And he enjoyed it. I couldn't stop myself as I finally made my way to the front of the isle and I linked my arm with his. He smiled at me but it was so fake and lying, that it stretched across his face and started to distort into something warped. I shuddered and and my body turned toward the priest as he started reading my life and happiness away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Naraku Muso and Kagome Higurashi, in holy matrimony. Let us pray," He gestured toward the faceless crowed and they all bow their heads as the priest continues to prayer and wedding. I watch him as his lips move and as they make shapes, but very soon his voice fades off as everything slows. I can hear my breath and my breathing in my ears and my fist grows tighter around the bouquet of flowers I'm holding on to. I feel my arm shake in Naraku's grasp and his distortedly ugly smile grows bigger.

I open my mouth and fight the feeling of doing what Naraku commands me to do.

"No." I whisper. Its so quiet and meek it sounds like a mouses squeak. The feeling of running away and hiding is pushing up and starting to build in my body.

"No." I say a bit louder and more forceful this time.

No one seems to hear me and Naraku doesn't filch away from the priest. Im starting to get angrier and everything is starting to blur.

"No!" I shout, but still no one moves, the priest continues to read and speak and Naraku doesn't move.

Finally, with everything I've been through and seen, I scream at the top of my lungs, "NO!"

My screech echoes off the ceiling of the church and ricochets back down the whole church. Still, no one moves or says anything.

Suddenly a hand is placed gently on my shoulder, "Kagome."

My eyes bulge and my mouth quivers as I find myself frozen. I cant move nor can I acknowledge the voice, because I know that voice. I wouldn't ever forget that voice.

"Kagome," He says again.

I swallow and blink my eyes but I cant seem to face him, I cant move. "Inu…yasha," I whisper. The hand on my shoulder squeezes slightly.

"You need to get out of here." He says urgently. He speaks as though he doesn't care if he gets caught standing right behind me. Naraku still won't budge away from the still talking old priest. It was like Inuyasha wasn't even there, and I wasn't talking to him.

"Im trying but…I just cant move. You need to help me!" I say back. Im shaking like a frightened little bunny who scarred of being caught by a hunter.

"Kagome, I know you. Your stronger then this. You can get out of here, you don't have to do this." He says encouragingly.

I lower my head to the ground in sorrow and defeat. "I know." I say. And I mean it too. I knew I didn't have to do anything Naraku told me too. So why was I?

I feel Inuyasha's hand squeeze onto my bare shoulder for the last time and then his touch slowly faded away. With all the power and strength I had in me, I turned my body around slightly so I could see him. See his face. But he had turned his back on me and was walking slowly back down the endless isle. His silver hair flowing behind him.

"Wait!" I yell. He doesn't turn around or look at me but keeps walking, so I try again. "Wait I said! Come back here!" I reach out to him, but he doesn't face me.

"Inuyasha please!" I beg. But he ignores me.

Suddenly everything grows darker. The little world I've made for myself is as dark as the roses I'm holding. Except for a single spotlight shining down on me, Naraku the old priest, and Inuyasha. I turned toward Naraku and he turned toward me, and he lifts up my left hand and he starts to place a small silver ring on my ring finger. I flinch back from him but he continues to try and get the ring on my finger. I fight him back and finally, I ripped my hand away from him.

"Never." I say.

I turned from him and dropped the bouquet of flowers on the steps and I started running down the isle. The train of my dress suddenly grew longer and heavier and I have to pick it up as I sprint down the rows of faceless people. Inuyasha still isn't facing me and he even starts to walk away.

"Wait! Inuyasha please!" I scream as I reach a desperate hand out to him, but its futile.

I continue to run but it seems like I haven't even moved. Inuyasha, however, grows smaller and smaller as he walks away. His silver hair still flowing behind him as he moves. I feel tears start to stream down my face but I just cant stop crying. I can't reach him, I cant move, Im stuck. And then, He was gone.

I finally sink to the ground and put my head into my heads and sob quietly. I wanted to give up, quite this game that someone above was playing with me.

I didn't think I would ever move again from that spot in the church until the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." My head popped up as Naraku grabbed my upper arm and helped me stand. My chest ached as he finally slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and smiled smugly.

He then leaned in close to my face and I could feel his breath on my mouth. His lips grew closer and closer to mine and I was absolutely paralyzed. I couldn't move my body away from him. And just as he was about to kiss me, he whispered on my lips, "Your mine. Mine."

My body shot up in bed without me moving it and woke me from my nightmare. It was almost instinct. Like my brain was trying to wake me up, but I couldn't do it alone, so my body had to do it for me. My breathing was labored and I was sweating. I rubbed my eyes and hissed as I touched my still swollen eye. The moon was emanating light into the room and I could see all the blankets, sheets and pillows were all in disarray. I knew I had been thrashing around in my sleep and I sighed and ran a hand down my face. I moved the sheets and blankets off my hot body and found that the sheets and blankets were sticky from my sweat.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window to look outside. The moon was large and round and I could clearly see the man on it. My only friend. I sighed at that pathetic thought and looked over the sand dunes. The wind was blowing and moving the sand around. I rolled my eyes and looked back up to the moon.

"I wonder if your as lonely as I am." I thought out loud. The moon only shone bright because of the sun.

I wondered what Inuyasha and I could've been doing right now if he was still alive. Would he be texting me obnoxiously? Would I be calling him an idiot and laughing hard as his expression became hard and red? I wanted Inuyasha to be with me, watching the moon and coating the stars, just as I did.

But that was impossible. He was gone. I really needed to stop thinking about him. It...hurt to much.

So, I stood in front of the window without moving. I didn't want to go back to bed, for fear of another terrible nightmare, and there was no way I would go outside my room again. So, I stayed watching. I stood in front of the window until the moon had dropped low over the horizon, and then finally faded away. I stayed rooted into my spot and watched as the sky lightened and when the sun finally perked its way up over the sand dunes.

"I wonder if Naraku will actually pull this marriage thing off," I finally admitted.

The thought was incomprehensible. But, maybe not impossible….

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't slept in two days. Maybe now that Im done with this chapter, I will finally be able to sleep….cross your fingers. <strong>


	24. Painfully yours

**The New Girl In Town.**

**Chapter 24. Painfully Yours. **

**INU POV**

I had no fucking clue on where I was headed. I just kept walking. My legs had a mind of their own. It was bitter cold outside and people were practically running down the sidewalks trying to get into someplace warm and heated. My bangs were covering my eyes so the people running past me couldn't see me, see them looking at me. They stared at me like I was some type of oozing smelly monster. Almost everyone I passed stared at me. They probably thought I was some gangster who would beat the living shit out of them if they even looked at me funny.

But I was just depressed.

I put my hoodie up higher over my twitching and antsy ears and shoved my hands deeper into my pockets for warmth. The huge wad of cash Sesshomaru gave me was still in my pocket and I head yet to decide what to do with it.

I raised my eyes off the pale sidewalk and saw a gas station that was open. It looked like a nice place to stop in a grab something to eat. I hadn't eaten since I had been discharged from the hospital and I was getting a little hungry. I ran inside and grabbed a bottle of water, a bag of chips and a pack of cigarettes.

_What a great dinner_, I thougt to myself sarcastically. After I paid for my junk food, I walked back out side and walked behind the gas station and climbed up on the roof. I sat down and ate my bag of chips and drank my water. When I was done, I leaned back and lit a cigarette and watched as the clouds rolled by.

I took a puff and blew it out my noes. I was so agitated that even my daily cigarette wasn't calming me down.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

How was I ever going to find Kagome?

XxX

**KAG POV**

You know how people always tell you 'if your going to be kidnaped you should run and scream and get away from the kidnapper as fast as you can?' Well what if your stuck in the Asshats house thats in the middle of whats seems to be a desert and your kidnapper/Asshat was a demon? Then what do you do? Yea, thats what I thought. I had no chance of running nor screaming. I would be a dead woman walking if I ever tried it.

It was day two of my imprisonment and I was getting tired and beat down. I tried keeping my head high but, I knew at some point (and god did I hate to admit this) but at some point I would need Naraku's help. So, after many, many, _many _discussions and conversations with..myself, Ifinally made my way downstairs because my stomach wouldn't shut up and wouldn't stop making gurgling sounds. I was starving.

I crept slowly through the living room and toward what looked like a dining room. The only sound that could be heard was a large master clock ticking somewhere and my feet hitting the marble on the floor. I was about to pass the huge dining room but stopped short when I saw Naraku sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

_Where did he get that newspaper? _I thought. I started to walk toward him with determination. I was going to demand new clothes, food and maybe a little more about where we were, but stopped in mid confidante stride when I saw what was placed on the table. The long dining room table that could seat thirty people (at least) was piled with a bunch of breakfast foods, drinks and deserts. I eyed the table and my mouth started to water.

"Wh-what is all this?" I asked a little shocked.

Naraku kept on reading his newspaper. "Well I figured you would be hungry by now, and I didn't know what kinds of foods you liked to eat so, I made a plethora for you."

My mouth twitched and I walked around the whole table and eyed the food suspiciously to which Naraku chuckled at, "If I wanted to drug you, I would have done so already. The food is perfectly fine." I looked at him in disbelief, but he still had his noes shoved in the newspaper. I stood staring at the food wondering if he was really telling the truth, when Naraku grew impatient of me and put down his newspaper and sighed irritably. "Just sit down. If I wanted to hurt or harm you by feeding you anything, I would have done it already!"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the head of the table which was the farthest seat away from him, and sat down. I grabbed the napkin that was placed on a plate and put it on my lap. I then reached for all of the food that was in my sight and began to shove it into my mouth.

I was sipping some orange juice when Naraku chuckled at me and folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Hungry I see."

I snorted and bit down into a roll. "Obviously. I haven't eaten in two days," I said with a mouthful of bread.

"Well I hope you enjoy it."

I shoved the last piece of my roll into my cheek and stared at him. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I swallowed the lump of food in my throat and wiped my mouth. "You keep saying polite things," I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

He unfolded his hands and sat back in his chair. "Why shouldn't I be polite to you?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest, "why _should _you?"

He stared at me blankly so I stared right back. I was wondering what had possibly happened to him to make him so…him. What happened to him that made him take me and lock me away like some sort of prisoner?

I finally squinted at him and licked my lips. They tasted like oranges and bread. "Who is she?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly but he didn't flinch and inch. He took a breath and relaxed his practically pulsating eyes and remained staring at me. "What do you mean?

I smiled triumphantly knowing I had hit a nerve. "Who is she?" I asked again with more determination in my voice.

He scoffed and looked away from me. "I have no idea what your talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, I think you do…" He turned back to me and had a look on his face that was a mix of concern and wonder. "Theres…someone else isn't there?" I asked confidently. "Someone who you love but…she…she doesn't love you back. Does she?" I said trying to figure out the situation. It was just a theory I had been playing around with. But I guess it was a pretty good theory because Naraku put his hands down on the table and stared at me with a threatening look.

"Kagome," he said in a threatening and warning tone.

"And now," I said going on and ignoring him,"your trying to get back at her…with me?"

"Kagome…." he said again.

I smiled softly. "So..why?" I said ignoring all of his warnings."Why me Naraku? Tell me. Tell me why." He stared at me so fiercely that it irritated me. It tickled at me funny. Everything about him was really starting to piss me off. The un-answered questions, the mystery, the pain I had to suffer through. It all made my stomach clench and unclench. And it finally made me push my chair back, forcefully slam my hands down on the wood surface of the table and shout, "TELL ME!"

My shout echoed off the walls and bounced back down to us. Naraku inhaled and exhaled like he was trying to calm himself down and my heart was racing and it made my chest ache. We stood there staring at each other before he finally sat down and glared at me.

"I know you don't want to be here-"

"Yea no shit." I said cutting him off.

"But," he said continuing his thought, "you are. So just face the fact that your mine, and you aren't going anywhere without me. Got it?"

I swallowed and sat down too. "No." I said confidently.

He raised an agitated eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I nodded. "You heard me. I don't have to accept that bull shit fact. Because you wanna know a little secret? ITS NOT TRUE!"

He sighed and then growled slightly and stared at he table. "Go away from me."

I snorted. "Why? Is your dear little fiancé not acting like a good little fiancé?" I asked sarcastically.

He pushed back his chair and stood up fiercely. "GET AWAY FROM ME KAOME!"

I flinched back from his shouting and slowly pushed back my own chair and stood up. Naraku picked up his newspaper and bean to read it again as I glared at him. And then, knowing he wouldn't have anything more to do with me, I sulked out of the dining room. There was nothing else to do but go back to my bed room and sit there in my own self pity. I knew I had been pushing Naraku but I didn't care. The Asshat deserved it.

When I finally made it back to my room, I lay down on my bed and put my hands behind my head so I could stare up at the ceiling. The room was quiet but somehow the silence was defining. And I suddenly wished I had my mom with me. She would know what to do, she always did. I mean, don't mother's always know how to fix every single little problem you have?

Then wondered how everyone was doing back home. I wondered if they thought I was locked away somewhere against my will (which was true) or if they thought I had simply run away. Or maybe they just thought I was dead. Stone cold dead.

Maybe they thought I was raped, killed and dumped into a random corn field. A image of me, dead, lying in a empty field with maggots and small insects crawling all over me flashed into my brain.

That thought made me shudder and gag. I rolled over in bed and shook my head trying to shake the thought out of me thoughts.

When I had calmed myself, I thought maybe my family had called police and the FBI and everything and they were out there looking for me now. Or maybe they were to sad and upset they didn't even think about that.

Or perhaps they were just searching on their own. They could be driving around the city streets and urban areas trying to get me to come home. I had no idea what was going on in the outside world and it was driving me crazy.

Then I wondered about Koga. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Was he happy I was gone? Was he sad? Did he feel guilty? I really hope he didn't feel any type of guilt about kissing Ayame. Ayame was a better match for him, she had always been. And I had always known that, but I just didn't want to admit it.

Then a freakish and scary thought came to mind. Should I marry Naraku? I had nothing else really going for me and I bet that Naraku would actually be nicer if I just gave into him. But what was he really after? What did he truly want from me? And why? I had so many questions.

But the truth of the matter is, I was Naraku's. I practically belonged to him. He was a strong demon and I was nothing more then a pathetic human and he knew that fact.

I took a big inhale and I exhaled and I felt my lungs expand and relax. I bit my lower lip and I didn't know it until a small tear rolled down my cheek, that I was crying. I whipped it away frantically and stood up off of the bed.

I wasn't going to wallow In my own self pity. I was still alive and I was still breathing. My heart was beating and I could still think of escaping. Escaping could be an option. I knew that was all I needed.

I walked over to the window and stared outside again. There was only flat, continues brown land leading out into the horizon. Sand and more sand, with tussocks of small scrubby bushes standing up like surprises and the stupid cactus tree that stood at an odd angle.

I frowned and crossed my arm's.

Was this truly my new life?

xXx

It had been a few hours since the breakfast fiasco with Naraku. In that time I had paced around my room, stared outside at the sand dunes and weird looking cactus with the pretty red flower on it, cried a little, punched the hell out of my pillow, and counted ceiling tiles (as any good prisoner does) before Naraku knocked on my door.

I knew it was him because he had told me that it was just him and I in the house. I hadn't seen anyone else or some type of servant in the home so I figured he was telling the truth.

I also knew that he probably wasn't there to beat or hurt me anymore. My bruise over my eye had already started to heal and it had become a yellow and dark purple color. And the marks on my neck had faded a lot but they weren't completely gone. A small reminder.

I knew he was there to talk to me.

So I wasn't completely shocked when I opened the door to see him standing there waiting for had his hands classed behind his back and he look pleased.

"Come in?" I asked him cautiously.

He nodded and smiled which made me want to hurl. "Thank you." He breezed past me and walked into my prison cell that was in cognito.

I stood at the doorway with my eyes narrowed on him. "To what do I owe this un-wanted visit in my humble prison?" I said.

He chuckled and continued to stare out the window. "Actually my dear-"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

He sighed and continued to keep his gaze off of me. "Im here to talk to you, about us going on a small trip." He said with a small about of pleasure in his voice. Like a proud father would if he was talking about going with his family to disney world or something.

I felt my face falter. "Wh-what? Well..where..where are we going?" I stuttered. "Wh-when?" I asked. There were so many possibilities and ideas blurring into my head it made me dizzy.

I could escape. I could run away. I could use Naraku as a way out of the home to which I had been imprisoned. I could finally figure out where I was.

I could see my mom and grandfather again. I could see my little brother that I didn't realize I would miss so much. I could see Sango and Miroku and Koga. I could even see my cat Buyo.

I could be free. Anything and everything, in my own mind, was suddenly possible.

But Naraku must have sensed what I was thinking or he had magically gained the gift of mind reading because he turned to me and said, "oh don't get excited. Were simply going on a small trip to be married."

I spluttered and made and scoffing sound. "Ma-married?"

He turned to me and gave me a smile that looked like a relative of the grinches smile. "Yes. You and I, are going to be married in three days."

I laughed softly. "We aren't getting married." I half whispered to myself and half whispered to my captive.

He turned to me and stared at me with amusement on his face. "Oh yeah?"

"We just…it… cant be possible." I whispered again.

Then he coughed and cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Kagome I think you need to face the truth. We are going to be married, you and I. And it would be a lot easier if you just accepted that."

I lifted my eyes off the floor and stared at him. He had this look on is face that I couldn't place. It was a look on his face that reminded me of the old Naraku Onigumo that I used to know. The Naraku that I had started to become friends with. It scared me.

"I don't want nor do I need to accept anything you sick bastard." I whispered fiercely.

He sighed and ran a hand through his sleek dark hair. "I was afraid of this.."

I raised a cautious eyebrow a him. "Of what?" I asked carefully.

Even before I could react, even before I could take a breath or blink my eyes, I knew I was going to regret asking that question.

And I did.

Because just as those words came out of my mouth, did Naraku use his demon powers to his advantage. He used his demon speed to run up behind my back and took my right and left arm up and around my back with one of his hands and put a forceful hand on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked in panic and anger. I was so fucking sick of this guy putting his hands on me.

"Doing what I have to do." He growled into my ear.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a tone on the line of anger and sarcasm.

He snorted. "Oh Kagome can you stop your pathetic little sarcasm? Its becoming a real pain."

He jerked my right arm backward as he said the word pain. I let out a small yelp of agony as he continued to jerk my appendage up and in the opposite direction of my arm socket.

"Stop it!" I howled.

He forced my arm backward again and I clenched my teeth together. "Oh Kagome I would love to do just that, but only you can make that happen."

I felt a small tear roll down my face. "How can I possibly do that?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Ive already told you."

I rolled my eyes as I realized what he wanted. "I have to marry you to get this to stop right?"

"Exactly."

"Why do you want me, _me_, so badly? What is it about me that you want?" I whined.

He growled low in his throat and I knew he was having trouble with his patience. Well tough shit, So was I.

"Because I need you thats why." HE whispered into my ear, and then he released his death hold on my arms. I rubbed my sore appendages and turned around to see him walking toward the door.

"Well..when are we leaving?" I asked.

He stopped at the door, looked me in the eyes and another one of his evil grins plastered itself on his face. "Tonight." And with that, he shut my door and left me alone in the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is everyone into SesshyxKags right now? Ewww...<strong>

**Side note: Read my friends story! Its called CampOfun (I didn't choose the name ;] ) **

**I helped her write it and she and I would both really appreciate it if you read it. Thnx and REVIEW my lovelies. **


	25. UP Up And Far Away

**The New Girl In Town.**

***KAG POV***

**Chapter 25. Up, Up And Far Away.**

I knew I wouldn't forget that smell.

The smell of _his _car. It was a musky and potent smell that raped my nose. Almost smelled like the miasma that he released at the play.

_Almost. _

I must have not noticed the smell when he first drove me to the mansion because I was sedated or delusional. But I really smelt it now. You never actually know it until you captured and imprisoned, but little things that you wouldn't notice normally starts to stand out to you.

Like the smell of Naraku's car.

Naraku had visited my room later that evening when the sun was just starting to set on the horizon. I had asked him where we were going but he chose not to answer me with a direct response. I decided to not put up a fight with him because I thought it would be better for me to cooperate with him. That way he wouldn't put me under another drug or something. And I wanted to fully aware of where I was going. I didn't want to be incoherent. So, I followed him willingly.

I stood at the doorway while Naraku grabbed a few things for the road and I pondered on where he was taking me exactly. I didn't know weather to feel excited about where I was going or scared. There was this big fifty fifty chance that I could be going to some place wonderful or back to another prison.

When Naraku finally managed to find his damn keys, he escorted me over to the car and helped me in. The car was sitting directly in the sun and I choked on my breath as I sat down into the sweltering heat. I didn't need any of Naraku's help so I whipped my hand away from him as he tried to steady me into the boiling car. He sighed and walked over to his side and got in as I wrinkled my nose.

That smell.

I reached over and buckled my seatbelt on as he started the car. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I turned to him and stared at him like he was a tiny little insect that was running across a pair of my new shoes. "What do you think?" I hissed.

He tried not to let it show and he tried to make it look like he was actually sorry that he had done this to me. But he was a bad liar. He didn't think I noticed how his eyes flashed and sparkled and how his lips slightly turned up at the corners, but I did.

"Alright then. Lets go." He said as he turned on the car. I raised my eye's and stared in to rearview mirror. The reflection was that of the mansion I had been kept in for the past few day's. It didn't look that menacing or evil on the outside. Still, a small shiver ran up my spine as I stared back at it.

Naraku started the car and put it in drive and we were off. He drove straight out into the endless sea of sand and dust. I didn't take my eyes off the mansion until it had faded completely behind us and all I could see was dust coming off the back of the car.

I sighed and rested my arm on the window and stared outside. I could hear the tiers crunching the sand and gravel and I could feel the cold air coming out of the AC that Naraku had turned on full blast. I could still smell the over powering odor of Naraku's car. And yet, I could barley notice any of these things. My mind was too focused on only one person. A dead person.

And I wondered does a dead person still mean they are a person? I would like to think so. I would like to think that even after we are dead and gone, some part of us still remains here on earth.

_''What are you doing right now?" _I thought quietly to myself. _"Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" _I was forcefully and obnoxiously jerked out of my thoughts as Naraku started to slow the car and finally stop.

_What the hell is he doing? _I thought as he turned off the car. He didn't say anything as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. I stared out the windshield and noticed there was absolutely nothing in front of us. Literally. We were still in a huge sand pudding bowl that was endless. I turned around in the seat and noticed it looked exactly the same as it did in front of us.

I frowned as I turned back around and watched Naraku. He walked about three feet in front of the car and then he stopped. He raised his hand out in front of his body, palms facing out. Like he was pressed up against a wall. He slid his hands down the invisible wall like raindrops falling down a window.

I watched as his lips started moving but I could understand what he was saying. I strained my ears to hear him and the only thing I could hear was him saying …"bring me there…." and …"for this is I. This is me and she."

Suddenly, he jerked his hands away from the transparent surface like he touched something steaming hot. I watched at the clear surface Naraku had been touching, melted away and became unclear. It turned a bright purple color and finally faded away. I watched as suddenly the sandy road before me, turned into something out of a children's story book. In front of both of us, was a forest. We were completely surrounded by big tall tree's. The trees were top heavy because of all of the snow sitting on top of them.

My jaw dropped open and I sucked in a huge breath that I didn't let go of. _"A…barrier?" _I thought silently. _"That was a barrier?" _

I turned around in my seat and noticed the we weren't surrounded by sand anymore. Just snowy tree's. I choked on my breath and ran a shaking hand through my hair. "That son of bitch.." I whispered.

'That son of a bitch' walked back to his side of the car and climbed in again. I felt frozen as he started the car. He saw that I was staring mindlessly out the front of the car, not saying a word.

"Surprised?" He snickered. When he didn't receive a response from a shocked me, he chuckled again and shrugged. "That was all an illusion."

I sucked in a sharp breath and turned to look at him. "A…an illusion? How…how did you…" I trailed off.

"Well actually it wasn't all that complicated. I simply conjured up a barrier. And the illusion?" His eyes glowed. "That was child's play."

Was he kidding me? Here I though we were out in some completely different country, but in reality we hadn't even left japan this whole time! "You unimaginable bastard." I hissed at him. "How could you do this?" I practically shrieked.

He smiled again and shut his door. "Because I can."

xXx

Naraku had driven us out into the main part of japan. We drove down busy and crowded streets the were full of people. I wanted to scream out to them and pound on the glass of the car's window, but I couldn't. My lungs weren't working with Naraku right next to me. And I didn't argue with him. I didn't fuss. I just let him do whatever he wanted to me. I was a life size rag doll.

It didn't take much time to figure out that Naraku was taking me to the airport. Narita International Airport to be accurate. I almost asked him where we were going, but I knew he would never tell me. But I was giddy as he finally drove around the airport. I had to contain myself from jumping up and down in the seat because someone at the airport could recognize me. The airports security, police office officer. Anyone.

Once we parked the car in a parking structure, Naraku sighed and turned to me.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked me with a raised brow. I licked my lips and rolled my eyes but I didn't acknowledge him. "Because I can give you another drug and make sure that you come very willingly." I looked at him and he eyed me. "So, whats it going to be Kagome? Are you mine or aren't you?"

I could have said no. I could have said _"Are you fucking kidding me? I belong to no one! I love Inuyasha not you! You stupid ugly mother fucking bastard!" _

But, I didn't. I couldn't. Not now anyway. The only way I could possibly get away from him, was to give him a little. I wanted to make him think I was completely his. And then, I would run away when he least expected it.

So, I said, "yes. I am." I even gave him a small, weak smile.

He seemed to be pleased by this because he smiled himself and said "good. Very good."

He told me to wait in the car and then he got out and went to the car's trunk. When he came back, he was carrying three bags. He tossed me one of the bags and said to open it and put on everything that was in it. I unzipped the bag and looked inside. I was still wearing the ripped up costume from the play so I didn't complain about the clothe's that were inside. The clothes consisted of a black pencil skirt, a baby pink blouse that had ruffles around the neck and black high heels. I made sure Naraku wasn't watching me as I changed. He was actually changing himself behind a wall.

Once I was finished changing in the back seat of the car, I looked back into the bag and found a black purse that was empty, a pair of sunglasses and….a blonde wig.

I frowned.

How would anyone possibly recognize me in this? I sighed when I realized I had no choice in the matter. I gathered all my hair up and put it into the itchy and scratchy wig. Once all my hair was in it, I opened up the vanity mirror in the car and saw my reflection.

I frowned more.

Nobody would ever recognize me now. I looked like a completely different person. Which was exactly Naraku's idea. He wanted to make sure anyone couldn't identify me. I looked flushed and a tad bit thinner then I usually was. Probably because I hadn't eaten properly in a few days. My cheeks were a light shade of pink and my eyes had bags under them.

The wig framed my face with bangs that barley touched my eyebrows and the rest of the wig was rested carefully on my shoulder's. For a bunch of fake hair put on top of my head like a mop, this wig looked surprisingly realistic.

I sighed as I realized no one would ever recognize me. I mean how would they? How could they possibly see through my camouflage?

Letting out a few choice cuss words, I stepped out of the car. My heel's clacked on the parking structure as I walked over to Naraku who was smoking a cigarette. He had changed out of his regular blue tee and jeans.

"huh…" I said under my breath. He looked like a professional business man…

He was wearing a black suit and a dark red tie that contrasted with his eyes. His shoes were shiny and new and they shone brightly under the lights. I looked up to him and saw that his hair was slicked back and tied into a low pony tale that ran down his back.

Once he saw me walking over to him he let out his breath and cigarette smoke. He eyed me feverishly and smiled. "Well don't you look beautiful and sexy?"

I scoffed."Cut the shit. Why are we dressed this way?"

He snorted and tossed the cigarette butt to the ground. "Because we are Mr. And Mrs. Yamashita. A very rich and very powerful new couple hitting the business scene. And as of right now we are going away on our honey moon."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh thats just too cute. Were a couple now?"

He shrugged. "We already are aren't we?" He said and I swallowed down the urge to vomit everywhere. "Anyway, I guess you'll need this." He said as he brought out a small red velvet box in front of me. I gasped and took a backward step away from him. Not out of pleasure or happiness. But out of horror and bloodcurdling fear.

It was a wedding ring box.

"Open it." He urged me. I reached out a hesitant hand and grabbed the box. I slowly opened it for fear whatever was inside would eat and swallow me whole. When the box was fully open and I could see what was inside, I wanted to scream. And again, It was not out of happiness or whatever. This was really starting to freak me out.

"Do you like it?" He asked me with a slight tilt of his head.

I stared down at the shiny and glimmering stone that sat before me. It was a princess cut diamond surrounded by a row of smaller diamonds. The band around the diamond had smaller jewels lining it. And the diamond that sat in the middle had to be at least six carrots. At least.

I choked down a sob and Naraku asked me again if I liked it.

I wanted to shout '_No!' _and stomp around. I wanted to shove the box down his throat and make him eat it. I wanted to cry and sob. I was filled with so many emotions I couldn't even explain. But not because I didn't want to marry him, which of course I didn't. It wasn't because I was still extremely pissed off at him. I was of course.

No.

It was because this ring was perfect. It was everything I had always wanted in a wedding ring. Which made me more pissed off at him.

I swallowed and did a half shrug. "Its alright I guess."

I tried putting on my best poker face but I guess he saw right through me because he started snickering. "Well anyway, put it on and lets get to our flight." He said with a flick of his wrist.

What? He wasn't going to put it on? Isn't that how it goes? The man gets down on one knee and asks for the woman's hand? Of course we were talking about Naraku here. He really wasn't much of a man.

I frowned as I picked the ring up out of its box and stared down at it. The lights shining down from the parking garage were making the jewel sparkle and shine. I bit my lower lip as I put the ring on my third finger on my left hand. The ring slid on and fit perfectly.

Of course it did.

Naraku strolled over to me and grabbed my hand to examine the ring some more. "It seems a little small. Are you sure this is alright?"

I wanted to laugh in his face. Was he serious? The ring was like a giant rock sitting on my hand. It was so big I could practically go ice skating on it! But instead I hummed and nodded my head. He smiled. "Good. Well anyway, lets get going. We don't want to mss our flight do we _darling_?"

Again, I wanted to laugh in his face. But instead I gave him a shy smile and said, "lets go."

Naraku picked up the rest of our bags and walked me into the airport. He said our flight was taking off from the second terminal so we had to take a shuttle to get there. As we walked into the airport together I stopped walking and stared. There were so many people running around and so many people trying to get to their own flight's, it was insane.

Naraku turned to me and grabbed my forearm forcefully and dug into my flesh with his fingers. "Stay right here and don't you dare think of moving. Don't talk to anyone, don't signal anyone, don't even breath until I get back. Got it?" Naraku hissed into my ear. "I have to go check in our bags and get our plane tickets. _Stay here." _He hissed some more, and then he was gone.

I made a face at Narku's retreating back and then I turned back around to watch all of the scurrying people. None of them we paying any attention to me and I frowned. I wanted someone, anyone to recognize me in my disguise.

They didn't.

I watched as the security and police officer's did a shift change. There were guards standing at the entrance and some patrolling the floor and some were at the security check in. I subconsciously started to play with the new foreign object weighing down my left hand as I gnawed on my lip. I glanced around the busy terminal looking at al the security and police police who could help me. I looked all around until I singled out one police officer in particular. He was chatting with some other police officer's but when he caught me staring at him he stared back at me.

I read his lips as he said …" hold on guys. Ill be right back." And he started walking toward me. He was tall and had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was cute. Like a small puppy dog. Once he reached me he eyed me suspiciously. "Are you alright miss?" He asked.

I swallowed as I felt my my mouth go dry.

Everything that had happened to me over the past week flashed into my brain. The fight. The play. My old boyfriend. The mansion in disguise. The barrier and illusion. The betrayal and the beating. The sword that was supposed to be fake, that wasn't. The kidnapping. The yelling and screaming. My hot tears. And finally Inuyasha's crumpled and bleeding body on the stage.

The officer looked at me with concern strewn all over his face. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

I opened my mouth slowly and whispered. "No Im-"

"There you are!"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Naraku walked over to us and smacked the officer's hand away from my arm and grabbed both of my shoulder's so he could look at me. "Are you alright? Ive ben looking everywhere!" His voice was full of concern and love but his eyes were the complete opposite. He was pissed.

I eyed him back for a split second but then put on my best fake smile and even went as far as wrap my arms around Naraku's body. I could tell he was surprised because his body tensed but then he too wrapped his arms around me and followed me in our little act.

"Oh darling I was so worried!" I fake sobbed. "Ive been looking everywhere for you! I got lost and then I got scared becauseI couldn't find you." I whimpered into Naraku's chest.

Naraku chuckle and rubbed my back. "Well its a good thing I found you when I did. Our flights leaving soon!"

I un-wrapped my arms from his torso and he wrapped his hand around my hip. He eyed the officer and he said, "you should be glad Im not the jealous type. It looks like my little wifey has taken a liking to you."

I looked up at Naraku and saw that he was smiling, but his eyes read something completely different.

He was warning the man off.

I coughed uncomfortably and turned back to the suspicious officer and smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me find my," I swallowed slowly, "husband." I choked out.

Naraku rubbed my arm and smiled at the man. "Were going away on our honey moon."

The officer looked at me then up at Naraku then back down to me. "Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Now that I have my husband with me, ill be perfectly fine." I smiled but my eyes were pleading. I looked at him and hopped he could understand what they were saying. In my mind I was screaming.

The officer nodded his head slowly and said "well, I hope you have a wonderful flight you two. Take care."

I wanted to reach out and say "Take me with you! Im Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! The girl that was kidnapped!" But instead I waved slightly and Naraku tightened his grip on my hip. "Take care."

Once the officer had turned his back from us and was out of earshot, Naraku whipped around and grabbed me by the shoulder's. Hard. I winced in pain as Naraku's grip on them tightened like a snake.

"Why the hell were you talking to him? What did you say to him? Did you tell him who you were? Dammit Kagome!" He spluttered.

I snorted and brushed Narku's fists off of me. "Relax. I didn't say anything. He came up to me. Not the other way around."

He looked frantic and I could tell he was scared of being caught. Good. All Asshat's deserve a good scare once in a while.

"Are you sure? Are you sure he didn't know who you were?" He asked.

I rolled me eyes. "No. He was just making sure I was okay."

Naraku's hand's were balled into tight fists. "You better be sure for your sake."

I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked away from a steaming Naraku to find the officer we were just talking to, still staring at us and I whipped my head back around. "Uh the guy is still watching us." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

Naraku instantly looked up and his eyes narrowed on the officer. "Take my hand." He ordered.

"What?" I asked.

Naraku shook his head and shoved his hand into my face. "Take my hand!" He hissed.

I sighed and reached out my own hand and let our fingers intertwine. "Good." Naraku sighed and he pulled me along. It looked like we were a couple just walking along to our flight, but in reality Naraku was dragging me there. His hand was pinched around my finger's in a very angry way and I resisted the urge to scream out in pain.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the same guy watching me. Studying me.

I whirled back around and stared at the ground and let the blond hair that didn't belong to me become a curtain between me and the officer.

I was a coward.

Naraku was walking along confidently and at some point, I followed his lead. I knew he would't want me to act like I was actually his prisoner so I held my head high and walked like I was on a modeling runway. I didn't let it show that I was super depressed about being forced to marry a complete and total jackass. I let everyone know I was perfectly fine I was with my 'husband', but my eyes told another story. I asked the whole world one question by my body language: Aren't we just the perfect couple?

xXx

The flight was pretty long. _Too_ _long _for my liking. Well hell it would be to long for your liking too if you had to be stuck on a thirteen and a half hour flight with a narcissistic, psychopathic jack-holey asshat that is also supposed to be the love of your life.

And let me tell you that the inflight movies didn't help at all. They were all in english and I couldn't understand a word they were saying. But I tried watching them anyway because I wanted to get my mind off of Naraku's hand constantly resting on my knee. It was like he was scared I would jump out the airplane's window or something and he had to keep a hand on me at all times just so he could feel in control.

Naraku had gotten our seats in first class and being his 'beautiful and lovely wife' I got to sit by the window. I sat down in the big plushy seat and looked out the window and bit my tongue to keep me from crying. I was leaving everything behind and it pained me so much to watch us taxi out of the gateway and finally move down toward the runway.

_New York. _

Thats where he was taking me. New York city. It was all the way around the world and no one would ever know who I was there. I found out that was where he was taking me when we boarded the plane. The obnoxious woman calling out the boarding time had informed me where I was being shipped. I had gasped silently and Naraku had smiled at my reaction. Everything happened pretty fast after that.

When we boarded and we found our seats Naraku insisted I sat next to the window. Maybe because he thought if I was cornered, he would have the upper hand. Im not really sure why he did that but your guess is as good as mine. The plane we were flying in was a seven-forty-seven so our first class seats were located on the upper level of the plane or the 'sky deck' as the flight attendants called it. Once we found our seats my mouth went slack when I saw how fancy the seats were. They were huge and spacious and could probably fit two people. The seats could be reclined all the way back and could even be turned into a makeshift bed. The seat's in front of us had built in mini Tv's in the headrest so everyone could pick their own movie and not have to watch picked out for us against our will's.

I scowled at Naraku who wasn't paying _any _attention to me and buckled my seatbelt just like the flight attendant had shown us. I sat there reading the safety instruction manuel trying to get my mind off of me being shackled to Naraku for the rest of my miserable life when I heard the captain come over the intercom to say "_flight attendants, please prepare for departure." _I looked up from the comic of people trying to inflate their oxygen masks in a case of an emergency, and watched as the flight attendants took their own seats. I looked over to Naraku who smiled at me and then closed his eyes. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and put the manuel back into the seat pouch. I new I wouldn't need it. In case of an emergency (which I was already in anyway,) I was a dead person either way.

And then after that, we were moving. Were were moving slowly, but we were definitely moving. There were tiny raindrops sliding down the window I was staring out of and it completely explained my mood. Sad and depressing.

I put my pointer finger on the window's cool surface and raced down the window just like the raindrops.

Naraku placed his hand on my knee while he read another newspaper and I gulped and turned away from the window. I closed my eyes and started a breathing exercise.

In through my nose out through my mouth.

In through my nose out through my mouth.

In through my nose out through my mouth.

I cracked my eyes open and stared out underneath my eyelashes. The cabin was dark and some people in the cozy plane were already trying to fall asleep. I turned my head again and looked back out the window.

Gramps.

Bouyo.

Souta.

Miroku.

Sango.

Koga.

Mom.

_Inuyasha. _

I stared out the rainy window and said my silent goodbye. My eyes filled with warm tears but I refused to let any fall.

And then just like that, the plane turned to the right and we were facing the runway head on. We sat there for about five seconds before we started moving again. I could hear the whirl of the engines as they started to come alive and wake up. I gripped onto the side of my seat as I felt us lurch forward. The plane started slowly creeping down the long jetway but increased its speed quickly. Faster and faster we went until I felt like we were going to run out of runway space. The plane did I final lurch and then lifted its nose into the air and then the back followed. And then, we were flying.

I stared out the window and watched as the world I had just been resting on, grew smaller and smaller. As the cars that were bigger then me a few seconds ago became the size of tiny ants. As big colossal buildings grew to be the size of my fingernail. There were a lot of clouds in the sky so climbing past those weren't much fun. You know, the turbulence and all. And I could hear the engines pushing us higher and higher into the sky.

I turned to look at Naraku who had his reading glasses on and was reading a book.

I rolled my eyes at him and slumped back into my seat and decided to look out the window because the view out my window was much better then the view right next to me.

About fifteen minuets into the flight, the flight attendant's came around asking everyone what we would like for dinner. Naraku had said he wasn't hungry and I was about to say the same thing ( I mean ewww. Plane food?) But my stomach gurgled which made the flight attendant giggle.

"I guess ill have the chicken salad." I voiced out while I blushed.

The flight attendant smiled. "Would you like anything to drink? We have an assortment of wines and beers."

I resisted the urge to snort. She actually thought I was an old married woman? Couldn't she see I was really a seventeen year old girl who was being forced to marry the guy sitting next to me? I mean come on? Who just wouldn't think of that naturally occurring situation?

Instead of giving her _that _snarky remark, I said, "Ill just have some sprite. My stomach is a bit upset." She nodded and smiled and gave me a soda can and a cup of ice to pour it in.

After she walked away Naraku turned to me with concern on his face. "Are you alright? Whats this about your stomach being upset?"

I sipped on my drink and chewed on the ice cubes. "Oh please. Don't actually tell me your worried about me." I snorted. "Yeah right."

He grabbed my hand which was resting on the seat and squeezed it, but not forcefully. "Yeah _is _right." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes as he gazed into mine. They looked so innocent and so caring and lovable that it made me want to upchuck. Good thing airplanes carry complementary upchuck bags….

I slowly brought my hand out of his as his other hand placed gently on my knee, began to massage my flesh. "Kagome you have to tell me when your not feeling well. Believe it or not, I actually care about you and your well-being."

I stared at him and tried not to laugh right there in his face. "Well um..," I tucked a random blonde fly away behind my ear as I felt my face flush. "Thanks? I think? Um anyway…" I trailed off. I could feel Naraku moving closer toward me. Trying to console me. Trying to comfort me. And I didn't want any of that nonsense. So I quickly and awkwardly spluttered out that I needed to use the restroom and swiftly walked away from him. In my haste I nearly knocked into a flight attendants food cart, tripped down the sky decks stairs and fell on my face.

Once I regained my composure ( I couldn't regain my dignity. It was shot to hell) and I made it to the restroom, I locked the door behind me. I turned around and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

But It wasn't me who was string back. It was a random blonde chick. I had a diamond ring weighing my finger down, a blonde wig on my head and a blouse that made my boobs look like watermelons. I quickly ripped off the wig and ran a hand through my sleek dark familiar hair.

"Pull yourself together Kagome." I whispered to my reflection.

Once I composed myself, somewhat, I tried using the bathroom. But what's the use is using it when you feel like your going to be sucked down the toilet and out of the airplane? When I knew peeing wasn't going to be an option, I splashed some cold water on my face and the back of my neck to cool myself down. Then I put my hair back up into the wig, unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. I breathed in a lung full of fresh non stinky airline bathroom air, and started walking back toward my seat. Suddenly, I stopped in mid high-heeled stride when a thought came to mind.

_'I can run away. I could go march up to an attendant, a passenger anyone right now and tell them who I am! And I could tell them I was being held against my will by a crazy guy! Then they could arrest Naraku and I could go free once this plane lands!' _I gave myself a determined nod when I was satisfied with my own little scheme and then started to move my feet in the direction of the nearest passenger and attendant.

"Kagome _honey_, where do you think your going?"

I stopped walking and mentally groaned. Slowly I turned around. And there he was. Naraku looked impatient, but like he was trying to be that lovable sweet caring husband he was supposed to be. I was about to walk up to him and tell him where he could stick his 'honey 'when a flight attendant walked past us. Instead I said "oh nothing Naraku _baby_." I responded, smiling through clenched teeth.

He cocked his head to the side. "Should we go back to our seats now or are you going to just to stand here in everyones way?" He glanced past my shoulder and I followed his gaze and was met with a line of people staring at me, trying to get to the bathroom.

I knew that every person in line, including a few flight attendant's, were looking at us. And probably thought without a doubt that Naraku and I were the happy married couple we had been pretending we were. We should probably each win an Oscar for our impressive performance. I knew that beneath the fake show of affection, both of us wanted nothing more than to go ahead and rip each other's guts out. That or get at least a mile away from the other and start gagging from the sweetness were were showering each other with.

I blushed and whirled back around from the glances and glares. "Oh of course, _baby." _

When this day was over, I had to remember to wash my mouth out with a lot of soap…

Naraku whisked out and grabbed my arm and led me back to my seat. "Thats a good girl." He hissed into my ear. Once we made it to our seats, Naraku practically threw me down onto the cushion. Like he was scolding me. And when he was sure no one was looking at us he gripped onto my arm again. Hard.

"Owww!" I squeaked. "What the hell are you grabbing onto me for? What did I do?"

He glared at me. "You know what the hell you did. You tried reaching out and making contact with someone. You tried telling them who you were!"

_'Wooops. Busted.' _I rolled my eyes. "Look, I was only going to ask the attendant what other kind of movies I could watch." I lied smoothly through my teeth.

He gave me a 'are you stupid?' face. "Bullshit. Thats bullshit Kagome and you know it."

_'Dammit he was good.'_ "Well come on. Aren't you going to at least give me some credit for trying?"

He laughed. "Um, no."

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the seat rest in front of me which was playing _another _english movie. "Well whatever. You don't have to grab my arm like that."

He reclined his chair back but kept a steady hand on my thigh. "Obviously, I do. No more bathroom breaks for you."

I shrugged and turned away from him. Let him see if I care. It wasn't like I could really even use the airplanes bathroom anyway…

xXx

I slept through the rest of the long flight. Or rather I had _tried _to sleep but it didn't really work. There was a crap load of turbulence and it made for a rough ride. Well for my butt it was a rough ride anyway…

After the rough ride was over, I became drowsy and was dosing off every couple of minuets. But every time my chin would slip off my hand that was resting on my seat, I would instantly wake up. Which was actually a good thing. Because if I _could't _fall asleep then Naraku couldn't do anything…weird with me. God only knows what he's capable of.

_'Speaking of the devil..' _I thought as I looked over to Naraku. His eyes were closed and he was resting his head on the back of his seat's head rest.

_'I wonder if he's really sleeping..' _I thought. I sighed and moved my leg to the left by a hair and Naraku's eyes instantly snapped open like shutter shades on crack. His hand instantly tighten on my thigh. I sighed. _'Yup. He's still awake.' _Every time I would move or shift under Naraku's hand he would immediately grip harder onto my leg and would ask 'where the hell I thought I was going' or 'if I was trying to sneak away' or something.

This time though, he simply stared, no excuse me, he _glared_ at me and then rested his head back and closed his eyes again.

I made a twisted up face and stuck my tongue at his pale, unmoving feature's wondering what he would do if he could actually _see _me doing that, when the captain came over the intercom to tell us passenger's the we would be landing at JFK airport in about thirty minuets. And that the local time there was five-thirty AM central time.

I made a face. _'AM? Japan is thirteen hours ahead of New York?' _I thought and opened the window shade. I winced as the bright, early sunlight came streaming through the planes window and into my eyes. I shut the blinds quickly and rubbed my eyes, but somehow I could still see the sun through my eyelids.

"Everything alright?"

I stopped rubbing my sore eyes. "Not that you would care but yes. I am perfectly _fine_." I snarled.

Naraku laughed and put his chair back in an upright position. "Well as long as your not harmed."

I flicked his hand away from my leg and he smirked at my irritation. "Yeah whatever."

"No really. I meant it when I said I cared about your well-being. You know Kagome, I don't want to be the bad guy in our relationship. You just need to trust in me." He voiced out. He sounded so sincere I almost believed him for a split second. Then I remembered a very important fact; it was Naraku. He didn't even know what the word sincere meant let alone how to use it in a proper sentence.

I swallowed and leaned in close to his face which made him quirk his eyebrow. "Trust? How can you earn someone's trust when the person Im supposedly supposed to 'trust', is the person who killed the man I loved most and who is now forcing me to wed? So lets get one thing straight you stupid, arrogant son of a bitch, I never and I mean _ever _want to or will have a relationship with _you._ Got that?"

Naraku stared at me like I slapped him.

Good.

But then his face became harder and harder and he digested what I had just steamed off about. He clenched his fist and turned his body so he could fully look at me.

"You loved…him?" He growled.

My eyes searched his face. '_That was the only thing he got out of that little speech?' _My eyebrows came together. "Um…who are you talking about?"

He sneered. "Inu..yahsa Taka…hashi." He gritted out.

My lips made and small 'O.' _That _guy that I loved. Right… I coughed and cleared my throat and let my face fall blank. "I have no idea what your talking about Naraku. I think you've gone crazy."

Boy. Wasn't _that _the understatement of the year?

Naraku didn't find and humor in my grabbed onto my arm and dug his nail's into my flesh. I was about to shriek when he covered my screaming mouth with his hand. "You know exactly what Im talking about. You loved him? Well who _doesn't _love him? He's mister perfect right? Well let me tell you something: He is _dead!" _He whispered and shouted at the same time. "And you know what else? Your going to join him in the after life, If you don't cooperate!"

He looked so angry and possessed at the same time, it scared the shit out of me. He was still roughly holding onto my arm when a flight attendant came around telling the passenger's to return their seats into an upright position, when she saw that Naraku was covering my mouth and that his had was practically making my arm bleed.

"Is everything alright here?" She asked one she had made her way over to our seats.

Naraku slowly moved his hand off of my mouth and grabbed both of my hands with his. "Everything is fine." He smiled.

The flight attendant looked over to me with a quizzical look. "Are you alright ma'am?"

I swallowed and Naraku's hands gripped tighter around mine in a warning. I nodded slowly and I gave a weak smile. "Everything is…perfect."

She looked unsure as she said, "well if there is anything I can get for you before we land, please don't hesitate to ask." She didn't look away from me and her eyes priced into my own. Like she knew something was wrong and she wanted me to just tell her what it was.

I looked at her with my own pleading eyes and begged her to notice something was wrong with Naraku. But seeing as how I couldn't say anything about it, I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "Thanks. Ill remember that."

The woman slowly and unsurely walked away from us. But once she was gone Naraku let go of one of my hands but still held on to the other. He shook his head as he stared a the floor. "I cant believe you loved him.."

I scoffed. Why was _that _the only thing he could think about at a time like this?

"I cant believe you loved him…" he mumbled again.

I could feel myself becoming more angry. "So what if I did? So what if I did love him?"

His eyes snapped onto me. "Don't you ever say that again."

Just I was about to respond, did we feel the plane start to descend through the clouds. The overhead seatbelt sign was turned on and I buckled myself in. I didn't want to look at Naraku or his ugly face so I turned away and opened the windows shade and watched at the puffy white clouds zoomed by. The ground was getting progressively closer and closer and I could eventually make out the shapes of cars and buildings. The plane suddenly turned to the left and I got a full view of the city.

I stared at the city in awe. It was huge. I could see the shape of taxi cars driving down the busy and clogged streets and the building's that reached high into the sky.

"Woah." I breathed.

The plane kept at a steady pace as it descended. The ground kept getting closer and closer as we sped toward the airport. Finally, when the ground looked like it was close enough to touch, we landed. The engines made a loud 'whooshing' noise as they tried to slow down. The plane's wing flaps came out to slow the speeding jet down. I could feel the plane slowing until finally we were at a crawl.

The pilot came back over the intercom to welcome us to New York and to say that he hopped we had a pleasant flight.

"Define pleasant." I retorted sarcastically.

The pilot then told us to stay seated until the plane came to a full stop at the jetway and that he hopped we a have a wonderful day.

Once the plane finally stopped moving and hooked up to the jetway, I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up. Naraku immediately grabbed onto my arm and dragged me down the planes isle.

The flight attendants were all lined up at the planes door smiling and waving goodbye. I made eye contact with the one flight attendant who had been suspicious of Naraku earlier and her face lost her smile and she stared at me.

"have a _wonderful _day." She said. Though she looked so serious when she said it that it didn't even looked like she cared if I actually had a good day or not.

"You too." I said as I gave her a equally depressing look. Naraku tugged on my arm and made me hop out of the planes doorway and walk down the jet way and into the airport.

The airport was busy and noisy and Naraku kept struggling to make it through the crowds as he continued to hold onto my arm.

"We have a car waiting so hurry up." He barked over his shoulder.

Naraku kept a very steady hand on my arm as we continued to make our way through the airport. Finally, we took an escalator down to the main level and Naraku walked us both out a pair of sliding glass doors. I stepped through the door's just a wave of car exhaust and heat slapped me in the face.

I coughed and surveyed my surroundings which consisted of cars, cars and more cars.

"Toto I have a feeling were not Tokyo anymore." I whispered.

Naraku turned around and smiled at me. "Welcome to New York." He chuckled.

xXx

**INU POV**

I tried everything. I went to the police (they kicked my ass out of the precinct), I wen't to some eye witnesses, who were at the school and around the school at the time of Kagome's kidnapping, and asked if they'd seen where Naraku had taken her. They didn't know. I even went to the FBI. When I told them I was looking for Kagome, they said I was crazy. They said that there was no way in hell (they're exact words not mine), that I would be able to find her. They even _laughed _in my fucking face! Like I was lunatic or something. Well now I know why people say 'fuck the police'.

I was so fed up with doors being slammed in my face, people staring at my face like was some crazy guy and people laughing right at it! It was like I was a walking comedy club apparently.

I was sulking. Pouting. Scowling, if you will. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. I couldn't go home because I couldn't face the humiliation of getting absolutely no leads. And I couldn't just run away because then I would be abandoning Kagome.

I could't do anything. _Literally. _

I had used some of the money Sesshomaru had given me and bought a a room and a pay by the hour motel. It was grungy and smelt funny and it made my nose twitch.

I grabbed the remote off the nightstand and clicked the on button. I stared at the flickering screen scowling. Practically every major new station was tuned into the m'missing girl' case. They all alkyd about how detectives and the police were trying to pick up some kind of lead, but that they just could't find any.

I growled and turned off the Tv. I sighed and laid back on the smelly bed and pillows.

"This is hopeless." I admitted. And it was true.

I missed Kagome so much it hurt. My inner demon was so paranoid and going koo-koo that it wasn't even talking to me anymore. And I actually missed it sometimes. It was like with no mate, my inner demon didn't even exist and it freaked me out. I knew it was still there but... it was dormant.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I fished around in my pocket until I found my phone.

"Hello?" I responded tiredly.

"Is this Inuyasha Takahashi?"

I sat up straight on the bed and quirked one of my eye brows. "It is. Who is this?"

"this is detective Johnson. We met at the hospital?"

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "Oh yeah. Whats up?"

"I believe we have some footage caught on a airpot security camera that we think you might find interesting. Do you think its possible if you could come down to the office and examine it with us?"

I didn't answer him though. I had already flown out of bed and ran down the motels door and was running down the street like my life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else LOVE the ending of the last legend of Korra episode? I almost died of smiling and giggling like an idiot. Cain't wait until next saturday. Now, its time to go watch Howls moving castle...<strong>


	26. Ill Be There

**The New Girl In Town.**

**Chapter 26. Ill Be There**

***KAG POV***

The car ride wasn't long. Maybe it didn't seem as long as it actually was compared to the thirteen hour flight I had just been on. Or perhaps it was the new sites and things I was seeing.

I didn't really know.

The driver of the car that picked us up at the airport made my jaw lose its function. He appeared to be a child or a young boy. His hair was a shocking white color that had the hue of grey in it. His skin was so pale and milky white that it glowed. And the thing that stood out to me most of all were his violet colored eyes that were pupil-less. They contrasted with the color of his skin and made them pop out at me.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Naraku asked me as he tugged on my arm. Urging me to get into the limousine car he had.

The boy driving the car wore a simple black uniform and he hid his eyes under the brim of his hat, but couldn't contain the smug smile that crossed his lips as he caught me staring at him.

I blinked my eyes as I came out of my self induced trance and turned to my forced fiancé and nodded my head like the robot I was. Naraku smiled and helped me into the car and then he followed.

Once we were situated, Naraku grabbed onto my left hand and smiled at me while he simultaneously squeezed my hand gently. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned away from him and I could practically feel him frown as I did this.

"Lets go Hokudoshi!" Naraku barked from the seat next to mine. Suddenly, the car jerked forward and started rolling down the new york city streets.

I gazed out the window longingly and tried not to smack Naraku's hand away from my own. The city was a lot bigger then I ever thought it would be.

There were so many car's and people it made my head spin.

Naraku said that he wanted to take me around the town and show me off. I did't complain. There more I was outside, the more people saw me. The more people that saw me, the more chance I would be recognized. And the more recognized I was the closer I was to getting Naraku's ass thrown into a demon prison for the rest of his miserable disgusting life and the chance for me to go free. So I let him take me out.

He had Hakudoshi drive us everywhere Naraku wanted to go. Like the statue of liberty, the empire state building and times square.

Times square was my favorite.

When Naraku seemed satisfied with himself, he bought me a hot dog at a hot dog vendor standing on the corner of the street while hakudoshi glared at us. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of eating food from a vendor that worked on the side of the road but I took the food and ate it anyway. And, it was good. Really good. I scarfed down the hot dog as fast as I could but tried to seem uninterested in Naraku's gift. I didn't want anything from him.

When we finished site seeing and eating Naraku had Hakudoshi drive us to a small park so we could have a stroll together.

I glared out the window of the car as we drove along and I could feel Naraku trying to figure out how to console me and try and figure out what or who I was thinking about. He probably wanted to know what made me tick. But I kept my snarky sarcastic remarks to myself and continued to squint out the window.

When we made it to the park Naraku placed my arm on his folded one and led me through the park that was surrounded by tree's.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked me as we walked.

I sniffed and turned my head away from him. I felt his grip on my arm tighten as I didn't respond.

"Do you like it here? New York I mean." He asked trying to get a response from me. But I continued to look at a park bench as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you going to ignore me all day or are you going to try and give me a chance?" Naraku asked as agitation and aggression became clearer in his voice.

A chance? Well that was laughable. He had to be joking right? I continued to ignore him.

He became increasingly agitated by my no speaking to him and it made me smirk silently to myself. It was funny to watch him squirm around like the worm he was.

A few kids running through the park playing with a small ball, ran past Naraku and I, laughing and playing with each other. One of them wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into my leg and fell backwards onto his butt.

The red headed little boy looked up and me and his eyes were so big and round that it made me slip my arm out of Naraku's grip and crouch down to his level so I could see see his face better.

"Oh are you alright sweetie?" I asked. He looked up at me with tears filling the brims of his strikingly bright blue eyes and brought up a small fist and pressed it into his mouth as if to conceal a cry I knew was coming.

"I..hurt my finger!" He wailed out pathetically as he stretched out his finger for me to inspect.

I tilted my head to the side and smirked. "Where? Where's the boo-boo?" I asked playing along with his little games.

"Here!" He said as he shoved his finger into my face more.

"Ohhh…here?" I said as I gently took his finger into my palm like a fragile bird.

He sniffed and nodded his head. "Make it better." He pouted.

I felt Naraku shift uncomfortably next to me but I smiled softly and lifted the little boy's finger to my lips and kissed it gently. "There. Is that better?" I asked once I moved my lips away.

He smiled so hard and it was so cute I was scared I was going to get a cavity looking at him. He laughed, stood up and gave me a toothy grin. "Thank you lady." He giggled.

I giggled back. "Of course." I then looked around in search for the boys mother but didn't find anyone walking toward us or him so I frowned.. "So..,"I said trying to keep the kids attention, "where's your mother? Or are you here with you father?"

"There dead. My parents are dead." He said.

The fact that he said it so matter-of-factly and without remorse made me take a step back from him. "Well…who are you here with?" I asked. Trying to be as gentle as I could with him.

"Im a foster kid!" He said proudly as he smiled up at me.

I swallowed and put a smirk on my face to seem friendly. "Well…whats your name? My name's Kagome." I said trying to seem friendly without being creepy.

I felt Naraku tug on my arm and he took me aside and glared at me. "What the hell do you think your doing? Don't tell him who you are!" He growled into my face.

I pushed his hands off of me and rolled my eyes. "Relax Naraku. He's a little boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Take a chill pill and calm the hell down. Jeez…" I said as I pushed past him and walked back up to the redheaded boy. "So," I said with a smile, "whats your name?"

He grinned up and me with his bright blue, green eyes. "My name's Shippo!"

I smirked down at his innocence and felt Naraku return to my side. "Well Shippo it was very nice to meet you." Naraku gently tugged on my arm and I rolled my eyes. "Well I best be going…" I said.

Shippo's face fell as he began to frown. "Oh…so will I ever see you again?"

I felt my face falter but smiled through it. "Maybe someday." I started walking backwards away from him as Naraku clung onto my shirt. "Bye Shippo." I waved and looked at him once more before I turned around and started walking side by side with Naraku.

When we had walked a few feet Shippo had shouted to my back "will you adopt me?"

I felt my heart pounding and tear's threatening to fall but I didn't turn around. I just kept walking back toward a smug ass brat who was driving me around the city and Naraku who was squeezing my shirt to make sure I _didn't _adopt the kid. I pretended I hadn't heard Shippo and kept walking away.

I knew I was giving him a better life where he was then coming to live with me. He would probably be hated by Naraku and maybe even beaten.

No.

I wouldn't let Naraku smack the light out of that beautiful child's eye's. He could do it to me but not an innocent child.

No mater how much I wanted to pick Shippo up and take him home as my own.

xXx

"Here were are," Naraku said as the car slowed.

I didn't look out the window this time.

I didn't care.

I felt like Naraku had drained all the possibilities, all the hope and dream's right out of my body.

"Kagome?"

I looked up from my lap and stared at Naraku who was waiting for me to get out of the car. I slid over the back seat and stepped out of the car onto a street. I looked up at where Naraku was heading toward and saw a regular looking apartment building. It was brick styled and was probably three story's high.

It looked…normal. Too normal for Naraku.

I grabbed my coat from the back seat and walked toward the house with the devil child, Hakudoshi, chuckling evilly behind me as I took my slow steps.

Once I made it to the front door, Naraku opened it and stepped through. I followed him cautiously and nearly fell into an giant open hole in the floor.

Naraku grabbed onto my arm just in time before I became a human pancake a story below and and Hakudoshi just floated above the hole.

"What….What the hell?" I shrieked.

Naraku chuckled and let go of my arm. "The house is under construction and is condemned at the moment."

I stared around the empty building with an opening hanging mouth. The house was a complete and utter mess. There were holes in the flooring and they were scattered everywhere. There was a gaping hole right where the staircase lead up too and I didn't know if anyone could get up to the top floor.

The light's were only light bulbs hanging by threads coming down from the ceiling. The walls were cracked and broken and the lights switches were missing they're light switch plates.

There wasn't any furniture and I guessed there wasn't any electricity either.

It looked like a tornado had gone through the place.

I felt my nose turn up and I gripped onto my coat tighter like it was a security blanket. "What the hell is this?" I asked half to myself.

Naraku chuckled and walked right over one of the whole in the floor like there was actually floating there. "Welcome home darling." He said with a wink and I could hear Hakudoshi snickering next to me.

"Welcome home."

xXx

My room wasn't a room.

It wasn't an anything. It was a dark dank space that was surrounded by brick and cement. Probably to keep people out and me in.

"Your kidding right?" I asked him and he only chuckled.

"No. I don't kid." He said as he ushered me through the makeshift doorway that consisted of red brick.

"Well..where't my bed? Where's my closet?…Where's my anything?" I asked him as I threw my coat to the ground and placed my hand's on my hips.

He raised his eye brow and the corner's of his lips turned up with a kind of pleasure of seeing me so angry with him. "Im sorry they aren't here yet. I sent Hakudoshi out to fetch your things. He will be back soon. I promise."

I walked around the caved in room and let my hand trail on the wall. "Well..what am I to do in the mean time?"

" I have asked our maid, Kanna, to come in and prepare you for bed."

I started to laugh. It started out as a snort but I couldn't contain it for long. I started to laugh harder and harder. Gut laugh. I laughed so hard I started spit a little.

"What could possibly be funny?" He asked.

I braced myself on the side of the concrete wall and smirked at him. "You have a maid thats coming in to prepare me for bed?" I snorted again and how ridiculous the nonsense was.

"Well..yes?"

I smirked. "Ok so let me get this straight; you fly me all the way to New York and keep me in a old run down abandoned hovel of an apartment and you have a maid that is to dress me for bed?" I started laughing again. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to hurt myself. The notion was just so funny.

"I don't plan on staying here for long. Just for tonight." Naraku grunted.

"What? Well where are we going tomorrow?" I asked once I finished laughing.

"Well seeing as how it doesn't really mater if you know or not, ill tell you. Were going to be staying in my new sky scraper."

I scoffed. "You have a sky scraper? For what?"

He casually started moving around the room. "I bought it for my new business I'm going to be running. I will be the CEO of a new company."

I scrunched up my face. "So what does this all have to do with me?"

He stopped walking and looked at me dangerously. "_You're _here because I'm getting my revenge."

"Revenge. On who?"

I could see him clenching his teeth in debate on weather or not he should tell me. He sighed and leaned up on a wall across from where I was standing. "You are just a pawn in a big chess game that is being played around you."

I raised and eyebrow. "Well, I _have _always been good at playing game's." I said cheekily.

He smiled. "Touché." When he saw I wasn't letting the topic go, he sighed again. "Alright. Ill tell you… Im getting back at the Takahashi Family."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, they ruined my family's life thats why." He snapped. "They have taken everything away from me and my family. So now, I repaying the favor."

"How so?" I asked casually. I didn't want to act as nervous as I actually was.

"Well first I killed off there mother. Izi? Izayoi? I cain't recall what her name was…"

My eyes grew wide and I gasped. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. "You…You killed Inuyasha's mother?"

He smiled smugly like he was proud and nodded. "Yes. I did."

I choked on the air I was breathing. It was like I had been punched in my stomach. "You..Why? How?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I wanted to get back at Inu no Taisho and his sons. Oh and killing her wasn't all that difficult. I injected her with a special kind of poison that works slowly until it takes full effect on the human body. And when she went to the hospital, she was mis-diagnosed with cancer. A cancer that was a so severe and that was so past being treated with any chemo or surgeries, that all she could do was site…and die" He smirked. "Simple as that."

My nose scrunched. "Your disgusting."

"I also killed a woman named Rin?.. I believe her to have been Sesshomaru's mate." Naraku said, ignoring me completely.

I felt my lips and mouth go bone dry as he continued to talk. I realized what Naraku was doing and planning. He was killing off all the mate's of the Takahashi family. And I just happened to be Inuyasha's mate. That meant I was a target.

"And…and what about me. Why am I here? Is it because Im Inuyasha's mate? Is that why?" I asked.

He smiled, showing off his glowing white teeth. "No actually. You were just a cherry on top of a beautiful sundae." He said with a lick of his lips.

I felt my nostrils start to flare. "And how is that exactly?"

"Well I was going to marry you anyway. I knew Inuyasha loved you and his demon wanted nothing more then to mark you and hide you away from all other men. So whats more delicious then having his 'precious mate' being stolen right in front of his eye?"

I swallowed as I let all of this new information sink in. My breathing became shallow and labored as I remembered the conversation Inuyasha and I had about his mother. And how sad he looked when he told me she had died. And I didn't even know who this Rin person was. I ran a shaky hand through my hair as my legs finally gave out beneath me and I slumped to the floor.

"I cain't….how could you…how did you…..why did…" I couldn't form a full sentence let alone look Naraku in the eye.

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up on the wall. "I had to do what I had to do."

I scoffed and sat on the floor indian style and he cleared his throat. And suddenly, we were in a very uncomfortable silence that filled the room. I heard a faucet dripping somewhere in the haunted looking apartment but nothing more.

Silence.

Suddenly Naraku stood up straight from the wall and his arms dropped to his side. He had a look on his face that looked like he was trying to solve a complex math problem and his eyebrows were was scrunched together.

"What? What is it?" I asked curiously.

He put a finger up to his lips to silence me. He walked to the middle of the room and sniffed the air. I squinted at him wondering what the hell he was doing.

He then got a look on his face like he solved the complex math problem and walked toward me.

"Come on…we are leaving." He said as he reached out toward me.

"What? Wait…why?" I asked as he grabbed on my arm and forced me to stand.

"Just shut up and lets go." He barked. He walked up the stairs and back into the main living room that had holes in the floor. HE dragged me toward the front door before he cracked open the front door so he could look out onto the city street.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

"What is it?" I asked again.

I swallowed and felt my heart jolt to myself as I realized it might be someone coming to save me. Maybe it was the police or FBI.

I was giddy as he turned to me and told me to keep my mouth shut or he was going to keep it shut for me. I didn't want to see what that men't so I didn't utter a word as he yelled for Hakudoshi to come here. Hakudoshi suddenly appeared by our sides making me gasp. He grinned evilly at me as he walked past us and out the front door to start the car. Naraku threw on his coat and grabbed onto my arm and walked me out the front door.

I looked up and saw two figures standing by a black car parked across the street, crouching next to their car. I stared at them and squinted when I saw a figure with long dark black hair staring right back at me. His face was hidden by the red scarf rapped around his neck and he had his hands shoved into his pockets.

My eyes trailed down his outfit and they widened when I saw the shoes the person was wearing. They weren't shoes. They were boots.

Biker boots.

Biker boots that looked an awful lot like Inuyasha's boots did. They were almost identical.

My breath hitched in my throat as Naraku shoved me into the car and he followed close behind me.

I pressed my face up against the window so I could see the two figure's that seemed to be very interested in us. I tried to strain my eyes to see what the two figures looked like and sighed when I couldn't. It was to dark out.

"LETS GO HAKUDOSHI!" Naraku yelled frantically.

I smirked and looked at Naraku who was scowling. "Whats wrong Naraku? You seem a little tense." I snickered.

Naraku's head snapped toward me and he glared at my face. Suddenly his hand raised above his head and came smacking down onto my face.

"Shut up Kagome! I warned you…" He growled fiercely.

I tried regaining my breath as I pressed my palm up onto my cheek, waiting for the stinging sensation to fade away.

I looked up to Naraku with tears forming in my eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but he was fidgeting around. My tears slid down my face and cheeks and landed on my legs. I was crying, but I was also smiling.

Because I could see into Hakudoshi's rearview mirror. And in the reflection, was a black car that was tailing us.

I was going to be saved and Naraku and I both knew it.

***INU POV***

My eye's were glued onto the Tv screen that was hooked up to a high tech computer as I tried to control my breathing. My foot was tapping uncontrollably and my hands were clenched into fists.

"Again." I ordred.

I watched as the screen reset again and as the tape began to play.

At four thirty five and seven seconds, a tall woman and man walked up to the check in gate before boarding their plane at Narita national airport. The man was tall, dark and had long hair that was slicked back. He was also wearing a very fancy and expensive suit with matching shoes. He looked like the business-man type. The woman beside him was tall and slender with a petite frame. She had shiny blonde hair and pale milky white skin.

At four thirty seven and twenty three seconds, the woman in the video begins to talk with the woman checking them onto their flight. Unfortunately you cain't hear what she's saying because the there is to much background noise in the busy and crowded airport.

The man in the video obviously seems agitated and restless and begins to tug on the woman arm, urging her to follow, but she doesn't. Instead she continues to talk to the woman who's checking her in. When she obviously gets the information she need's, she look's downcast. Her eyes droop and she starts to bite on her lip nervously.

I suppressed a growl in my chest as the woman in the video started to massage her left palm. On closer inspection of that hand in particular, you can clearly see that she had been burned.

My mind flashed to us standing in her kitchen as my lips cool her burning flesh..

"Stop." I order out. "Thats enough."

Detective johnston arched his eyebrow in my direction and looked back at the screen.

"Thats her," I muttered, "thats definitely her…"

One of the detectives on the case, holding the remote, pauses the video on the screen just as the blonde woman in the video looked straight at the security camera. My breath hitched and I swallowed a now very obvious lump in my throat.

The sparkling brown eyes that had been plaguing my mind for day's and my nights, were staring right at me.

_'Kagome.' _

I growled low in my chest when I saw a faint coloring around her left eye. A normal person might not have noticed it, but I knew every curve in Kagome's face. So it wasn't hard to see that it was a bruise that had been healing. I knew that Naraku had either hit her, punched her, slapped her or pushed her into something. But I didn't care what the hell it was. He had still hurt my mate and he was going to pay.

He was _so _going to pay.

Detective Johnston walked up to where I was sitting in front of the screen and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure this is her?" He questioned.

I snorted. "Id never forget a face like that." I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "Naraku probably made her put that wig on so no one would recognize her."

Johnston squeezed my shoulder. "Well his plan worked. We had policemen and guard's on the lookout for her at the airport, but I guessed Naraku slipped through somehow."

I looked at the Tv screen and into the brown eyes that were staring straight back at me. Kagome didn't look frantic or scared. She looked tired and worn down. Naraku was taking little parts that made Kagome who she was, away,piece by piece.

"Were did they go?" I asked sullenly.

Johnston sighed and grabbed a chair so he could sit next to me. "Listen, Im not exactly sure if its safe for us to tell you." My eye's instantly snapped up off the floor and I began to glare at him. "Because we don't want you getting into any danger," he continued. "We already have one life on the line, we don't need two."

He cleared his throat as he saw my facial expression. "So we think its best if you, for now, don't know any little details on the whereabouts of miss Higurashi. I think-"

"Have you ever been in love detective?"

Johnston raised his eyebrow, looked up to the rest of his colleagues who were assigned to the case and then back down to me. "Pardon"

"I said, have you ever been in love detective Johnston?" I asked again but more clearly this time.

He coughed and loosened the noose on his tie like it was suddenly to snug for him to be able to breathe. "Of course but-"

"Then I hope you would know that this is a person I deeplycare for. I _love _her. I would do anything for her. If she even so much as gets a scrape on her knee, ill kill whoever caused the scrape. So, I would hope and pray to the gods above, that you understand the situation Im in right now.

Kagome, that girl right there," I pointed a clawed finger at the screen," needs me. She needs_ me. _She _needed_ me and I couldn't do a damn thing to help her! So, Im asking you again detective_,_" I leaned down close into his face and glared at him. "Where is she?" I growled menacingly.

My inner demon was roaring to come forth and scratch anyone's eyes out that were standing in the way of me and Kagome, but I pushed it away. I couldn't loose control of myself.

The detective stood up and placed both hand's onto my shoulder's as I tried to control my breathing. "He took her to New York.." He stated slowly.

"New York.." I repeated. "Why?"

The detective shook his head and stepped away from me. "We don't know." He started walking out of the conference we were sitting in and walked toward his office. "But," he said after I caught up with him, "Don't worry. We have already got a team made up. Were sending them out in about an hour."

I stopped walking and grabbed onto his arm so he would looked at me. "You cain't do that. You cain't just send a team of men out just so they can be killed. Let me guess; they're all human right?"

The detective nodded slowly and then he frowned once he caught on to my thinking. I made a 'duh' face. "Yeah they will be slaughtered the second they catch up to Naraku. And thats _if _they can even do that. Naraku will be a tough bastard to find and regular human's wont be able to do that. And ill just bet you don't have any demon worker's on the payroll right?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "We do have some employee's who are demon's but none that are available at the moment."

I smirked. "And thats exactly why your sending me in.." I said as I shuffled past him and headed toward his office.

"Wait! I cant just send a regular un-trained civilian into a situation like this! That…thats insane!" Johnston said frantically.

I snorted and casually slouched in the chair that was placed in the front of his desk. "Oh detective its alright."

He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow as he sat down in his own chair. "Oh? And why is that?"

I smiled and showed the detective my fangs which he eyed cautiously. "Because you see detective, Naraku and I have a little score that need's to be settled."

xXx

"Now you know what to do right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Keh.' You went over the plan about a million times before I left." I said into the little earpiece that was lodged into on of my very sensitive ears. The detective and the rest of the men that were working on Kagome's case were monitoring me back at the headquarter's while I made my way into the airport. The plan was that I was going to go searching for Kagome and Naraku and try and get Naraku arrested in the process and save Kagome. Though I knew it was a hell of a lot easier said then done.

"Oh and by the way," I said as I rolled my eyes, "thanks for making me look like fucking James bond. Who the hell picked out my outfit?" I asked as I stared down at my sharp black suit.

Someone snorted on the other side of the microphone and I could tell they got a kick out of my get up. "Sorry. It was all that we could find. It will have to do." Replied Johnston.

I shrugged and made my way to the gate where my plane for New York was taking off from. I had a small suitcase and a '_how to learn english in five easy steps' _tucked under my left arm.

"Make sure to make contact with us when your plane lands. There will be a driver waiting for you to take you to your hotel when you land. Have a safe trip agent Takahashi."

My brows furrowed. "Agent Takahashi?" I repeated.

Someone coughed awkwardly in to the microphone. "Yes well…you are technically going undercover for us. So that makes you a part time official agent." Johnston voiced.

I reached the gate and concealed myself behind a pillar so I could talk into the mini microphone so people wouldn't think I was a fucking lunatic talking to himself. "Ive made it to my gate. Ill make contact with you when I reach New York." I whispered.

"Talk to you later Takahashi. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you." With that being said, I turned off the earpiece and put it into my small bag and walked toward the gate where my plane was leaving from. I handed the woman behind the check in desk my passport and my flight ticket. Once she scanned the ticket and confirmed me onto the flight, I walked into the jetway and onto the plane. I seated myself in the first class seat I paid for and let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned my head to look out the window and watched as the men on the ground worked to fuel up the plane.

I smiled softly.

Kagome. I was actually going to see Kagome. _My _Kagome.

**'Mate.' **

I almost jumped up out of my seat as my inner demon started to talk to me. It had been forever since it had uttered a word until now.

Once I steadied my heartbeat and composed myself, I replied. '_Oh so your back now are you? And where the hell have you been?'_

Silence.

_'Oh so your not talking to me now? You only talk to me when Kagome is concerned?'_

**'Thats right you jackass. Your the reason she's gone in the first place. I don't want to have anything to do with a weakling like you.'**

I scoffed. '_Yea because This is exactly what I wanted to happen to her! Why don't you shut the hell up if your just going to insult me?'_

**'Your pathetic.'**

"I am not!" I growled out loud. Once I realized I had actually said that _out loud, _I looked up from the planes flooring and saw a lot of concerned passenger's eyes staring back at me.

"Is he alright?" Someone whispered.

"Does he need help?" Someone else murmured.

"Whats wrong with that weird man mommy?"

My ears caught everything everyone was saying about me and I growled and crossed my arms over my chest and went back to staring outside.

**'Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh.' **My inner demon chuckled which I rolled my eyes at.** 'That was embarrassing. Im embarrassed for you..'**

'Shut the hell up you ungrateful stupid dog.' I hissed under my breath.

Finally, when my inner demon stopped talking, I was left in peace and quite. I resumed staring out the window thinking quietly as the jets engines started to whirl and hum. I gazed out the window thinking about Kagome and what she was thinking about. If she was thinking about me…

Finally, the plane jerked backward and started moving away from the gate and down toward the runway.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." I admitted quietly. Without him I wouldn't have had the money to fly all the way to america and buy a nice hotel room. I would have to thank him later…Maybe.

I adjusted myself in my seat and cracked open the english reading guide from my bag and started working on my english.

_'Hello. My name is…_My eyes scanned the words printed in the paperback. I opened my mouth and slowly and mimicked the wording.

"He-hello. mm-my nnn-name i..is…Inuyasha." I tried. It didn't sound perfect and I knew I was stumbling over my words. But I _did _have thirteen hours to figure it out…

Suddenly, the plane lurched forward and the jet started speeding down the runway like a bullet out of a gun. The plane kept up its speed and finally lifted its nose and wheels off the ground and was soaring through the air like a bird in flight. Instantly my ear's became plugged as the pressure in the planes cabin changed as we ascended into a cluster of puffy white clouds. I made myself yawn so they would pop.

_'Now I remember why I hate flying. My ears…' _I thought

I opened my mouth again and tried to pop my agitated and twitching ears. _"_Dammit." I cursed as I tried to make myself comfortable. "This is going to be a long ass flight…"

xXx

"Flight attendants please prepare for landing," was what jerked me from sleeping. I coughed groggily and rubbed tiredness from my eyes. I felt something warm slipping down my mouth and chin and I lifted my palm to whip it away and blushed when I realized it was drool.

_'Smooth Inuyasha. Real classy..' _

"Did you enjoy your rest sir?" Someones light voice asked me.

I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling down at me with a pair strikingly blue eyes hidden behind a thick curtain of black bangs.

"Uhhh I uh just…uh…" I stuttered as I pushed myself back up into a sitting position instead of slouching obnoxiously in the plushy chair.

She smiled and giggled softly and my embarrassing moment. "Well I just wanted to inform you to put your chair back into an upright position. Were going to be landing in New York once we descend through these clouds."

I squinted at her like she was speaking a different language. My ears tweaked and swiveled back and forth on top on my head.

She smiled and looked past my head and out my open window. I followed her gaze and found the sun blazing brightly back at me.

"Huh." I whispered under my breath. I guess I had slept through half the flight….'_oops'. _

She gave me one last retreating grin and walked down the isle of the plane to take care of the rest of the passenger's. I stared as she walked away and moved my chair back up into a straight position as if that would erase the embarrassing moment that just happened from her brain.

I knew it wouldn't.

I swallowed and shook my head trying to get the dark cloak of sleep that was hanging over my head, to go away. I stared at the window and took in the new site of bright puffy clouds that look like you could go bounce on like a trampoline.

I sighed loudly and suddenly, the clouds I had been staring at morphed into Kagome. A Kagome that was made out of bright, pure white clouds.

My eyes widened and I slowly moved my head away from the window in confusion and shock. I looked around the cabin to make sure no one else could see what I was seeing. Nobody else was staring out the window like I was. I swallowed and looked back out the the clouds.

Cloud Kagome was smiling and waving at me. I could practically hear her laugh and giggle as she bounced on the clouds next to the plane. She ran atop the clouds as fast as she could to keep up with the speeding jet.

She waved and mouthed, "hi Inuyasha."

My eyes continued to grow bigger as I looked around and pointed to my chest to make sure she was actually talking to me. She threw back her head and laughed when she saw my reaction. She then nodded and mouthed, "yes you."

I slowly brought my clawed hand up and waved back at her and mouthed, "hi…Kagome."

She smiled and suddenly she ran on the clouds and was right up next to the plane. She jumped from cloud to cloud and finally hopped off one last time and jumped onto the wing of the plane and scaled it until she could come right up to my window.

She pressed her hand up onto my window and smiled. "Hi Inuyasha." She was so close to the window I could see her breath on it. I stared at her like she was a dream. A perfectly real dream.

But I knew she wasn't really Kagome. I knew she was just a disorienting, hallucinatory paranoid complication of what I was feeling inside. That, and Kagome's eyes weren't pale and white like that of the Kagome staring back at me from outside the plane that was flying at about fifteen-hundred feet in the air. The real Kagome's eyes were bright, warm and beautiful.

I pressed my hand up parallel to her's and tried to control my breathing. "Am I…going crazy?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head and leaned up closer to me. "No. You just miss me as much as I miss you." She then smiled and bit her lower lip. "I miss you so much."

I smiled and stared at her longingly. "I miss you too."

I looked back away from the window as the seatbelt sign came on. I readjusted my belt and pulled it tighter around my waist. When I was finished, I raised my head back to the window I smiled eagerly. Like a small child seeing his birthday gifts all lined up in a row.

But I frowned quickly.

Puffy white imaginary Kagome was gone.

I sighed and shook my head and chuckled humorlessly. "Im losing my mind without her." I muttered quietly.

xXx

I stepped off the plane and walked down the jetway and took my first step onto american soil. Or rather american territory. I knew I had been in America long before I had stepped foot into the airport. But actually steppingon solid ground instead of flying, made it real. I was officially one step closer to finding Kagome.

I stood staring at all the different types of face's and ethnicities before I began walking again. I lifted my bag up higher onto my shoulder and put my suit jacket over my hanging bag and made my way through the crowd.

I aimlessly walked around the airport. Lost because I couldn't read the english signs that instructed me where to go and find the ride that was supposedly picking me up.

_'Stupid, good for nothing book on english.' _I thought bitterly as a I threw the paperback into the trash and kept walking. I knew that it was useless anyway.

I stopped walking and stared at signs that were obviously made to tell me where to go, but I didn't know what they said. With a tilt of my head and my furrowed brow, I stared at the signs scratching my chin. Johnston had told me there was going to be a car waiting for me. So, when I finally figured out where the car's would pick up passenger's were parked, I made my way down one level and walked toward a pair of sliding glass door's.

When I stepped through the doors, all sorts of new smell's smacked into my nose and new sounds made my already agitated ear's twitch with anticipation. I looked around and over the heads of departing people until I found a sign that waving around obnoxiously that read _'Mr. Talkahashee.'_

I snorted and strolled my way over to where the brown haired boy was leaning up against a sleek black car. He was so focused on looking for me, that he didn't even notice that I was standing a foot away from him.

"Um..Its Takahashi. Not Talk-ah-hash-ee." I said as I read out the absurd sign.

The boy instantly flipped around and smiled at me with a bright eager light in his eyes. "Oh your Mr. Takahashi!" He forcefully grabbed my hand and shook it like he was trying to steady himself during a catastrophic earthquake. "Hi my names Akitoki Hōjō! Nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand back and tried to steady myself. "Uhh…yeah." I ripped my hand out of the kid's death grip and ran a hand through my pale white hair to which he ogled. "Yeah well, I guess its nice to meet you. Can we get going?" I asked.

He smiled and threw the makeshift sign to the ground. "Sure!" He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the back door and gestured for me to get in. "Here you go sir."

My eyebrow instantly quirked itself and I hid a smirk that was inching its way across my face like a caterpillar. _'Sir? I could get used to someone saying that.' _

I walked over to my side of the car and handed the Atatohshee guy my bags when he offered to take them. Which only resulted in him dropping all my contents onto the dark pavement. I growled quietly as he apologized profusely and as I had to help him gather all of my items of the ground. Once we put them back into my bags, I climbed into the car only to have the kid shut the door on my shirt.

I slid a hand down my face and rested my head back against the car door and closed my eyes.

_'Damn, this has been a long day…And its just started.'_

Wonderful.

xXx

"..and were about to drive over the Brooklyn bridge if your interested." The kid said as he pointed in the opposite window that I was facing as he drove down a crowded street. I looked out the window and tilted my head up to get a better view of it all. The bridge was a lot bigger then I thought it would be and I pressed my nose up on the cool window to stare out at the dark water we were driving over.

A girl sucking on a pink lollipop in the car driving next to us, stared at me and held her lollipop in her hand like she was staring at monster with a billion teeth or something. Thats when I realized my nose was pressed up against the window and I probably looked like a deranged pig. I coughed awkwardly and told the kid to drive faster just so I didn't have to have the girl stare at me anymore.

Altetofee or whatever his name is, wanted to drive me all around New York so I could get a better feel for it. And every time we passed something big or important like the statue of liberty or the Empire state building, I wouldn't smile. I could barley stand to look at any of the sites the kid took me too. Because I would be constantly thinking about Kagome. Wondering if Kagome had _just _been where I was standing right now. Where exactly was she? What was she feeling? Was she on top of the stature of liberty or the Empire state building staring back down at me as I stared right back up at her?

I kept feeling like she was near, but every time I would follow my instincts and navigate toward where I thought she would be, she wouldn't be there.

I finally gave up. Naraku probably wouldn't take Kagome out in public anyway. It was too risky.

Afluroshee was gazing up at the statue of liberty in all her green glory, smiling like an idiot when I yelled for him to come and drive me to my hotel immediately. He responded by catching up to my retreating form and falling in-step with me as we walked away from the rest of the tourists.

Once we made it back to the car the kid asked me if I enjoyed myself at all today. I snapped back at him that I didn't and I wished he wouldn't talk about it anymore. His head immediately drooped and he quieted down like a puppy that got smacked with a newspaper.

I sighed as I suddenly felt bad for ruining his fun. Just because I was in a snippy mood didn't mean I had to ruin _his. _And it wasn't like I didn't like the guy, it was that..something about him made me just want to punch him in the face.

I couldn't place my claw on it.

The kid looked over his shoulder and then proceeded to cut into the busy new york traffic.

I had ordered a room at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. It was one of the hotels father stayed at when he visited the states and told me that if I should ever come to America, That I should stay there.

So I did.

I ordered an extra room for the kid which was right next to mine, in case I needed him to drive me somewhere. He had thanked me like I was a king giving food to his billion children so they wouldn't starve. I merely shrugged it off and told him to drive me to the hotel.

And somewhere between the drive to and from the city I had fallen asleep. I woke up when The kid slammed his door shut, making me jump from my light slumber.

I adjusted myself as he opened the door. I stepped out and adjusted the tie around my neck and took my coat from the kid and walked up toward the hotel. A bellhop ushered me inside and I strolled up to the front desk to check in like I own the joint.

I felt fucking classy.

I smiled at the perky blonde woman that was working behind the desk. She had a pointy nose and narrow eyes but she looked like a nice woman. "Hello Sir. Welcome to the Waldorf. Do you have a reservation?"

I leaned onto the counter casually like I had done this everyday and replied like smooth talking butter. "My reservation should be under Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi."

Her eyes grew and her mouth tightened into a small O. "Your Inu no Taisho's son?"

I shook my head yes, letting my white hair fly about. "Im his youngest."

She smiled and I could tell she was fighting back an earsplitting squeal. "Ive heard so much about you. Your father stay's here quite often. He is somewhat of a legend. And so are you." She winked coyly.

I shrugged nonchalantly as she looked up my name on her computer. "Ahh yes. Here we Are. Takahashi." She turned her attention back to me and smiled. "So will you have me charge your rooms to a credit or debit card? Or-"

"Im afraid I only have cash at the moment," I said interrupting her. "I didn't have time to deposit it into the bank," I said as I pulled out a huge wad full of cash from my pocket. "I hope this will suffice."

Her eye's grew again as she stared at the mountain of money I had. She explained how much money it cost for my stay on the floor beneath the top floor and I paid for it in advance. And I still had some money left over.

After she was done gaping at me and she gave me our rooms key's, I had the kid follow me with the rest of my stuff and his bag's up to our rooms. I told the kid to just give me my bag and go get himself comfortable in his room.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked me as I handed him his room key and his eyes grew to be the size of baseball's.

I smiled softly and cracked open my door. "Im fine. Don't worry about me." I gave him one last glance and then walked into my own room and closed the door.

I turned around and sighed contently as I saw my room. It was brightly lit and it smelled clean. Not that disgusting 'clean' hotel room smell that some hotel rooms have. But it actually smelled…clean or fresh.

There were a few sitting chair's under a large window and two coffee tables. The Tv was in the sitting room above one of the tables. I walked through the room and set my bag on one of the chairs. I slipped off my tie as I walked into the bedroom and past the bathroom.

The bedroom had a king sized bed with a bright comforter and inviting fluffy looking pillow's.

I dropped the tie on the nightstand table that was placed next to the bed and slipped off my shoes and unbuttoned three buttons on my shirt, letting my chest breathe.

I looked out one of the window's and surveyed the street that was busy with car's and people bustling below my window. I tried counting the yellow taxi's that were zooming away and cutting other people off, but failed. There were too many of them.

Finally I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it with an exasperated and loud sigh. I curled my body into myself and closed my eye's letting myself fall into a dreamless and perfectly deep sleep.

_'Finally.' _

xXx

_Pound, pound, pound. _

"Mr Takahashi!"

I bolted upright in bed and ran a hand down my face.

"Huh?" I croaked out as I tilted my head to the side and cracked the knot in my neck.

I squinted my eye's open and was confused by the darkness I was surrounded by. I didn't feel so tired anymore but I felt like I had been sleeping forever.

_'Its night time?' _

"There's a phone call from headquarters'. They have information regarding miss Kagome!" The kid shouted from the other side of the door.

"What?" I asked still half asleep and awake. I brushed the hair that was plastered to the side of my face away and ran a hand through it, trying to comb out the tangles when I stopped abruptly.

It was black.

_'Its black. My hair's…black?' _

I bolted up out of bed and ran toward the window. I flung open the window and looked up at the pitch black sky. I must have been sleeping for hours. I kept searching the starless sky and frowned when I didn't find what I was looking for.

No moon. There was no moon in the sky.

"Dammit!" I cursed and slammed my fist down on the windowsill and turned around fuming.

_Pound, pound, pound!_

"Mr Takahashi!" A muffled voice yelled through the door.

I snarled and marched over to where the obnoxious pounding noise, that was giving me a headache, was originating from. I flung open the door which startled the kid and yelled, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?," in his face.

I was fuming and probably had steam coming out of my ear's as the kid's eyes became round and he reached out a trembling hand toward my hair before I flicked it away with a growl.

"Sir! Your..your hair's gone black." He exclaimed.

I felt my nose flair and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah I know. !" I slurred angrily.

He raised out a trembling and cautious hand holding a cell phone and handed it to me. "As I said before; the headquarter's called and said they had new news about miss Kagome."

"WHAT?" I howled. I instantly snatched the phone away and plastered it to my ear and walked toward the bathroom.

"Hello? Johnston?" I asked, wondering if they were still on the line.

"Oh good its you Takahashi thank god," Johnston said. He sounded frantic. "We just got a lead from an anonymous tipper who said that he spotted a man who looked like Naraku and a girl that fitted Kagome's description, heading for an apartment building in a quiet neighborhood. We were wondering if you could check it out and investigate."

I smirked as I adjusted the red scarf around my neck and grey winter's jacket around my shoulder's. "Of course. You can count on me."

"Good. Good luck." With that, he hung up.

I shrugged cooly. I didn't need luck to find my own mate. It was just a matter of time.

I turned my attention back to the reflection in the mirror and buttoned up the coat I was wearing for the cold and bracing weather.

The coat was lined with silver buttons and I tucked the blood red scarf into my chest so it would keep me warm. I slipped on my biker boots and a pair of dark black leather gloves to keep my human finger's warm. I combed out my now onyx hair using my finger's and then stepped through the door and let it shut tightly behind me. The kid was already waiting for me as he leaned up against the wall across from our two bedrooms, fidgeting with the hat he was wearing.

"Lets go Attitiotee." I said as I walked down the wide hallway.

"Its Akitokki actually." He said as he fell into step with me.

"Right…right." I said as I tried to remember his name, though I knew I wouldn't.

xXx

"Are you sure this is the place where Johnston said to go?" I asked as I stared out the cars window.

"I-im pr-pretty sure." I rolled my eyes as the kid started to stutter. He was nervous.

He got out of his side of the car and he opened the door for me and allowed me to step out.

The kid had parked the car across the street from the building that Kagome was supposedly in. I had told the kid I didn't want to go barging into the house without having a batter feeling that Naraku was holding Kagome captive in the red flagged house.

"So you know what to say if anyone asks you why were here don't you?" I asked him in a hushed tone as I raised the collar of my coat. He nodded his head in the affirmative and I remained resting on the side of the car, watching the building complex as if it would sprout legs and walk away.

Detective Johnston's source had lead us to believe that the house Kagome was being held hostage was a normal looking new York city apartment. The only thing that was a tad odd about it and that stuck out was that it was condemned. Under construction and deemed unlivable.

"How long are we going to sit here?" The kid whispered to me. He looked around nervously as if he was afraid a man wearing a hockey mask with a chainsaw was coming to chop all his limbs off in a bloody slaughter.

I rolled my eyes and crouched behind the car and stared at the building. "As long as it takes…"

Ateefroshee sighed and crouched down next to me and squinted at the building with me.

About fifteen minuets went by when nothing happened. No one came in or out and damn it all I wished I had my demon ears so I could eves-drop and listen in on whats going on inside the abandoned looking house. I frowned as I took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. The kid cleared his throat awkwardly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sooooo.." He drawled out with a sigh. "Why…why are you going to all this trouble to find and save miss Kagome?" I turned my head to squint at him, cigarette hanging halfway in my mouth with a raised brow. He waved his hands in front of his body franticly as if I was about to punch him. "Oh excuse me for being so rude I didn't mean it in that way. I was just being curious. Forgive me." He said, head hung low.

I chuckled and removed the cigarette from my mouth as I blew out some smoke. The cold chilly air made emphasis of my actions. "Don't be stupid kid. You only gotta ask me somethin if you want to know the answer. I ain't gunna punish you for that." I said with a smirk.

He sighed and relaxed back into the car next to me. "Im sorry its just…I blurt things out even before I think them through. Im sorry I said what I did."

I looked at his sad expression. "C'mon. Don't beat yourself up. Its alright." I said cheerfully, though I didn't know why. He looked at me with a wondering expression and I continued. "Im saving Kagome because…because I love her." I admitted.

His eyes grew round and his jaw went slack. "You…you love miss Kagome?"

I played with the cigarette in between my my teeth. "Mhmm. I do."

He blew his hair out of his face and sat down on the ground. Probably from getting a cramp in his leg from standing awkwardly on the side of the car. "So…would you marry her?"

I turned to squint at him. "Why the hell do you care so much?"

He frowned. "Im sorry…I just…wanted to know is all."

"Yeah well just drop it okay? The most important thing right now is finding Naraku and then locating Kagome and making sure she's alright. Not weather Im willing to marry Kagome or not."

"Your right. Im sorry." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and I frowned.

"Look..its..its not your fault. Im sorry I snapped at you. Its just that Im scared for her is all and my insecurity comes out as me being an asshole."

He sighed. "Its alright."

I smiled softly and went about with my cigarette until I heard the sound of a car engine turning on. I lifted my head to see a black limousine car that was parked in the front of the apartment, being turned on. A dark figure opened the door to the apartment and dragged out a smaller figure by their arm and practically threw them into the backseat of the car. The taller figure followed close behind and then the car revved its engine and took off down the street with the squeals of its tires.

The kid stood up from his crouching position. "Um…What just happened?"

I followed him by standing and shoving both hands into my pockets. "We've been found out thats what happened," I said as I hastily walked over to the driver's side of the car. "Get it!" I ordered. The kid looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights as he ran over to the passenger seat and hopped in as I turned on the car. I didn't even make sure that he shut the door before I pressed my foot down on the gas and gunned it, following the taillights of Naraku's speeding car.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry this chapter is late. Ive been busy with going to my first anime Con EVER and watching Black Butler like there was no tomorrow. <strong>

**A big thank you to my reviewer's and the people who have read my story this far. I love you guys more then you will ever know.**

****TO ALL MY GUESTS** **

**Thank you so so much! All of you. You guys are amazing and I would write you all a personal message but that would get really confusing lol. So again, thank you, you guys. You make my day with your reviews. **

****TO ALL MY REVIEWERS****

**Water Lily: Thank you so much. I am so happy you enjoy my story so much :) And howls moving castle is amazing isn't it? Lol. Again, thank you. **

**Chase E.J Macgregor: Oh my goodness. I got this review and I choked on my spegetti. Thank you sososososos SO much for your review. It was so amazing. Your amazing for sending such a wonderful and nice review. And yes I am a BIG fan of Inuyasha. It was the first anime I ever watched. I watched it by accident when I was seven and it jump started my addiction on anime. I am considering writing a sequel ONLY if people want me to. So it might happen. **

**But thank you again. Its really nice of you to say. Its people like you that make me week :3 **

**Poptarteater: Thank you! **

**Kagome55678: Oh don't die! ill be sad :( Im working on writing as fast as I can! **

**Chalkdusst: Ahahaha thank you! I loved your review like hell..**

**Jeyneak47: Hey um Ive never had a Beta before and Im not exactly sure how that works. Im almost done with this story BUT I might make a sequel. If I make a sequel will you be my beta then? ALso, I tried messaging you but you have that turned off so don't think I have been ignoring you :) **

**Monica: Thank you so much:) I will never ever stop writing. And of course its not the end of the story! Inuyasha hasn't had the chance to save Kagome yet!**

**Alrighty, a big thank you everyone. I REALLY appreciate every single review and subscribe you guys send me. Really. **

**Ill update as soon as my finger's can type. See you next time! **


	27. You And I

**The New Girl In Town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He, unfortunately, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 27. You And I<span>**

*****INU POV*****

You know when something really big is about to happen and you can feel it in your whole body and you start to get butterfly's in your stomach? Sorta like your brain is sending tiny little signals up and down your whole arms and legs telling them that something your not going to want to miss is going to happen soon, making them shake uncontrollably like they just cain't stand the anticipation.

I was shaking like hell.

My hands clenched around the steering wheel were shaking like leaves on a tree during a hurricane. My foot was pressed down on the gas pedal as far down as it would go and my teeth were clenched together.

Sixty five miles per hour.

"You might wanna slow down now." This kid said as he clung onto the siding of his carseat. I ignored him and pressed down harder, my eyes trained onto the tail light's of the black car speeding ahead of me.

Seventy…Seventy-five…..Eighty miles.

"Um…this is a city street. Slow down sir!" He shouted again.

I could hear him screaming for me to slow down but I also had my inner demon growling for me to go faster, to push harder. I didn't ignore my instincts.

Eighty-five…Nighty….Nighty-five….

"SLOW DOWN!" He screamed as he clenched his eyes shut.

Naraku's car sped through a stop light that was red, making a car that was going through the intersection, come to a screeching halt in front of us.

"Dammit. Hold on." I ordered him. I swallowed and jerked the wheel to the right to avoid the car and the angry driver in the middle of the street. The kid started screaming for me to stop but I kept pushing the car forward. I jerked the car to the right so suddenly it started fish-tailing. I let go of the wheel and waited for the car to re-correct itself. Once the car stopped swaying back and forth and straightened out, I grabbed onto the wheel again and pressed down onto the gas.

Naraku's car took a sharp right turn down a dark city street.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Atitoshee shouted into my now human ear.

I chuckled darkly. "Keeping up with that bastard."

I realized how I must have looked. Hands clenched around the wheel, back arched forward, my madman eyes trained on the road ahead of us making me squint. I must have looked like a male version of Cruella De Vil on crack.

I turned the car down the same road and saw that Naraku's car had parked in front of a very tall and very wide sky scraper and that he had taken Kagome inside the building.

"Shit." I said as the car came to a screeching halt making the kid practically get whiplash. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed open the car door and raced out into the middle of the street without even making sure if there were another car's. Luckily I made it to the other side of the road in one piece. I raced up the concrete steps that were placed in front of the building for stairs and I walked up toward the front door.

"Mr. Takahashi wait for me!"

I turned around and saw the kid look both way's before he crossed the street, then sprint over to where I was standing. He had something behind his back and I quirked a curious eyebrow at him.

"Whats that?" I asked him out of breath.

He pulled out a sleek black case from behind his back and held in front of him for me to see. "Headquarter's told me to give this to you, just as a precaution."

I slowly unlocked the case and opened it.

Inside was a silver Glock twenty-two forty caliber. I took a hesitant step back and eyed the gleaming and polished gun.

I stood on the opposite of the barrel and swallowed. Father had taught me a shit load of guns and how to use a gun for protection. When I was little we even used to go to a shooting range's every other month for practice and it was actually fun. But actually having to _use _a gun on a psychopath that was holding the woman you love captive, was a completely different story.

I grabbed the Glock and loaded it with bullets, made sure the safety was on, then tucked it into the waistband of my jeans and covered it with my jacket. The kid set the case down and gave me a weak and reassuring smile.

I turned back toward the front door and eyed the gleaming silver handle suspiciously. This was the moment I had been anticipating and dreading. Naraku was a tricky bastard and he would't go down without a fight. I knew that for sure.

So when I reached out my hand for the handle on the door, I was hesitant. Kami only knows what booby trap he could have set.

"Muso….Inc? Do you know anyone by the name of Muso?"

I turned my head to look at the kid. He was reading a sign that was hung onto the side of the building.

"Muso?" I grunted.

He nodded. "Yea. Thats what it says right here…"

"Yea I know him…" I whispered to myself. Then I cleared my throat and ordered that the kid wait outside until I came back. He was shaking pretty badly form the little car ride on the way over here and I didn't want to traumatize him any further. He didn't argue either.

I told him that he had to call for backup at the agency because I could't do it alone. He grabbed his phone out and tried dialing but, he was shaking so badly that he couldn't press the button's. I growled impatiently and took the phone from him and Icalled headquarters' and told them that we had found Naraku.

They were ecstatic and told me they had to get a SWAT team ready because Naraku could be armed and dangerous and that he could easily kill civilians and kill Kagome. They said it would take about fifteen minuets and I told them that it was good enough for me. Any backup was better then none.

Once I was finished with the phone call, I turned my attention back to the door and said to hell with it and grabbed on. I squeezed my eyes shut; waiting for the electric bolt that would fry me to bits or my body being purified by a barrier. But nothing happened. No lighting bolts or a barrier that would completely obliterate be. Nothing.

I cracked my eye's back open and I grinned.

**'Go get her. NOW'.**

I snorted.

_'Did you think I was just going to leave her in there?'_

**'JUST GO!'**

_'Oh yea. Right. On it!'_

I flung open the door and raced into the building with Attitoshee waiting patiently behind.

**'Sometime's you are just so dense...'**

xXx

The main lobby had all the lights turned off and it was pretty dark. The only source of light was coming from a red illuminated sign that read _Exit. _I made my way a round a large check in desk and the main lobby.

The place was fucking huge.

I sighed and rested my hands on my hips. _'This is going to take longer then I thought.' _I thought to myself.

I started walking toward the stairwell but stopped short when an idea come to mind. My eyes trailed over toward where the elevator's were placed and saw that there were four elevators in pairs of two on opposite sides of each other.

I walked over slowly and cautiously. I swallowed and leaned my ear and hands up agains't one of the cool metal doors.

Nothing.

I walked over to the other two and did the same.

Still nothing.

I grinned evilly and walked toward the last one. I pressed my ear up against the door and waited.

Nothing at first but then….then I heard it. The sound of an elevator shifting and moving floors.

I jumped up excitedly and punched a fist into the air. "YES!"

I immediately put a hand over my mouth as if that would erase the echoing yell I had just shouted. I looked all around making sure no one had heard that and then I mouthed "Opp's."

Turning back to the elevator's I realized I had no way of knowing which floor they were on. I would have to go to each and every floor searching. Running back to the stairwell, I made sure that the handle of my gun was covered up by my jacket and walked up the first set of stairs.

The first floor was completely empty. And so where the other ten. Nothing but a bunch of empty desks, computer's, conference rooms and offices. I silently made my way through each of them trying not to make any loud noises.

I climbed the stairs to the twelve floor and stopped suddenly when I heard a door opening and closing. My hand instinctively went to the gun handle on my hip and my heartbeat increased. I took a hesitant step and continued to climb the stairwell. I reached the door and took a deep breath, pulled out my gun, turned off the safety and opened the door really fast and rushed in.

I took a look around at my surroundings and kept a steady hand on the gun. The twelve floor was completely empty. No desks, no computer's. Just floor space and concrete pillars holding the building up. I sighed and lowered my gun and started walking toward one of the conference rooms. That was when I heard the noise. It was a groaning noise. Sounded like someone had been punched in the gut.

I followed the hollow moaning sound to one of the office doors and pressed my ear up against it. The sound was muffled like the person had a sock in their mouth. I wiggled the door handle and found it to be unlocked. I smirked behind my bangs and swallowed down a chuckle.

I knew who was behind the door and I bet a million yen that she's just dying to see me.

xXx

***KAG POV***

"Hakudohsi, get the priest on the phone. NOW!" Naraku shouted as he gripped onto my leg harder and deeper. I winced but I didn't take my eyes off the rearview; the black car was still fallowing. And if anything, it was gaining us. Which seemed absurd ls because we had to have been going two times the speed limit.

"Naraku the lights about to turn red..." I pointed out frantically.

Naraku saw the light turning yellow and yelled, "GO HAKUDOHSI."

Hakudhoshi pressed down onto the gas and gunned it through the now red light. I screamed out as I saw a car coming straight for us in the middle of the intersection. Luckily, the car slammed on its brakes and stopped before it had a chance to hit us. Hakudoshi turned the car down a dark street and pulled into the parking lot in front of a big sky scraper.

"Naraku, the priest is asking for you." Hakudhoshi said as he passed the phone back to Naraku who took it and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes….yes we are on our way to my office can you-… Oh you are? Perfect. Ill see you in a few minuets."

Naraku snapped his phone closed, tossed it to the side and grabbed onto my arm and forced me out of the car. I heard the squealing of tires from the car that was following us and Naraku pulled me into the building faster. He told Hakudhoshi to leave and that he would call him when he was ready for him to come get us. Naraku dragged me inside the building with me tripping over my own feet. Naraku pulled my arm harder and dragged me toward the elevators.

He pressed the twelve floor button and let the door's close.

We rode all the way to the top with Naraku tapping his foot impatiently the whole time. Once the elevator stopped, He dragged me out into a empty space that was obviously made to be a common vvwork space and walked me into a big conference room and threw me down onto the floor.

My arms cushioned the fall and I looked over my shoulder to see him towering over me with a roll of duck tape. "Wha..what are you doing?" I asked.

He snorted and bent down and grabbed one of my arms and jerked it forcefully behind my back, making me shriek out in pain. He grabbed my other arm and started tapping them together. "Im making sure you cain't go anywhere my dear little fiancé. You are to stay here before the priest can get here. Then, we will marry. After which we are going to another location because, obviously, this one isn't secure."

My face was pressed up against the offices carpet as Naraku started binding my feet together.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried out. I tried wiggling my finger's around, hopping I could somehow untie the tape, but I couldn't. I was stuck.

He flipped me over and leaned me up against a file cabinet and stuck a pice of tape over my mouth. I shouted in protest but the sound was muffled.

He smirked, satisfied by his job of tying me up. "There. Perhaps now you wont be such of a nuisance." He said as he started to remove his tie. He brought the tie down around my face and I screamed into the tape, but it was of no help. Naraku secured the tie around my eyes and he chuckled.

"There nowDarling." He said and I could hear his footsteps move toward the door. "Don't you think of going anywhere now, you understand?" To that, he laughed out and left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted into the tape. Tears began to gather in my eye's and I started to cry. I whipped away the tears using my shoulder. I started to kick my feet and felt them hit a chair which made it tip over and fall. I kept flailing around, kicking, screaming and crying. I was starting to have a panic attack that I couldn't stop. I felt like I was in a strait jacket.

After I stopped kicking and about ten minuets passed, I slowed my breathing and just laid on the carpeted floor. I was to tired to kick around and my throat hurt from screaming. The realization that Someone would have to come find me soothed and calmed me down. Even if it was Naraku I knew I wouldn't had to stay bound and left alone in an abandoned office.

Someone_ would_ come looking for me.

I inched across the floor like an inchworm and when my head hit something hard, I moved myself around until I could sit up and cross my legs indian style. I kept moaning into the tape incase someone came for me. If someone was looking for me, I wanted them to hear me.

I leaned my head against whatever I was sitting up on and sighed. I was so tired. I moaned some more and then I suddenly heard the squeaky office door open. I stopped moving as I heard footsteps walking toward me. Whoever was in the room with me was getting closer and closer to me. I moaned into the tape and made my hands into fists. I _really _wanted to hit Naraku in his smug ass face.

He started to untie my feet and then started untying my hands. Once he was finished with freeing my hands, I couldn't stop myself as I suddenly lashed out and punched Naraku in the gut making him fall to the ground.

I smirked and resisted the urge to laugh. I reached up to untie the blind fold from my eyes so I could try and run away and find help but stopped short when I heard Naraku groan and cough.

"Awh jeez princess. Isn't it whoever saves the damsel in distress is supposed to get a kiss form the young fair madden? Not get punched in the stomach like this is a WWA match?"

It wasn't Naraku.

I took a sharp breath and stopped moving. _'I know that voice…but…but that's possible.' _"Who…who's there?" I asked curiously. Maybe my ears were playing tricks on me. Or maybe Naraku had disguised himself as Inuyasha again.

The person laughed out and leaned in closer to me. "I would think you would remember. It hasn't been _that _long since we've seen each other."

My heart started pounding harder and harder in my chest. _'I must be dreaming. I must be.' _I shook my head. "No…no theres…theres no way.." I whispered to myself. I must be hallucinating. Or maybe I had hit my head and I was in a coma.

I felt the person scoot closer to sit across me and they slowly brought there hands up onto my face. Their hands were very warm and comforting. The person moved in closer and closer toward my face until I could feel his breath on my mouth.

"Remember me now?" He asked huskily.

I swallowed and licked my lips. "Im dreaming. Im dreaming. I_ must _be dreaming."

He chuckled and moved my face in closer to his and I licked my lips again. He moaned in pleasure and my hear beat faster if thats possible. "If this is a dream, I never, _ever _want to wake up."

He pulled my face into his and pressed his lips onto my own. It was so simple and yet so life changing. It was soft and perfect. And it felt like I was floating on a cloud looking at the world below me. And actually _seeing _the world for the first. And just like that, I knew where I was supposed to be. Right there. Kissing him. Nothing else mattered. Just being in his arms, his velvety lips pressed up against mine.

He pulled his mouth off of mine and removed the blind fold from my eyes; allowing me to see. I blinked as my sensitive eyes were flooded with light and brightness. I looked up and suddenly my heart stopped beating all together.

Inuyasha.

_My_ Inuyasha was sitting across me with a cute grin plastered on his face like a fallen angel. "Didja' miss me?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Nope. It _definitely _wasn'tNaraku.

xXx

***INU POV***

She was wrapped up like a present; just waiting for me to find her. She had a tie around her eye's so she couldn't see and had duck tape binding her hand's behind her back and her feet tapped together. Her mouth was covered with a single strip of tape which she was groaning against.

I smiled so hard I was afraid I would hurt myself. I had found her. I had found my mate. And she was perfect.

I approached her slowly and tucked my gun back into my waistband. She could sense me being near her and her back stiffened and she stopped moving. She moaned into the tape covering her mouth and she clenched her hands into fists. I smirked and kneeled so I could unbind her feet. Once I was finished with her feet, I moved up to her hands. I was about to remove the tie around her eyes so she could see it was me, but before I could, she swung her feet around made her hands into fists and punched me in the gut. I groaned and doubled back onto the floor.

Kagome smirked; obviously proud of actually hitting me. I grabbed onto my stomach and coughed involuntarily. "Awh jeez princess. Isn't it whoever saves the damsel in distress, supposed to get a kiss from the young maiden? Not get punched in the stomach like this is a WWA match?"

She took a sharp breath and stopped moving. "Who….who's there?" She asked.

I laughed and kneeled next to her which made her get tense again. "I would think that you would remember. It hasn't been _that _long since wee seen each other."

Her nose flared and her breathing increased. "No…no theres…theres no way…" She muttered.

I mimicked her posture by sitting parallel to her on my knees. I slowly brought my hands up to cup her face. She tried to control her breathing but she sounded like she had just finished running a few miles. Her skin felt like silk beneath my finger tips and I leaned in so close to her face I could feel her breath on my mouth.

"Remember me now?" I whispered.

She swallowed and licked her lips. "Im dreaming…I'm dreaming. I _must _be dreaming." She told herself.

I chuckled and drew her face in closer to mine. She licked her lips nervously which I found extremely adorable. "If this is a dream, I never _ever _want to wake up."

And that's when I closed the space between us and kissed her. It was soft and perfect. And it felt like I was floating on a cloud looking at the world below me. And actually _seeing _the world for the first time. And just like that, I knew where I was supposed to be. Right there. Kissing her. Nothing else mattered. Just her in my arms, her velvety lips pressed up against mine. I reluctantly broke the kiss so I could breathe and finally took the blind fold off of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered and then she looked up at me.

"Didja' miss me?" I asked softly.

Her mouth dropped and she swallowed again."Inu….Inuyasha…..INUYASHA?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Hey. How you been?" I asked casually as if we were two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years sitting in a coffee shop catching up on old times.

Her face went pale and I could see her hands starting to shake. "Your….you….you aren't…..how are you alive? Your'e…your'e dead!"

I squinted at her like she was speaking a different language. "What? No Im not."

And then I remembered; the last time she saw me, I had been stabbed in my gut and I was lying in a pool of my own blood on the schools stage. Bleeding to death. That was last thing she saw of me.

Dying.

She had imagined me stone cold dead. Heat gone from my flesh, heart stopped beating. She had pictured me gone. Out of her reach and her life.

I grabbed onto her hand and looked into her glossy eyes. "Oh Kagome I….Im so sorry you were worried." Tears started to fall from her eyes and I cupped her face and whipped them away with my thumbs. "Please don't cry." I whispered.

She shook her head and I kissed her forehead and she leaned her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body and rubbed her back as she cried into my chest. Each sob racked through my body as if it was my own. I felt her pain and her sorrow. I felt her longing and wanting and everything in between.

"You were gone Inuyasha. You…you were just..gone!" She wailed. "Naraku he…he took me and he..he hit me." She ran a hand over her left eye which I knew had been bruised for some time. I could see her as she remembered all she had been through. It broke my heart. "And he wanted me to…to…" She continued to cry harder and harder and couldn't continue what she wanted to say. She grabbed onto my jacket like she was scared I would disappear right in front of her.

I rubbed her arms and her back trying to soothe her. I knew I wouldn't be able to erase what had happened to her and Kami only knows what _had_, but I needed to at least try.

"Shhhh." I whispered and rested my head on hers. "Its gunna be ok. I promise. I promise."

"…Ok.." She cried weakly.

We stayed there in the middle of that office. Too afraid to be apart. Too scared that, even if we lost sight of each other for just a second, we would be lost without each other forever.

And so we stayed there in the middle of that office.

She cried and I tried to soothe. I listened to her sobbing and the tick-tocking of the wall clock that was perched above our heads. Kagome's breathing eventually got quieter and less labored the longer we sat. She kept pushing her body into mine more and more until she was sitting in between my legs with her side pressed into my body. It wasn't sexual. Just us two sitting together.

Her hair was soft and it smelt like lavender . I kept inhaling the smell of her and couldn't wait until I was a half demon again so I could smell her scent. Eventually, her breathing was normal and so was her heart beat.

"Its black." She muttered after some time.

I nuzzled my head into her hair some more. "Hmmm?"

"Your hair; its black." She said and she nuzzled her cute little nose into my neck.

I chuckled. "Yeah I know. It happens once a month when theres no moon."

"Oh." She sighed. "Well when will your silver hair come back? I miss it. And your cute doggy ears." She chuckled.

"It will come back when the sun rises. I miss it too Princess."

She laughed. "I missed that too."

I smirked. "What? What did you miss?"

She hummed and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You calling me princess." She started rubbing her thumb over my hand. "Say it again." She ordered softly.

"Princess." I whispered.

"Say it again." She demanded.

"Princess."

"Again."

"Princess."

She sighed and looked up to me. I could see dried tears stains on her cheeks and her face was pale from sobbing so hard. But still she was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes roamed all over my face and I did the same. I cupped her cheek with my hand, loving the feel of her skin in my palm. I rubbed my thumb over her dried tear stains trying to erase them and erase her sadness.

"Kiss me?" She requested.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled.

I drew in her face and kissed her on her lips. She titled her head to the side and deepened the kiss. He tongue started to probe my mouth and who was I to stop her? I let our tongue's intertwine. She moaned into my mouth which made me moan into hers.

She broke our kiss and lowered her head back to my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"You came for me." She whispered.

"I came for you." I whispered back. "I told you I would always make sure Id catch you when you fall didn't I?"

She smiled at the memory. "You did."

I sighed and leaned away from her so I could see her. "I really hate to bring this up but we really need to get out of here. Naraku could be back any minuet and Id bet that the SWAT team should be here by now."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "You called the SWAT team?"

I laughed. "No. I actually sorta kinda work for the FBI."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"No seriously. I told the FBI that they needed a demon working on the payroll. Not humans." I stood up and offered her my hand which she took.

"Yeah well look how well that turned out." She said sarcastically as she took the ends of my hair in her hand and studied them.

I watched her as she gazed at my hair which she made a face at. I laughed and she smiled. "Come here you." I said as I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her hands on my chest.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

I smiled and rested my forehead on her own. "You bet your cute little ass I do."

She laughed lightly. "Say it properly."

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you Kagome Higurashi."

She smiled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss the end of my nose. "Good boy."

I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "Don't treat me like a dog."

She snorted and laughed. "Hahaha thats funny. Treat."

I started laughing with her and her silliness. Her laughter was contagious. Like the flu.

Suddenly I heard a door open and close. I pulled Kagome in to me and instinctively brought her around my back and shielded her with my body. I glared dagger's at the door. The door swung open and Naraku marched in. He was growling and his red eyes were trained solely on me.

"How in the inner circles of hell did you not kick the fucking bucket?" He asked.

I felt Kagome grip onto my shirt and press her face into my back. I scoffed at him and cracked my knuckles. "Oh well it looks like you didn't try hard enough. As you can see Im back and ready to take your sorry ass on."

He sneered. "Shut up you filthy half demon." He smirked as he eyed me from head to toe. "How unfortunate that you have lost your super human ability on this night." He clucked his tongue. "Awh too bad."

I slowly moved my hand behind my back and grabbed onto the handle of my gun gently.

Naraku raised his eyebrow and got a superior look on his face. "Oh I wouldn't think about using that gun if I were you."

Kagome's grip tightened on my jacket. "What gun!" She asked half to herself.

Naraku chuckled sending chills up and down my spine. "Oh you didn't know? Inuyasha has a gun on his person." He looked over at me and smirked. "Don't you Inuyasha?"

I sneered bitterly. "Shut up. Why the hell _would't _I have a gun?"

He shrugged and started walking in a large circle around me. I had to rotate my body around with him so he couldn't get his sleazy hands on Kagome.

"Tell me Naraku," I said as a brought my hand behind my back so Kagome could grab onto my finger's," why did you steal Kagome away? What motive do you have for kidnapping her?"

He chuckled and sat down in one of the desks chairs. "I kidnapped Kagome to get back at you."

I stared at him like he was fucking crazy. Which, of course, he was. "What? and why the hell is that?"

"Its simple. Kikyo loved you."

I shrugged. "Yeah I know that. But what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

He slammed his palms down on the oak desk and stood up fiercely making both me and Kagome flinch. "ITS HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING! I LOVE HER!"

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE HER!" I shouted back.

"Oh no its not that simple." His gaze turned away from my face and past my shoulder and I knew he was staring at Kagome. "I need her now."

I got into a fighting stance and put a hand on the gun again. "Like hell you do. Your'e going to have to get past me first asshole."

His eyes sparkled and his nose flared. "Don't mind if I do."

With that, he sprang forward and ran past me knocking me to the ground on his way. He grabbed Kagome around the waist with one hand and held a regular looking pocket knife, I didn't know he had, to her pale throat. She started whimpering against his grasp and I took out the gun, cocked it and aimed it for Naraku's forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah." He scolded me like I was a young child being caught stealing from a cookie jar. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One wrong step and your darling little Kagome here could be in some serious trouble." He pressed the blade into her throat harder and she cried out like a whipped dog.

He started walking backwards toward the door with Kagome going along with him. "Come on Kagome, were going now." His eyes flicked back up to me and he said, "don't you dare come for her."

And then, he ran. He took the blade off of Kagome neck and picked her up in his arms and ran up the stairwell with me trailing in my human body behind them.

xXx

***KAG POV***

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in protest. I had _just _gotten Inuyasha back after I thought he was dead. There was no way in hell I was going to lose him now. I wiggled around in Naraku's arms trying to escape and run back to Inuyasha, but I couldn't break free.

"INUYASHA." I screamed over Naraku's shoulder. I could hear Inuyasha running up the stairs following us, but he couldn't keep up with him being human.

"Hold on Kagome!" I heard him yell.

Naraku reached the top floor and pushed open the door to the rooftop and let it shut tightly behind him. The top of the very tall skyscraper was lined with asphalt and a bunch of generators.

The cold winter air bit at my nose and I started shivering. The air was crisp and I could see the sky was a light blue and grey color from the sun that was starting to rise. Naraku gripped onto my body harder and ran for the edge of the building which made me scream out in panic and fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched.

Just as we were about to reach the edge did I hear the sound of a helicopter's blades whirling around and I was suddenly blinded by a search light. The helicopter's light landed on Naraku and I and the helicopter itself hovered over us ominously. The wind was picked up by the propeller blades and made my hair whirl around my face obnoxiously and I couldn't see.

The door to to the helicopter suddenly opened and there was the hell spawn Hakudoshi grinning evilly down at me. He pushed a foot laded out of the door and Naraku grabbed onto it with one hand and started pushing me up the ladder.

I gazed up the ladder at Hakudoshi who was laughing at my scared and confused expression.

That was when Inuyasha caught up to us and grabbed Naraku around his waist and tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha and Naraku started to punch and kick each other, trying to make the other one pass out.

Inuyasha punched Naraku and Naraku punched Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didn't give up. I stared in awe at how how strong Inuyasha was for only being human.

Well it was amazing until Naraku flipped Inuyasha over onto his back, pinned him down so he couldn't move or escape and started choking him.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Naraku's hands, trying to pry them off of his windpipe but Naraku was too strong. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head and he started gasping for air as Naraku squeezed tighter and tighter onto his airway.

"STOP IT!" I yelled helplessly. I swung me feet off the ladder and sprinted over to Naraku and started beating his back with my fists. "GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled.

After some time Naraku grew agitated of me and he turned his attention away from a choking Inuyasha to hit me across my face. I staggered back and feel to the ground, twisting my wrist in the process. I winced as pain shot up and down my arm and I yelled out.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha spit and kicked Naraku in the face, sending him backwards to the edge of the building. Inuyasha charged for Naraku only to have him grab onto Inuyasha jacket and forced Inuyasha's face closer to his.

"Your are nothing but a burden and a pice of worthless shit you pathetic excuse for a half breed." He whipped Inuyasha around until his heels were pressed agains't the edge of the building. "Say goodbye Inuyasha. And don't worry, ill take good care of Kagome." Naraku spat angrily. Inuyasha's eyes met my own for a split second. And in that second did a small faint smile proceeded to appear on his face. Naraku scoffed at this and then proceeded to push Inuyasha and my heart, off of the building.

Life become's really slow and painful when bad things happen to good people. You remember all the good things. But you cain't get past the bad. It was like watching an instant replay of Inuyasha falling off the skyscraper over and over again. And I don't think I have ever screamed or cried so hard. For the second time in my life, Ive had to see Inuyasha be taken away from me.

"INUYASHA!" I wailed. I ran up to the side of the building, hoping I could jump after him. But Naraku stopped me. He grabbed onto my wrists and chuckled at my pathetic attempt to stop him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screeched. He only laughed and held onto my wrists tighter.

"Just give it up Kagome. He's gone now."

The sky was light now with the sun being halfway up in the sky. The clouds turned a bright shade of pink and blue and it looked like a water color painting. My legs finally gave out and I slumped onto the ground and sobbed.

And then, it was quiet. The only sound was the helicopter flying away and the sound of cars honking blow.

Then suddenly, someone shouted. "Hey Naraku!" And then I heard the sound of a gun shot.

The sound of the gun going of rung in my ears. Bouncing around in my head like it was empty. I lifted my head slowly and saw a half demon Inuyasha standing by the edge of the building, panting, holding his gun and Naraku lying face down on the ground with blood starting to pool around his upper right shoulder.

"Didn't think about me climbing the side of the building did you, you son of a bitch? Who's worthless now? Don't you _ever _mess with my mate again. Do you hear me?" He yelled at Naraku's unmoving form.

Inuyasha glared dagger's at Naraku a second longer before his gaze flicked over to me. His eyes softened and he lowered the gun. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I whipped my tears away with my fist and stood up so I could run over into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I pressed my face into his chest and breathed in his scent and smiled in content.

It was over. It was really over.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I warned Inuyasha to which he chuckled at.

"Don't _you _ever scare me like that again." He warned back.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I smiled.

"Deal." We promised simultaneously.

xXx

It took the SWAT team almost fifteen minuets to find us. We were on top of the building, holding hands, kissing and watching the sun rise.

I asked if we should get Naraku to a doctor. Don't get me wrong I hopped he'd die, but I also hopped he would be locked up in a demon jail. But for that to happen, he would have to be alive. Naraku was still alive and breathing, but barley. When I asked Inuyasha if we should, he merely shrugged and said "Nah. He's a big boy. He can handle himself."

When the Police and detectives and possibly every government agency known to man arrived, we were already out of the building waiting for them on the front steps.

The police questioned us individually but, being the over protective mate that he was, Inuyasha was hesitant letting me go by myself. Once I told him it was necessary for us if we wanted to go home, he obliged.

They asked me everything.

They asked me where Naraku had taken me.

They asked me what Naraku had done and how he had accomplished it.

They asked me if Naraku had hurt my in any way. But I didn't have a satisfactory answer for that one. Naraku had taken a lot away from me and had stolen a part of my trust.

After we were finished talking to the detectives and police, they loaded Inuyasha and I into an ambulance and drove us to the nearest hospital. We kept saying we didn't need to go, but it was standard procedure they said. So, we let them. When we arrived at the hospital there were all of these news reporters there shoving their microphones into our faces trying to get our story. But after Inuyasha broke one of the reporter's microphones with his bare fist and yelled for them to 'leave us and me the hell alone' they practically ran away.

The nurses moved us into a private wing in the hospital away from newscasters and reporters so Inuyasha and I could have our privacy. They gave us hospital clothes to change into and Inuyasha groaned.

He said he wouldn't change into a dumb dress again and that he was just going to wear his boxers. And thats exactly what he did. Though he got all the nurses hot and bothered by his physique ( I don't blame them) they didn't argue. I put on the pale blue hospital gown and smirked at Inuyasha.

He caught me staring and I blushed and looked away and pretended I hadn't just been practically drooling at him. Though I heard him chuckling at me.

They then took our temperature's and our blood pressure and every other test under the sun.

And Inuyasha never left my side.

Even when the nurse asked me if I was uncomfortable having him in the room when I was being questioned if I was raped. I smiled and assured the nurse that I hadn't. Inuyasha held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

They offered me some pills that were in case Naraku _had _raped me and I wasn't telling them. They were to prevent unwanted pregnancies and they were optional.

I didn't take them. I didn't need them.

They used a black light on my clothes for sperm and everything and though I told them that nothing happened, they didn't believe me. And maybe if Inuyasha wasn't a supernatural human and he hadn't scaled the side of the skyscraper and saved me in time….that would have been a different story.

They moved onto my wrist next and told me that a small bone in my radius was broken and that I would need to wear a cast for a few weeks. I didn't argue. It hurt like a son of a bitch and I was grateful after they placed a neon pink cast on it because the pain went away.

Inuyasha was then examined by a demon specialist and he checked out to be just fine. His neck was a little bruised from being choked, and he had a few bruises all over his body.

I was resting in my hospital bed, waiting for the results on my unessisary MRI, when Inuyasha came waltzing in. His bed was across from mine but I lifted up my blankest and patted the spot next to me. He grinned deviously and slid in and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my neck.

"They called your mother." He muttered as he got comfortable.

I smiled and ran a hand through his hair, loving the feeling of it in between my finger's. "Good." I smiled. "I hope she's not worrying so much now."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They said that they are going to fly us home tomorrow so you'll be able to see her then."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why tomorrow? Why not today?" I missed my family and wanted nothing more then to be in my mother's arms.

He shrugged. "Because the people in this hospital are a bunch of no nothings and they want to observe us for the night."

I scoffed at that and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. "Well I guess thats okay. That means we have more time to be alone together." He smirked and he rubbed his nose on mine and gave me eskimo kisses.

That was when a nurse came walking in to check my temperature.

Again.

I smirked and turned back to Inuyasha after she was done. "Okay so maybe not alone, _alone._"

He laughed at that.

At lunchtime a nurse came in and informed us that Naraku had been admitted to a different hospital and that the gun wound to his chest hadn't killed him, only traumatized him. She said that the police had arrested him and charged him with kidnapping and attempted murder in the first degree and that he would have no possibility of parole.

I could hear Inuyasha's heartbeat and breathing return to normal and he finally relaxed. So did I. Inuyasha nuzzled into my hair and kissed my forehead. We were safe.

We spent the rest of the day and night in each other's arm's doing nothing but talking. We talked about what we were going to do when we got home and what we we missed.

But we mostly talked about how much we had missed each other. He told me how scared he was and I told him how scared _I _was. We talked and talked until we couldn't talk any more and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to sun light peering down on my eyes. My eyes fluttered open and I sighed in content. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped protectively around my torso and little snores were coming out his mouth as he slept.

I smiled as he tightened his arms around me and smiled in his sleep. He was mine. He was _really _mine and I wasn't dreaming. Everything was falling into place and I was right where I belonged.

I giggled and smiled at how cute he was when he slept. His ears were turning and twitching at little noses that were coming from outside our room.

"Stop lookin' at me while I sleep wench." He said suddenly with his eyes still closed.

I smirked and he opened his eyes and he smiled. "Your so cute when you sleep."

He made a face. "No I am not."

"You are too." I argued.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

I sat up on my elbow and stared at him. "Don't argue with me. You _are_ cute when you sleep."

He stretched and placed both hands and turned around so he could lay on his back with behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling and I rested my arms on his stomach. "Well you snore when you sleep."

I scoffed. "I do not."

He laughed. "You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not!"

He sat up on his elbow and mimicked my position. "Don't argue with me. You _do_ snore when you sleep." He said in a mock voice of mine.

I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

He laughed and got a cocky look on his face. "Make me."

I raised my eyebrow at his challenge. I then put on my best seductive face and ran my hands up his chest and grabbed onto his neck. His eyes widened as I lowered my lips onto his and kissed him as passionately as I could. He moaned a little and I laughed subconsciously.

I broke the kiss and sat back and stared at his flushed face. I smirked triumphantly and he cleared his throat and sat up. "Yeah, yeah okay. You win." He admitted.

I laughed and got out of bed so I could use the bathroom. After I was finished, and I came back out, Inuyasha and my breakfast were waiting for us. It was surprisingly good considering it was hospital food. It was a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of some orange juice. I picked at it with a plastic fork and Inuyasha wolfed his down in a couple of bites.

After we finished we got dressed in our regular clothes and we got discharged from the hospital into the custody of the FBI. They drove us to the airport and even acted as our own personal body guards from the swarming news and news paper reporters that wanted a statement from Inuyasha and I.

Though I really didn't need a body guard. Inuyasha wasn't letting his hands off of me for a second and he would growl menacingly any time a reporter would shove a microphone into my face.

When our plane took off from JFK I was tired and Inuyasha told me to sleep and I didn't fight him on it. Inuyasha rapped his arms around me and I fell asleep on his chest almost instantly.

When I woke up, the flight was half over and Inuyasha had fallen asleep. I giggled softly at him and watched an english movie the flight was playing.

When the movie was over Inuyasha started to stir. He opened his eyes and his eyes became more focused. When he was more aware the tI had been watching him, he smiled. I loved it when he smiled.

"Morning."I whispered.

He leaned in close to my face and sighed in content. "Morning."

He kissed my lips tenderly and I returned the favor. It was amazing. I had always dreamed about having a person to love with all of my heart and Koga was closest thing I ever come to loving someone with my whole heart. But Inuyasha _was _my heart.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him quietly.

He made face. "My ears a bothering me but other then that, fine. How did you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess."

He grinned and rubbed a hand over my face "Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Very."

He chuckled and motioned over a flight attendant and ordered me some food which I tried getting Inuyasha to eat, but he said that I needed food and let me eat all of it.

We spent the rest of the flight joking with each other and watching the clouds fly by out the window of the airplane.

When the plane landed Inuyasha practically sprinted off the plane. He _hated_ flying because of his ears. I smiled and grabbed his hand and let our hands intertwine. We walked toward the main lobby of the airport and were blinded by camera flashes and people yelling at us, trying to get our attention.

"KAGOME, KAGOME. Tell me, what exactly happened between you and Naraku? And what is your current status with Inuyasha?" A reporter shouted.

"INUYASHA! Tell us, how did you save Kagome?"

"INUYASHA! What are you going to do now?"

"KAGOME! Are you going to be present at Naraku's trial?"

I started walking faster, trying to get away from all the questions and the shouting an yelling. There were a few security guards and policemen who made the reporters leave us alone. Inuyasha squeezed onto my hand reassuringly and led me toward the front door the airport. The automatic door opened and revealed my whole family, smiling and crying tears of joy.

Mama stepped forward and opened her arms which I ran into. My mothers embrace was like a an oasis in the middle of a desert. It was cool, calm and familiar. I felt my mothers warm tears on my face as she cried with happiness.

"My baby. My baby." She kept saying, like she was afraid I was going to go away again.

After I was done hugging mom and gramps and even Souta, I saw Miroku and Sango waiting for me. Sango's eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Miroku's cheeks were red and I could tell he had been crying, but he denied it.

"We were so worried." Sango whispered as she clung onto me.

I cried softly into her shoulder. "I...missed you Sango."

"I missed you to." She cried.

After we were done hugging, we started laughing at how silly we looked. Mascara running down our faces, our noses red from cry in. We looked like crazy people. Miroku let me hug him and he didn't even touch or grab my butt.

What a gentlmen.

I guessed because Inuyasha would probably kill Miroku if he did.

We were getting ready to leave and go home when I saw Koga waiting for me patiently on the other side of the parking lot.

I turned to Inuyasha and he nodded his head and let me go talk to him.

"Hey." I said.

Koga smiled. "Hey."

"How are you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I should be the one asking you how your doing."

"Im fine. Really." I insisted.

He grabbed onto both of my heads and looked into my eyes and I noticed he was starting to cry "Kagome Im so sorry for how I treated you. I was acting like a fucking jerk to you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself If you had been hurt."

I pulled him forward and wrapped my arms around him. He had to hunch down because I was shorter then him."Koga its ok. Its was a dumb and pathetic fight. I know you didn't really mean it."

"So you forgive me?" He asked into my shoulder.

I laughed softly. "Of course I do. Were friends, right?"

He pulled back from me, whipped away a stray tear and smiled. "The best."

After I was done saying goodbye to everyone, including Sango who didn't let get of my willingly, Inuyasha drove me home on the back of his motorcycle, which I never though Id be able to do again.

When he dropped me off at my front door he grabbed one of my hands and kissed it like an old romantic movie. "I love you." He whispered.

I blushed and stared up into his golden eyes. "I love you more."

He made a 'puh-lease' face. "Doubt it."

I giggled and opened the front door. "Ill see you soon?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"Of course you will."

He kissed my lips once more and then he left. Inuyasha had to go see Inuyasha and father and talk to the FBI who had more questions for him on Naraku.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

He smirked. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I watched as he waved at me, revved his engine and took off down the street with his silver hair flying around behind him.

I walked into the house and sighed, grateful to be back in my own home and out of the disgusting clutches of Naraku.

I leaned up against the front door and smiled at the memory of Inuaysha kissing me the first time. I touched my lips as I could still feel his mouth on mine.

"He's going to merry me." I addmited to myself softly. Yeah. Being married to Inuyasha...

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was loosely based around the song "You and I." I listened to it for probably half of the time I was writing this. One of my favorite Singers Michael Buble sung this at the concert I went to so its sort of special. xD<strong>

**I** **have put_ so_ much gooey, mushy, lovey crap in this chapter its giving me a cavity. I hope that the fangirl (or Fanguy? ) In everyone was squealing and giggling thought this whole chapter. Lord knows I was ;)**

**I wanted to send a kind of shout (Can I send shout outs? LOL) out to Chase E.J Macgregor for giving me the most amazing and best feedback I've ever gotten on this or any of my stories. Thank you.**

**I also wanted to thank whoever added me to a story community. I am so grateful to them. It makes me very very happy.**

**To everyone else I LOVE YOU ^-^ you know this.**

**Also, some people think this is the end of my story and its not. Lol I have a few more chapters. Im thinking two more chappies and then maybe a sequel if people want one. So if you guys want me to write a sequel then tell me :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Old Habits Die?

**The New girl in town. **

***KAG POV***

Chapter 28. My Final Goodbye. 

"Kagome... you need to breathe."

I fanned my hand at my hot face, trying to get my temperature and blood pressure back down to normal. "I cant."

Sango sighed and Miroku shifted his wight to his other foot awkwardly. "Kagome I know this is hard but we really need you to calm down."

Inuyasha kissed my cheek and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "I know I know. I just-" I started.

"You don't have to explain yourself. We know how hard this has been for you and for everyone around you. But we really need you to go in there and tell your side of the story." Inuyasha said, interrupting me.

I sighed and stood up off the wooden bench we were sitting on and started pacing around the empty hallway. "I just don't know how Im going to react." I admitted truthfully.

Sango walked over to me, her high heels clacking on the marble surface of the floor obnoxiously. "It'll be alright. We will be right there with you. All of us."

I wrung out my hands uncontrollably and turned to face Sango who gave me a caring smile. "Okay." I said quietly. So quietly, I could barley hear myself.

Inuyasha walked over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

I gulped apprehensively but nodded. Inuyasha led me to a very tall oak door and preceded to open it and guide me through.

Everyone was dressed up like we were headed off to a funeral. Though no one had died, that didn't mean that today wasn't any less sobering or mournful. I myself was wearing a stark black blouse and matching skirt and Inuyasha was wearing a suit and a black tie that made him look so handsome, it made my face grow hot if I stared at him for to long. Sango was wearing a blouse that was the shade of baby pink and a pair of long black slacks and Miroku was wearing a simple blue shirt and capris.

I made my way down the long isle of the courtroom and took a front row seat next to Inuyasha and the others. This was the day I had been dreading for months.

Judgement day.

When we returned from New York everything was different. Some things had changed for the better but some hadn't. I had taken a month off of school before going back and completing my third year in high school with my friends by my side. We were all so excited to finally receive our diplomas and finally be free of schooling. Though we knew collage was looming over our head's we still felt like we had escaped prison of some kind. In our minds, we were grown ups. Official grown ups.

But some people had started treating me differently at school. It was mostly the teacher's that really made sure I was comfortable and secure now that I had returned, but there still a few of my classmates that we still unsure of how to react and respond around me.

My family was different to. Mama never so much as lets me out of the house without Inuyasha near. And don't get me wrong I love having him by my side but I wished my mother wouldn't worry about me so much. So much that she stays up late whenever Im at Inuyasha's studying into the night or when I don't answer he phone call for any reason.

Gramps also makes sure that we pray every night and also makes sure I don't leave without any evil sutras on my person. Which is crazy because I cant even use them properly. Souta has even been a little precocious of me and sometimes it seems like he's a little frightened of me. Like he's scared I've been to hell and back (which isn't far from the truth) and now I've seen everything which automatically makes me scary in his eyes.

Koga and Ayame are officially together now which makes me very happy. They seem like the perfect couple and I love knowing that Koga has someone to talk to and love.

And I myself have been more jumpy then ever. One day when I was walking out of school toward home, Inuyasha had placed a soft hand on my shoulder. I jumped and had spilled my textbooks all over the ground. He apologized profusely and I had brushed it off casually but ever since then I still get tense when people surprise me.

So like I said; some things had changed for the better but some hadn't.

Inuyasha placed a hand on my thigh protectively and I grabbed his other hand and squeezed. Sango, who was sitting next to me with Miroku sitting on her other side, grabbed onto my free hand and rubbed her thumb over my palm. Miroku saw that were all holding onto one another in some way and grabbed Sango's hand as well.

We were unbreakable.

The judge, who was a Mujina demon, came back into the courtroom and took his seat. He then called the bailiff, who was a Kitsune, to retrieve the prisoner and his lawyer.

My heart automatically started thumping harder and more rapidly in my chest and both Sango and Inuyasha squeezed onto my hands a bit tighter in comfort. My foot was tapping uncontrollably and I could feel my forehead starting to sweat akin my bangs stick to my forehead.

I was reliving my worst nightmare.

Naraku walked into the room with his hands and feet cuffed with shackles. His hands were red form the constant irritation and he wore a bright orange jumpsuit that said _'Magatushi's correctional demon facility' _in bright white lettering on the back. Magatushi's correctional demon facility was the most maximum security demon prison in Japan and was rumored around by some of the inmates to be a minor step down from the most inner circle of hell.

Naraku was on trial by the demon council for his actions of misusing his demon power's against a mortal.

That mortal would be me.

I bit onto the inside of my cheek so I would't start crying. I wasn't going to let Naraku see me crying again. Never again.

Naraku's head was lowered toward the ground, hair falling down around his face until he passed me. He kept his head down, his bangs hiding his face. But just as he passed me did his eyes flash right to my own. My breath hitched and he smiled evilly and he kept walking.

Naraku sat down with is lawyer on his right. His lawyer was supposedly the best. Inuyasha told me not to think about it to much but I couldn't help it.

The first part of the trial was slow. The defense presented their evidence and so did the defendant. Then I was asked up to the stand. I walked slowly and tried keeping my head high as a sign of confidence, but I was still shaking as I made my way. Once I was sworn in my the demon council, I was asked a bunch of questions.

Why had Naraku taken me?

Where did he keep me prisoner?

Did he try and rape me?

How did he cause my bruises?

They asked me everything.

Once they were done asking me questions and I was finished giving my testimony, I was told I could step down and I returned to my seat.

Naraku was then called to the stand and he to was asked questions. Naraku basically stuck to the same answer's I had just told and early strayed from the truth. He didn't lie which surprised me. And when he was asked, he said that he was guilty of all he had been charged with.

There was a murmuring that rippled through the courtroom as he said this.

"Is he being serious?" I heard Inuyasha mutter half to himself.

Naraku's face was pale and I saw a few marks and bruises dotting his face. He must have been beaten up while he was at the holding jail cell.

Good.

After Naraku was down and he returned to his seat, the court was adjured until the jury had come to a decisions on weather Naraku was innocent or guilty, during which time I left the courtroom and breathed into brown paper bag trying to catch my breath and Inuyasha rubbed my back.

Sango and Miroku had walked over to the cafeteria and bought me a turkey sandwich and some juice which I barley touched. After we were done eating, and I was done hyperventilating, we were called back into the courtroom.

The jury had reched it's decision.

Everyone was asked to stand at the jury read out its verdict. Inuyasha instantly grabbed onto my hand and rubbed his clawed thumb over my palm.

A lone juror stood up and cleared his throat. "We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charge's."

Some people gasped. Some smiled and patted each other on the back, thanking Kami that this mad mad was being put behind bars.

And I wept.

My legs gave out and I slumped to the cold courtroom floor. My friends were instantly by my side cooing at me and comforting me.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me gently and picked me up, cradling me into his chest as I cried. I grabbed one fist and clung onto the front of Inuyasha's suit jacket. Inuyasha turned and started walking for the courtroom door to leave and I sniffed back tears and cracked open one teary eye and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Naraku being lead Naraku turned his head to the side just enough so that he could smirk and wink at me.

Something in his eye told me that he thought this wasn't over.

xXx

***INU POV***

We were sitting in our favorite tree that over looked the city. I had one of my feet dangled over the large tree branch and I was staring out onto the horizon in thought. It was mid day, a few weeks after the court had reached its verdict on Naraku and the sky was a light shade of baby blue with bright white clouds dotting it. Kagome was leaning up against the large trunk of our favorite tree in our secret forest, humming softly while writing in one of her notebooks.

I could die I was so happy. Naraku was behind bar's waiting on his sentence and Kagome was safe and finally happy.

"Marry me?" I asked quietly and casually.

Kagome snorted softly but didn't look up from her notebook. "Sure." She answered simply.

I had been asking Kagome to marry me for months and she had gotten used to the idea. It wasn't a surprise for her to hear those words coming out of my mouth. The first time I had asked her she had nudged me playfully and said 'Shut up.' She thought I had been joking, but I had been dead serious. I was turning 19 in a few weeks and Kagome had already turned 18. We were out of high school and we were starting brand new lives and I wanted Kagome to be in mine. I wanted her to be all mine. Forever.

She didn't know about the diamond ring that was sitting on the top shelf in my closet just waiting to be placed on her left ring finger. But there was. I had asked Miroku to help me find the perfect ring for her when Sango had budded in and dragged me to a jeweler store.

"I know what she would like best." She said.

We had browsed the store until a small princess cut diamond with a small band and a sparkling diamond in the middle of it had caught. my eye. I smirked and even chuckled a little. "This one. This is the one." I bought it on the spot.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked, turning to Kagome so I could run a gentle claw over her cheek.

She giggled and shrugged me off. "Stop it, I need to concentrate."

I sighed and removed my hand from her face, my ears flattening down on my skull. Kagome noticed my sudden depression and finally looked up from her writing and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Im sorry. I just really need to finish these notes."

I picked a leaf off of a nearby branch and began to peal the petal of the stem. "What notes?" I asked dully.

"Im writing about everything. About school and our friends, my family." She said looking away,out toward the bustling city. "Ive even been writing about Naraku."

My eyes flicked over to her so I could see the expression on her face but I didn't find one. Kagome's face was blank and emotionless. She always got that way when Naraku was the main topic of conversation.

"Am I in your little story?" I asked playfully.

She smirked and nudged my arm. "Are you kidding? Your the main character."

I sighed. "Why?" I asked her. "Why are you writing this all down?"

She smiled but didn't look at me. "Because I want to remember. I want to remember the feeling inside me right now and why. I want to remember the exact feeling I felt the when I realized that you were mine. I want to remember the feeling of finally returning home from New York. I want to remember it all. Every single piece of it."

I looked at her for a long time then. Her ebony hair flowing around her face as she watched the world go by on our treetop perch. She faintly sighed after a little while and closed her notebook and looked at me as carefully as I had just been staring at her.

"We could get married today." She said, going back to my original thought.

I chuckled and grinned at her mistchiveusly. "Yeah. We can fly out to Las Vegas and get married in one of those fifteen minuet chapels!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

She laughed. "Perfect. Ill just have an Elvis Presly impersonator walk me down the isle and then you can give me a plastic ring you bought at the fake chapels gift shop!"

I swung my legs over the tree branch and swooped down to the ground. "Lets do it!" I said with a clap of my hands. I looked up to her and she giggled.

"Why not?" She to swung her legs over the branch. But unlike me she hesitated before jumping to the ground below. "Catch me?" She asked.

I opened my arm bridal style without even thinking and grinned up at her. "Ready when you are."

The branch was about fifteen or sixteen feet off the ground so she was apprehensive before she finally pushed off of the tree, screaming all the way down through the air before being cradled in my waiting arms. I let out a soft grunt and she giggled. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

I shook my head and started walking toward my motorcycle. "Kagome shut up. You weigh as much as a piece of paper."

She laughed. "Oh please. Your just saying that."

I gently placed her on the back of my bike and then hopped on myself. "I don't have to say anything." I looked back to her and winked. "Your perfect."

She wrapped her arms around my back. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

I smirked and let my bike roar to life. "I do in fact know that. But did you also know that I too love you?" I asked cheekily.

She laughed which was drowned out by the sound of my bike. "Takahashi, take me home."

I snorted and revved my engine. "Whatever you say babe." With that, I turned my bike down the trail and out toward the rolling hills.

I had all I needed. My bike, my girl, and the open road ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp. This is it. Thee final chapter on my favorite story I have ever written. Im sad. Writing this last chapter was hard and I even cried because I didn't want it to end.<strong>

**I know this chapter wasn't very good and Im not exactly happy with it and it was probably not what any of my readers were expecting. But I have been so preoccupied lately. My great grandmother passed away recently and my house has been filled with relatives and Ive had no privacy what so ever. But I felt the need to write anyway. I hoped that you liked my story and I am very happy to announce that I WILL be writing a sequal. I have already started working on it. Though I have no clue when Ill release it because I've got two other stories I've sort of put on hold that I need to work on. **

**Anywhoooo I love all of you so much for sticking with me and giving me such good advice and being so patient and just really wonderful. You guys are the best and I cant say it enough. **

**Also to I saw that you tried to post your email but Fanfiction didn't allow it. My email is: Live love lol 4ever Gmail. com. Just take out all of the spaces. **

**Again THANK YOU guys so so much. I love you guys like you will never even know. **

**Please review just one last time. See you all next time!**


	29. Preview

**Preview.**

I couldn't stop shaking. It was like I was freezing cold except that the house was a comfortable sixty-five degrees. I swallowed and stared blankly at the floor, not really seeing it.

I heard their quiet murmuring behind me but I ignored it. Finally I heard Miroku speak up. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Was he serious? I was tempted to laugh. The question sounded so funny at a time like this. But I kept my face impassive. _What a stupid question_, I thought to myself quietly.

"What a stupid question Miroku…" Inuyasha sneered.

Sango finally made her way over to me and rubbed my back in a circular motion with her palm. "Kagome? Kagome can you hear me? Your really starting to freak us out you now. Please say something…anything." Still staring at the floor I opened my mouth and I felt everyone lean forward on their seats but I soon closed it and went back to hyperventilating. Sango shook her head and sighed and told the others, "this isn't working."

I heard Inuyasha growl as he got up and he started pacing in front of his windows. "Of course this isn't fucking working! Do you blame her!?"

"Inuyasha please try and stay clam. Kagome needs all of us to stay level headed."

Inuyasha whipped around and glared at Sango. "Level headed? LEVEL HEADED? Are you fucking kidding me?" He marched over to Sango and Miroku got up in front of his girlfriend and held Inuyasha at arms length. "How in the hell can you expect me to stay level headed at a time like this?!"

Sango looked like Inuyasha had physically lashed out and hit her and Miroku looked like he was about to slug him. "Inuyasha I will admit you have every reason to be mad but that doesn't mean you need to take it out on Sango who's only trying to help." Miroku pushed Inuyasha's chest so he would stop growling at Sango. "So back off!"

Inuyasha looked like he'd been slapped and he raised his fist at Miroku and I decided enough was enough. I stood up and grabbed Inuyasha raised fist and I pushed him back even farther. "STOP IT! ENOUGH!" Inuyasha's eyes threatened red and I grabbed his face with both of my hands and forced him to look at me. "Enough.." I said quietly.

Inuyasha's growling became quieter and his eyes finally seeped back to being their normal and familiar gold. I gave him a weak smile and he exhaled loudly.

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes before Miroku's voice broke though the silence. "What are we going to do?"

I swallowed and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and he merely shook his head. I glanced over at Sango who was frowning at the ground and I looked back over to Miroku who was staring at me with sadness in his eyes and I told them the truth.

"I don't know. But were going to figure it out and its all going to be okay. I promise." I lied. I bit my lower lip so I wouldn't cry and raised a trembling and shaky hand on my growing stomach and the little human that was growing safe inside of me.

What the hell _were _we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>I now have the first chapter of this story uploaded. If you would like to read it, its located on my profile. Thanks! <strong>


End file.
